High Notes, Low Notes: Harmony
by Wooden Shoe
Summary: BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND! A family learns the importance of harmony in life; and when they must send one of their own into the very heart of the enemy, they learn the importance of dissonance, when harmony can clash.
1. Chapter 1

**_ITS BAAAACK! Honestly this is the only story I was ever inspired to finish, and it's you people's favorite. So, carrying on..._**

 _Okay, look, I know this story doesn't even start in Redwall, but it has to in order for the characters to know some songs that don't exist in Redwall otherwise. I don't even like the human-transmoggified-and-sent-to-Mossflower stories, but I promise there's an actual reason for this. I promise. Just give it a try and maybe you'll like it._

* * *

Not snow nor sleet nor their bus driver's loud protests could stop the high school show choir from singing. The bus rang with all 65-ish of them singing at top volume, with just enough of them off-pitch to make their director, sitting at the front of the bus, nervous.

"I'd think that, seeing as I'm driving you all to a choir festival, that they'd sound better!" the bus driver grumped.

The piano player, a homely middle-aged woman, put her hand on the director's shoulder, simultaneously soothing her and explaining to the driver, "Every single one of them know their parts by heart. They're just going off pitch for the fun of it."

"They're making me a little nervous," the director mumbled.

"They're driving me crazy!" the bus driver grouched. He raised his voice over the singing. "Shut up!"

The piano player scowled at him. "They're just singing. It's what a choir does."

"They've been making noise non-stop for the past two-and-a-half hours!" he shouted back. "Can't you make them stop?"

The director shook her head. "Nope."

The teenagers hit a chord, the off-pitched voices clashing terribly. They all started laughing at the horrendous sound. The bus pulled onto a bridge over a deep ravine. The driver didn't notice the yellow'Bridge may be icy' sign. He snarled at the director and the piano player. "Then I will!"

He half-rose out of his seat, facing away from the windshield. "SHUT UP!" he roared at the teenagers. "SHUT UP!"

The bus' wheels slid on the ice-covered bridge, sending the bus skidding to the right. The choir's shocked silence turned to shrieks and shouts of surprise. The bus driver turned back around, jerking the steering wheel. The bus lurched in response, skidding in the other direction. More screams and shouting. The driver spun the wheel and stomped on pedals, panicking. The bus veered into the bridge rail and punched through it.

If the bus had been loud before, it was worse now; all 65-ish teens, leaders, and bus driver screaming louder than ever before as their bus went down, down, down...

None of them felt the final impact.

* * *

I do own everything in this chapter only, I guess


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so glad for the quick response from all of you! You were all very generous with your comments before, and I'd love to hear all your thoughts a second time! Any theories, deeper meanings that you find, favorite parts... hopefully not too many short "update soon" comments :)_

* * *

 _Okay, disclaimer: I do not own Redwall, Mossflower or Martin the Warrior. Brian Jacques does. I do own the as-of-yet unnamed characters, and the Between. About the Between: don't be too concerned about this chapter. It just explains how the choir knows songs and such. In this chapter, one of two non-canon creatures are introduced. I know_ _that's a big no-no in fanfiction, but I promise there's a good reason for it_.

* * *

They stood in a huddle, clutching each other with eyes closed, still braced for impact, mouths open in silenced screams. A few of them opened their eyes and looked around. They were surrounded by whiteness, stretching as far as the eye could see, with no way to distinguish ground from sky, or near from far.

"Hey, kids, we're okay. We're not falling anymore."

The rest of them opened their eyes and looked around. "Where are we?"

Sound was muted, like they were underwater, but every word had a dim echo.

"Is everyone here?" The director asked. She and the piano player took a quick headcount; only the bus driver was missing.

One Soprano had tears running down her cheeks. "Are we dead?"

A voice echoed around them. "Not quite."

As they watched, a mouse materialized in warrior's armor. with a sword strapped across his back. He smiled kindly at them. "You are in the Between."

"The Between?" the choir repeated.

"Who are you?" the piano player asked. "And what is going on?"

"I am Martin the Warrior. Times of great peril are coming to my homeland, Mossflower. My home, Redwall Abbey, is in great danger. Creatures such as you are needed"

They all gave him blank stares. One tenor ventured a hesitant, "...So?"

"So," Martin explained, "You are all being 'redirected' to Mossflower."

"None of us know where -or what- that is," a Soprano said, voice flat.

"You will soon learn. You will not be arriving in your current forms, however. The Between has to change your form, your clothes, your names. But your personalities and your relationships with each other will remain the same. Step forward..."

One by one, they were called forward and changed: squirrel, otter, shrew, vole, mouse, badger, hare. Then the last was called forward. Martin smiled at her. "You are the special one. You will be changed into a creature unknown to Mossflower, but common in your lands. A coyote."

The girl, a shy first Soprano, murmured, "Why? Why do I have to be different?"

"As I said, Mossflower will soon be in great peril. A different creature will be needed. It will be hard, but I can see you are strong enough to do what will need to be done. And," he gestured to the others. "You will have a family to support you."

The girl sighed and nodded, and the Between changed her. Now she had sandy fur, a bushy tail, long, thin limbs, and a thin waist. Now her head had a narrow snout and triangular ears. Her eyes slanted and turned green. Her t-shirt and jeans melded into a pine-green smock, her sneakers disappearing completely.

Finished, she stepped back into the group.

Martin continued instructing them. "Of course, none of you may keep your memories. As soon as you are 'redirected', your memories will be erased and replaced with the knowledge an average Mossflower creature would know."

"Wait."

All eyes turned to a Soprano mousemaid. She blushed at her own boldness and curtsied to Martin, stammering,  
"Could we- would you- listen. We're a choir. If you erase our memories so we can't remember our songs, there won't be anything keeping us together. We'll drift apart." She paused. "So, could you somehow manage to let us keep our songs?"

Martin smiled warmly at her. "I can manage better. I'll make a partial link between all of you. Any song any of you have ever heard, you will all remember. And you'll be able to sing it without sheet music; the notes and the music will be in your memory. You will still have to work to make a song sound good, though."

The choir leader, now a shrew, laughed. "That's the whole point of a choir."

Her students laughed with her. Even Martin chuckled. Then, after all was quiet, he said, "Head for Redwall. Good luck."

Then all went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharp sunlight shone against the shrew's closed eyes. She squinted against it and tried to turn away from it, but to no avail. Finally, she sat up, ran her claws through her scruffy head-fur, yawned, and opened her eyes. Morning light shone down through the leafy canopy of Mossflower Woods, bathing the campsite in speckles of shadow and sunlight. Her students were still asleep all around her, wrapped in brown homespun blankets and using each other's bellies, backs, and tails as pillows. A pace away from her, their musician, an old squirrelmum, was already awake and on her feet, stretching.

"Good morning, Rucci," she said.

"Morning, Marmy," the shrew mumbled. The squirrelmum started folding her blankets. "You get to wake up the troops."

Rucci kicked off her blankets and stood, adjusting her brown skirts. Then she shouted, with surprising volume for one of her size, "EVERYBEAST UP!"

Some of her students, mostly the older and more experienced students, shot upright. The majority of the rest stirred, slowly waking up. Others slumbered on.

Rucci called again, "Last five up get to make breakfast for everybody!"

The majority now awoke fully, jumping to their feet and making themselves busy.

Mrue the Alto ottermaid yawned. Rhea, the chocolate-furred Alto ottermaid who'd slept with her head on Mrue's rudder-like tail, sat up and stretched. They said their good mornings, then looked at the Soprano mousemaid still slumbering on Rhea's rudder.

Mrue half-smiled, sending Rhea a side-long glance. "It's your tail, you get to wake her up."

Rhea twitched her tail, gently bumping the mousemaid's head. "Cae, wake up."

The mousemaid slumbered on. Mrue decided to help, prodding Cae's shoulder. "C'mon, Cae, wakey-wakey."

Cae grumbled and kicked, but didn't wake up. A Soprano squirrelmaid nearby left off folding her blankets and walked to Cae's side, bending so her mouth was next to Cae's ear.

"Ca-ae," she sing-songed in a whisper. "Last chance to wake u-up..."

"Hmmhmmphgo'way," Cae grumbled.

The squirrelmaid murmured, "Your choice." Then she took a deep breath and shouted into Cae's ear. "UP AN' AT 'EM!"

Cae jackknifed upright, almost knocking heads with the other Soprano. Clutching her ear, she opened her eyes to glare at her. "OW! Rin, that hurt!"

Rin smiled back. "Good morning. You'd better hurry."

Cae, Mrue, and Rhea folded their homespun blankets into tight squares. Then they joined Rin and the others crowding around the back of their Choir Cart: a small 4-wheeled vehicle with a covered back end and a long-poled cross tree at the front.

Two Soprano squirrelmaids, one with darker hazel fur and the other with lighter hazel fur, stood in the back of the cart, taking blankets from the creatures below them and neatly stacking them in the cart. Mrue and Rhea passed their blankets to the darker-furred squirrelmaid. "Thanks, Nia."

Cae and Rin handed their blankets to the other squirrelmaid, asking with looks of slight tredipation. "Laurel, if you and Nia aren't cooking for the Sopranos, who is?"

Laurel's grimaced. "Probably Jyn, Nellie, or Glibby."

Mrue and Rhea winced in sympathy. A Soprano haremaid scowled ferociously at them. "I saw that, you know."

Rhea tried to apologize, but Mrue cut her off with an indifferent, "So? You've got to agree they're some of the worst cooks. Glibby's food always changes colors and goes rock-hard, Nellie has quite literally burned a salad before, and Jyn's so accident-prone that she normally injures herself."

The haremaid huffed dramatically. "You just insulted my sister and you have to take it back!"

Mrue wasn't backing down, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one hip. Rhea, Cae and Rin didn't have to look to see the mischevious glimmer in Mrue's green eyes; they knew from experience that it was there. Mrue smirked.

"Says who?"

The haremaid put her paws on her hips. "Says me, a Soprano! And a creature far older than you."

Rhea, Cae and Rin covered their eyes with a paw each.

Mrue's smirk turned to a wrathful scowl. "'Soprano' ain't the equivalent of 'ruler', Lissa. And you're only six seasons older'n me, anyway."

Lissa sniffed. "Yeah, well, you still insulted Jyn-"

A younger haremaid with sandy fur put herself between them. "Hey, calm down! Lissa, she didn't insult me, she just stated a fact; I'm not a great cook."

Lissa's scowl deepened. "Whatever, Jyn. You're the greatest cook the Sopranos have."

Jyn handed up her blanket. "Not really. Even if I was, it wouldn't matter. Nellie and Glibby are dead-set against anybeast else cooking for the Sopranos. They won't let anybeast near the fire, not even to get warm."

All the Sopranos present groaned. Mrue and Rhea winced again. Cae looked pleadingly up at them. "Could I eat with the Altos?"

Rhea stepped away from the cart, another creature taking her place. "You'll have to ask Iona and Anu; they cook for the Altos."

Mrue pointed out two Alto otter sisters across the camp, folding their blankets. "They're over there. I'll get them."

She called their names and beckoned to them. They walked over, blankets in paw. The sisters looked somewhat alike, with angular features, slanted, almond-shaped eyes, dark sable fur, and a slim, sharp build. Iona, the elder sister, had pure sable fur, completely an almost-black shade of brown. Anu, the younger sister, was a lighter sable, with and even-lighter colored shape of fur running form under her chin and widening until it touched her collarbone. She was slightly shorter than Iona, and her sleek, angular build was still a little pudgy with youth chub.

"Good morning," they chorused.

"Good morning," the gathering chorused back. Cae added, "Could I eat with the Altos?"

"Me too?" Jyn added.

Right after her, Lissa said, "And me?"

Nia and Laurel leaned out of the cart to unison, "And us?"

"And most likely the rest of the Sopranos," Mrue said.

Anu handed up her blanket, shrugging. "Why not? We always end up feeding all the Chummers, anyway," she explained, using the Choir's pet name for the Basses and Tenors.

A brawny tenor hedgehog nearby smiled sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that. None of us can cook anything edible, 'xcept Riggy."

Rhea bumped his shoulder. "It's alright. We don't want little Riggy exerting his sick little self."

A shadow covered them all, accompanied by a sweet, mellow voice. "I don't understand why you won't let me cook."

Iona handed up her blanket and turned to face the towering badgermaid, calmly replying, "Because, Lyxa, you and Lukas are the only ones strong enough to pull the cart. It wouldn't be fair for you to cook, too. You'd be doing all the work."

Lyxa reached over Iona's head to take and iron pot from Laurel. "I love cooking; it's not a chore to me."

"You can help today, then." Anu interceded. "'Cause it sounds like we're feeding the whole choir."

Nia passed Iona a few iron pots and ladles. "We'll make you a deal. Soprano cooks will help you cook for us and the Chummers, too, in exchange for a meal."

Mrue intercepted a stack of wood bowls, cups, and spoons. "Deal. Now, we'd better get cooking or we won't get any breakfast. Junn, can we trust you to start three fires without burning down the forest?"

The burly hedgehog grinned. "Maybe."

* * *

Working in pairs, Lyxa and Iona, and Nia and Laurel made two pots of thick oatmeal, stirring in diced russet apples. Using nut flour, Anu and Rhea made dough, rolled it into balls and baked them into biscuits on the hot stones near the fire.

When they were finished, Lyxa beat her ladle against the pot, shouting, "Come an' get it!"

Rucci counter-shouted, "Except for the group leaders! I need y'alls!"

Anu held the wood bowls, Cae the spoons, and Mrue the cups. The rest of the choir swarmed them, all eager for food. The maids hurriedly passed out the items, then went to get food for themselves and the cooks.

Each creature thanked Lyxa as she filled their bowls, and Rhea when she gave them a biscuit, then found a place to sit with their friends.

Lyxa paused a skinny young Tenor shrew in line, gently taking his chin and murmuring quietly, "Are you feeling any better, Riggy?"

The tiny, frail shrew nodded, his bowl shaking in his trembling paws. "Yes, Lyxa."

Lyxa clucked, filling his bowl extra full. Rhea examined him with concern, gave him two biscuits and sent him along.

Mrue handed Lyxa a bowl to fill. "You worry about him too much."

Lyxa absentmindedly filled the bowl. "I can't help it. He's so small and feeble."

Mrue took the bowl back and handed her another. "Well, he's getting better. Don't go gray over it."

The badegermaid shook her head, then filled her own bowl. Then she, Cae, Mrue, Rin, and Rhea found a patch of grass to sit and eat on. Mrue took their cups, filling them at the water barrel on the side of the cart. When she got back, Rhea pointed to a lone figure across camp. "Poor Tallulah's all alone. She never sits by anybeast."

Mrue eyed the coyotemaid, who was sitting far from anyone else. "Well, that's about to change. Hoi, Tallulah!"

The recluse coyotemaid's head jerked up.

"You wanna sit by us?"

For an answer, the coyotemaid picked up her bowl and walked over to sit between Rhea and Cae. She quietly murmured, "Thanks."

"Not a problem," Cae chirped.

After a few minutes of silence, Tallulah paused between bites to say in a whisper, "This oatmeal is very good, Lyxa. So are the biscuits, Rhea."

The maids thanked her. Cae pointed to the cooking pot, adding, "Looks like another two creatures wanted some, too."

They all looked to see Glibby, the Soprano volemaid, and Nellie, the Soprano ottermaid, scooping the last bits of porridge out of the Alto cooking pot.

Mrue smirked. "Guess their own cooking wasn't so good."

"It's fine," Lyxa said. "We made plenty to-" Mrue noticed all five of her friends take quick glances above her head before returning to their food. Lyxa took a half-second pause before finishing, "spare."

Then somebeast behind Mrue snuck their paws around her, covering her eyes. She didn't move or shout, completely calm, listening to a poorly-disguised Tenor voice whisper in her ear, "Guess... my... name..."

Mrue smiled. "Good morning, Coda."

The creature removed their paws. Mrue turned her head to watch a light-furred otter plop down next to her.

"Awww..." he mock-whined. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You try that trick almost every other day," Mrue explained. "Nice try, though."

Coda nodded at the group leaders, standing by the cart and discussing something with Rucci and Marmy. "Wonder what's going on?"

Lyxa watched the leaders for a moment. There was Iona, the Alto leader; next to her was the mousemaid Mais, the light-furred, blue-eyed Soprano leader. Junn was the one of the Tenor leaders; Kramer, Marmy's son, was the other. Kelp and Kale the otters shared leadership of the Bass.

Rhea shrugged. "I dunno. They'll tell us eventually."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than Kramer boosted Rucci into the cart. The shrew threw her paws high, shouting, "Ho, the choir. Everybeast listen up!"

The chatter quieted down. Rucci glared a few overly-chatty Sopranos into silence, then projected her voice for all to hear. "We've got two choices: go to Redwall, or keep wandering. We're voting on it. So, everybeast for Redwall?"

Everybeast felt the same sure, certain feeling in their guts, like a rope tugging them to Redwall. They raised their paws.

"Any opposed?" There were none. Rucci clapped her paws together. "Alright, we're going to Redwall! Hurry and finish your food, then whoever didn't cook gets clean up duty. Kale, Kramer, go refill the cart's water buckets. Hurry!"

There was a clamor of activity and noise as everybeast hastened to follow orders.

An hour later, they were ready to go. Some tenors doused the remains of the cooking fires; Mrue helped others arrange the pots, bowls and cups in the back of the cart, stacking them well away from the clavichord Marmy played, and a menagerie of larger instruments and costumes. When they were done, Rucci hopped into the cart to check things. After re-arranging a few things, she deem it good enough and hopped back out.

"Lyxa, Lukas, are you ready?"

Lyxa and a Base hare, long and lean and nearly as tall as the badgermaid, stepped forward. "Yes, Rucci."

"Alright then; to your places."

Lyxa and Lukas placed themselves on either side of the cart's cross tree, ready to pull it. Rucci shouted to the group assembled behind the cart. "All haul out!"

Lyxa and Lukas pushed against the cross tree bars, stepping together. A few tenors and altos pushed against the back of the cart, helping it forward.

Each of the Singers carried small packs of their own personal belongings: a cloak, the odd trinket, a bit of flint and steel. Those pushing the back of the cart gave their bags to others to carry. Throughout the day, Singers would rotate, each taking turns pushing the cart or carrying packs.

Some also carried small musical instruments; tambourines, string and wind instruments like banjos, flutes, horns and small harps. Coda, walking beside Mrue, slung his guitar across his back.

"So, Redwall, huh? That's kind of exciting."

On the other side of Mrue, Rhea was beaming. "I can't wait to see it!"

Next to Rhea, Junn patted his stomach. "I can't wait to eat there."

Cae was skipping on Junn's other side, grinning from ear to ear. "I can't wait to be there!"

Coda pulled his guitar so it hung across his chest. "Mrooo," he sing-songed. "I'm thinking of a so-oong..." He started plucking strings, forming a disjoined melody. "C'mon, sing for me."

Mrue sent him a sidelong glance. "Coda, you know I don't do solos."

"I know you know it."

Mrue shook her head. "Coda, I'm not-"

"Sing!"

"Fine! You lead out, I'll follow."

"Alright, then," Coda started rigorously strumming, singing in a fine tenor voice,

"' _Tell everybody I'm on my way,_

 _And I just can't wait to be there...'"_

All the group joined in, singing in rough harmony,

 _"'With blue skies ahead, yes,_

 _I'm on my way,_

 _With nothing but good times to share_...'"

* * *

 _The words in italics are from the song "ON MY WAY NOW" from the_ _Brother Bear soundtrack, sung by Phil Collins, owned by Disney. Anyway, I don't know if I'm completely happy with this chapter, so it might be edited. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_The song is "On My Way" from Disney's Brother Bear, sung by Phil Collins_

* * *

 _Tell everybody I'm on my way,_

 _And I'm lovin' every step I take._

 _With the sun beating down,_

 _Yes, I'm on my way,_

 _And I can't keep the smile off my face.'_

The noon sun beat down hard and unforgiving on the travelers. Dampened by sweat, they trudged wearily onward, trying to conserve the water in their flasks.

Lyra and Lukas, the only two with enough combined strength to pull the cart, were suffering the most. They had their heads bent, straining at the crosstree, sweating and breathing hard. They refused to halt for a moment's rest or a drink of water, unwilling to stop the whole group.

When the blazing sun had centered itself in the cloudless blue sky, the heat intensified. Rucci finally called a halt. Thankful and exhausted, the Singers sought shelter in the scarce shadows. Lukas and Lyra dropped the crosstree. Lukas bent over, paws on his knees, panting in his Borderer accent, "That was a guid ol' pull, Lyxa. Blazes, I'm beat!"

The badgermaid flexed her paws, feeling them begin to cramp. " 'Blazes' is a good way to describe the weather today. I can feel myself starting to cook. How 'bout you?"

Lukas straightened to his full height, the top of his head almost level with Lyxa's jaw. "A little. I'm going to find some shade and rest."

"You deserve it." Somebeast called Lyxa's name and she glanced their way. Rhea and Mrue were beckoning her over to where they had saved a place in the treeshade for her. She looked back to Lukas. "Do you want to sit with us?"

Lukas tried using his ears to fan his face, making Lyxa laugh. "Naw. With everybeast cramped under the tree, all the body heat will make the shade just as hot as bein' out in the sun."

"Alright then..." Lyxa walked off to join her friends under the tree. Lukas walked around to the shaded side of the cart, slumping against a wheel. He looked down at his huge paws; his palms were raw and chafed, new blisters forming next to old ones.

"Ow," he muttered to himself, face blank.

"I could heal those," a little voice murmured.

Lukas looked up. Muri, the short Soprano haremaid, was standing at the edge of the cart's shadow, looking down at him with big, brown doe-eyes. "I have a salve that could fix your paws, if you'd like some of it."

"I'd be-" The dust in his dry throat made him cough. "I'd be beholden to you if you'd help me."

Muri knelt next to his side, tucking her short legs and tiny feet under her. Everything about her was small for a hare, and she looked especially small compared to his exceptionally tall, lanky form. Even with him sitting and her kneeling, Lukas was a whole head-and-ears taller than her eartips.

She frowned at him. "When was the last time you had a drink?"

"Breakfast," Lukas' deep Bass voice croaked.

Muri opened her sack and passed him a flask half-full of water. "It's a wonder you don't have heatstroke."

Lukas took the flask in one paw, taking long pulls at it while Muri examined his other paw. Her tiny paws looked even more tiny holding his huge, calloused paw. "Your paws must hurt an awful lot."

Lukas took another drink from the flask, draining it dry. "A bit. I can bear it."

Muri reached into her sack and brought out a jar. As she worked the lid off it, she replied, "I'm sure you can. But eventually those blisters will be open sores, and those sores will get infected, and your paws won't be of any use."

She finally got the lid off and dipped two fingers into the white cream. She hesitated before putting it on his paw. "This'll sting, a little."

Then, with gentle touches, she rubbed dollop of cream on his blisters. The cream felt cool against his warm flesh, but it did sting, more than Lukas had thought it would. He grit his teeth and watched his nurse. She glanced up and noticed his tensed jaw. "I'm sorry. I promise it'll help your paws heal, though."

For her sake, Lukas turned his grimace unto a roguish grin. She gave him a small smile back and tended to his other paw. When that was finished, she wrapped his paws from wrist to knuckles in clean white bandages. "You look like a boxer."

He flexed his paws, curled them into fists, and punched the air a few times. Then he grinned down at her. "Aye, kinda. Thank you; you're quite the nurse."

Muri ducked her head modestly. "You're welcome. And thank you."

They sat awhile, talking back and forth. Lukas cracked a few jokes, just to hear Muri's sweet laugh.

After a few hours, when the sun had moved on and reduced the intensity of its fiery heat, Rucci gave the order to continue onward.

Lukas leapt to his huge footpaws, then helped Muri up. Standing up, her head only reached midway up his broad chest, and her eartips were level with his square jaw.

"I enjoyed talking with you," she smiled, slinging her pack onto her back.

"I'd like to continue the conversation, if you don't mind walking up by the cart."

Muri's smile grew. "I don't mind.

* * *

 _'Cause there's nothing like seein'_

 _Each other again,_

 _No matter what the distance between._

 _And the stories that we tell_

 _Will make you smile._

 _Oh, it really lifts my heart!'_

Different groups of friends sat around their individual fires, bellies full and tired from a long day's march. Mrue sat around a fire with her friends, chatting back and forth be for e bedding down. The campfire glowed bright, letting off a cozy heat. Mrue looked around her at her circle of friends. At her left was Rhea, wrapped in a blanker, listening intently to Junn tell a story. On Rhea's other side was Cae, also wrapped from neck to footpaws, heading nodding as she dozed off. Next to her was Rin, her bushy tail wrapped around her footpaws, then Lyxa. The badgermaid shared her huge blanket with w two others; Tallulah and little Riggy. Riggy had fallen asleep, curled by Lyxa's side, head on her knee. Tallulah was still awake, her own blanket wrapped around her with Lyxa's over top, listening to Junn. The hedgehog finally reached the punch line of the story. Around her, Mrue's friends laughed.

Mrue chuckled. Then a cool night breeze reached her through the blanket she wore. She shivered. On her right side, Coda touched her knee. "Are you cold?"

Mrue pulled her blanket closer around her shoulders. "A little."

Coda had his own blanket draped across his shoulders. He extended an arm, holding the blanket open in invitation. "Here."

After as second's hesitation and another cold shiver, Mrue scooted over. Once she was comfortably nestled against his side, Coda put his arm around her, wrapping his blanket around her. "Better?

Mrue nodded against his shoulder. "Yes."

* * *

 _'So tell 'em all I'm on my way,_

 _New friends and new places to see._

 _And to sleep under the stars,_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _With the moon keeping watch over me.'_

Mais, Iona, Kramer, Kale, and Kelp all laid flat on their backs, resting their heads on each other's upturned bellies. Everybeast I the camp was asleep, but the oldest Singers found they couldn't. They stared up at the night sky, pointing g out shapes the constellations made, chatting and laughing quietly.

Kelp, his head on Iona's stomach, flicked Kale's eartip. "Hey, look!"

Kale raised his head off Kelp's stomach to look him in the eye, rubbing his ear. "Look what?"

Kelp pointed. "Look that!"

A few lights flashed across the dark sky. Mais gasped in delight. "Shooting stars!"

His head on her belly, Kramer twitched his tufted ears. "Anybeast got a wish?"

Silence. After a few moments, Iona said, "Not me; I'm content."

"Me too," Kale seconded. "We've got all we could ever need."

"Family," Kramer said.

"Friends," Mais added.

"Freedom," Kelp thirded.

They named off a few more blessings. Mais sighed, the movement making Kramer's head rise and fall. "We're really very lucky to not have anything to wish for."

Rucci's grumpy voice sounded in the dark. "I wish all of you would go to _sleep_ like everybeast else."

* * *

' _Not the snow, not the rain,_

 _Can change my mind._

 _The sun will come out,_

 _Wait and see._

 _And the feeling of the wind in your face_

 _Can lift your heart._

 _Oh, there's nowhere else that_

 _I'd rather be!'_

The rain burst was sudden, the weather shifting from sunny to a downpour in a split second. Everybeast hastened to pull on cloaks, taking shelter under the trees. Coda yelped and sprinted to a tree, hitting his knees and pulling his cloak out of his sack, wrapping it around his beloved guitar.

Mrue walked over, clutching her cloak under her chin, Cae, Rin, and Rhea flanking her. "Is the guitar going to make it?" she teased.

Coda tucked the cloak tighter around the instrument. "I don't think it got too wet..."

Mrue stepped under the tree, extending her arm and her cloak. "You'll be soaked without a cloak."

Coda smiled. The four of them sat together, Mrue and Coda huddling close, holding Mrue's cloak like a tent above their heads.

Lyxa joined them, fur and dress wet. "I'm surprised nobeast's started singing 'that song'."

Coda nudged Mrue. "Why don't you start us off?"

Mrue scowled lightly at him, retreating further under the cloak. "Coda. I do not sing solos."

"If I sing with you, will you?"

"If it involves going in the rain, no."

"Your choice." Coda sprang into the downpour, splashing in puddles and dancing in the rain, belting "Singing In The Rain" at the top of his lungs. A few other Tenors left the shelter of the trees and joined him, singing and splashing each other.

Coda sloshed back to Mrue. "C'mon, Mrue, come dance with me."

She had wrapped herself in the cloak; it went over her head like a hood and around her body like a blanket. She wriggled in her self-made cocoon. "It's down-pouring."

Coda blew at a droplet of water on his nose. "We're otters; water won't harm us at all."

"I'll remind you of that when you catch a cold."

"C'mon, please?"

"Coda, I'm warm and dry and-"

Coda kicked at puddle, sending a shower of water over Mrue. He grinned. "Now that you're wet, you might as well get soaked."

After a bit of a struggle, Mrue threw off her cloak and jumped to her footpaws, charging after Coda. He ran away, laughing.

Lyxa, Rhea, Cae and Rin watched them splash each other and run in the rain, laughing and occasionally belting out a chorus. Coda caught Mrue around her middle, took her paws and raised them above her head and slightly turned her. Then, with her footpaws in the mud and unable to find a good purchase, he put her in a death-drop dip, so her back was parallel to the ground, inches away from a puddle.

"C-Coda!" she stammered, breathless with laughter. "Don't you dare!"

He lowered her a bit more, her dress in the puddle. He quirked an eyebrow in challenge. "Or else?"

"Or else I drown the guitar."

Coda's bravado vanished. He eyed her. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

He raised her to her footpaws, twirling her. Once she was upright, Coda led her into a fast-paced dance, cavorting around in the downpour. Other Chummers convinced some maids out to dance, too. They joined Mrue and Coda, dancing in the puddles, showing off quick steps and fancy dips, some pairs even performing elaborate lifts and moves. Those still under the trees' shelter sang for them, raising a melody above the patterning raindrops.

Lightning flashed overhead, briefly catching everything in white light. The Singers gasped, pausing in the middle of their song. Everybeast under the trees either instinctively moved closer to others or, just as instinctively, stood stock-still. The dancers didn't mind the flash, too busy with their fun.

Seconds later, thunder boomed in deep register, reverberating in everybeast's bones. Several maids shrieked. Mrue squeaked and shot back under the tree. Coda spent the rest of the cloudburst trying to coax a scared Mrue out of Lyxa's cloak.

* * *

 _''Tell everybody I'm on my way,_

 _And I just can't wait to be there._

 _With blue skies ahead,_

 _Yes, I'm on my way._

 _And nothing but good times to share.'_

Cae looked up at the blue sky through the tree canopy and sighed. She looked down at the green grasses, passing by untouched below her and sighed again. She rested her head on Mrue's shoulder and sighed a third time, extra loud and long.

Mrue turned her neck to look back at her. "I'm assuming you're trying to make a point?"

"Can I please walk now?"

"Is your ankle better?"

"Yes."

"No it's not, you tiny liar. Now hush."

Early that day, the mousemaid had tripped on a protruding tree root and badly twisted her ankle. The joint, though not broken, had bruised and swelled up. Rhea had bandaged it and Mrue had carried Cae on her back the rest of the day, briefly pausing to soak the ankle and the bandage in each stream they crossed.

"But Mrooooo," Cae whined, drawing out her friend's name for emphasis. "You've been carrying me all day. Aren't you tired?"

Still facing forward and walking stoically on, she answered, "No."

"And you called me a liar."

"She's right," Rhea intervened. "You've got to be tired. I can carry Cae."

"No." Mrue hitched the mousemaid more comfortably on her back. "You didn't sleep well last night, so you're already tired. Besides, you'll have to carry her when it's my turn to go push the cart."

Rin piped up from Rhea's other side. "Then let me carry her."

Mrue was still stubborn. "She's just as big as you are. You couldn't carry her. Look, I'm the biggest of all of us. I can carry Cae."

Rin wasn't having it. "You're only taller by an inch or so, and you're still short for an otter. Let somebeast else carry her. Knowing you, you'll run yourself into the ground."

Kelp came up behind Mrue and lifted Cae off her back, replacing the mousemaid on Kale's broad back. "She's right. You're not indestructible, y'know. You're starting to lag behind."

Before Mrue could form a reply, somebeast behind her said, "I can help with that."

Mrue let out a cheep of alarm as Coda put an arm on her back and used the other to scoop her off her footpaws in a cradle carry. She clutched his tunic, going tense and shooting out rapid-fire words. " _Coda-what-are-you-doing_?"

"Bein' a gentlebeast."

"You take the term too far. Put me down!"

"Alright. Hey, Kelp, catch!" He tossed her to the other otter; Mrue protested in a high-pitched voice. Kelp caught her in a cradle carry, then tossed her to Junn, who was standing nearby. They continued the game, tossing a squeaking, shrilly protesting Mrue back and forth. A few other Chummers joined; soon everybeast was laughing and passing Mrue back and forth. The game only ended when she was passed to Coda again; she locked her arms around his neck, refusing to let go.

* * *

 _Sorry for the late chapter. I'll (hopefully) be posting a lot more soon. Also, if you're confused, look up a death-drop dip. They're pretty cool_


	5. Chapter 5

_don't own Redwall, Brian Jacques does. The song referred to below as 'Hana Mana Ganda' is actually 'What Makes the Brave Ones Brave', owned by Disney. (For the music I based it off of, go to_ _watch?v=2UDeD3wNfGk. For the dancing, go to watch?v=diQQMK...)_

 _The song Mrue sings is 'Born to Fly', by Sara Evans._

 _Enjoy and review!_

* * *

Two days later, they were still walking. The woods around them were uncannily quiet for most the morning. Then, later in the afternoon they began to hear - "Singing?" Rucci muttered aloud. " Marmy, did you hear that?"

"No, but I did hear laughing. Listen- there it is again!"

"Hey, listen up?" Rucci called to the choir. "Stay quiet and stay together. Buddy system, okay?"

The Singers nodded at Rucci's command. They continued on. The sounds of laughter and music grew louder through the forest around them. Lyxa cast a wary eye around them ."What on earth ...'

An unknown voice cut her off. "HALT! We've got ye surrounded!"

Rucci took a step closer to the cart. "Who are you? Show yourself."

About a score of shrews came out of the bushes, wearing kilts and headbands, and brandishing rapiers. "Who are you?' The one nearest Rucci asked. "You're not Gousim."

"I'm Rucci, leader of this group. We mean no harm; we're just passing through."

The other shrew lo join thooked over the Singers and nodded, sheathing his rapier. His comrades did the same, moving among the Singers. The first shrew extended a paw. "I'm Durf. Big bunch ye got here. Just travellers?"

Rucci shook his paw. "No, we're performers."

"No kiddin'? Actors, the lot of ye?" He offered his paw to Marmy.

The aged squirrelmum answered, "No, we're a choir."

"Well, well. It's the Gousim's water meadow festival. We could use some fresh entertainment. Would you goodbeasts mind singon' for our tribe? In exchange for food, maybe?"

Further down the column of Singers, a scuffle and a few shouts of protest rang out.

"Hey!"

"Leave her be!"

"She's one of us!"

"Don't touch her!"

Two Gousim came to Durf, tugging Tallulah by and arm each. Behind them, an angry group of Singers, the loudest protesters being Cae, Rhea, Rin, Mais, Junn, Iona, Anu, Kramer, Kale, Kelp, Mrue, and Coda. Lyxa and Lukas ditched the cart to join the others. The two Gousim ignored them, pushing Tallulah forward. "Not all of 'em are goodbeasts, Durf. They've got vermin in their ranks."

Tallulah, taller and stronger than the shrews, was too mild and gentle to tear herself loose. Terrified, green eyes wide and ears laid back, whimpered, "No, I'm not-"

One of her captors twisted her arm painfully. "Hush up!"

Rucci's temper snapped and blew up. Her protective, motherly side rose with righteous fury. "Let her go, NOW!"

Surprised by her sudden anger, they let the coyotemaid go. Lyxa and Marmy immediately gathered the frightened maid up, scowling at the shrews.

"But-but she's vermin!" One protested.

Rucci shoved her face close to his. "She is not! She is one of mine, and you will leave her alone or so help me!"

Durf put a paw on her arm. "Now, now, calm down. It was a mistake, that's all."

Rucci shook his paw off. "No, I will not calm down! She is one of my children, and I will not see her hurt."

"Your children?" one of the shrews asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Rucci snapped.

Durf discreetly motioned for his comrades to drop it and tried to change the subject. "So, about singin' for our festival..."

"Do you really think we'd sing for you after this?" Lyxa snarled. The rest of the Singers shouted their agreement.

"Please stop shouting," Tallulah interrupted quietly.

Her friends reluctantly obeyed her request. Rucci took a deep breath and spoke again, her voice obviously forced to a quieter register. "No. We won't sing for you."

"Rucci?" Tallulah interrupted again. "We should sing for them. We need food."

Rucci looked in the crowd for the cooks. "Is this true?" Iona and Anu reluctantly nodded.

Rucci looked over to the coyotemaid. "Tallulah, I bet the rest of their tribe will have the same reaction to you. They won't be too friendly."

"I'll be fine. We need the supplies."

Rucci eyed her, then the shrews. She blew angry blast of air out her nostrils. "Fine. But if anybeast even looks crooked at you, they answer to me.'

Rhea, Mrue, Coda and the others gathered protectively around Tallulah. "Nobeast will get anywhere near her with us around."

Rucci glared at Durf. "There's your answer."

* * *

Durf and the other shrews led the Singers to the camp; Tallulah's friends were still gathered around her, protecting her on line sides and somewhat hiding her from the Gousim eyes.

In the camp, shrews were lounging on blankets, talking and eating. Contests were taking place all over the water meadow; small duets or quartets of maids dancing and singing performed everywhere else. All the talking and singing stopped as the Singers passed through the camp. Shrews drifted away from the contests to come stare at the long precession.

Durf led them to a blanket in the center of the water meadow. Another shrew sat on the blanket, surrounded by young ones. He looked up as the cart stopped in front of him. "Who've you brought now, Durf?"

"Log-a-Log, may I present R-"

Rucci stepped forward, her earlier anger still heating her eyes and voice as she interrupted him. "I can present myself and my group, thank you."

The Log-a-Log eyes had lit up when he saw Rucci. He quickly shifted young shrews off his lap and stood, extending a paw. "Hello, marm. I'm Log-a-Log Lanen, leader of the Gousim. And you are?"

Rucci shook his paw, raising her chin. "Rucci. I am the choir director. Durf told us we could sing for your tribe in exchange for food."

"Not one to beat 'round the bush, eh?" the Log-a-Log chuckled. "We'd be honored if'n ye'd sing for us."

Rucci thanked him, then added, loud enough for all to hear. "We'll need some space."

Log-a-Log nodded and led them to a spot originally used for a slinging competition. Rucci waited for her students to arrange themselves in a cresent; Sopranos on the far left, Chummers in the middle- Basses in the back, Tenors in the front- and Altos on the far right. Once they were set up, Rucci turned to the gathered audience and projected her voice. "This is the Singer Show Choir. I am Rucci, their director. The squirrelmum, Marmy-" the squirrel in question, sitting by the cart, waved- "is our musician, and I will explain why she's not playing in a bit. Anyway, there's about three-score and five of us."

Gasps came form the crowd. Rucci waited for silence, then continued. "My students sing and dance- for our pleasure and yours. Today, we'll be singing a capella, which means we will have absolutely no music. A capella is difficult, as you can imagine. The song we'll be singing first is..."

In the choir behind her, Nellie made a snide comment to Glibby, loud enough for only the choir to hear. "With any luck, the Altos will remember their parts and not ruin it for all of us."

Standing between Lyxa and Rhea, Mrue managed to keep a performer's smile on her face, clench her jaw, and mutter to Lyxa, "I know you heard that. Can we react now?"

Lyxa answered through her teeth, barely moving her lips, still smiling. "No."

Across the cresent, Glibby replied, just as snide, "No such luck. Their only purpose in this choir is to make the Sopranos look good. You'd think they'd be better at it."

"Can we react _now_?" Mrue muttered under her breath.

"Not yet," the badgermaid hissed.

"Y'know," Lissa commented, grinning outrageously, "I think the choir would be just as good without any Altos."

"If not better," Lani added.

Lyxa was fuming, dark eyes glittering. " _Now_ we react." She started to make her way through the ranks of Altos. As she passed Iona, the ottermaid put a paw on her shoulder. "I'll handle this."

Lyxa met her level gaze. "Not without me."

The two maids made their way through the Alto lines. Mrue grabbed Rhea's wrist and followed them, murmuring, "We are bein' here for this fight."

"Rucci!" Iona interuppted. "We need to have words."

Rucci smiled at the audience. "Excuse me." She turned her back to the watchers, facing the choir. "What is it?"

"Let me explain: the Altos have been very patient, very tolerant of the Sopranos and their actions and comments, but..."

"'But'?" Rucci echoed.

Lyxa took over. "But now we draw the line. We're tired of being treated like scum. We're tired of the rumors and snide comments, we're done with it all."

Rucci glared at the Sopranos section. "Which Sopranos?"

"Lissa, Lani, Nellie, Glibby," Lyxa listed off a few more.

The accused glared at her. Lissa hissed, "Nice going, Lyxa." A glare from Mais silenced her.

"What do you want me to do?" Rucci asked.

"They said they didn't want any Altos in the choir," Mrue piped up. "Let's grant that wish."

Lyxa nodded. "Good. With your permission, the Altos will temporarily leave the choir. The Sopranos can see how good they are without us."

"And me," Coda added, stepping out of the Tenor's section.  
Junn and Lukas were right behind him, seconding in unison, "And us."  
"And us," Rin, Cae, and Muri chorused.  
Believing actions spoke louder than words, Kelp, Kramer, and Kale led the other Basses to join the growing group.  
"That goes for the rest of us," Mais added, speaking for the rest of the non-accused Sopranos. Jyn made as if to walk away, but Lissa grabbed her wrist and muttered, "I am your _older sister_. You're staying with me."

Jyn shook her head and stepped away. "No. You got yourself into this mess. I like the Altos, and I'm going with them."

Rucci spoke to the group 'temporarily leaving' the choir. "Go find a place to sit and enjoy your justice."

They obeyed, leaving behind ten Sopranos and a few lovestruck Tenors, hoping to gain favor by staying. Rucci turned back to the waiting Gousim. "In case some of you are confused, we've just had a dispute. These maids still standing seem to believe that anybeast who sings in a lower key is inferior, worthless trash. They've bad-mouthed and mistreated the Altos for too long. They've just made the comment that the Altos shouldn't even be in the choir. So, the entire Alto section- and their friends- have left the choir, for now. Now, with this reduced number, we will begin."  
She turned to her remaining students, raising her paws. Before she signaled them to begin, she smiled wryly. "Let's see what justice sounds like."

Her paws came down. The Tenors hesitantly started singing, mumbling the words they didn't know, too quiet for most to hear. With a swoop of her paw, Rucci signaled the Sopranos to join. They came in late, overpowering the Tenors. Without a starting note, and without their strongest singers, they were off-pitch. Without the Altos to connect the high Soprano voices to the lower Tenors', they sounded disjointed, broken. Without the Basses to add volume and depth, they sounded weak, wispy, unable to get enough air to belt out the high notes. The song quickly spiraled worse and worse as the Soprano voices crept higher and higher up the scales. The few Tenors struggled to be heard and stay on pitch, trying and failing to keep their voices from sliding into the vacant Alto part.

Shrews covered their ears, wincing and exclaiming aloud. The not-singing SIngers just looked on, satisfied smiles coupled with winces on every face. When children began to wail, Rucci cut the Singers off. The Sopranos glared at the Tenors and the seated Singers, as if it was somehow their fault, as Rucci berated them. "Do you see why the choir needs all parts? Now do you understand that each part is equal?"

The Sopranos glowered haughtily, huffing a few words under their breath. Rucci raised her voice. "I can't hear you!"

"Yes, Rucci!" They chorused back.

"Good. I'll punish you later, and you'll each individually apologize. For now," she turned to the rest of her students. "Are you satisfied enough to come and sing?"

The part leaders looked at each other, then at their groups. "Yes, Rucci," Iona replied. "I believe we are."

The shrew grinned. "Great. Circle 'round, I need to talk with y'alls. Marmy, you too."

While the Gousim looked on, the Singers huddled in a circle, Rucci in the center. "Now that we've taken care of that bit of business, we'll really have to bring it to prove ourselves. Y'all ready to bring it?"

"Yes!" the group shouted back.

"We'll do _'Hana Mana Ganda'_ , okay? Chasel, you're on the drums." The tenor mouse nodded. "The rest of you, dance the best you can. Filter through the crowd, stay with each other's parts. Remember to smile, or at least look like you enjoy life. Chins up, chests out, shoulders back, good facials! Remember to belt it!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

They dispersed to their positions; Marmy and Chasel got the drums set up. Then they all stood ready, arms at sides, sternums up, shoulders thrown back, chins high, smiling with pleasure at the surprise they had in store. Rucci briefly announced, "Change of plans! We'll do a show piece, one we like to call _'Hana Mana Ganda'._ Enjoy."

Chasel started a furious, fast beat on the drums. Half the choir shouted out _'Hana Mana Ganda!'_

The other half echoed them, just as loud, _'Hana Mana Ganda!'_

They began dancing, stomping their footpaws and moving in unison. The first half sang, the other half chanting after them.

 _'What makes the brave men brave? Hana Mana Ganda, Hana Mana Ganda!  
What makes the brave men brave? Hana Mana Ganda, Hana Mana Ganda!  
Native folks get plenty scared,  
Just as other people do.  
But we found quicker than running away,  
Is simply just run through!  
_ _Hana Mana Ganda, Hana Mana Ganda! Hana Mana Ganda, Hana Mana Ganda!'_

Still dancing, they broke into threes and fours and filtered into the staring shrews. A few moved instinctively away from Tallulah, holding children tighter. She tried to ignore them, faking a grin and singing.

 _'Why do the brave men dance?_ _Hana Mana Ganda, Hana Mana Ganda!  
_ _Sing to the stars and dance? Hana Mana Ganda,_ _Hana Mana Ganda!  
Native people learned that  
When you tell starts what to do,  
They'll accomplish any task  
As long as it's through you!  
Hana Mana Ganda, Hana Mana Ganda! Hana Mana Ganda, Hana Mana Ganda!'_

The two halves joined to sing, _'We'll translate for you!'_ , then split again.  
 _'Hana means our tribe!_

 _Mana means best!_

 _'The rest you can decide!'_

The beat slowed and the others stopped their dancing and stood relatively still, bouncing tails, knees, or footpaws to the beat, grinning with the euphoria of performing.  
Iona and Anu stood side by side, surrounded by shrewbabes.  
" _I know you helped save me_ ," Iona said.  
" _Why do boys take the credit for everything_?" Anu replied, acting peeved.

Iona started singing in her smooth, steady voice.  
 _'There are some boys like that, true,  
All to proud of what they do.  
Taking credit wherever they can.  
But if glory they don't share,  
Don't be silent, and stare.'_

She picked up a little shrewmaid, poking her belly with every other word, making her giggle uncontrollably.  
 _'Tell 'em quick, tell 'em true,  
_ _Of all the noble things in you.  
_ Her voice took on a steely, sure tone as she balled the little one's fists, guiding her to jab at the air.  
 _'Not just boys are fighters!'_

Anu scooped up another maid, tossing her high.  
 _'Not just boys are strong!'  
_ They joined their voices to sing louder,  
 _'Got to keep inside your heart, this ancient native song!'_

The rest of the choir began to slowly dance while the sisters kept singing.  
 _'No one can make you feel small, unless you agree to feel small!  
_ _What makes the brave girl brave?  
What makes the brave girl brave?'_

Iona set down her shrewbabe, crouching amidst the others.  
 _'Native girls know many boys have pride so big it burst!'_  
She mimed an explosion, making faces for emphasis. The little shrews giggled in responce.  
Anu put her little shrew down, ruffling her headscruff fondly.  
 _'Just remind him what he did, a girl no doubt did first!'_

The Gousim laughed appreciatively, except for a few young males. The furious drumbeat began again, and the Singers returned their fast-paced dancing, moving out of the crowd and regrouping.  
 _'Hana Mana Ganda! Hana Mana Ganda!  
Words we sing with pride!  
Hana means strength, mana means truth,  
The rest you can decide!  
Now you got it right from the Cheif here  
Each sacred secret belief here.  
The honor with which natives behave!  
Strength and truth keep the  
Brave ones brave!'  
_They stopped dancing, shouting even louder. _'HANA MANA GANDA!'_

The Gousim cheered and whooped, clapping and shouting praise. The Singers held their final positions until Rucci signaled 'at ease', whispering, "That was _much_ better."

The applause died down when Rucci raised her paws. When she could be heard, she announced, "Thank you! We have a few more songs for you, but we won't be doing as much dancing, if you don't mind. Our next song is-"

"Why don't ye let 'em rest?" Log-a-Log asked. "They deserve it, after all that dancin'. Ye've more than earned some supplies."

Rucci eyed him. "They've been trained to do far more singing and dancing for a lot longer. They can keep going."

"Mebbe so, but ye an' Marmy an' these young 'uns are my guests. I insists ye all rest and eat."

Rucci held his eyes. "If you insist." She turned to the choir. "Listen up! You can eat, but absolutely no dairy, citrus, spicy food, drinks with bubbles, or anything ice cold! Go easy on the salt! Don't stuff yourselves, or you'll hinder your singing. Remember your manners; dismissed!"

The choir chorused an affirmative and split, integrating themselves with the shrews. Mrue, Coda, Lyxa, Rhea, Rin, Cae and the usual others sat with a few shrews their age.  
"Drinks?" a shrewmaid asked. "Nothing bubbly, right?"

"We'll have water, please." Lyxa said.  
"Sure." Three shrews and Mrue rose and went to fetch the water.

"Your director's kinda strict, huh?" a shrew asked.

"Not really, Mrue said. "Those maids had it coming, trust me."

"I kin unnerstand that," the shrew drawled. "I was meanin' that diet she's got ye on. Not fair, is it? Sounds like ye can't have anythin' worth eatin'."

They found where the shrew cooks kept stacks of cups and picked up a few. "We can eat whatever we want," Mrue started to explain.

The shrew cut her off with a snort. "Don't sound like it."

Mrue stacked five cups and calmly finished, "Except before a performance. The foods she told us not to eat will hinder our singing."

They began to walk to the small stream the shrews got water from. One of the shrewmaids on Mrue's other side asked, "How so?"

"Dairy foods- cheese and creams, stuff like that- coat the inside of the throat and make it hard to sing clearly," Mrue explained.

"I've heard that," the other shrewmaid commented.

"The bubbles in bubbly drinks rise in the stomach and constrict the throat, or something like that."

"I've never heard that," the first shrewmaid said.

Coming to the small stream, Mrue knelt beside it and started filling the cups, continuing to explain. "That's what Rucci's always told us. Anyway; some fruits dry up the throat. So does too much salt. Spicy food irritates the throat. And a full belly presses against the lungs and diaphragm, making it harder to sing. We Singers have to be very careful."

"I bet," the second shrewmaid said, taking the filled cups. "You're all so dedicated!"

"So," asked the shrew who'd deemed Rucci 'strict', "What _can_ you eat?"

Mrue kept filling cups, passing them to the second shrewmaid as she answered. "Hard candies, teas and water. Almonds, fish, apples, and honey are really good, too. They really help you sing better."

"Not that it would matter for ye, now would it, missy?"

Still crouching, Mrue half-turned. A shrewmum stood a pace away, a shrewbabe astride each hip. "I-I'm sorry?"

"I was sittin' right next to ye durin' that song, an' I couldn't hear you singin'. Can't ye sing? Shouldn't be in a choir if'n ye can't sing."

Mrue's green eyes flew wide. "What? No, I can sing?"

"Then why weren't ye?" the shrewmum challenged.

"I was."

"I couldn't hear ye."

"I swear I was singing."

"There's no point in singing if'n ye can't be heard."

"I know that, but-"

"Let's hear ye, then. Sing for us!"

Mrue swallowed hard. "Now?"

"Yes, now. Sing!"

"I would, but, I-I-" Mrue stammered, unable to find an excuse.

"Sing!" the shrew mumbled ordered. "If you can sing, sing!"

"I can sing!" Mrue protested, voice louder and more panicked-sounding than she had intended. Coda came bounding over to Mrue's side. He put a paw on her shoulder, looking from her to the shrewmum. "What's going on?"

"Just tryin' to help your friend here," the shrewmum answered, hitching her shrewbabes up in her hips. "She seems to have a bit of a problem singin' loud enough to be heard."

"How are you trying to help with that?"

"Get to sing aloud, right now. She'll sing us a solo!" She said the last sentence loud enough for the whole camp to hear. Soon, the other Gousim shrews were calling out encouragement and demanding a solo. Mrue tried to back away with jerking moments, stepping into the stream.

"N-No, please, no..."

Coda stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the staring shrews. He gently held her upper arms, stopping her attempts to flee. Voice a low, quiet rumble only he and Mrue could hear, he murmured, "Mrue, I think you should. It'll be good for you."" Mrue clutched his well-muscled arms, stammering, "Coda, no, I can't do solos- I can't do this- I can't."

Coda ducked his head to look her eyes. "Shhh, you're okay," he soothed. You'll do fine. I'll bee right by you, playing the guitar. When you can't sing any more, just drop out, okay?"

Mrue took her head frantically. Her chest was heaving as she tookshort, shallow breaths. "No, Coda, I'm gonna be sick - no-"

"Take a deep breath,"

He breathed deeply and exhaled with her. "That's good; just calm down. I'll play a louder song, 'cause you're normally quiet and even moreso now you're scared. Sing as loud as you can, okay? You _can_ do this; I believe in you. Just try it okay?"

Mrue took another deep breath and nodded, eyes scared and voice small. "Okay."

"She'll sing!" Coda announced. The shrews cheered. Coda sent Riggy to get his guitar. Once the instrument was slung across his chest and the cheer had died out, Coda began strumming a melody. It was one of Mrue's favorite songs, one he knew Mrue could sing it by heart, even in her frightened state.

Mrue waited as he strummed out the intro, staring wide-eyed at her audience. Her paws were shaking, one pressed hard on her belly, the other splayed across her throat and chest. When her note came, she couldn't choke out the words. Coda just replayed the measure, giving her an encouraging nod. Mrue took a deep breath. When she sang, her voice was clear and sweet, even if it was very quiet and tremulous.

 _'I've been tellin' my dreams to the scarecrow  
_ _'Bout the places that I'd like to see  
_ _I said, friend do you think I'll ever get there  
_ _Ah, but he just stands there smilin' back at me/'_

"Louder!" somebeast called. "We can't hear you!"

Mrue took a ragged breath and tried to force her voice louder. She succeeded for three words, but then her voice hushed again.

 _'So I confessed my sins to the preacher_  
 _About the love I've been prayin' to find_  
 _Is there a brown eyed boy in my future, yeah_  
 _He says. girl you've got nothin' but time_

 _But how do you wait for heaven_  
 _And who has that much time_  
 _And how do you keep your feet on the ground_  
 _When you know, that you were born, you were born to fly!'_

Mrue began to sway. Her eyes glazed over and she stammered "My-My," before rasping in a whisper, "Coda..."

Her knees buckled and she crumpled forward in a heap.

Coda immediately stopped strumming and slung off his guitar, kneeling beside Mrue. He gently took one of her paws and lightly shook her limp shoulders. "Mrue? Mrue, can you hear me?"

No responce. Coda looked up, searching for his leaders and friends in the staring crowd. Rucci was already racing towards them, Marmy close behind. Rhea, Cae, Lyxa, Rin, and a few close friends sprinted through the Gousim.

"Is she okay?" Rucci asked.

"I I think she just fainted," Coda answered. "She might've bumped her head when she fell."

Marmy knelt on Mrue's other side and put a paw to her forehead. "She's cold and pale. Let's get her up."

Lyxa stepped forward, intending to lift and carry Mrue. Coda stopped her, then slipped his arms under Mrue's shoulders and knees. Then he stood, holding her close to his chest like a babe, he cradle-carried her to a tree away from the picnickers, gently settling her down so her back rested against the tree trunk.

Per Rucci's orders, Rin, Lyxa, and a few Tenors kept the press of Gousim shrews and concerned Singers back, Cae went to get a bucket of water, and Rhea went to find a few rags.

They dipped the rags in the water and dabbed at Mrue's face and neck. She groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Hhhn?"

"Are you alright?" Rucci asked. "Does anything hurt?"

Mrue drew her knees up and mumbled, "My head, a little."

Lyxa and Rin left crowd duty to kneel by their friend. "That's understandable," Rin commented. "You knocked it pretty hard when you fainted."

"Can we get you something?" Lyxa asked, brimming with loving concern.

"Water, please."

Cae popped up, chirping, "I'll get it!"

Mrue winced at the mousemaid's high-pitched, loud voice.

While Cae was gone, the shrewmum that had pressured Mrue to sing passed Coda a bowl of sugared fruit. "Here, feed her these. I've heard that a bit of sugar helps after a faint."

Mrue accepted a sugared berry from Coda, thanking him and the shrewmum, who wrung her paws. "'Tis the least I could do. Oh, I feel terrible for forcin' ye to sing.'Tis my fault ye fainted."

"No, it wasn't," Coda countered, real remorse in his voice. "She wouldn't have sung if I hadn't pressured her."

"No, neither of you to blame," Mrue protested weakly. "It was my own fault. I locked my knees, didn't breath enough. You were trying to help me get over my stage fright."

"Did it help at all?" The shrewmum asked.

Mrue closed her eyes and put her paws to her temples, rubbing at an oncoming headache. "Not really. I'm sorry."

Mar,y draped a cool wet rag on the back of Mrue's neck. "Don't be sorry. You've always been solo-shy. It's not any easy thing to overcome."

Cae came back, giving Mrue a cup full of cold water. Mrue thanked her, took a few sips, and set the cup aside with a trembling paw. She propped her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her paws. Muffled words filtered through her fingers. "I'm a failure."

Coda's grip on her paw tightened. "No, you're not. Don't even say that."

Lyxa scowled and put a heavy paw on her friend's shoulder. "He's right, you're not. Shyness isn't a flaw."

They watched in shock as the normally stoic ottermaid had a breakdown, pent up feelings of shame and inadequacy flowing out. "What use am I to the choir if I can't sing."

"You _can_ sing," Rhea firmly replied. "I stand next to you during every song, and I can hear you. You have a beautiful voice! If you're not ready to share it, that's fine. Eventually, you will."

"'Eventually' won't cut it. I'm worthless."

Tallulah shook her head, putting a paw on Mrue's knee. "Mrue, I know exactly where that type of thinking leads. It's not a pretty place. Trust me. Don't go there."

"Mrue," Rucci saod, voice firm. "You are a vital member of the choir. You don't have to do solos, ever. But that doesn't mean you're 're a strong, sweet maid. You're a good friend and stident, and that's all that matters. Do you understand?"

Mrue didn't reply, head hung low. Rucci pulled her paws away and lifted her chin, repeating more firmly, "Do you understand?"

Tears shined in Mrue's eyes and she smiled past them. "Yes. Thank you."

Rucii's smiled back, gathering Mrue to her in a hug, the sitting ottermaid's head pressed against her belly. "And don't you forget it."

Mrue embraced Marmy and all her friends- leaving Coda blushing. Flowing with emotion, she even hugged the shrewmum and her babes. Mrue took a few moments to compose herself; blinking away tears, sipping water, and arranging her skirts. When she tried to stand, Rucci drew the line. "Nuh-uh. You stay put."

"Rucci, I feel fine now."

"Really?" The shrew asked, sarcasm dripping from the single syllable. "Pick up that cup."

Mrue obeyed: the cup shook in her trembling paws, water sloshing. Rucci smirked. "You're probably too unsteady to walk. Nope, you're staying put."

"But-"

"No buts!"

"What about performing? We only technically did one song."

"I'll figure that out. You're in no shape to perform."

"I don't think any of ye are," Log-a-Log commented, walking over. "Ye've all put on quite a performance, even if it wasn't the one you'd planned."

"We had a deal," Rucci replied cooly. "Supplies in return for songs. I plan to keep up my end of the deal. I don't accept charity."

"It's not charity. Like I said, ye've earned those supplies. That song an' dance was the best I've ever seen. I'd like to see yer next performance, wherever it is."

"Mostly likely Redwall, when we get there."

"The Abbey?" Log-a-Log pointed southwest. "It's a little over half a day's march in that direction."

Rucci gave a sharp nod. "There's a few hours 'til nightfall. If we leave now, my group and I could be halfway there by sunset."

"Don't let me be the one to stop ye," Log-a-Log chuckled. Mayhap we'll come visit ye at the Abbey. How long do you plan on staying at Redwall?"

Rucci faltered. "I... don't exactly know."

"Well, we'll be sure to see ye again. I'll leave ye to gather yer group."

Rucci and Marmy thanked him graciously, then split to find all their students. Mrue watched them go, half-smirking to herself. Rhea noticed. "What's so funny?"

"Did you notice how Rucci goes out of her way to act _'proffesional cool'_ around the Log-a-Log?"

Rin grinned. "Yep. I think our director's hearing the birds and the bees, if you know what I mean."  
The friends looked at each other and started to laugh long and loud at the thought of their 'unique'- for lack of a better word- director getting flustered over another shrew. When he'd recovered enough to suck in air, Coda said, "We'd better- ahahaha, ahem. We'd better join the others. C'mon Mrue, I'll piggyback you."

Mrue stopped laughing, cradling her aching ribs with one arm. "Pardon?"

"Rucci said you couldn't walk, so I'll carry you."

Mrue shook her head. "No way you're carrying me. I can walk."

"She's right, you're not carrying her," Lyxa agreed. "Rucci's probably going to march us hard to get closer to Redwall. Carrying Mrue will wear you out twice as fast."

"Ha!" Mrue exlaimed, grinning triumphantly.

"Don't 'ha' yet," Lyxa warned, nipping her triumph in the bud. "You're also wrong. You're not walking. You can sit in the back of the cart."

"Aye," Lukas agreed. "We kin pull you just as easy."

"No." Mrue firmly replied. "Somebeast sitting in the cart is what started the whole Soprano problem. I'm not above all of you."

"This is different; you fainted." Rin protested.

"No. Besides, I've already drawn enough attention to myself today. No need to draw any more. I'll walk."

Her friends stared at her in silence, then reluctantly conceded "...Okay."

Mrue grinned. "Great. Now help me up."

* * *

Half an hour later, all the Singers were rounded up into a procession. They thanked the Gousim profusely, waved good-bye, and marched off. Mrue hugged the shrewmum once more, then hustled to catch up with her friends.

Frequently looking behind her as they walked, Rucci couldn't help but notice a few things. Like how Coda kept himself close to Mrue's side, refusing to be separated from her. His paws almost hovered around her, ready to catch or steady her. As Rucci watched, Mrue misstepped and faltered. Instantly, Coda had one paw on her waist, the other holding her arm. Rucci smiled to herself and nudged Marmy, quietly commenting, "I can't help but notice what a gentlebeast Coda is."

Marmy glanced back. Then she returned Rucci's smile. "Yes, quite. I think a maid could beat him within an inch of his life and he'd apologize for her inconvenience, thank her for her time, and call her a sweetheart."  
They shared a quiet chuckle. Marmy shared her own observations. "It think our group has mended from their dispute. Don't you?"

Rucci looked back at her students. Before, the ten Sopranos had walked in their own group, strictly separated from the other parts. Now they were mixed with the others, happily joining in jokes, stories and outburst of song lyrics. Some Tenors were performing a dramatic, exagerated re-enactment of Mrue's faint for the ottermaid, who couldn't remember anything between singing and waking up. As Rucci watched, little Riggy- playing the part of Mrue- staggered a few steps, twirled in a circle, and flopped spread-eagle on his back, sticking his tongue out for effect. The rest of the choir laughed.

Rucci turned to face forward. "Well, you know the saying. 'Family is like music: some high notes, some low notes...' I think we just found our high note again."

Marmy smiled at the choirs laughter. "It's a beautiful melody."

* * *

 _Mrue's voice is strong and clear, but when she's nervous she gets kinda wispy (no breath to support the notes) and really quiet and shaky. I always have a tough time choosing voices for my characters, but I always imagined Mrue's voice to be either to be like Andrea Robinson, who was the singing voice for Sister Mary Roberts in the movie the Sister Act. Or, my current favorite, as Jessica Andrews. If you haven't heard her song "Rosemary's Granddaughter", go check it out. It's my personal favorite._


	6. Chapter 6

To compensate for how hard she'd pushed them the previous night, Rucci let her students have the morning off. After hearing this news over breakfast, some went back to bed. Others, awake for the day, lounged around with their friends or went for walks. Coda and Mrue sat in the shade of an oak, Coda listlessly strumming on his guitar, Mrue fiddling with a flower chain and watching the antics of the rest of the Singers.

Nellie walked over, hips undulating and rolling in a way she had to have practiced. She plopped herself down by Coda, close enough that her hip and leg pressed against his. She gave his a slow wink and a big grin. "Hey, Coda," she drawled.

Coda instantly stiffened and scooted away, keeping his words short and clipped. "Hi, Nellie.

She tittered. "Whatcha doin', over here all alone? A cutie like you should be hanging out with us others."

Coda didn't meet her eyes. "I needed a bit of solitude. And I'm not alone, Mrue's with me."

Nellie looked over at the other ottermaid, who met her eyes with a level glower. Nellie acted as if she'd just barely noticed Mrue was there, her voice less sickeningly sweet when she muttered, "Oh. Well." Then she brightened, grinning at Coda and trying to get him to meet her eyes. "Play me a song, Coda." She fluttered her eyelashes. "I just _love_ when you play."

Coda finally sent her a narrow-eyed glance, his irritation slipping from behind his gentlebeastly demeanor. He thought up a song, then began rigorously strumming.  
 _'So nah nah Honey, I'm good,  
I could have another but I probably should not._  
 _I've got somebody at home, and if I stay I might not leave alone._  
 _No, honey, I'm good,_  
 _I could have another but I probably should not._  
 _I've got to bid you adieu,_  
 _To another I will stay true.'_

Finishing the song, he grinned at Nellie. "Sorry, miss, but I'm taken."

Red in the face, lips puckered like she'd just sucked a lemon, Nellie harrumphed, stood and flounced away. Mrue watched her go, then eyed Coda quizzically. "Taken? By who?"

Coda strummed a chord, sighing as if he'd been struck in the head by love. "A fair, lovely Lady has won my heart, and she will forever hold it in her gentle paws. For lo, there is no creature lovelier, kindlier, sweeter, gentlier-"

"'Gentlier' isn't a word," Mrue interuppted.

Coda continued as if she hadn't spoken. "More beautiful, more charming, more caring or more thoughtful than my Lady."

Mrue chuckled. "She sounds near perfect. But is she, say, hardworking? Patient? Strong of body and heart? Is she smart?"

"All that and more. But nay, she's not eternally patient. But, oh! How adorably scary is she when she's frustrated or flustered. When she smiles, the sun dims its light, and her laugh is as melodious as running water. And when she sings, ahhhh, even the sweetest voiced birds silence themselves in shame."

Mrue rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Come on, Coda. I know you don't have a lady."

Coda stopped strumming. "Okay, technically we're not together, but I still love her."

"Does she know?"

Coda locked eyes with Mrue. After a moment, he shook his head. "No... I don't think she does."

"Hoi, Mrue!" The ottermaid and Coda looked over to see Kale, Rhea, and Nellie standing together, the former two waving her over. Mrue flashed Coda a small smile. "You should probably tell your 'Lady' you love hrr. See ya!"

She trotted over to the three otters. "What's up?"

Kale motioned to a six large earthenware pitchers by his footpaws. "We need these filled with water. Would you three mind getting it?"

Rhea and Mrue reached for two pitchers each. "Sure."

Nellie crossed her arms and huffed. "I don't see why _we_ have to do it."

"Oh, come on, Nellie'" Mrue began, "It's not like you're-"

Kale held up a paw to stop Mrue, then calmly explained to Nellie, "Rucci wants to have a meeting with the Leaders, or Kelp, Iona, and I would do it ourselves. Also," he grinned, "you're the youngest otters. While you're at the river you can swim and have some fun. But make sure you get the water back before lunch."

Nellie grumbled and picked up the last two pitchers, whining, "They're heavy!"

"You'll grow some muscle carrying them, then." Mrue replied. Then she and Rhea started walking out of the camp. Rhea started simging, voice melodic and even; Mrue quietly joined in.

 _'Till I'm grown,_

 _Till I'm grown,_

 _I must go to fetch the water,_

 _Til the day that I am grown...'_

* * *

It was a long walk to the river, and soon they were out of eyesight and earshot of the camp. The river was wide, coursing lazily by on its winding way to the sea. The forest and fLora around it was greener, more abundant. Nellie spied a clump of berry bushes down the bank. She set down her pitchers and walked off, plumping herself down in front of the bushes and stuffing her face. Rhea and Mrue ignored her loud smacking and chewing noises, filling up both their pitchers and hers. Mrue put the lid on her last pitcher, then stepped into the slow-moving current, using one paw to hold her simple skirts above the water. With the other psw, she splashed water at Rhea. "C'mon, Rhea, the water's fine!"

Rhea filled her last pitcher and set it aside. Then, from the safety of the riverbank, she raised her skirts and dipped a footpaws in. She quickly brought her footpaw back to the grass. "It's cold."

Mrue smiled and closed her eyes, tilting her head back in delight. "It feels great on worn-out, hurting feet. Just step into the shallows."

Rhea sighed and glanced at the water. She raised her skirts, stepped into the water, and sat on the bank. Mrue coaxed, "A little farther, Rhea."

"I'm fine right here."

"I promise the water doesn't reach even knee-deep until you're five feet from the bank."

Rhea scowled in frustration. "Mrue, you _know_ I can't swim."

Down the bank, Nellie let out a high peal of giggles. "I still find that funny. An otter who can't swim!"

Rhea sighed and looked at her submerged footpaws. "I know. I'm pathetic."

Mrue left off glaring at Nellie to slosh over to Rhea. "You're not pathetic. You weren't ever taught how to swim." She took the other ottermaid's paws and pulled her to her footpaws. "You helped me when I fainted, so I'll help you. I'll teach you how to swim."

"Really?"

"Yes. You've got to come out deeper though."

"Well..." Rhea looked anxiously at the deeper water. "Okay."

Mrue grinned. "I promise you won't drown. I'm a lifeguard, trained and tested. Remember?"

That made Rhea relax a little. Nellie left the berry bushes and plopped herself on the bank closer to them., sniffing, "I'm a lifeguard, too. A better one than you are."

Mrue ignored the jibe and challenged, "Then get in the water and help me teach Rhea."

"I don't want to get my dress wet," Nellie whined. "I'll stay on the bank and watch."

Mrue shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"She's got a point, about wet dresses." Rhea interuppted. "Why don't we just wear our underclothes, and then we can wear dry dresses the rest of the day?"

"Alright." Mrue and Rhea slipped out of their dresses, revealing their black underclothes; one piece suits, going from thick shoulder straps and splitting into leg holes that reached to their knees. They draped their over-clothes on tree branches, then headed back into the water.

Mrue led Rhea into thebriver, stopping when the water lapped at their waists. For the next while, she helped the darker-furred ottermaid learn to float on her back, get used to her head in the water, worked on holding her breath, and how to kick and stroke. Finally, Mrue pronounced her ready to swim. Rhea was still nercous, clinging to Mrue's arm. "A-Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Mrue smiled soothingly. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have you do it. Now, _relax._ You've got two lifeguards here with you. We won't let you drown. If we did, that would kinda be against the whole point of lifeguarding. Right, Nellie?"

No answer. The riverbank was deserted; the third ottermaid was long gone. Mrue scowled. "She may have left, but I won't. I'll be right here next to you. Just try."

Rhea hesitantly ducked under the water and started stroking and kicking. Mrue ducked under and swam beside her, giving her a thumbs-up sign and encouraging her on. When Rhea ran out of breath she broke the surface and sucked in great gulps if air. Mrue popped up beside her, whooping, "You did it, Rhea! You can swim!"

Rhea beamed, water running in rivulets down her dark fur. "I did it." She started laughing and whooping. "I did it! I did it I did it I did it! Whooooohahaha!" They frolicked a bit, then trudged out of the water.

As they pulled their dresses on over their wet underclothes, Mrue eyed the water pitchers. "Nellie only took one of her pitchers. How're we going to carry it back if we're already carrying two apiece?"

Rhea picked up her pitchers, much heavier now they were brimming with water. "Maybe she's taking two trips."

"Doubtful. I'll carry the extra." The bushes to their left rustled."Hang on, that's probably her. Nellie! Come out."

The bush rustled again, but no ottermaid stepped out. "Nellie?" Mrue called. Again, no ottermaid. Mrue walked over to the bush. "Nellie, you might as well show yourself. We know you're there-" she split the leaves apart, exposing the sneering face of a rat. "I ain't no Nellie."

Mrue stared at the rat, calling with surprising calm. "Rhea, run."

Rhea replied with a fearful quiver in her voice. "There's some over here, too."

Mrue glanced over her shoulder. Rhea was facing a ferret and another rat, both with daggers drawn. The rat in the bush pulled his own blade, taking a threatening step forward. Mrue took a backward step. He kept advancing until the two ottermaid's were back-to-back. Eyeing them evilly, he liked he licked his blade. "These'll do just fine fer th'Cheif. Take 'em."


	7. Chapter 7

All the Singers were on their footpaws and ready to go... as soon as their leaders were done checking _everything_.

After she had finished triple-checking the cart's contents, Rucci hopped out. As she checked the wheels, Marmy came with her report. "No injuries, other than Jyn burnt her tongue trying to eat a hot biscuit. But I only counted three-score and three. That means we're missing two, but I can't figure out who."

Coda walked up behind them, guitar and knapsack on his back. He hesitantly tried to interrupt. "Um, Rucci? Could, could I talk to you for a second?"

The shrew waved him off. "In a moment, Coda. Marmy, was it three-score and three counting us, or not counting us?"

"Not counting, I'm sure of that."

Coda tried again to interrupt. "Rucci, it's kinda important..."

"Hush, Coda." She lifted the lid of the water barrel and peered in, scowling her disapproval. "I thought I asked Kale to get this filled. The other one's probably just as empty."

Coda raised a paw. "That's the thing-"

Rucci cut him off a little less politely. "Coda, we're busy with important stuff. Can't it wait?" Without waiting for an answer, she addressed Marmy. "Did you remember to count Lukas and Lyxa? You forgot to last time, remember."

The squirrelmum twitched her bushy tail. "I'm pretty sure I did. But who's missing?"

"Rucci, this is really important-"

Rucci turned to glare up at him. "Coda, we are busy! Unless you know who we didn't count or why the water barrel is empty, I don't want to hear it!"

"That's the thing!" Now that she looked, Rucci could see the worry evident in his eyes and voice. "Mrue, Rhea and Nellie went to get the water. Nellie came back earlier, and she said they would come back a bit later. That was a while ago, and they're still not back."

Rucci's eyes widened. "Oh. Marmy, you stay here with the group. Coda, go get the part leaders. We're going to the river."

* * *

They searched both banks for a ways in either direction. Kelp, Kale, Iona and Coda even dived into the river to search. But they didn't find anything; no tracks, no signs of scuffle, nothing. The only clue the ottermaids had even been there was three filled water jugs and the shattered remains of a fourth and fifth. Now extremely worried, Rucci and the others raced back to the main group. Soon everybeast was searching, covering miles around the river. But there was no sign.

The sun was almost beginning to set when the Singers regrouped. Marmy's face was drawn with worry, her ears laid back. "What do we do, Rucci?"

The shrew looked even worse for wear than the squirrelmum. She looked to Nellie. "You're absolutely certain they didn't tell you where they might have gone?"

Nellie nodded. She clearly enjoyed the attention she was getting out of the ordeal, basking in it to the full extent. Her cheeks were wet with tears she'd shed. "I'm sure. Oh, what could have happened? I was-"

Rucci cut off her hysterics. "They're good maids. They wouldn't be playing a prank. For all we know, they've been captured."

This sent a ripple of shocked gasps, scared babbling and speculation through the Singers. Rucci raised her paws to quiet them. "Settle down, settle down! Now, I know you're worried and probably scared. But the important thing is to stick together. Everyone find a buddy and make sure you stick by them at all times."

She watched the flurry as her students obeyed, then continued. "We have two choices; keep searching, or go to Redwall for more help. I personally think Redwall is the best option. But let's put it to a vote."

The vote for Redwall won.

* * *

Mrue and Rhea's paws were bound behind their backs, then they were forced to walk for the rest of the day, between the rats with the ferret ahead. There was no escape. They got to their destination long after the sun had set. A little worn, they looked around the small camp. A fox was asleep by the embers of a dying fire. The ferret kicked him awake, growling, "Where are the poles? Yew were supposed to put up the poles today!"

"Well, it didn't happen," the fox grumbled.

"We've got captives 'ere. What're we supposed to do with 'em?"

The fox settled back to sleep. "Just tie 'em up an' toss 'em over there."

Rhe and Mrue's ankles were tightly bound. They were thrown to the ground, away from the fire. Once their captors had bedded down, Rhea whispered to Mrue. "Do you think Rucci and the others know we're gone?"

"Of course they do," Mrue whispered back, shivering in the cold night air. Their underclothes hadn't dried very well, and had been re-wetted with sweat. "They're probably looking for us right now."

"I hope so."

"Oi!" one of the vermin shouted. "Shuddap!"

Mrue moved closer to Rhea, wincing as the rope cut into her wrists and ankles. "I _know_ so."


	8. Chapter 8

The Singers arrived at Redwall early the next morning. Worried about their missing friends, they had refused to stop for food or sleep, traveling all through the night. As such, they were too tired to be amazed by the massive red walls and wooden gates. Marmy glanced at Rucci. "It's too early for anybeast to be on the walls. We'll have to be loud."

The shrew nodded wearily. "You're right. Singers, listen up!"

There was no conversation among them to quiet; silent, they watched Iona boost Rucci into the back of the cart.  
"The Redwallers are still asleep, so we're gonna sing them awake. 'We Are One', alright? Just like we've practiced. It doesn't have to be perfect, just loud. Punch it, alright? Okay, and a-one two three..."

Kale, Kelp, Kramer, and Junn stood forward, voices ringing out in deep, booming register.  
 _'As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand.'_

Coda, Chasel, and a few other Tenors continued where the other quartet left off.  
 _'And the only thing we know,  
Is things don't always go,  
the way we planned.'_

The whole choir joined in, creating a deep, continuously pulsing hum. The whole Tenor sectioned sang out together.  
 _'But you'll see everyday  
that we'll never turn away  
_ _When it seems all your dreams come undone.'_

An Tenor broke off to raise a short, wordless solo above the throbbing hum, then the Altos took their turn.  
 _'We will stand by your side,  
Filled with hope and filled with pride.  
We are more than we are,  
We are one!'_

The others broke off the hum to harmonize or echo, _'One!'_ The Basses chanted _'Family, family, we are one!'_ while the Tenors rose a wordless cry, and the maids rose another.  
Inside the Abbey, the old mouse gatekeeper had heard them and woken up. He'd silently climbed up to the walltop, deciding against a lantern in the dawning light. Small enough to peek over the battlements without being seen, he didn't announce his presence, not wanting to interrupt the lovely song. As he watched, unnoticed, the constant humming ebbed a little and the group's energetic aura dwindled. They surrounded a young otter, putting gentle paws on his back and shoulders, comforting him while he struggled to sing,  
 _'Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on.  
Your journey has only begun...'_

The Tenors rose another wordless cry, continuing it as a lone badgermaid sang out,  
 _'Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy,  
Is our pride,  
Deep inside,  
We are ONE!'_

Once again, they harmonized or echoed the last word, then broke into Basses chanting, and Tenors and maids raising their own cries. Then they began again, only a few Basses carrying the humming while the rest belted out,  
 _'We are one, you and I  
_ _We are like the earth and sky,  
_ _One family under the sun.  
_ _All the wisdom to lead  
_ _And the courage that you'll need,  
You will find when you see,  
We are ONE!'_

The gatekeeper applauded them, his clapping the only sound in the quiet after the song. "Splendid, splendid, wonderfully done! Now, what can Redwall do for you?"

The choir didn't reply, shoulders slumped and the little energy they had had spent after the song. Rucci strode forward, craning her neck to look at the gatekeeper. "We need help."

* * *

Mrue tried to stay awake and alert, but she dozed off in the early hours of twilight. A sharp kick to the ribs brought her back to painful wakefulness. She groaned and opened her eyes to see the ferret raising his footpaw to likewise awaken Rhea.  
"Don't touch her!" Mrue snarled, surprising both herself and the vermin with her ferocity. She rolled to her knees, legs and arms burning and sore, paws and footpaws going numb.  
She used her rudder to nudge Rhea awake. The other ottermaid groaned. "Mrue, I had the worst dream..." She opened her eyes to see the ferret above her and mumbled, "Oh no..."

The fox swaggered forward. "'Oh no' is right, riverdog. Yer dream is a ree-al-it-tee."

Rhea rolled to her knees, joints popping. Mrue watched her with concern, then glared at their captors. "What do you want?"

Once again, the fox answered. "It's not what we want, riverdog, but what-"

A rat interrupted him. "Blast ye an' yer theatrics, Foglox. Lissen up, riverdog: our chief wants a beast what can tell him 'bout Redwall."

"That beast wouldn't be either of us," Mrue retorted. "We know little to nothing about the Abbey."

"Well, we'll get that little bit out of you." The fox gave them a toothy grin, then turned to the rats. "Get the poles up an' tie the riverdogs to 'em."

"Stop callin' us riverdogs, broombutt!" Mrue protested.  
The rats started chortling; even the stone-faced ferret cracked a smile. The fox stomped over and swiped his paw to cuff Mrue's ears, which she ducked. The others laughed harder and the fox got angrier, angry enough to drop his actor's facade. "You'll pay for that, riverdog." He shouted to the other vermin, "Get the poles up, now!"

"Why poles?" one rat asked. "They're jist fine on the ground."

The other rat answered with a mocking flourish of a paw. "'Cuz it's more thea-at-tric."

* * *

The poles were quickly erected; two tall thick, lopped-off tree branches put on-end in holes the rats dug. Rhea and Mrue were temporarily released, only to be bound ankle and wrist to the poles. Mrue hissed in pain as a rat knotted the rope tightly against her wrists, which were chafed and raw from trying to free herself. Both the ottermaid's ankles were bound so tight, they were in danger of falling face-first. Only their wrists, bound in such a way that their shoulder-blades nearly touched, kept them from falling. They still slumped away from the poles in a most uncomfortable, painful way.

Meanwhile, the fox had found a dead-fallen limb to use as a swagger stick. He stood before the two maids, leaning on it. "So, riverdogs, tell us all you know about Redwall."

"It's a big Abbey made of red sandstone, known to be unconquerable by vermin like yourselves," Mrue retorted.

The fox raised his stick. "An' none of yer smartmouthin'!"

Rhea intervened before he could bring the stick down on Mrue. "That's all we know!"

"Have you ever been to the Abbey?" the fox asked. Both replied with an immediate, "No."

The fox leaned on his stick. "Then let's get to know each other a bit more, shall we? Do you have any kin?"

Mrue and Rhea quickly shared a glance. "No."

The fox grinned, "Ah, ah, ah. I saw that. You do have family."

"Can you blame us if we don't want to tell you anything?" Mrue quipped.

The fox turned to Rhea, ignoring Mrue. "Tell me about your family. We won't hunt them down, I promise."

Rhea swallowed nervously and shook her head. "N-No, I don't think I will. I don't trust your promise."

Foglox picked up his stick, slapping it into his open palm. "I think you will, riverdog."

Mrue got his attention again, desperate to keep Rhea safe. "We're not blood related. Just part of a traveling troupe of-"

Foglox cut her off with a cry. "Ah, fellow artistes! So, what is your specialty? Are you familiar with the play 'The-"

Mrue cut him off in turn. "We're not actors."

Foglox's mood instantly soured. "A regular circus an' magician's act, then. What are you? Tumblers, assistants."

"Singers." Rhea answered. "We're singers."

"Sing fer us!" one rat demanded.  
"Aye, make 'em sing!" the other seconded.

"Sing out, then, riverdogs." Foglox sneered.

Mrue sniffed haughtily, trying to keep their attention away from Rhea. "I wouldn't stoop so low."

The ferret stood and marched over, shoving the fox away. "Yer too soft. Give 'em a little pain an' they'll sing. I, fer one, am gettin' tired o' this'n's mouth."  
He slapped Mrue, the blow sounding out loud and clear. Mrue's head snapped to the side, eyes closed.

"Leave her alone!" Rhea shouted.

Mrue slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to face the ferret. She spat bloody phlegm at his footpaws, glaring at him and growling, "Drop dead, ferret."

A little shaken by the hatred in her voice, the ferret growled back, "Ye'd better sing, an' do it pretty, or I'll start choppin' bits off of ye."

"I thought your leader wanted intact captives," Mrue snapped, lower lip bleeding.

The ferret drew his dagger, ready to lash out at Mrue. Rhea's whimper turned his head. He looked from her to Mrue and grinned. Mrue understood and tried to regain his attention. "I dare you to cut me, coward!"

He ignored her, facing Rhea and raising the dagger.

Mrue shouted a desperate threat. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

The ferret rested his blade against Rhea's long, graceful neck. The ottermaid drew in and held a sharp breath. "The chief only need one o' ye. He won't mind if I take a blade to yer friend 'ere."

A rat called out, "Then ye both'll be singin' a differnt tune!"

The vermin laughed; Mrue didn't react, mind racing to try and keep Rhea safe. After the laughing had died down, the ferret lowered his dagger point to Rhea's chest, watching Mrue. "So, what's it gonna be?"'

"I'll sing!" Mrue conceded. "I'll sing if you leave her alone."

The ferret held the blade level at Rhea's chest, waiting. Mrue remained silent. The dagger flew up to Rhea's neck. "Sing or she gets it!"

"I was thinking of a song!"

The ferret twitched the blade, cutting a gash in the side of Rhea's neck. She let out a faint cry. Mrue burst into song, belting out as loud as she could.  
 _'Beware the Jabberwocky, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun,  
The frumious Bandersnatch!_

 _He took his vorpal sword in hand;  
Long time the manxome fow he sought-  
So rested he by the Tumtum tree  
And stood awhile in thought.  
_

 _And, as in uffish thought he stood  
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood  
And burbled as it came!'  
_

Taking a deep breath, Mrue let out a long, bloodcurdling scream. The vermin jumped, startled. Mrue gave another scream, hoping somebeast could hear her, then shifted into another song, ' _S.O.S please someone HELP ME!'_

Foglox leapt back up. "She's tryin' to get help!"

The ferret slapped Mrue again,silencing her. "Y'messed up big time, riverdog. Now it'll come outta yer friend's hide."  
He turned to Rhea, raising the dagger. Something blurred through the air, clanging into the blade. The ferret yowled and dropped the weapon, holding his paw and dancing in pain. Loud battlecries sounded from the surrounding forest, then a score of burly otters burst out of the trees. Using their long javelins, they herded the vermin together, surrounding them.

Two otters untied the maids. As soon as she was free, Mrue staggered over to Rhea on numb footpaws, catching her when her bands loosed and she fell forward. They embraced tightly, asking each other, "Are you okay?"  
Rhea pulled arm's-length away, still holding Mrue's shoulders. "I'm fine, but what about you? He got you pretty good, both times. Your mouth's bleeding."

Mrue brushed aside her concern. "I bit my cheek, I'll live. You're bleeding a lot worse. Let me see your cut."

They released each other, unsteady on their footpaws, and sank to their knees. A long line had been sliced into the side of Rhea's neck, stretching from above her collarbone to behind her shoulder. Luckily, it wasn't deep enough to cause any fatal injury. But it had bled a lot, blood running down her neck to stain her shirt and vest, and it was still bleeding. MRue examined Rhea's neck and sucked in a breath. "Ooo, Rhea, it doesn't look good."

The youngest of the otters that had untied them, a few seasons younger than them, held out a wadded-up cloth. "Here."

Mrue took it from him and gently pressed it to Rhea's neck. "Thank you."

As she was tending to Rhea, another otter left the group around the vermin. He knelt beside Rhea, noting her bloody throat. "Are you alright, miss?"

Rhea moved to nod her head, then rethought it. "I'm fine, thank you. You and these others showed up at just the right time."

The new otter nodded. "We heard somebeast screamin' for help."

"That was me," Mrue explained, wrapping the cloth around Rhea's neck.

"How did two maids like you end up with this lot?"

"We left our group to get water, and our lookout ditched us. Then these vermin caught us and marched us here." Mrue explained. "They said their chief needed a captive to tell him about Redwall."

The otter gave a short nod. "Could I ask yore names?"

Mrue finished her attention on Rhea's neck, tying the cloth ends in a knot. "I'm Mrue."

Rhea touched the bandage. "I'm Rhea."

"I'm Skipper Roc, and this is my crew. We'll take care of you until we find your group." He stood and called to the other two otters. "Naythe, Aten! Come over here."

The otters saluted and waked over. Skipper took Rhea' paw and gently helped her up. Naythe, the elder of the other two, likewise helped Mrue. "Take these maids and walk ahead a bit. We'll catch up after we've dealt with these vermin."

"Wait." Rhea kept a hold of the Skipper's paw. She looked up at him with wide sable eyes. "You're going to kill them, aren't you?"

Skipper tried to sooth her. "I know how it might seem to two maids like yourselves, but if we let 'em loose they'll go on to kill goodbeasts."

"But they don't deserve execution," Rhea protested softly.

"Beggin' yore pardon, miss," said Naythe. "But that ferret was about to execute you."

"Still, don't kill them," Rhea protested.

She and the Skipper locked eyes for a few moments. "What would you have us do, then?"

Mrue answered for Rhea. "I say tie them to their own poles. And, if you don't mind, I'd like a word with them."

"Be my guest," Skipper replied.

The otter crew made short work of the vermin, tying them back to back, two to a pole, with professionally-made knots. When that was done, Mrue crouched in front of Foglox. He cringed away from her. "What're yer gonna do?"

Mrue gave him a dangerous half-smile. "I've got half a mind to slap you for every time you called us 'riverdogs', but I lost count."

She turned to Rhea. "Did you get a count?"

Rhea saw the mischievous glimmer in Mrue's eyes, the same that had been there when she argued with the Sopranos, but now with a revengeful touch to it. "I got around six."

"Let's round up and say seven." Mrue lifted a paw; the fox closed his eyes and cringed. After a moment, he heard Mrue's scornful laugh and opened his eyes. The ottermaid glared at him, voice low. "I'd slap the livin' daylights outta you, but I don't want to dirty my paw. And you, ferret," she addressed the creature tied behind the fox. "I'd skin you alive for what you did to my friend, but I do't have the time to wash blood off my dress. So I'll leave the two of you alive, for now, just so you can take your chief a message. Tell him to leave Redwall alone, unless he wants to end up as bloody scraps of fur floating in ditchwater. Understand?"

The vermin nodded mutely. For being a short, weaponless ottermaid, she was very intimidating and vicious. Mrue smiled, her sudden change from dark, soulless killer to bright, meek maiden just as creepy as her threats had been. "Good. Now, we'll leave you to try to get free. Toodle-pip."

She returned to Rhea's side. "Well, my daily dose of psychopath is all used up. Ready to go?"

Slowly, Skipper motioned for his crew to move along. As they walked, Mrue noticed the crew giving her looks, cautiously keeping more than an arm's length away. She murmured out the side of her mouth to Rhea, walking between her and Skipper. "I overdid it, didn't I?"

"A little."

"Am I really that scary?"

"A... little. Let's just say there's a reason Rucci casts you as the villain in skits." She winced as her neck throbbed, putting a paw to the bandage. "Look, I know you're not an insane killer, but these otters don't."

Mrue nodded. "Good point." She looked around Rhea to talk to Skipper. "Hey, Skipper? In all honesty, do I seem a little bit scary to you?"

"Honestly, miss, you seem a bit more than a little bit scary."

"I know I can't redo a first impression, but I swear I'm not insane or violent. I'm a nice little Singer maid; right, Rhea?"

"Right. She was acting, bluffing if you will, back with the vermin. Trust me, the most violent she's ever been is when she woke up with a spider on her nose."

Skipper smiled. "I believe you."

He watched Rhea wince again. "Is your wound bothering you?"

Rhea tried to brush his concern away. "It'll be fine. I can deal."

"In a while we'll find a place to camp for the night. Could you hold out 'til then?"

"Yes, I can." She gave him a small smile. "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

They found a place at sundown. By then, Mrue had cracked enough jokes that the ottercrew weren't scared of her. When she had Rhea kneel to change bandages, the brothers Naythe and Aten gave her a new strip of cloth and dockleaves. While Mrue bandaged Rhea's neck, Skipper sat on the dark ottermaid's other side, idly carving a bit of wood. "So you both got separated from your group and got caught. How?"

"We'd stopped for a break, and we got sent to fill water jugs with another maid. She was supposed to be the lookout while we were busy, but she ditched us," Mrue explained.

"And you're just wandering alone? No food, no weapons?" Aten asked.

Naythe added, "Did your group not look for you?"

Rhea shook her head. "No, they-"

"Hey!" Mrue protested. "No moving yet." She went on to explain, "Our family would have searched far and wide to find us. But the vermin marched us fast and far, so we were long gone by the time they'd noticed we were missing."

"Forgetful lot, are they?" Naythe asked.

Rhea refrained from shaking her head this time. "No, not forgetful. Not uncaring. It's easy to overlook two maids when there's so many of us."

Skipper took his chance to lighten the conversation. "How many are there in your family?"

Rhea and Mrue answered together. "Three score and five."  
"Ish," Mrue added.

Skipper almost cut himself with the knife he was using to carve. "All in one family? By the roarin' river!"

Rhea gave a half-hearted laugh. "Hah. No. We're not related by blood."

"Well," Mrue interrupted. "Some of us are, like Iona and Anu, or Kramer and Rin. A few others, too."

Rhea continued. "The rest of us aren't related. We're not even all the same species. But we function as a big family."

Skipper could hear how much they missed their family in their voices. "Then we'd best be gettin' you back to them. Where were they headed?"

"The last plan we had was to head to Redwall," Mrue answered. "So just point us in the right direction, and we'll be on our way."

"We just rescued you," Skipper said, blowing on his carving. "We're not ditchin' you so you can get caught again."

"Especially at night," Aten added.

By now, Mrue had finished with Rhea's bandage. Rhea addressed the Skipper. "We don't want to put you out of your way. Redwall can't be more than a day away. If we stick to the path, we'll be alright."

"Escorting you two to Redwall won't be a step out of our way. We'll be goin' to the Abbey, anyway. If'n some vermin chief's got his sights set on Redwall, we'd better warn the Abbot."

Rhea smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."

"Not a problem, miss. Now, we'd better bed down. We'll leave early in the morning, and we've got a long, hard walk ahead of us."

Mrue smiled to herself. "Probably no earlier, longer or harder than Rucci makes us."

* * *

Coda, Lukas, Kelp and Kale, amd a few others trudged into the Great Hall with the returning search party. Worn and weary, their footpaws dragged and their shoulders slumped. The Singers and Redwallers, both from previous returned parties and those that hadn't been out to search, stood waiting, hoping for good news.

Coda met Lyxa's eyes and shook his bowed head. No sign of the girls. The waiting group sighed and departed their separate ways. Most the search party left, too, to rest, eat and wash up. Coda walked over to the table where Lyxa, Iona and Maissat, and practically fell onto a seat. "Has any of the other parties found Mrue and Rhea?"

Iona ran a paw down her face, tired despite the rest she'd taken after her own search. "No. They haven't."

Coda pushed himself to standing. "Then I'll head out with the next search party."

"NO." Lyxa pushed him back to sitting. "This is your seventh search party straight. You're pushing yourself way too far. Stay and rest a bit."

Mais nodded. "Yeah, Kramer said didn't get any sleep last night."

"And you haven't eaten anything for a while," Iona added.

"Time for that later," Coda mumbled, shaking off Lyxa's massive paws. "I _have_ to find wouldn't understand."

Lyxa's stripes bunched as she exposed the sharp points of her teeth in anger. "Mrue and Rhea are our family as much as they are yours! We are just as worried as you are!"

Iona pulled Lyxa's big white apron, mouthing, ' _Calm down_.'

Mais took Coda's paw, dwarfing her own. "Somebeast else can find them. It's okay for you to take a break."

Coda pulled away, shaking his head emphatically. "No! Look, I know you're trying to help, but, but- "

Unable to find the right words, he broke into quiet song.

"'... _You don't know her like I do_

 _You'll never understand_

 _You don't know we've been through_

 _That girl's my best friend_

 _And there's no way you're gonna help me_

 _She's the only one who can_

 _No, you don't know how much I've got to lose_

 _You don't know her like I do_

 _I can't forget, I'm drowning in these memories_

 _It fills my soul with all the little things_

 _And I can't cope, it's like a death inside the family_

 _It's like she stole my way to breathe_

 _So don't try to tell me I'll stop hurting_

 _And don't try to tell me she ain't worth it...'"_

He stood back up. "I'm going out with the next search party."

Silent, the three older maids watched him go. Mais was the first to speak, quietly commenting, "I never really thought..."

Iona nodded, "I've guessed one or twice, but I never really asked..."

Lyxa smiled lightly to herself. "He really does love her."

* * *

 _Song is "You Don't Know Her Like I Do" by Brantly Gilbert._


	10. Chapter 10

Skipper was impressed. He had expected the two maids to be delicate fussbuckets, unused to hard, hot treks. But they were just the opposite. They were wide awake and alert before even he was, and they kept the crew's rigorous pace without complaint. They even talked and laughed as they marched, like a pair of experienced campaigners.  
"If either of you get tired, we can stop an' rest," he commented.

At his right side, Rhea smiled. "Thanks for your concern, but we'll be okay."

"I wasn't expecting two maids like yourselves to be so hardy. Not many maids I know could keep up with us, much less be happy about it."

"Well, Rucci, our group's leader, kept all three score and five of us going pretty hard, all day, everyday, for a long time. We're used to it. In fact, this almost feels like home. Right, Mrue?... Mrue?"

Rhea looked to her right. Her friend was no longer there. Still walking, Rhea looked behind her. Mrue had fallen behind several paces, walking near some of the ottercrew. Rhea smiled and, still walking, reached back a paw. In a sweet voice, she sang, "Don't walk behind, for I do not lead."

Mrue smiled back, picking up her pace to catch up with Rhea. She took her outstretched paw, singing in a voice slightly higher that Rhea's. "Don't walk ahead, for I do not follow."

Now walking side by side and paw in paw, they harmonized, "Just hold my paw and,"  
Rhea broke the harmony, singing, "Stay beside me..."  
Mrue echoed, "Stay beside me..."  
They rejoined, "Stay beside me! And be the friend I need..."

Giving each other a sidelong glance, they burst out laughing. Skipper and his crew stared. "That," he finally commented, "That was pretty. Where'd you hear it?"

Rhea controlled her laughter. "We- me and some of our family- wrote it for Mrue, because she has a habit of walking behind everybeast else."

Mrue wrinkled her nose. "Think of it this way; I'm protecting your blindside."

Rhea shook her head, smiling. "Thank you kindly, but I'm sure we're already protected. And it's hard to talk to you in the back."

Mrue heaved a melodramatic sigh. "I'll try to keep up. Anyway, you based that song off the one Lyxa always sings. You didn't actually write it. The melody, yeah, and the lyrics, yeah, but it's still based off the other song."

"Maybe so. We didn't want to sing that whole song every time you drift off."

"Would you sing it for us?" Aten asked.

Rhea met Mrue's eye. "Would you be okay to sing? I don't want a repeat performance of your solo for the shrews."

Mrue grimaced at the memory. "Yeah, neither do I. But I think I'll be okay. Amazing what singing to vermin in exchange for your friend's life does to your confidence." She chuckled to herself. "You lead."

 _'A child begins with one single step,_  
 _Then walks a million miles._  
 _And though these wings are not ready yet,_  
 _I will try to fly._  
 _My eyes can't see, My arms can't reach,_  
 _I need strength when I'm weak, I need your faith in me.'_

Mrue joined in for the chorus.  
 _'Don't walk in front of me; I was not born to follow._  
 _Don't walk behind me; we were all born to lead._  
 _Don't walk without me; I might need you tomorrow._  
 _Walk right beside me,_  
 _Be the real friend I need.'_

Rhea let her voice fade out, leaving Mrue to carry the song by herself. This time, her voice was steady will a small, controlled tremor to each word.  
 _'If you take small stones, one at a time,_  
 _You will move that whole mountain._  
 _If you climb each rainbow,_  
 _It's gold that you'll find_  
 _And shelter from the rain.'_

Rhea rejoined her and they finished the song together.  
 _'My ears can't hear,_  
 _My heart can't feel,_  
 _I need strength when I'm weak,_  
 _I need your faith in me._  
 _Don't walk in front of me; I was not born to follow._  
 _Don't walk behind me; we were all born to lead._  
 _Don't walk without me; I might need you tomorrow._  
 _Walk right beside me, Be the real friend I need._

 _Don't walk in front of me; I was not born to follow._  
 _Don't walk behind me; we were all born to lead._  
 _Don't walk without me; I might need you tomorrow._  
 _Walk right beside me, Be the real friend I need.'_

Mrue finished by herself, rich voice soft. _'Walk right beside me, Be the real friend I need.'_

* * *

Song is "Walk Beside Me" sung by Celtic Woman


	11. Chapter 11

They got to the Abbey in the late evening. Mrue and Rhea gasped at the sight, giddy with the though of being reunited with their family. "Naythe, Aten, go knock," Skipper ordered.

The two otter brothers rapped their javelins against the big wooden doors. High up on the walltop, a sentry's silhouette peered out between two battlements. "Who goes there, friend or foe?"

Mrue took a step forward, shaded her eyes with a paw, and looked up at the blacked-out form. "Kramer? Is that you?"

The sentry bent over the battlements. "Mrue?! Is Rhea with you?"

"Yeah! Will you let us in?"

Kramer's silhouette disappeared, but they could hear him shout, "Mrue an' Rhea's back! Open the gates!"

When the gates finally creaked open, the squirrel, two moles and a hare were waiting to intercept them. Mrue and Rhea hugged them all. Before the maids could start introductions, a spiky-furred shrew sprinted out the gates, pushing past the others. She grabbed Mrue and Rhea, throwing her arms around their waists. She began to squeeze and shake them, alternately scolding and fretting over them. "Oh, thank the heavens, you're both alive! We looked everywhere for you. What were you thinking, wandering off like that? What happened? Rhea, you're bandaged- how bad are you hurt? DO EITHER OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!"

Mrue just laughed, bending a little to embrace the shorter shrew. "We're alright, Rucci."

An older squirrelmum appeared, embracing the two maids as soon as Rucci released them. "Rhea, Mrue, oh I'm so happy you're safe! We were all worried _sick_ when we couldn't find you. We didn't want to move on, but we came to Redwall thinking we'd get more help, or you'd meet us here. We missed you so much! Don't you ever leave again!"

Tears of joy choked in Rhea's throat. "We missed you, too, Marmy. Where are the other Singers?"

Marmy released them and stepped aside. "They should be coming- actually, I can hear them..."

Skipper and his crew watched wide-eyed as at least 2 score maids came stampeding out of the Abbey. "Mrue! Rhea!" they all shouted, breaking into squeals of delight, laughter, and many fast-paced words. Mrue and Rhea squealed along as they were surrounded, hugging and laughing with them. Then came about a score of males came, joining the surrounding circle. After they had both hugged everybeast at least twice, Rhea and Mrue made their way out of the circle and shouted for silence.

"We'll explain everything later," Rhea announced. She gestured to Skipper and his crew. "This is Skipper Roc and his crew. They saved us and brought us back. We owe them a great deal."

Marmy stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Skipper, fervently thanking him. A bit uncomfortable, Skipper lightly patted the emotional squirrelmum's back. "Um... no thanks needed, marm."  
The rest of his crew chuckled at their leader's predicament. They stopped when Marmy insisted on hugging each of them. While she did, Rhea smiled sheepishly. "She's Marmy, our musician."

"I'm Rucci," the shrew piped up. "Their director."

"And this is our family," Mrue added. "Our part, the Altos. Our closest sisters, if you will."

A group of maids waved.

"The Sopranos-" Rhea said. This group of maids giggles and whispered to eachother.

"And our Chummers," Rhea continued. "The Tenors and Basses."

Mrue looked over rhem. "Where's Coda?"

"He and a few others are out with a search party looking for you." Rucci explained. "They'll be back by dinner."

Mrue opened her mouth, but she was cut off by a shrill screech. "Rhea!"

Another ottermaid walked through the Choir, shoving others out of her way. Completely ignoring everybeast else, she screeched again, high and scratchy. "RHEA!"

She surged forward and roughly grabbed Rhea's chafed wrists. The new ottermaid din't notice the darker ottermaid wince, just blabbering hysterically on, "Oh, I've been so worried. I begged those others to stay and look for you some more, but they insisted on coming to Redwall."

The group behind her started quietly protesting, one Soprano squirrelmaid louder than the rest. "I don't remember any of that ever happening, Nellie."

Nellie ignored them, hugging Rhea and shrilly exclaiming, "I was so worried!"

Mrue folded her arms across her chest, examining her claws on a paw, face blank and voice mild. "Oh, really? Well, you didn't seem too worried when you _ditched us_." At the last words, she looked up from her claws to pick Nellie with a glare, anger smoldering in her green eyes.

The group's protests grew louder. "You told us Mrue told you to leave!"

Rucci held up a paw to quiet them, but kept her eyes on Nellie. "Is that true? You ditched them?"

Nellie ignored them. Her dramatic mood had long vanished as she glared haughtily at Mrue. "Glad to see _you're_ alive," she snapped, clearly not.

Meanwhile, the group had worked themselves into a frenzy, shouting at Nellie.  
"' _Deception!'_ " one Tenor hare called.

A trio of two Altos and a Soprano sang, _'"An outrage!_ '"

"' _Disgrace_!'" A Bass boomed.

Another trio of maids harmonized, scowling at Nellie. "' _For shame!_ '"

Nellie began shouting back at them and the group replied in a tidal wave of accusations, occasional harmonies of ' _For shame!'_ and ' _Disgrace_!' ringing out. Rucci began shouting to calm the group.

Skipper glanced at Rhea. The ottermaid shrugged. "It's easy for the group to get riled. Our tempers run high."

"Do they always harmonize when they're angry?" He asked.

Mrue half-smiled. "Sometimes. Let's go inside."

A few members of the group left and followed them in. Mrue and Rhea introduced them as their close friends; Rin, Cae, and Lyxa. Skipper gave a start when they introduced what looked like an oversized, thin foxmaid. "Tallulah. She's a coyote, and a really good friend of ours."

"A coyote?" Aten asked. "What's that?"

Tallulah quietly explained, "Like a really big fox."

"Cool. I've never met a nice vermin before."

Everybeast when silent, pausing in their tracks. Mrue knew the term wasn't meant cruelly, just the innocent comment a young otter like Aten was bound to make. She kept her voice soft, quietly explaining, "Tallulah's a goodbeast. One of the best creature's I've ever known. _Not_ vermin."

Rhea cleared her throat, winced at the action, then changed the subject. "You'll meet the others- Coda, Lukas, Kramer, Kelp and Kale- later on."

Lyxa put a big paw on Mrue's shoulder. "Coda will be so happy to see you safe."

Rin flicked her ears. "'Happy' won't even begin to cover it."

Lyxa turned to Skipper and his crew. "I'm very grateful to you all for finding and returning these two. It's almost lunch; I can make a big pot of Hotroot soup, if you'll stay."

"Beggin' yore pardon, marm-" Naythe began.

"Lyxa," the badgermaid interrupted. "Not 'Marm'."

"Oh, sorry. Beggin' yore pardon, Lyxa, but I've never heard o' a badger cookin' an otter dish."

"Oh, Lyxa's a good cook!" Cae chirped, skipping alongside Rin.

Mrue put her paws on her belly. "I second that. Also, I am _starving_."

Lyxa laughed. "Get full at lunch, okay? I've got to go."

She strode off to the kitchens. At the gates, the fight had broken up. The Singers swarmed to Mrue and Rhea, asking what had happened to them. The ottermaids' answer to all of them was the same. "We'll tell everybeast at the same time. We don't want to repeat it a thousand times."

Rucci and Marmy caught up to them. "You'll have to tell the Abbot, first of all. C'mon, we'll take you to him."

* * *

They found the Abbot it the Abbey's library, perched high on a ladder and scanning the topmost shelves. Marmy knocked on the doorway to announce their presence. "Ahem. Abbot Mittle."

The dusty-looking mouse gave a start and clutched the ladder. "Hmm. wha?" He peered around through his thick spectacles, taking a few moments before finally noticing them. "Oh, ah! Marmy and Rucci, good to see you. I trust you're enjoying your stay at Redwall?"

Rucci grabbed Mrue's wrist and tugged her forward, Marmy doing the same to Rhea. "Yes, sir. We'd like to introduce you to-"

The Abbot wasn't listening. He clambered down the ladder and hobbled over to them. "Oohh, who's this you've brought. Don't recall seeing the two of them before."

"This is Rhea, and Mrue. They were the lost two; the Skipper and his crew just brought them back."

"Skipper Roc? A very good otter, that one. I've known him most his life. Ah the stories I could tell. But, first things first. Welcome to Redwallo Mrue and Rhea. I'm pleased you returned safely. I would like you to tell me what happened." He waved to top four overstuffed armchairs. "Take a seat. Erm,.. Rucci, would you mind helping me off this ladder and to a chair? I'm not too steady on my footpaws."

Marmy ushered the two ottermaids to chairs. Behind her, Rucci took the aged Abbot's arm and lead him to his own seat. Mrue could tell just by the way he moved that he was positively ancient;he shuffled hid footpaws and leaned heavily on Rucci, unsteady in every movement.

As soon as he sat down, Mrue and Rhea related how they'd been captured, held captive, rescued and brought to the Abbey. The tale took longer than it should have, as they had to patiently repeat most of the happenings to the old mouse. When they finished for a second time, the Abbot nodded sagely. "Humm. Thank you, missies. And, Rhea, would that bandage on your neck be where you were cut? It hasn't been properly treated, has it? My eyesight's not good, you know."

"It is, sir, and it's only been treated with dockleaves, sir."

"Be sure to have Sister Perkle, our Infirmary Keeper, see to it. And to your wrists and ankles, where you were bound. The same goes for you, Mrue."

She nodded, "Yes, Abbot."

Rucci agreed. "I'm guessing lunch is ready by now. You two go ahead, we'll help the Abbot down."

Mrue and Rhea nodded and left.

* * *

By the time they got to the Great Hall, lunch had already commenced. The tables were covered with all manner of delicious food, courtesy of the fat mole Friar, his workers, and Lyxa. The creatures waited for the Abbot to say a short Grace, with long breaks between each line, then dug in.  
Lyxa was busy serving, but Rin, Cae, Tallulah and several others welcomed Mrue and Rhea to sit with them. Even though her belly had been grumbling at her for most of the day, Mrue picked and nibbled at her food, listening to the general hum and chatter of the meal.

Halfway through the meal, the Abbey doors creaked open. Three otters, a hare and a hedgehog walked in, their shoulders slumped and heads low. The chatter hushed; a Singer's voice rang out. "Coda, Junn, you guys, guess who's come back? The Skipper and his crew found Rh-"

The two ottermaids were already of their footpaws, sprinting to the search party. The searchers' weary shoulders and slumped back straightened, tired faced breaking into joyous grins. Coda and Junn intercepted the maids; Coda caught Mrue, hugging her tightly. Rhea embraced Junn, despite his sharp quills. The other searchers, Kelp, Kale, Junn, and Lukas embraced them, quickly checking them over for injuries, each fussing about their chafed wrists and Rhea's bandage. When asked, Mrue and Rhea quickly related their capture, captivity, and rescue. As they did, the rest of the Singers and some Redwallers gathered close around.  
Once the narrative ended, Coda took Mrue's paws. "How do you feel?"

Mrue glanced down, then met his eyes, grinning. Loud and clear for everybeast to hear, she sang,  
"' _G_ _ood, good, good, good to be alive, right about now_!'"

There was a second of silence, then suprised gasp and delighted squeals pealed out. The Singers set up a happy uproar, the exclamation, "Mrue, you sang **loud**!" being the general census.

Through the melee, Mrue and Coda began to continue the song, others joining in until the Singers were one loud, singing and dancing circle.

"' _I think I finally found my hallelujah_

 _I've been waiting for this moment all my life_

 _Now all my dreams are coming true, ya_

 _I've been waiting for this moment_

 _And it's good to be alive right about now_

 _Good, good, good, good to be alive right about now_

 _Good, good, good, good to be alive right about now_

 _Hallelujah, let that bass line move ya, say yeah_

 _It's good to be alive right about now_!'"

* * *

Out in the Mossflower woodlands, it had taken the tied-up captors only a few hours to free themselves. Then they'd sat trying to puzzle out what their next move should be. They came to an agreement very quickly; they would flee as far as they could. It was their only option, really. Their Chief was very strict, and he held one policy above all else; there was no room for failures in his army.  
They had been sent out on an eight-day mission with only one purpose: catch a hostage. Today was the eighth day, and they'd hadn't caught anybeast to bring to their Chief. The two ottermaids had been their saving grace- until they'd been rescued. Now the vermin quadruplet had failed their mission.  
And death was the punishment for failure.

The sun fell behind the horizon as they fled for their lives. They might have succeeded, too, if only they hadn't crossed paths with a party of the Cheif's loyal soldiers sent to retrieve them. They were caught and bound as the ottermaids had been, and marched back to the army's camp.

The camp was unnaturally quiet. Their fellow soldiers were gathered around fired between the rows and columns of tents. The fires their threw black, barbaric shadows on the canvas sides of the tent; it sparked in their sharply staring, silently accusing eyes. The captured vermin were marched through the camp and thrown to the ground before the biggest fire of all. And on the other side of it, their Chief. The first wolf in all of Mossflower.

He was just as tall as any badger, though not as broad. His frame was long and lean, filled out with rock-hard muscles to make him as powerful as a Bloodwrath Berserker. His thick fur was mostly gray, flecked with black, darker and lighter shades of grey, and tan. Even sitting down, he was more than head-and shoulders taller than them. His dark, narrowed eyes gleamed in the firelight as he looked regally down his broad muzzle at them.

"Lord Lachlan," one of the uncaptured vermin said, bowing respectfully. "We retrieved the captor group at your command. They were trying to flee to the flatlands."

The wolf rose to his footpaws, tail swishing under the long red cape he wore over his black jerkin. "I see you have brought me no captives. So, you failed your mission, then tried deserting my army."

Fear shining in his eyes, ears back and bushy tail tucked between his legs, Foglox tried to defend his case. "Lord, we actually did have two captives, but-"

"SILENCE!" the wolf's snarl and exposed, gleaming fangs reduced the fox to whimpering and made everybeast else cringe. "It doesn't matter if you 'had' captives. You failed to bring them to me. And if failure wasn't enough, you tried to run away. Failure and desertion are not allowed in my army." He snarled out an order. "Put them to death."

Knowing that wailing and begging for mercy would earn them a more painful death, the four captive vermin let themselves be drug away, quietly whimpering, tears running down their cheeks.

Lachlan seated himself and held his chin between thumb and finger, gazing into the fire as he pondered. "Hmm... Without a captive, I can't get any new information on Redwall. I'll have to find another way."  
He smiled to himself, ivory fangs glistening. "But I'm in no hurry."

* * *

 _Song is 'Hallelujah' by Andy Grammar_


	12. Chapter 12

Mrue was awakened by the quiet flurry of her fellow Altos. All the Altos had bunked down in a spare room in the Abbey's upper levels. There weren't enough beds for everybeast, so they'd moved them aside stripped off the blankets and mattresses, and spread them on one side of the floor. Two Abbey Sisters had brought them extra pillows and blankets, which were also added to the covered portion of the floor. They laid on the padded floor, sleeping in clumps and eachother's tails and bellies, just as they had when traveling.

Mrue blinked, yawned and stretched, then got to her footpaws. She was one of the last ones awake, which was new. She quickly found Rhea, who was sitting on a stripped bed, Iona re-bandaging her sat down beside her in time to hear Iona's concerned murmur. "I don't know, Rhea. It looks knfected to me, and infections turn to fever real quick. Morning, Mrue," she added.

Mrue yawned again. "Good morning. I'll get Rhea to the Infirmary sometime today, don't fret." Her sleep-stricken eyes noticed something different; each Singer was dressed in a green or brown habit, including Rhea.  
Mrue poked Rhea."Nice outfit."

"Thanks. Sister Petinua and Poppy, the ones who gave us the blankets and pillows last night, brought them for us to wear while our own clothes wash and dry."

"That's nice of them."

Iona passed the roll of bandages around Rhea's neck. "Go get one from Anu, change and put your dress in the basket by the door. Hurry; breakfast is soon."

Mrue found the other ottermaid, who gave her a habit and ushered her behind a sheet they'd strung up to shield a private corner. Anu passed several habits to Mrue before they found one that didn't swamp her. Even then, they had to pin the fabric around her shoulders and pin the neckline to her under-clothes to keep it from slipping too low. Stepping from behind the curtain, she stumbled over the long hem. A little irritated, but still grateful, she hitched it up and walked over to wait for Rhea.

By the time Iona had finished her first-aid on Rhea's neck, all the other Altos had gone downstairs to breakfast.

The three ottermaids met up with a group of Sopranos on the stairs. They were busy warming their voices, singing arpeggios and scales, voices soaring. Mrue, Rhea, and Iona joined them, voices soaring a little lower.

When they got the the Great Hall, they split apart, finding a table with their friends. Rhea noticed a strict-looking mousewife sitting beside the Abbot. The highest note of her arpeggio faltered under the mousewife's burning glare. She nudged Iona, nodding toward the mousewife. "Who's that?"

Iona glanced to her, then quickly away. She explained in a low voice, as if the mousewife could overhear them in the loud hubbub of the meal. "That's the Recorder, Bercka."

Mrue had silently been listening. She glanced at the Recorder, then looked to Iona. "Does she always look like that, or...?"

"She has since we came here. I don't think she likes us very much."

"What's not to like?" Mrue asked. "We're free entertainment. We sing, we dance, crack jokes, we-"

Iona smoothly cut in. "-are very loud and, according to Sister Bercka, obnoxious. To quote her, we 'disturb the peace in the biggest, worst way possible'."

"What?" Mrue and Rhea blurted together.

"She must loose in the skull," Mrue added in a low mutter.

By now they had reached the table where Coda, Junn, and Lukas sat among several empty seats. Iona walked to the next table, finding her place by Mais, Kramer, Kelp and Kale.

As soon as they sat down, Mrue and Rhea noticed a few missing faces. Mrue was the first to open her mouth and comment. "I know Lyxa's helping in the kitchens, but where's Cae an' Rin an' Muri an' Tallulah an' Riggy?"

Coda passed her a breadroll. "Riggy is now King of the Dibbuns, so he's sitting with them. Cae and Rin are upstairs, tryin' to get Tallulah to come down. Muri just took a tray of breakfast up to them."

Rhea accepted a breadroll from Junn. "Why won't 'Lullah come down? Is she ill?"

"Not sick. The Redwallers don't trust her at all, no matter how much we insist she's a goodbeast."

Lukas nodded. "Recorder Bercka didnae help much, either."

Mrue scowled and slit open her bread roll. "What did she do?"

The malebeasts hemmed and hawed, but didn't answer. Mrue lowered her brows threateningly. "Coda."

He gulped and blurted in a whisper, "She wouldn't let 'Lullah into the Abbey 'cause she was vermin."

"WH-!"

Rhea clapped her paw over Mrue's mouth, quelling her explosive shout. Mrue shoved her paw away, controlling her voice. "She _what_?"

Coda nodded. "Rucci about blew a gut, too."

"That filthy witch-"

Rhea cut her off. "She doesn't have that authority, does she?"

"Kinda," Junn explained. "Since the Abbot's so old he's almost handicapped, she's apparently been trying to "rule" in his stead. Sister Prinkle, the Infirmary Keeper, won't let her. She's the only reason 'Lullah's in the Abbey."

Mrue was almost shaking with anger. She stood so forcefully her chair fell back, angrily stringing her words together. "Heard-enough-let's-go."

She strode away, holding the hem of her borrowed habit above her ankles. Rhea followed her, pausing to set Mrue's chair back on its legs.

Redwallers and Singers alike moved out of Mrue's path, with Rhea following close behind. "Do you even know where the Sopranos' room is?"

"I'll figure it out."

"Or, better idea; instead of storming off to spend the whole day searching, why not stop and ask?"

Mrue stopped so suddenly that Rhea, half a step behind her, bumped into her back. Mrue tapped a passing Soprano mousemaid. "Where's the Soprano's room?"

"Up the stairs, left turn, first hall, third door to the right."

"Thank you," Mrue said in clipped tones, and then she was off again.

It didn't take them long to get there. The door of the Soprano's room was swung open; it hit the wall with a _bang_. Sitting on a stripped bed, sharing a meal, Tallulah, Muri, Cae and Rin looked up to see Rhea behind her.  
"What are you four doing up there?"

Rin swallowed a mouthful. "Who told you we were up here? If it was the Chummers, they weren't supposed to."

Mrue strode into the room, Rhea following. "Doesn't matter if they did. Why are you up here?"

Tallulah nervously set down a spoon. "How's your neck, Rhea?"

"It's okay, thank you." Rhea answered, much calmer than Mrue. "Now, why aren't you eating downstairs with everybeast else?"

"And don't change the subject," Mrue added.

"Well, I-I" Tallulah mumbled, "I scare the Redwallers. They don't like me very much."

"Especially that Recorder witch, Bercka," Rin added. "She woul-"

Rhea politely interrupted. "We heard."

Mrue looked eyes with Tallulah. "The Redwallers will have to get used to you, 'cause we'll be here for a while."

Tallulah glanced down and fiddled with the spoon. "I don't want to be a bother..."

"You're not a bother. I know you don't like the looks they give you, or how they move away. I can tell you're scared of what they could do to you. But you have a right to be here, same as everybeast else."

Muri, sitting next to Tallulah, put her paw on the coyotemaid's arm. "And nobeast can do anything to you with all three-score and four of us protecting you."

"So you're coming downstairs with us," Rhea added.

Rin, Muri and Cae rose off the bed, then pulled Tallulah up. She walked downstairs with them, Rhea and Mrue holding her paws, gently making her keep walking.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, many creatures subtly moved away from Tallulah as she passed, cutting sidelong glances at her.

Singers called 'hello' and 'good morning' as they passed, making sure to directly address Tallulah. Mrue knew it was an unplanned group attempt to show the Redwallers how friendly and kind she was.

Tallulah had stiffened up, and all her responses were quiet mumbles. They sat her down in a vacant seat between Muri and Rin. Mrue went to get her some food. As she did, she overheard hushed comments from Redwaller mouths.

"...Can't believe that vermin is in the Abbey..."

"Never would've happened in my time..."

"...Shouldn't be here..."

"...Not our kind..."

Scowling, Mrue loaded food onto a plate and brought it back to their table. As she passed the part leaders' table, she stooped to whisper some of the comments into Iona's ear.

Iona nodded, whispering back, "I've got an idea. Go sit."

Mrue walked away. Iona and the others at her table leaned their heads together to listen to Iona explain the situation and her idea. They all nodded at eachother. Then Kelp leaned backwards, whispering to a Singer at the next table, who whispered to the next Singer, who did the same. They continued this, until the message got to Riggy at the main table, who scurried to Rucci and whispered in her ear. She pondered for a moment, then locked eyes with Iona across the Hall and nodded her approval.

Iona raised her voice to call out, "Ho, the choir! Anybeast up for a game of Vocal Tag?"

The Singers whooped. "Yeah! You start!"

Up at the head of the table, Sister Pirkle the hedgehog looked to Rucci. "That sounds fun. What is it?"

"It's a little game they play. One of them starts singing, and after a few lines, they tag somebeast else, and pass the song to them. It gives them a chance to hear other's vocal styles and tweak with their own."

Sister Bercka put her teacup down with a severe _clang._ "Absolutely not! There should be no singing at a meal! It's too chaotic! Meals are meant to be peaceful."

"The dibbun's table says otherwise," Rucci muttered.

"Oh, let them sing, Sister, the Abbot said. "It would be a pleasant change of pace, compared to all the chatter. Sing on!"

Iona shouted a thank you, then started singing loudly.

"' _We are, we are,_

 _Not your ordinary fama-mily,'"_

She swatted Kelp, who sang out in a rich Tenor,

"' _But we can all agree that_

 _we are, we are,_

 _close as close can be,_ '"

He tapped Muri between her ears, who smacked Luka's bicep to make him help her with the chorus.

 _We are are are are (We are)_

 _We are are are are (We are)_

 _We are are are are (We are)_

 _We are, we are, family._ '"

Lukas gently nudged Cae.

"' _So it don't matter what it looks like_

 _we look perfect to me._

 _We got every kind of lover_

 _We're so lucky indeed!_ '"

The song passed from Cae to Mrue.

"' _They can keep on talkin''_

 _It don't matter to me cause_

 _We are, We are, family._ '"

The tagging got faster and more complicated as the song went on, until it was hard to see who tagged who.

"' _We are are are are (We are)_

 _We are are are are (We are)_

 _We are are are are (We are)_

 _We are, we are, family._ '"

Tallulah was tagged for the next verse, singing quieter than the rest, sitting so low in her chair that she was almost hiding under the table..

"' _So what?_

 _We don't look, we don't act_

 _We don't walk, we don't talk_

 _Like you do?_ '"

She tagged off as quickly as possible, to Rin.

"' _So what?_

 _If we hang, just to hang and no shame_

 _We both do what we want to._ '"

Rin tagged Lyxa, who was passing with a tray balanced on a paw. The big badgermaid sang in her warm, rich Alto, gathering dishes as she did, swelling and holding out the last note.

"' _Cause we come from everywhere,_

 _Searchin' for ones to care,_

 _Somehow we found it here,_

 _We found us a home!_ '"

And so they went through the chorus again, passing it to and fro, back and forth. Iona got it again, in time to sing,

"' _Okay, so the links in our chain_

 _Makes us strange_

 _But really they make us stronger._ '"

It went from her to Junn with the flick of a spike.

"' _And no one would replace not a thing,_

 _Mother or father_

 _Cause we come from everywhere,_

 _Searchin' for ones to care._

 _Somehow we found it here,_

 _We found us a home_!'"

Again, they passed around the chorus. And then they slowed down the tagging, taking a word at a time.

"' _Family,''"_

 _"'We are, we are'"_

Riggy quite deliberately tapped Tallulah, and all fell quiet as she soloed,

"' _We are, we are, family.'"_

Many of the Redwallers applauded, then went back to eating. When they finished, they left to do their daily work. The Singers dispersed with them, happy to help with the chores. Everybeast except Mrue, Tallulah, and Rhea seemed to know where they were needed. Lyxa quickly recruited them to help in the kitchens with her, Junn, and some others. Lukas dragged Coda off to help with the Abbey's extensive gardens, muttering an accented something about growing 'mah-scles'.

Upon entering the kitchen, they were met by a chubby, almost entirely circular mouse, with round, rosy cheeks. Lyxa introduced him as Friar Bubee.

"Always happy to have more help in the kitchens, we are. Always very, very busy! Yup yup yup. Was so happy to have Lyxa help, I was. Culinary genius, she is."

"Any assignments, Friar?" Rhea asked.

"Either chopping veggies or washing dishes, is the only chores left to do."

"I'll wash dishes," Tallulah murmured.

"Me too," Rhea added.

The Friar beamed, pushing his chubby cheeks up to squinch his eyes shut. "What cheery maids! Methinks I've got two new favorites."

"Two?" Tallulah repeated, eyes wide. "You mean me?"

"Aye, two, and aye, I mean you. A beast willing to do dishes is a goodbeast in my eyes."

Tallulah didn't know how to respond. She and Rhea followed the Friar through the kitchen.

Lyxa gave Junn, Mrue, Mais and herself a bowl of vegetables and a knife each. They found a place around a small table, then sat and started chopping. Kramer wandered to "help" them. He didn't do much chopping, just stole sliced vegetables.

Mrue chose a carrot and started chopping it. "So... what happened when Rhea and I went missing?"

"Well," Lyxa started chopping a cabbage. "Nellie came back early, and told us you two would come back later. When you didn't come back by the time we were leaving, Coda told Rucci. She took the otter part leaders- and Coda- and went to find you."

"We looked everywhere," Mais interuppted.  
Lyxa nodded. "The otter part leaders, and Coda, even searched the riverbed, in case one of you drowned. When we didn't find hide or hair of either of you, we got the rest of the group to help us. We all searched for miles in every direction. We almost took all day."

Junn interrupted her, protecting his sliced cucumbers from Kramer's snitching paws.  
"It took all day, actually. When the sun had gone down, and we still hadn't found you, Rucci had us vote to either keep searching or go to Redwall for help."

"An' it was unanimous for Redwall?" Mrue asked.

Mais dumped a pawful of chopped lettuce in the salad bowl. "Actually, no. Coda was really against going to Redwall. He said it would be abandoning you."

Kramer swiped a cucumber slice. "He was planning on searching all night and through the next day, or however long it took for us to find you."

Mais nodded, eyes on the radish she was now dicing. "We almost had to tie him behind the cart to get him here."

A faint smile touched Mrue's mouth and her voice was soft. "He's a good friend."

Lyxa, Mais, and Junn froze, knives poised above their vegetables. Even Kramer stopped snitching food.

After a few moments, Junn put a paw over his heart and bowed his head in mock-solemnity. "A moment of silence for our brother in the friendzone."

Kramer took up the pose.

"Oh, come on," Mrue protested. "What was that for?"

Lyxa spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. "...Mrue,... Coda has been...trying to be... more than... a friend. But you don't seem to notice."

Mrue started busily chopping carrots, not meeting their eyes. "He's just a really good friend and that's it."

Kramer, Mais, and Junn let out matching "Uhm-hmm"s. Lyxa just eyed Mrue and went back to chopping.

* * *

 _Song is "We Are Family" from Ice Age 3, and I don't own it._


	13. Chapter 13

Mrue finished chopping vegetables as quick as she could without cutting herself, then left the table to find Rhea and Tallulah.

There were piles of dirty dishes on one side of the sink, and a pile of clean dishes on the other. Tallulah and Rhea were in the middle of a duet, but they cut off when Mrue came to Tallulah's side.  
"Done so soon?" Rhea chirped.

"Do you think Coda's sweet on me?" Mrue blurted.

Tallulah rinsed a plate. "Is that why you look so…" she couldn't find the right word to describe her friend's appearance, and repeated, "…so?"

Mrue took the plate from her and the damp towel from Tallulah's shoulder and started busily drying the plate. "Do you?"

Rhea nodded. "Of course he is. I thought you knew?"

" _No_ , I didn't," Mrue shook her head. "Ugh, this is terrible!"

"Why?" Tallulah asked. "Isn't love a good thing?"

"It _is not_ love." Mrue set down the dried plate and pressed the towel to her face. "An' it's bad 'cause now it'll be awkward between me and one of my best friends."

Rhea winced when she dunked her chafed wrists in the soapy water, but she tried to hide the pain by grinning impishly and crooning, "Aaaaaw, your ' _best friend_ '?"

Mrue removed the towel and scowled. "Hush."

When Tallulah smiled and Rhea started giggling, she scowled harder. "No, stop it—it's not funny! I'll have to avoid Coda—"

"Why avoid him? Tallulah asked, handing Mrue a long-handled ladle. "Why not confront him about it? Honestly, it couldn't be that bad."

Mrue shook the ladle, sending water droplets flying. "It _could_ be that bad. So I'm avoiding him." She noticed Rhea open her mouth to comment and pointed the ladle at her. "Just like I'm avoiding this conversation. And don't think I didn't see you wince. We're going to the Infirmary _right now_."

"But I still have all these dishes to do, and I'm not leaving 'Llulah to do them all alone."

"I already talked to the Friar, he says you're both off dish duty. Let's go."

She took Rhea's soapy paw, looking to Tallulah. "Are you coming?"

The coyotemaid looked around, then slowly shook her head. "No… I think… I think I'd like to stay here."

Rhea and Mrue smiled, then walked off. Once they got out of the kitchens, they whispered the same thing. "I'm glad she's finding a place."

* * *

After asking a Redwaller for directions, taking a few wrong turns, getting completely lost, and asking another Redwaller for more directions, Mrue and Rhea found a door they hoped was the Infirmary's. Rhea knocked on the door, and a voice called out, "Come in!"'

Rhea opened the door with a creak and poked her head in. "Is this the Infirmary?"

Sister Perkle smiled at her. "Yes, it is."

Mrue pushed the door open and strode in, muttering, "Happy day. This Abbey is so hard to navigate."

Sister Perkle laughed, rattling her spikes. "You'll soon figure it out. Now, what can I do for you?"

Rhea walked in behind Mrue, explaining, "Iona thinks this cut on my neck is infected. Would you mind looking at it?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind. Come have a seat," she patted a bed next to where she stood, then looked to Mrue. "Do you need a check-up, too?"

Mrue perched on a footboard and folded her arms across her chest, extending her legs and crossing her ankles. "No, I'm just here for moral support."

Rhea sat down and sat still, spine straight and paws on her lap as Sister Perkle unwound the bandage on her neck. The kindly hedgehog clucked at the cut.  
"This is infected, alright. How did you get it?"

Rhea quickly explained how the ferret had cut her during her brief time as a captive.

Shocked, Sister Perkle blurted, "You've left this untreated for three days?"

"Well," Rhea touched her throat and grimaced. "It's only been two and a half days. And Mrue bandaged it with dock leaves after we were rescued, and I've changed the bandage every night and morning."

Sister Perkle put aside the used bandage and went to a cabinet, pulling out bottles and a roll of bandages, which she dumped on the bed beside Rhea. "That's goo, but you really should have come to me sooner. That cut is infected and it'll scar your pretty little neck—"

Rhea cut off the Sister's pitying tone, murmuring, "I don't mind a scar."

Sister Perkle started uncapping bottles, explaining as she did, "Now, this white cream is…"

She went on to list the ingredients of all three bottles and then when an in which order she would put them on, then bandaged Rhea's neck. When the hedgehog sister was done, Mrue piped up. "Could you look at her wrists and ankles, please? She's chafed and tender there."

"They tied you up, too," Rhea reminded her. "Your wrists and ankles are just as hurt as mine."

"I do not need medical he—" Mrue protested, but Sister Perkle cut her off by grabbing her wrist.  
Noticing how Mrue's jaw hardened in a hidden show of pain, and seeing the red, chafed skin on her wrist, Sister Perkle commented, "I'll bet your ankles look the same. You _do_ need medical help."

Getting another jar and roll of bandages, she rubbed the cream into Mrue's wrists, then bandaged her forearms from her wrist to almost halfway to her elbow. Then she had the lighter-furred ottermaid sit on the bed and pull her skirt hem to her knees, revealing her chafed ankles. While the Sister tended to her, she chattered on.  
"The two of you have beautiful voices."

"Thank you," they chirped in unison.

Sister Perkle finished slathering cream on Mrue's ankle and started bandaging it. "Whatever you did this morning— tag, wasn't it? It was so pretty. Everybeast enjoyed it— it gave breakfast a little something extra."

Mrue and Rhea thanked her again. The Sister tied off the bandage when she had covered her from leg from shin to below the ankles, then moved to Rhea.  
"Do you know— oh, I hope I'm not being too forward, but I was just hoping— wondering, really, but, well—"

Mrue rearranged her skirt hem around her ankles, flexing her bandaged joints.  
"What is it, Sister?"

The hedgehog finished rubbing cream on Rhea's ankles and re-capped the jar, beginning to bandage the ottermaid's skinny ankles.  
"I have a niece, her name is Belina, and she has such a _beautiful_ singing voice. And— I apologize if this is too forward," she finished bandaging and tied it off. "But I was wondering if she could maybe join your group?"

Rhea pushed her skirt down, smiling at the old hedgehog. "I'm sure Rucci would consider letting her in our group."

Mrue stood up. "Where is she? We'll go invite her to come try out."

Sister Perkle smiled. "Oh, thank you! I don't know where she is, but my brother, Jaqmo Cellarhog, probably would. He'll be in the cellars."

Mrue helped Rhea to her footpaws. "Great. And where are the cellars?"

Sister Perkle showed them to the door, giving them directions as she did. Before she let them leave, she added her own instructions. "The both of you come in every morning to get the bandages on your limbs changed. And Rhea, you'll have to come in three times a day— before every meal, say— to get that compress on your neck changed."

The ottermaids thanked her and left. Retracing their steps, they made it back to Great Hall. From there, it was easy to find the small set of stairs leading to the cellars. Mrue knocked, but there was no answer. They could hear the clang of metal on metal, even through the thick wooden door. Mrue opened the door to reveal a wide cavern filled with barrels and shelves of kegs. They couldn't see anybeast, but the ringing clang of metal on metal echoed around the room.

Mrue led Rhea to peer around shelves and stacked barrels. They finally found a huge hedgehog, hammering away at a hoop of metal on his anvil.  
"Excuse us, sir?" Rhea fairly yelled above the din.

He stopped hammering and looked around. Catching sight of them, he laid down his hammer and turned his bulk to face them. He pulled a big red kerchief out of his back pocket and wiped his sweating brow, eyeing them. "Hallo, there. Don't recall ever seeing you two— you're part of the choir, aren't ye?"

Rhea nodded, awed and slightly intimidated by the huge beast. "Yes, we are. I'm Rhea."

"And I'm Mrue," the other ottermaid added. "Are you Jaqmo Cellarhog?"

He tucked his expansive kerchief away. "I am. How can I help the two of ye?"

Rhea explained the situation. "Sister Perkle— your sister, I guess— said your daughter has a wonderful singing voice. So we came down to ask her if she would like to try out to join our choir."

Jaqmo grinned. "Why thankee, misses. My Belina would love to sing with you. I'll go get her."

He strode off, quickly returning wit a tall, curvy hedgehog maid. Her father introduced them. "Belina, this is Mrue and Rhea, from that Singer group."

"Hi," Belina greeted, bright and outgoing.

"Hi," Mrue replied. "We were wondering if you would like to try out to join the Singers."

"I would love to! What do I have to do?"

Mrue's eye twitched at the hedgehogmaid's loud enthusiasm. "You're a Soprano, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. I can sing the Soprano range. So just repeat after me." She hummed a note, waiting for Belina to catch on and hum it. Then she started to sing arpeggios, going through the octaves one by one. Belina stammered a bit, but was quick to catch on, and repeated the notes. Mrue sang through a few more octaves, then stopped.  
"Can you sing any higher?"

Belina nodded. "Easily."

"You're probably a first Soprano, then. Rhea, will you go grab a first?"

Rhea pushed away from the barrel she'd been leaning against. "Sure."  
She was almost out the door when Mrue called after her, "As quick as you can!"

Rhea dashed up the stairs on her bandages ankles and ran through Great Hall. Whisking around a corner in a hallway, she ran into Skipper Roc and rebounded off, tripping backwards. Skipper grabbed her paws and steadied her. "Whoa, there. Hello, Rhea."

"Hello, Skipper." She smiled at him. "Sorry to bump into you."

"Not a problem." He realized he was still holding her paws and let go. His voice took on a concerned note. "What happened to your wrists?"

Rhea forgot for a moment. "What?" She looked down at her paws. "Oh, it's nothing. I've got to hurry, I'm sorry." Skipper moved out of her way and Rhea ran past, calling over her shoulder, "Goodbye!"

She quickly found a group of first Sopranos, tending Dibbuns. She drew Mais aside, explained the situation, then the two maids ran back to the Cellars. While Rhea and Mais caught their breath, Mrue introduced Mais and Belina. When she was ready, Mais led Belina through the higher scales. When they finished, Mais was smiling. "You have such a pretty voice. I'd love to have you in my vocal part. But you'll still have to try out in front of Rucci."

"She's probably not to busy," Mrue offered. "We could go now, if you want to, Belina."

The hedgehog maid looked to her father. "Do you still need my help, Papa?"

"Not at the moment. Go try out."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. Then she followed Mais, Rhea, and Mrue out of the cellars. Before they shut the door, Jaqmo called out, "Good luck!"

It took almost an hour to find Rucci. They looked all over the Abbey and the grounds, finally finding her and Marmy in a spare room, mending fresh laundry.

Marmy looked up from sewing a loose button. "Hello, girls. Who's this?"

Mais tugged Belina up in next to her. "This is Belina. Belina, this is Marmy, our musician, and Rucci, our director."

The three said their 'hellos', then Rhea said, "Rucci we would love for Belina to try out and hopefully join the Singers."

Rucci glanced at her three students. "Girls, we have too many as it is— no offense, Belina."

"Rucci," Mais pressed. "You _have to_ hear her voice."

With very little resistance, Rucci nodded. Mais turned to Belina, smiled reassuringly and began leading her through scales and arpeggios. A while later, they ended their vocal exercises. Rucci was very impressed, and it showed in her voice and face. "Nice. Very nice."

Then she went back to her sewing, talking as she stitched. "You're a first, possibly a second; we have our practices every afternoon, out in the orchard by our choir cart. Mais will be your part leader."

Confused, but clueing in on Mais, Rhea, and Mrue's beaming faces, Belina replied, "Thank you?"

The Singer maids chorused their own thanks, then grabbed Belina and escorted her out of the room. Even through the closed door, Rucci heard Mais, Rhea and Mrue squeal; " _YOU GOT IN!_ "

She chuckled to herself, listening to the sound of Mais and the other two practically dragging Belina down the hall, chattering about introducing her to the rest of the choir.


	14. Chapter 14

Mrue was very creative in her ways of avoiding Coda. She worked in the kitchens during meals instead of eating at the table with him; and when he went to the kitchens to find her, she hid in the pantry and slipped out into the Great Hall when he wasn't looking. Each morning, she went to get her bandages changed, and went with Rhea after every meal to get hers changed. She also kept to a strange schedule, never being in once place too long.

After two days of this, Coda tapped Rucci on the shoulder. "Have you seen Mrue?"

The shrew was busy with her tuba. She let out a small laugh. "Hah! Normally I'm the one asking you that. You're like her shadow."

Coda sighed. "I think she's trying to avoid me."

"Why would she do that?" Rucci asked, fiddling with the mouthpiece.

"Lyxa told her that I've been crushing on her. I guess she doesn't like me back."

Rucci snorted. "She does. Trust me, she does. She probably doesn't know how to deal with it."

Coda looked a little relieved. "Either way, she's avoiding me."

"Hmm. Hand me that polishing rag, please."

Coda passed the scrap of cloth to her and she started rigorously rubbing the tuba.

"I think I can help you, Romeo."

Coda looked up in surprise, a bit of hope gleaming in his eyes. "You could?"

Rucci breathed hard on the tuba 's main tube, fogging the brass. When she started polishing again, she seemed to have forgotten the previous conversation altogether. "The Redwallers- most of them, anyway- have been very good to us, yes?"

"Yeah, they have- but how can you help me with Mrue?"

"I'm thinkin' We'll do a concert to thank them. What do you think?"

"It's a good idea, but how can you help me?"

Rucci put aside the rag. "That's what we'll do."

Coda was getting frustrated. "But how-"

Rucci cut across him. "And I think I'll have you and Mrue do a duet. You, Coda, can choose the song. I would suggest you make it count."

Coda raised one eyebrow and lowered the other. "Could you please explain that?"

"Lyrics, Coda. Mrue loves good, meaningful lyrics. Find a song to tell her what you need to tell her. Got it?"

Coda started nodding, realization dawning, "Yeah, yeah, I got it!" He dashed off. "Thank you!"

Rucci took a deep breath and blew out a note that made birds fly out of nearby trees, then called after him, "You're welcome!"


	15. Chapter 15

Rucci stood in the back of the choir cart, watching her students gather around for the afternoon's practice. When they had all gathered and sat on the grass according to their parts. Mrue, normally one of the first to gather, was now one of the last to slip into her spot. When Rucci was sure her students were all there, she raised her paws for silence. "Alright, peeps, listen up!"

Almost-immediate silence followed her words. After waiting for the less-quiet creatures to quiet down, Rucci pointed to Belina. "We have have a newbie."

Sitting next to the hedgehog maid, Rin prompted her to stand. Rucci continued. Be nice to her. Anyway. At the moment, We don't have to prepare for a show, so we'll just warm up, sing a song or two, and dismiss early. Any questions?"

Lyxa raised a paw, waiting for Rucci to call on her before asking, "When will we perform again?"

Rucci quelled the rising agreements. "I don't know. As soon as possible, I hope."

Belina raised her paw. "Every year after spring planting, there is a feast. You could ask the Abbey leaders if we could perform at the feast."

Rucci listened to the shouts of 'Good idea' and 'Yes, Rucci, please!' She turned to Marmy and they conversed a bit. Then she nodded and turned back to the choir. "Iona, Anu, go get the Abbot; he's probably in the library. Lyxa, go get Sister Bercka. Belina, if you would go get your aunt? I'll meet them at the Abbot's office. Everybeast else is dismissed!"

She jumped down from the cart and strode to the Abbey. The Singers looked at eachother, then scrambled to follow her.

All the Singers waited in near-silent anticipation outside the Abbot's office. Most the Tenor section had their ears pressed to the door, trying to the hear the meeting within. Inside, Rucci and Marmy were asking the Abbot, Sister Perkle and Sister Bercka's permission to hold a concert.

Mais prodded Kramer, who had the whole side of his face pressed against the door. "Can you hear anything?"

Kramer flicked his free ear. "Rucci just said 'Bees is knee king ortant to koka'."

Iona lightly shook her head. "So no."

Lukas laid his long ear on the door, then jerked away, whispering urgently, "They're comin' out, git away frae the door!"

The Tenors scattered, thrashing to disentangle themselves from each other. Lyxa pulled Riggy away by the back of his tunic a scarce moment before the door burst open to frame Rucci.

She waited a moment, then shouted, "Permission granted!"

The Singers cheered; even little Riggy wriggled and whooped, suspended from Lyxa's paw. Rucci held up her paws for them to quiet down.  
"And Sister Perkle and the Abbot were kind enough to let us borrow a room to meet and practice in. So let's go, follow me."

Her students parted their masses as Rucci and Marmy passed through, falling in behind her. The sea of Singers choked the hallways as they followed their leader through the Abbey. Finally, Rucci opened a door and ushered them in. The room was almost too long for how wide it was. Halfway along the wall, the brickwork changed, almost as if a wall had been knocked out. A few tables and chairs were pushed against the back wall, and a few cupboards and windows lined the longer walls. But it was clean, it was spacious, it had enough room for all of them— and it was theirs.

The Singers soon arranged themselves, sitting in an arc on the floor with their sections, in the same order they performed: Sopranos, Chummers (Basses in the back, Tenors in the front), Altos.  
Rucci stood in front of them, in the center of the arch. "So, we're going to have a concert, _but_ ," she stressed the last word, "it'll be at the Spring Festival."

Belina blinked. "But, that's only a month away."

"We can do it," Rucci assured her. She continued, addressing the whole choir. "But it'll be hard to get everyone together and learn enough songs for a concert, with all the work to do during planting."

The Singers shared glances, sure their director had a trick up her sleeve, and eager to hear it. Rucci could _feel_ their eagerness, on par with her own. "Instead, you can split into your own groups and decide on songs— _BUT_!" she cut off her student's budding chatter. "You have to get your songs approved by me. And then it's up to your group to get together and practice. If it doesn't sound good the day before the concert, you're not part of the concert. Also, you have to have someone in your group for each part of your song, and each of you can only be in two groups a _t most_! Ready go!"

The choir burst into chatter and movement as friends grabbed other friends and started deciding on songs. Rin was about to pull Belina into her group when Mais put a paw on the hedgehogmaid's shoulder, kindly stating, "Actually, Belina is in my group."

Rin caught the merry glimmer Mais' eye and nodded, letting Belina go. The easy-going Belina followed Mais to a table, where Chasel the mouse, and two squirrels she hadn't been introduced to. Mais and Belina sat, then the mousemaid introduced Belina to the squirrels and explained, "I have a song that would be perfect for your voice. But you wouldn't have a very long part."

"That'll be alright," Belina said. "The smaller, the better. I don't want to mess up the whole concert for everybeast."

"You won't." Chasel reassured her.

Mias nodded, then she lined out their act. "We'll sing ' _On the Road'_ from the play Thumbelina. I'll be the mother toad, you Chummers can decide who's which brother. And, of course, Belina will be Thumbelina."

One of the squirrels cracked a grin. "I see what you did there."

Mais grinned back. "Clever, isn't it?"

Feeling very out of the loop, Belina sheepishly murmured, "I...I'll need the lyrics."

"Oh, right. No problem." Mais sent Chasel to search the cabinets. He soon scampered back with a few sheets of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. Belina sat quietly while Mais neatly scrawled out the lyrics, listening to the three Chummers debate on who would be which toad brother. After a while, she had to ask,  
"How do you all know the lyrics to every song?"

Chasel thought for a moment. "I... don't know."

One of the squirrels twitched his tail. "I think it's because we've all spent so much time with eachother, we just kind of know. That's my opinion, though. It might be wrong."

With a flourish, Mais was done. She passed Belina the parchment. "This is everyone's lyrics, but yours are in cursive. We'll meet once everyday, or more if we need it. Let's go get it approved."

When they got to Marmy and Rucci, the shrew gave her approval, and dismissed them, pondering to herself, " _'On the Road'_ , huh? Very fun, catchy tune. Wasn't somebeast else supposed to be singing something from Thumbelina?"  
She almost dropped her parchments and quill. "Buckets, I almost forgot- Mrue!"

In a group with Rin, Riggy and another Bass, the ottermaid turned at her name. "Yes?"

Rucci beckoned her over. "Cometh hither!"

Mrue stood and made her way through the groups of Singers sitting on the floor til she stood by Rucci. "Yes?"

"I actually have you in a duet already." She grabbed a stack of papers from the harpsichord and gave them to the ottermaid. "It's a medley, sort of. Here are the lyrics. But when it comes to the concert, just sing whatever. There's no order, really, you can kinda ditch the lyrics. Kind of like a jazz piece. But stick to these for now."

Mrue looked over the papers. "A duet? Who's my partner? What style do I sing?"

Rucci scribble something down on her paper, not meeting Mrue's eyes. "Just use your own vocal style."

"And my partner?"

Rucci kept scribbling.

" _Rucci_?" Mrue pressed.

"I'm still figuring it out. I'll tell you when I get it figured out."

Mrue shrugged and went back to her group.

Coda, Kelp, and Kale came to Rucci next, and Rucci approved their song. Knowing Kelp's big body shielded her from Mrue's view, Rucci leaned close to Coda, whispering under the choir's hubbub. "Mrue's not too happy about not knowing her partner."

"Please, just don't tell her," Coda whispered back.

"I won't."

Coda grinned. "I owe you."

The three otters walked away. Rucci shook her head, muttering darkly, "Yeah you do."


	16. Chapter 16

Lyxa was busy rolling out dough when the Friar asked her to carry two kegs of water out to the field workers. She did, accompanied by a molemum who carried two big ladles. Lyxa set the kegs on the grass and popped the lids off. Creatures noticed and walked over, lining up. One by one, they dipped their ladles in the cool water, gratefully drinking. Lyxa looked past them to the planted rows; there weren't very many, and they were crooked lines in the dirt, sometimes too deep, sometimes too shallow. Looking farther in the field, she soon found out why.

Lukas and Lissa were pulling a plow, an Abbey mole following behind.

"Lukas, stop pulling us your way!" Lissa protested.

Lukas was generally a calm, mild-mannered hare, but Lissa had clearly pushed him far beyond his limits. Still, he didn't so much as raise his voice at her. "I have to pull my way 'cause you're making us go crooked."

"I am not!" Lissa shouted, though she clearly was. "Don't go so fast!"

"I'm not going fast, you're just lagging behind."

Lyxa shook her striped head, left the keg and strode over, hitching up her skirt and stepping delicately over the planted rows. They were still arguing when she got there; the mole was, oddly, humming a monotone tune, not paying attention to either of them.

"I could go faster if my heels weren't bleeding from clippin' them on this stupid plow!"

"If you'd gone faster, you'd be out of the plow's reach."

"Your heels are just as bloody as mine, and you've been going pretty fast!"

"'Cause I've had to slow down for you!"

Lyxa intervened "Calm down, both of you! Lukas, could you hold out on water a bit longer?"

"O'course."

"Lissa, go get a drink and a sack of seeds. You're a planter now."

Lissa slipped the plow's harness strap off her shoulder, huffing, "Fine by me."

Lyxa was about to call to the mole behind the plow, to tell him he was free to go rest, but Lukas stopped her. "Auld Ebenezer's plumb deaf. I'll tell him."

He slipped out of his harness and walked to the mole, kneeling down and slowly saying, "Go rest for the day."

He had to repeat it several times before the mole got it and tottered off, still keeping his contented monotone hum.

Lyxa knotted up her dress and slid the harness straps over her own shoulders. "Are you ready?"

Lukas took a firm grip on the plow handles. "Aye."

Lyxa pulled against the straps, digging her footpaws into the ground, and walked forward. The plow began to slide easily through the ground, with Lukas keeping the plow's blade in the dirt. The badger and border hare had formed and amazing working bonds during their time pulling the choir cart; now their put their teamwork together to easily work the plow.

* * *

The spring was a busy time for everybeast. Every room in the Abbey was cleaned from top to were plowed and seeds planted. Everybeast rose early and went to bed bone tired. The Singers were even busier, waking earlier than many others to practice, then helping Redwallers clean and plant, then pushing themselves through one more late practice before collapsing in their beds. In Lyxa's case, she was often the first beast in the whole Abbey to rise, to begin baking a simple breakfast,- and the last to go to sleep.

Even with the hard, seemingly endless work, the spring was a fun time. Most everybeast was eager to help, just happy to be alive in the sweet, warm weather.

Even Tallulah felt good enough to pitch in, ignoring the suspicious glances and not-quite-hidden whispers of the more judgemental Redwallers. She carried a long, flexible staff across her thin shoulders, with a notch carved in either end for the handles of buckets. Her two buckets were full, and heavy. Even with the hem of her dress knotted to hang above her skinny ankles, she stumbled a little bit under the weight. Firmly pressing each step in the soft soil, Tallulah made her way across the planted area to where the planters were following the plowers.

The Singers had taught a few songs their fellow Redwaller planters, so they could sing together as they followed the plow and put seeds in the soil.

" _'Let it grow,_

 _Let it grow!_

 _You can't reap_

 _What you don't sow!_ '"

Tallulah joined in as Lissa beckoned her over.

 _"'Plant the seed_

 _Inside the Earth,_

 _Just one way to_

 _Know it's worth!_

 _Let's celebrate_

 _The world's rebirth_!'"

Tallulah waited for Lissa to cover her row of seeds with soil, then gently pat the soil down. Then she took the bottom of one of her buckets, tipping it and pouring out water. It fell from the bucket to the soil, glittering as it went and the melody faded out.

Tallulah ended up emptying her other bucket on the rest of Lissa's planted seeds. She turned and walked back to the pond, where Skipper Roc and a few of his crew were standing in the ankle - deep water, refilling empty buckets. She passed him her empty buckets, quiet. He refilled her buckets and gave them back to her, smiling at her. "There you go, Tallulah."

She shyly smiled back. "Thank you."

Somebeast behind her scoffed. "At least you're trying to pull your weight."

Tallulah turned around. Sister Bercka was glaring up and her, a sneer on her mouth. "It still doesn't make you a goodbeast."

"Sister-" Skipper started.

Tallulah just shook her head and knelt down, putting the yoke on her shoulders and slowly stood up, careful not to spill the water. She smiled down at Sister Bercka, quietly singing.

"'' _You think I'm an insolent savage_.

 _And you've been so many places,_

 _I guess it must be so..._

 _But still, I cannot see,_

 _If the savage one, is me_...'"

The Sister started protesting and fussing. Tallulah just gripped the buckets and walked away, her voice trailing behind her.

 _"How can there be so much_

 _that you don't know,_

 _You don't know...?_ "

Their buckets empty, Mrue and Rhea had returned for a refill. They picked up the melody where Tallulah had left it,

" _You think the only people,_

 _Who are people,_

 _Are the people,_

 _Who look and think like you!_

 _But if you walk the footsteps of stranger,_

 _You'll learn things you never knew,_

 _You never knew..."_

"Well!" The Sister shrilled. "I won't stand to be insulted!" She flounced off.

Rhea passed Naythe a bucket, glancing at Mrue. "Should we go apologize?"

Mrue had a face like a stormcloud. "No. It serves her right for pickin' on 'Lullah."

Skipper, muscles sliding under his wet shirt, stooped to fill up a bucket, then straightened and gave the bucket to Rhea. She took it, gave him a smile and put it on her yoke. "

Naythe passed two buckets to Mrue. She put them on her yoke, then laid the yoke over her shoulders and straightened.

As they walked away, Aten said, "I think Tallulah's nice."

Even though he knew his younger brother wouldn't understand, Naythe commented, "Rhea's not that bad, either."

Completely understanding Naythe, Skipper Roc lightly scowled. "Get back to work."

* * *

 _The first song is "Let it Grow!" from the movie The Lorax. The second song is "Colors of the Wind" from Disney's Pocahontas. And I own neither._


	17. Chapter 17

Tallulah finished work that day tired and frustrated. Her whole body ached, and her head was throbbed like never before. She skipped dinner and headed design to the Sopranos' room. In the back of her head, she knew her friends would come looking for her, and she was thankful they loved her that much, but right now, she needed to be alone.

When she got to the Sopranos' room, she shut the door and leaned against it. She glanced around the room to make sure nobeast else as there, then sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned her head back. She was tired enough to fall asleep right there, but her sore feet demanded she rest. So she staggered over to her cot and fell onto it, almost hysterically laughing at the notion of wanting to be alone.

All during the journey to Redwall, she had felt separated from the rest of the Singers. Even as she walked, ate, _lived,_ among all three-score and five of the Singers, she had felt so alone. The night after they performed for the Gousim, Lyxa had invited her into their group, and Tallulah had found a place to belong.

Then they got to Redwall. From all the stories she had heard about the sandstone Abbey, she thought it would be the best place she'd ever visit. She thought she would still belong.

All that hope was destroyed when Sister Bercka opened the gates to everybeast, but shrieked when she saw the coyotemaid. Tallulah remembered all too well how it had hurt to that her whole family was allowed to go in, but she was not. Rucci and the others had argued fast and furious with Sister Bercka, begging and demanding that Tallulah be let inside. Lyxa had finally reached out and pulled her to her side, and completely ignored Sister Bercka's protests, simply stating, "She is one of us."

Tallulah felt tears pricking at her eyes and shut them tight and rolled to bury her face in the pillow. She was grateful to the other Singers for being steadfast and immovable in defending her as a goodbeast. But it still hurt each time she was shunned or insulted for being "vermin". She was never even allowed a chance to prove herself. She couldn't help what her species was. What did it matter, anyway? She was the first coyote to ever be in Mossflower. Nobeast had ever seen her species- how could they judge her based on it?

With the injustice of it all ripping at her and tears burning at her eyes, Tallulah blinked and slipped into an unsuspecting sleep.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she was sitting in a vast field of grain, golden ripe, looking up at a blue sky. The stalks were taller than her, sitting down, but none of them brushed against her. She seemed to be sitting in the only unplanted spot the field. Realigning her head, she realized she was not the only one in the field. A mouse sat across from her, dressed in a simple green tunic. A black leather-bound sword hilt, topped with a red pommel stone, stuck over his shoulder. Instantly, she knew who he was, and felt completely at ease. She felt at ease enough to say, " Martin, why did you make me this and send me to Redwall? _Everybeast hates me. **I**_ hate me."

Martin smiled sadly at her. "It was not my choice. I am truly sorry. But please, do not hate yourself. You will suffer enough hate without giving it to yourself."

"Why me?" Before Martin could answer her, Tallulah brushed away the question. "Actually, I don't care why I was "chosen". Why did anybeast need to be different?"

"I cannot tell you. But you will find out soon enough. Danger is coming to Redwall. The enemy is plotting- war draws ever nearer. Only you can stop it."

Tallulah threw her paws up. "HOW?! How can I help if you won't tell me anything?"

Martin didn't even respond to her outburst . All he said was, " All will be clear in time. Just remember that I am always here to help. Now you must leave."

"Like that! You can't confuse me and then expect me to leave!"

Martin smiled. "I'm not."

"And what do you mean by tha-AAAAH!" Tallulah felt a paw grab her shoulder and drag her back into the wheat.

* * *

She jerked up with a start. "Ah!"

"It's just me, calm down." She turned to see Rin, kneeling at the edge of Tallulah's cot. "Just us, actually."

Tallulah looked around to see Mrue, Cae, Rhea, and Belina surrounding her. Belina smiled down at her. "Too tired to eat?"

"I hope not." Rin gestured to the tray near her. "I brought up all this food..."

Tallulah shook her sleepy head. "You all came up here to eat with me?"

They nodded, Mrue adding, "The boys- Coda, Junn, the others- are waiting outside, if you want to take this party in the hall. They can't go in the girls' rooms, remember?"

Tallulah swung her footpaws over the edge of the cot. "Yeah... I-I remember."


	18. Chapter 18

Lachlan had found a place to sit, high on a rock outcropping, away from his army. They were smarter and better trained than the usual vermin horde, and none would dare betray him. He had made examples out of many unfortunate beasts throughout the seasons, and fear kept even the bravest vermin in line. But, as the wolf knew army to well, luck favors the careful. And thus, Lachlan was not one to take chances. He kept all his plans to himself.

 _'If there was a spy left in my army, I would've known by now.'_ Lachlan thought. A deep, cruel chuckle rose from his chest as he added, _''And I would have had their throats long ago.'_

A harsh caw sounded, catching the wolf's keen ears. He titled his broad muzzle upwards, Lachlan caught sight of a black flying form. He let out a sharp whistle and the bird soared down, flapping to a land before him. Imediately after its talons touched the stone, the raven tipped forward and spread it's ebony wings in a bow, humbly cawing, "My lord."

Lachlan didn't bother to rise, locking his gold eyes on the raven's pure black eyes. "Kraai, my faithful spy. Back from Salamanstron so soon?"

The raven shuffled his wings and cawed. "Yes, my lord. The hares and badger were becoming suspicious. Rhaacaw! And hostile."

"No news, then?"

"I did see that hare, on the path to the Abbey. He has joined with a tribe of shrews. Chkhaw! they will arrive at Redwal in two days' time."

 _'Now the Gousim have come to join the plan. Fate has favored me- would she too tempted if I lured in my third target? Killing three birds with one stone is too great a prospect,'_ Lachlan thought, but he didn't outwardly respond. "But nothing else?"

Kraai dipped his head. "No, lord."

Lachlan raised his eyes to gaze off into the trees. "Hmm. No matter. I have a different location for you. This one will require a more... intimate kind of spying."

The bird tipped his head, confused. "Lord?"

"I want you to infiltrate the Abbey. Gain their trust, and report back to me. And this is how you're going to do it..."


	19. Chapter 19

Rucci had a bone to pick with Sister Bercka, about how she'd treated Tallulah two days earlier. The shrew hadn't known about it until a few minutes earlier. None of her students would openly tell her, complying with Tallulah's wishes. But Rucci had managed to squeeze it out of Riggy.

So now she was on the warpath across the Abbey lawns to the was about to pound on the door when somebeast pounder the main gates behind her. She jumped around, only to whip back around when Sister Bercka appeared. "Rucci,"she murmured, casting a cool glance at the shrew before brushing by her.

Rucci followed her the few strides to the gate. "Bercka, if you don't leave my Tallulah alone-"

The Sister ignored her, calling politely through the gates, "Who is it?"

A familiar voice answered through the thick wood. "'Tis the Gousim, and a hare from Salamanstron!"

"Oh," Sister Bercka called back. "Log-a-Log Lanen, welcome! You'll have to wait a moment while I get a stronger beast to lift the beam. I'll be back soo-"

"I can do it," Rucci snapped. "But I'm dead serious- treat Tallulah better or don't go near her."

Sister Bercka still couldn't be bothered to care. "Hurry with this beam- the Log-a-Log and his shrews are waiting."

Rucci screwed her face in anger and positionEd herself under the beam, jointly hauling up with Bercka. With her anger helping her, she could easily shoulder are way the heavy beam. As soon as it was on the grass, she turned back to the mouse Sister. "You're not picking up what I'm putting down."

Sister Bercka waved a paw at her and went to pull open the gates. "Of course I am, Rucci."

The gates swung open to reveal Log-a-Log Lanen at the front of his tribe, a lone hare standing head-and-shoulders above them all.

"Good to see ye again, Sister- Rucci! So ye found your way to Redwall. Where's the rest of your group?"

Rucci acknowledged him with far less vigor. "Log-a-Log. My students are either practicing or helping the Redwallers. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"Log-a-Log Lanen and his tribe always come to Redwall to help with the planting," Sister Bercka explained, forcibly rejoining the conversation.

Rucci looked to the hare. "And him?"

The young hare, the same age as most of her students, answered for himself. Smartly saluting. "The name is Buckminister Olivander Brackhelmon . Buckbob for short. I was sent from Salamanstron to see if you Redwall types need help, direct orders from m'Lud Mack Kringle."

Sister Bercka stood to the side, welcoming them all in. "Come in, come in, everybeast. Log-a-Log, Buckbob, the Abbot will want to see you immediately."

The Gousim filtered in, heading in their separate ways. Rucci waited for them to pass, then glared menacingly at Sister Bercka, growling as furiously as she could. "I mean it, Bercka. _Leave Tallulah alone._ "


	20. Chapter 20

Because she wasn't an Abbey leader, or even an official Redwaller, Rucci wasn't allowed in the Abbot's office while he spoke to Buckbob and Log-a-Log. She was sure the ancient mouse would've let her in and Sister Perkle would've let her in, but Sister Bercka was adamant. She'd practically shut the door in Rucci's face.

But Bercka- as Rucci was coming to realize, was picky about rules- especially when they benefitted her.

So Rucci wandered the halls, waiting to snag the hare and give him a warning before he found Tallulah. As it was, Rucci found Tallulah first. "Hello, Rucci. Have you seen-"

The shrew hurriedly took the coyotemaid's paw and began walking her back the way she came. "Listen to me. A hare from Salamanstron is here, and I think he'll be too civil to you. So I need you to go somewhere besides us hall until I can talk to him.

Though respectfu, Tallulah voice was flat. "You want me to hide."

Rucci put her on the top stair at the end of the hall, grimacing. "Yes, sorry."

Tallulah just sighed and walked back down the stairs.

Rucci watched her go, heart hurting for her poor, persecuted student. Then she went back to pacing, not realizing Buckbob had slipped out of the Abbot's office and down the second set of stairs at the other end of the hall.

Tallulah aimlessly trod down the staircase no definite destination in mind. She'd wanted to talk to somebeast- an _adult_ somebeast- about the dream she'd had the day before, during her brief before-dinner nap. She couldn't remember much about it, but felt _important._ All she could remember was a strong sense of security, and a warm voice promising...something. She had hoped that talking to somebeast would help her remember more.

She waved at Iona, Mais, and Lyxa as she passed the open doorway wherein they sat mending, then continued walking. Further down the hall was a giant depiction of a rose, carved out of the stone wall. She sat at the base of the carved stem, pulling up her knees and closing her eyes and pressing her temples. Trying to remember...

* * *

Mais pricked her paw with a needle and yelped, sucking on it.

Iona half-smiled, not at the mousemaid's pain but at the fact that she'd pricked herself four times in the last minute. Lyxa, sitting on the other side of the table, close to the far wall, was folding clothes and mending as she went. "Mais, maybe you ought to be the one folding."

The mousemaid popped her finger out of her mouth. "No, I'm fine. I'm getting the hang of this."

Iona smirked. "You sure about that?"

A new voice sounded at the door. "What ho, mamrs? I thought I heard a lovely maid cry out in distress, came to offer assistance, wot wot!"

The three maids looked up to see a hare in the doorway, holding a noble pose, shoulders back and ears rigid, one paw fisted over his heart, the other held behind his back.

"I was the one that yelped," Mais told him. "We'd be happy if you'd help us. Can you sew?"

At that, the hare's bold pose drooped. "Er, no. Ah, pardon my manners, but I'm Buckminister Olivander Brackhelmon, Buckbob for short, of the third regiment of the Long Patrol. Pleased to meet ye."

"Pleasure is all ours," Iona replied, tugging on her needle. "I'm Iona, this is Mais and Lyxa."

"Do any of ye got tail-names?"

Lyxa set aside a folded frock and met his eyes. "Singer. We're all Singers."

Buckbob's ears twitched. "'Singer'? Well, _that's_ one you don't hear everyday."

Lyxa shook her head. "Neither is Brackhelmon, I would guess. You said you'd come been sent from Salamanstron. Is anything wrong?"

"No, marm. Just a routine check-up during the spring planting. There's nothin' to worry your stripes about."

Lyxa went back to her task without replying, letting a silence rule. Buckbob cleared his throat, searching for something to say. "Ahem. So, are ye all adopted, since you share a tail-name, but are different species?"

Iona slowly nodded, resisting the urge to make a sarcastic remark. "Yes. There's a lot of adopted beasts in our Singer family."

Buckbob scuffled a big footpaw. "Er..., ahem, well then... I guess I'll meet them all soon enough. I'd best be on my way; nice meeting you."

"You too," the maids chorused.

Buckbob was almost out the door when Lyxa called him bsck. "Buckbob, wait!"

He looked at her over his shoulder. "Marm?"

"One of our sisters might be further along the hall. She's a bit different, but you'd best treat her cordially."

Buckbob nodded and walked away down the hall.

Mais looked to Iona. "He seems nice."

"Maybe," Iona conceded. "Lyxa, you're a good judge of character- what do you think?"

"I think I'll wait to see his reaction to Tallulah before I pass judgment."

Just then, they heard a shout from Buckbob and the coyotemaid herself, further down the hall. Lyxa muttered, "Speaking of which..."

Mais was almost to the doorway, calling out, "Are you alright out there?"

Buckbob called back, "Just dandy, marm! It's a good thing m'Lud Kringle sent me to Redwall," he added before entering. "If I wasn't here, who would'very caught this vermin sneakin jn, before she could terrorize you goodbeasts in your own home."

He entered, dragging Tallulah along by her arm. He pushed her into the room, sending her spinning. She fetched up against the table, hitting her hip hard. Buckbob casually walked in, musing, "Musta been one of his lordship's badger prophecy thingagummys."

Lyxa dumped her mending and surged to her footpaws, thundering, "Enough!"

Iona dropped her own sewing and gathered Tallulah to her chest. "She's our sister!"

"Sister? But she's a-"

"She's a coyote," Mais provided, scathingly. "A goodbeast!"

"And you will treat her as such!" Lyxa ordered.

Buckbob scowed at her. "You're 0ut the ruler of Salamanstron- I don't take orders from you."

Lyxa bared her teeth at him.

Sitting next to Iona, cradled against the older maid, Tallulah listened to her friends- her _sisters,_ defending her. Tallulah didn't remember much from her dream, but she remembered a strong, warm voice, promising she wasn't alone. With that promise in mind, she pushed away from Iona. She found she could stand in front of the hare with, back straight and head high.

With only the slightest tremble in her voice, she said, "I never hurt anybeast, least of all you. I am a goodbeast."

Buckbob seemed taken a back at her resolve, but he quickly recovered. "So ye say. But I still don't trust ye."

"That's your choice. But I won't be tread on." Unsure what to do, and with the tense atmosphere pressing her too hard, Tallulah left the room.

Lyxa's eyes were burning under her stripes. She pinned Buckbob with a glare, clench I g her paws into fists. "You had better watch yourself, hare."

Buckbob wilted under her gaze, but impudently replied, "I'll be watching your vermin pal, rather."

"SHE IS NOT VERMIN!" The three Singer maids shouted.

"She is in my book!" Buckbob shouted back. "An' since you're all so keen on trusting her, I'll give you this warning: don't turn your back on her."


	21. Chapter 21

With the Gousim tribe eagerly pitching in with planting, some beasts had moments of free time, which they used however they pleased.

Right now, Kelp, Kale, Junn, and Coda were using their free time to build a stage in the orchard, by order of Rucci. They weren't master carpenters, but Rucci trusted them to make it safe, so they would. It was going to be a very simple structure, just a large raised platform, with a set of stairs on each side, and a backdrop of boards like a wall.

Kelp and Kale jointly lifted a board and settled it across the supports. Junn and Coda moved in to nail it down. Junn removed a nail from his mouth and began hammering it into the wood. Speaking around the other two in his mouth, he remarked to Coda, "Real clever with that duet, Coda."

The youngest otter stopped hammering to glance furtively across the orchard, to where Mrue was planting in a nearby garden. He put a finger to his mouth. "Ssh, she might hear you."

Kelp and Kale set down another board and grabbed their hammers. "At that distance? Not likely."

Kale paused before hammering to add, "And you of all beasts know Mrue can't read lips."

Coda half-smiled at the memories behind the statement. "You're right; I'm just paranoid. I hope it goes well."

"It will," the older two otters affirmed in unison.

Junn removed the second nail from his mouth and pounded it in. "All you gotta do is keep your part in it a secret."

Coda's face fell again and he muttered, "Secret or not, it won't matter if she rejects me."

The older two otters and hedgehog rolled their eyes- they'd had this conversation many times before.

"She's not going to reject you," Kelp reassured him.

"But what if she does?"

Kale was firmer in his affirmation. "She won't. So grow a spine and stop worrying."

"She still might reje-" He was cut off by a bouquet of daisies and daffodils landing on the stage, followed by a gruff voice.

"Yer too young to be worrin' 'bout things like that. If'n this maid does reject ye, yer young enough to find another. So put on a brave face and tell yer lady ye love 'er- and give 'er those flowers, compliments of me."

Coda blinked in surprise at the flowers, then turned to see Log-a-Log Lanen only a few steps away. "Er... thanks, Log-a-Log, but... why do you have flowers?"

Log-a-Log leaned on the work-in-progress stage. "I picked 'em for yer director, but she's too busy t'be courted at the moment."

Kelp and Kale lifted a board over Coda's head. Kelp's mouth faltered between a grin and a grimace. "Yeah... When we're close to a concert, Rucci kinda has a 1-track mind."

Junn nodded and reached for more nails. "I wouldn't take it personally."

"It might be a good thing, though." Coda added. "Rucci gets kinda cranky before a performance, with the stress and lack of sleep and all. And she doesn't really like flowers."

At that, Log-a-Log perked up a little. "She doesn't? I though all ladies liked flowers?"

Kelp, being the oldest- Kale just a few days younger- had had plenty of time to learn their leader's quirks and oddities. "Nope. She doesn't see the purpose in giving away something that'll die in a few days."

Kale was just as experienced as Kelp was, having joined the choir on the same day. He decided to add his own two cents, just to prove he could. "If you _really_ want to gain her favor, keep your whole tribe quiet for the whole concert."

Log-a-Log gave him an incredulous look. "How's that gonna help?"

Coda explained, "Creatures talking during a concert is Rucci's biggest pet peeve. If your tribe keeps quiet during the concert- the concert that she's worked _so hard_ to put on- and she knows you're the beast wot caused it, she'll be grateful to you."

Junn gave a nail one last pound. "An' then you build on that gratitude 'til it becomes something...more."

The shrew pondered for a moment. "Well..." he smacked a paw on the stage in resolution, making Coda jump. "If'n Rucci wants silence durin' her singin' show, then she'll get it."

That said, he gave a decisive nod and strode away. The four Chummers watched him go. Coda commented, "Look at us four- the Soprano section would be proud."

Junn rolled his eyes. In unplanned unison, Kelp and Kale pitched their voices high as they could and sang, " _'Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match..._ '"

* * *

 _That little snippet of song is "Matchmaker' from the movie Fiddler on the Roof. I don't own either._


	22. Chapter 22

The day before the concert, Rucci gathered all her students into their room for one last group practice.

When they were somewhat settled, Rucci opened her mouth to begin the practice. A knock on the door interrupted her. She looked over to see the elderly Abbot standing in the threshold. He offered a shaky smile. "May I come in and listen?"

"Of course; we'd be honored. Rucci helped him in, seating him in a vacant rocking chair near the harpsichord, where Marmy sat.

Rucci beckoned the first group of seven or more Chummers. When they took their place at the front of the room, Rucci found a place to sit among the others- she wanted to see how well they did without her leading them.

Marmy started to play the opening bars. Lukas began the song, his Borderer accent well hidden. Everybeast on the choir knew how hard he worked to properly enunciate each lyric.

The song was one with many parts, so the Chummers split off from the main chorus and eachother's parts.

The rest of the Singers stayed quiet, but tapped footpaws and bounced knees to the beat. The Abbot, close enough to feel the vibrations off the harpsichord, smiled and nodded his head.

Even Rucci smiled, happy to see that the group had worked hard to perfect the song.

That all came to a screeching halt at the last note. Half the group didn't hit it, overpowering the half that did. The result was terrible; the rest of the Singers grimaced and winced, Marmy faltered in her playing- even the Abbot knew something was wrong. Rucci slowly stood, smile gone.

"For the... _love_... of all that is _good_ and _holy_ in this world..."

"Hauld on, Rucci," Lukas said. "We can fix it. The rest of the song was pretty near perfect, wasn't it?"

"It was..." Rucci confessed. "But it doesn't matter if y'all mess up on the ending."

"We can hit it, "Junn assured her. "We can."

Rucci sighed and waved a paw for Marmy to resume playing. "Let's hear it, then."

Marmy played their notes, then the refrain leading to the ending. This time, the majority got the note.

They looked hopefully to Rucci, awaiting their fate. She met their eyes, one by one. Then she intoned "Alright. You can sing tomorrow."

They sighed relief and resumed their seats. Rucci checked them off on her list, eyeballing them as they passed her. "So help me, you boys, if you don't hit that note perfectly tomorrow-" she paused for a strange and surprisingly scary twitch in her neck- "I will cut you.'

The Abbot blinked and rocked back in shock. "That's a little much, wouldn't you say?"

Marmy, the only one close enough to hear his age - quieted voice, felt a small smile flicker across her face. "No. Death threats are pretty common in a choir."

When Riggy took a seat by Mais, she waited for Rucci to busy herself before teasing him. "You're a deadbest, you know that, right?"

Riggy ran his paws over his head, pressing his ears flat, murmuring, "Yep."

Rin lightly patted his bent back. "You'll be fine, don't worry."

The group's went by quickly, most accepted, very few rejected. Mrue listened carefully, but nobeast else sang her medley. But she found some vague sort of anxious relief that one certain beast didn't sing it.

After all the groups had sang, Rucci made one last announcement. "I'm not going to be leading tou, but don't gaze off into empty space. Look into the crowd, but no creepy continued forced eye contact. And remember to _keep the energy_ _ **UP**_ , for all that's good in the world. Got it?"

"Got it," they chorused back.

"Good." She made a shooting motion with her paws. "Get out."


	23. Chapter 23

Mrue wasn't too happy about her assigned duet. For one, it seemed to be a medley of love songs and two, she still had no clue who was singing it with her.

She was uncomfortable, to say the least, with singing those songs with just anybeast. But more irritating, she couldn't even practice with her partner to make sure they would sound good together. Most irritating, Rucci would not tell her who it was.

Looking over the papers, Mrue huffed. Grabbing them, she stood and stomped off in pursuit of her director. Like it or not, Rucci would tell her.

It didn't take her long to find the shrew. For some reason, she had been put in charge of babysitting Dibbuns.

She was currently holding one by his waist so he hung belly-down on her arm, and used her other paw to try separating two squabbling squirrel children. Mrue stood in the doorway a moment, almost enjoying the sight of her director struggling to control the rampaging baby horde.

"Will the both of you stop squabbling? _So help me,_ I will put you both in separate corners if I have to. Hey, you! Keep away from that window- I know it's shut, it doesn't matter. You two stop fighting- get that out of your mouth!"

Mrue shook her head and walked in, setting her music on a shelf. She strode over and grabbed the squirrelmaids by the back of their dresses and pulled them apart.

Rucci blew out a relieved breath. "Thank you, Mrue."

"Not a problem," she mock-scowled at each squirrel. "If you fight ever again, I'll bake you in a pie."

The two Dibbuns squealed and wriggled. Mrue let them go and ran off squealing.

Mrue looked around. "You're in over your head."

Rucci gave a ragged sigh. "I don't even know why I got babysitting duty." She gestured to the Dibbuns sitting in each corner of the room. "I already ran out of time-out space, so..." She gestured to the one on her hip, adjusting him. "This is why I never had any children."

Mrue's mouth twitched into a smile. "I thought the choir were your kids?"

Rucci turned to scold a few Dibbuns. You dare even try it-" she turned back to Mrue. "You are- but you're all half the reason I don't have kids. Did you need something?"

"Yes, actually." Mrue showed her the lyric papers.

Rucci visibly clammed up. "I'll tell you later." She started to turn away and fuss over the Dibbuns. Mrue stepped in her path., determined to get a straight answer. "The concert is tomorrow. I need to know now."

"Mrue, I promise I'll tell you soon-"

" _Now_ , Rucci. Please."

The shrew sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Why not."

"I promised not to. And no one else will tell you, either, so don't go asking around."

"Ru-"

Rucci cut Mrue off. "But you'll be just fine singing with them. Trust me."

Mrue offered her the papers again. "Have you seen the this medley? 'Keep Me In Mind'? 'In Every Heart'? These might be a **_bit_** ," she emphasized the last word so Rucci would know she meant a lot more than a bit, "awkward to sing with just anybeast?"

Rucci looked her straight in the eyes, pinning her. "He wrote is specifically for you."

Mrue didn't know how to respond, so Rucci continued. "And the arrangement itself isn't importsnt. On the stage tomorrow, you'll be singing back and forth; just sing whatever you want to say. Alright?"

Mrue nodded. "Alright. Thank you."

Mrue left, not too pleased with the answer she was given but to shocked to do anything about it. In the hallway, she paused by a window and looked out, pondering a small thought whispering from the corner of her mind. She shook it away. "No. No, it's not him."

And yet, her conscience disagreed.


	24. Chapter 24

Redwall was abuzz with excitement for the feast and the concert. Most the morning was taken up with finishing the planting, putting away hoes, shovels, and the plow. Strong creatures, Lyxa and Lukas among them, carried long tables out of the Great Hall and into the orchard, arranging them in a 'U' shape, with the open end toward the stage. Maids then covered them with clean white tablecloths, decorating them with freshly-picked bouquets, then set down plates and silverware while the kitchen workers bustled back and forth, carrying dishes and setting them on the table, rushing, rushing, rushing.

When the bells rang for lunch, and creatures gathered to the tables, Rucci drew her students to the Abbey steps, out of earshot from the rest of the Abbey dwellers. They gathered in a circle, arms around eachother's shoulders and waists. They circled up like this every show; Rhea could almost feel their bonds tightening. Looking around at the familiar faces, she could see the light of excitement, the love and euphoria of performing, shining bright through every eye. It was that light, that love, that bound them to eachother. Rhea blinked away tears; the swell of familial love surging in her heart almost hurt. The realization never failed to move her; they were family.

Rucci stood with her arms around Tallulah's waist and Riggy's shoulders, addressing them all in a whisper. "You've all worked hard, and no matter what, I'm proud of you. Do your best, keep the energy up- we want to blow them away. Ready?"

The Singers nodded, answering in unison. "Ready."

Rucci gave them all a motherly smile, then found Lyxa in the circle.

"Lyxa, would you say the Rhyme?"

Lyxa nodded. The Rhyme was a verse they all knew by heart- one Marmy herself had written. It was an almost sacred ritual for somebeast to recite it while they stood in the circle. Being called to recite it was a high honor.

Aware of that honor, Lyxa waited for the rest of the choir to go silent and bow their heads before intoning in her beautiful, melodic voice.

"'As we go out to perform this day,

Let us sing each note with perfection.

Let us dance without any harm.

Let us get along, section with section.

We've worked hard and long,

We deserve to do well.

Help us sing out proud and strong,

And give ourselves reason to walk off, head high.

As it is said,

Family is like a melody,

Notes high, Notes low,

But always a sweet harmony.

So thank the heavens

We're here today, and that

Through the seasons we've come to see,

Whether notes high or low,'"

Everybeast ceremoniously chorused the last line: "We're a perfect harmony."

Then they seperated, finding seats among the Redwallers. When everybeast was seated, the Abbot stood, his voice shakily carrying over all.

"My children, it has been a beautiful spring. We have all worked hard, and when the seasons change, fates willing, we will be rewarded with a bountiful harvest. For now, we shall reward our labors with food and song. I would ask you all to take a moment and join me in thanking our Friar and his kitchen staff," he paused for the Friar to flush and bow, and everybeast applauded.

The Abbot continued, "And to thank Rucci, Marmy and their students, for working hard to prepare and preform for our enjoyment."

Rucci and Marmy stood to bob a cursty, but the Singers stayed sitting- their applause would come later.

When the polite clapping died down, the aged Father spoke a final time. "Before we begin the feast and festivities, let us give thanks. Rhea, of the Singers, has graciously offered to sing the blessing."

Rhea stood in front of everybeast, between the tables and the stage. She demurely bowed her head and closed her eyes, everybeast else following suit. Her soft, sweet voice flowed beautifully through the silence.

 _"Praise for the high tide,_

 _Praise for the seaside,_

 _Praise for the sun at high noon._

 _Praise for the lightning,_

 _Praise for the singing._

 _Praise the Father sun, And Sister Moon..."_

 _"Praise for the red dawn,_

 _Grass that we walk upon,_

 _Praise for the river's whispered tune._

 _Praise for the Wind Brother,_

 _Praise for the Earth Mother._

 _Praise the Father Sun, And Sister Moon._

 _Praise the Father Sun, And Sister Moon._ "

Everybeast kept their eyes respectfully closed, but Skipper couldn't help opening his to stare at Rhea. His gaze roved over her face, so peaceful in repose- lingering on her lips as the sweet, simple song flowed effortlessly from her. Seasons, she was pretty.

When Rhea finished her song, everybeast chorused "Amen" and dug in. Rucci had reinforced her pre-show dietary restrictions, but had cut her students some slack. She figured they deserved a feast, after their hard work.

Knowing a song would go unappreciated if everybeast was too busy eating to hear it, Rucci wisely waited for a few courses to pass before she signaled her first group to begin.

The group of Chummers got on the stage, a little nervous about being the first act. Lukas began his solo introduction.

"' _There's nothing complicated,_

 _About the way we live.'"_

Junn and another hedgehog joined him.

" _'We're all here for eachother, happy to give._

 _Proud of who we are,_

 _Humble beneath the stars._

 _We've everything we need_

 _The moon, the sun._

 _There is more than enough here for everyone._

 _All we have we share_

 _And all of us we care, so come on...'"_

All of a sudden the stage exploded in volume. The Chummers kicked into overdrive, dancing and swaying, singing perfectly with the complicated splits and parts.

 _"'Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our brotherly time_

 _We're happy giving and taking to the friends we're making_

 _There's nothing we won't do!_

 _"'Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our happy to be time_

 _This is our festival_

 _Ya know the best of all_

 _We're here to share it all!'"_

 _"'There's a bond between us nobody can explain_

 _It's a celebration of life_

 _We see our friends again_.'"

Riggy ribbed Lukas, singing with a few of the others,

" _'I'll be there for you,'"_

Lukas grinned, lightly taking the young shrew under his arm, rubbing his knuckles through the younger beast's scruffy headfur, singing with his part of the group.

 _"'I know you'll be there for me too..._

 _So come on,'"_

 _"'Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our brotherly time_

 _This is our festival_

 _Ya know the best of all_

 _We're here to share it all,'"_

 _"'Remembering loved ones departed_

 _Someone dear to your heart_

 _Finding love, and planning a future_

 _Telling stories and laughing with friends_

 _Precious moments you'll never forget"'_

They suddenly went silent, and looked to their center: Riggy sang a solemn solo:

 _"'This has to be the most beautiful_

 _The most peaceful place I've ever been to_

 _It's nothing like I've ever seen before_

 _When I think how far I've come_

 _I can't believe it... yet I see it_

 _In them I see,'"_

The rest of the boys joined him, quiet enough that their audience could still mainly hear the little shrew, but loud enough to swell the volume.

" _'... Family..._

 _I see the way we used to be..."_

In the back, another hare called out, " _'So come on!"_

At that signal, every Chummer in the group rejoined in, bursting to life, increasing the energy once more.

 _"'Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our brotherly time_

 _We're happy giving and taking_

 _With the friends we're making_

 _There is nothing we won't do_

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our happy to be time_

 _This is our festival_

 _Ya know the best of all_

 _We're here to share it...'"_

Anxiety grew in all the Singer's chest, and they held their breath in anticipation of the last note, praying the Chummers got it right. Rucci nearly had a health emergency waiting for the last note.

"' _We're here to share it all!'"_

Perfect! The Redwallers and Gousim enthusiastically applauded, and the group of Chummers bowed. All the Singers, including the ones on the stage and their two leaders, let out a secret sigh of relief. That last, perfect note was almost an omen; the concert would go well.

* * *

After the first act, Rucci didn't have to signal her students on; they knew the drill. The next group was Iona, Anu, Kelp and Kale. As Marmy began to play the intro on her harpsichord, with Coda strumming his guitar and a Singer squirrel strumming a banjo beside her, the otters rose out of the crowd.

Completely ignoring the steps, Kelp and Kale took a unisoned, running leap onto the stage. Landing in a crouch, they simultaneously rose and turned. Taking Iona or Anu's paws, respectively, they pulled the girls onto the stage with a swish and swirl of skirts.

They arranged themselves, left to right- Anu, Iona, Kelp and Kale- in a small cresent, paws on shoulders, bumping rudders to the beat. Their energy and excitement added to the atmosphere the previous group had created, spreading to the audience until the Redwallers, Gousim and other Singers were just as excited and energized, tapping footpaws to the beat and whooping before the singing even started.

Iona began, Kelp joining her, his voice a soft, deep undertone to perfectly matching hers.

" _'We're the perfect match_

 _Cause we're in harmony_

 _OooOooOooOooOoo.."'_

The other two joined in, voices a perfect blend and ringing harmony.

" _'Like a rhyme in a song we all belong_

 _Like a bird in a tree we were meant to be_

 _Like a nose and a tail, a horse and a trail_

 _Like a base and a fiddle, Like a laugh and a riddle_

 _Like a pond and a frog, Like a bump on a log_

 _We're a hand in a glove in example,'"_

They broke off the song, then rejoined one by one- singing out a note and holding it while the others added theirs, layering on harmonies. " _Of_...'"

" _'Pure bred,_

 _Down home,_

 _True sweet harmony!"_

 _Every crowd, we face,'"_

They hummed the next line, like they couldn't say the words.

 _"Anytime, anyplace_

 _We're in harmony!_

 _Every time we howl,_

 _Every line we growl_

 _Every note, every vowel,_

 _We're in harmony!_

 _We're in harmony!_

 _Cause we're in harmony_

When they were finished, they bowed. Kelp and Kale hopped back to the grass, taking the two ottermaids by the waist and lifting them down.

* * *

The show rolled on with a few more acts, all a bit calmer in nature. The next most prominent was Mais, Belina, Chasel and the two squirrels'. The audience roared with laughter at their costumes. Belina looked prettier than ever, with a flower crown in her headspikes and a long, pretty gown.

But the other four looked ridiculous. They'd painted all their visible fur different shades of toad-green, and dressed in absurd costumes. The Chummers were in striped, spotted, brightly colored jumpsuits and floppy hats with puffs on the top.

Mais wore a dress a darker green than her painted fur. The hem only reached her knees, but she wore hip-length black stockings underneath. She had also dug around in the Singers' costume box until she'd found the pink wig with a feather in it, which she now wore. Excess facial makeup completed her getup- blue eyelids and big pink lips.

She clip-clopped up the stage stairs in high-heeled shoes, skipping easily across the stage to Belina's side. The three Chummers came up the opposite side of the stairs and lined up on stage right.

Mais addressed the confused, though amused, audience. "We're going to do a song from the play 'Thumbelina'. So, just to clarify a few things, I'm mama toad, and these are my three sons," She gestured to the Chummers, who did outrageous jumps as she introduced their characters. "Grundel, Gringo, and Mozo. And our newest member here is Thumbelina, the little maid we've just brought on board. We're trying to convince her not to run off and marry her prince, and join our actor's group instead."

Taking a step away, Mais began gesturing and reciting her lines in a sing-song voice.

 _"'The scrubbings and the washings_

 _And the noses with the drippings_

 _And the sopas always boiling?'"_

The boys doffed their caps and nodded, murmuring,

 _"Sí, sí."_

Mais continued.

 _"'The panes of windows falling_

 _With the diapers changing_

 _With the roof, she's leaking_

 _And the enchiladas spoiling!'"_

The Chummers nodded. "' _Ooh_.'"

" _'Do you know how to do these things_

 _Like you will have to do these things?_

 _Or does the very thought of it_

 _Make you wince?'"_

On cue, Belina winced. "Ugh."

Mais smirked theatrically.

" _I thought so._

 _Then don't marry the prince!"_

The music started and Maia raised her arms, shaking her hips to the beat. Belina looked her up and down.

"Oh, dear..."

Mais kept dancing, wig and dress swaying.

" _You see?_

 _You become big star, like me._

 _We make big moneys together._

 _You make Mama rich._

 _You're important person._

 _You are famous. You are a star!"_

Belina joined her arms above her head and began mock-awkardly copying Mais' movments.

"A star? Well, I suppose!"

Mais put one paw on her hip and shook the other at Belina before launching into rapid, accented song.

 _"'Now, repeat after me._

 _We are the Singers de Espana_

 _The original cast,_

 _And there hasn't been a town_

 _We haven't played.'"_

The Chummers jumped to the front, singing,

 _"'We are the Singers de Espana_

 _And we sing very fast!"_

They split into solos, hopping away as soon as they finished.

 _"We get on."_

 _"We get off."_

 _"We get paid."_

Belina had long ago stopped dancing.

"Could you say that a little slower?"

Mais stopped dancing, giving Belina a mortified look.

"Slower? We don't do ballads."

Somehow, Belina managed to sound sweet and sarcastic at once. "Oh, maybe I can take notes."

Mais had resumed dancing.

" _We are free and independent,_

 _We go everywhere._

 _We gotcha-gotcha goochee all the way!_

 _We gonna teach you how to samba,_

 _And to rumba y La Bamba._

 _Every number, Thumbelina, say, "ole"!'"_

The Chummers joined her.

 _"Come on the road_

 _My little castanet_

 _Come on the road_

 _And famous you will get!"_

Mais sang alone once more.

 _"'I'll make you star!_

 _Get you small guitar,_

 _You'll be hot muchacha_

 _Once I gotcha on the road!"_

Meanwhile the Chummers had formed a conga line and were headed to Belina.

" _'Thumbelinacita!_

 _No one could be sweeter!_

 _Sing with mamacita!_

 _We go on the road!'"_

Mais took over again.

" _Now we sing._

 _We open Monday in Medina,_

 _Then we do Babylon._

 _Then we hop to Barcelona for a week._

 _Then for a month in Athens,_

 _At the Parthenon,_

 _Where they love us_

 _'Cause we do the show in Greek.'"_

Again it was the Chummers' turn.

 _"'We are the finest in the business,_

 _It's a well-known fact._

 _And you'll forgive us_

 _If we have to blow the horn.'"_

Behind them, Mais sang out,

 _"'Because this isn't any ordinary animal act_

 _And today a star is born!'"_

 _And again they joined._

 _"'Go on the road_

 _You'll hear the peoples roar!"_

 _You're not a toad,'"_

Mais sidled up to Belina, producing a makeup kit out of nowhere. She puffed a red blush on _her_ cheeks, before making it disappear... somewhere.

 _"But that's what makeup's for!"_

 _"'Just sing on pitch._

 _We'll get very rich!_

 _Wait until they see the Thumbelina_

 _On the road!'"_

The boys advanced on Belina.

 _"'Singing Thumbelina!_

 _Dancing Thumbelina!_

 _Something Thumbelina!'"_

"Now I make her sing!" Mais stomped down a high heel. To an unobservant eye, she had brought it down on Belina's footpaw; but an observant eye could see that the heel barely missed by a hair's breadth. The illusion was completed when Belina grabbed her "injured" footpaw and began to hold out a long note.

 _"Aaaaaaaaaaah, aaaaaaaah!_ "

Mais grinned. _"Bueno, muy bueno! You got it!"_

The Chummers began their part as Belina ended hers.

 _"'Come on the road!_

 _We make you big success._

 _Come on the road!'"_

Mais saluted. " _You're in the union, yes?"_

 _"'The life, she's sweet_

 _Lots of flies to eat!'"_

 _"Yum-yum_!" Mais added.

" _So why be a little fish in little pond?_

 _When you can go so far beyond?'"_

Mais pulled a wig out of nowhere, placing it on Belina's headspikes.

" _'I think perhaps we make you blonde!'"_

 _"'When we get on the road!'"_

Belina joined, voice sweet, " _On the road..."_

All six of them joined together for the last verse. "' _Let's hit the road... Ole!'"_

They all hit a ending pose. Their audience burst into cheers and clapping, Jaqmo crying into his hankercheif.

Mais broke her pose to hug Belina close. "See, I told you you'd do great!"

* * *

 _Songs are:_

 _"Father Sun and Sister Moon" from Balto 2_

 _"Family Time" from Disney's Brother Bear_

 _"We're in Harmony" from Disney's Fox and the Hound 2_

 _"On the Road" from Thumbelina_

 _I own nothing._


	25. Chapter 25

_Still my favorite chapter. But I changed a few of the songs out._

* * *

A few more acts passed, then came Coda, Kelp and Kale's. As the catchy tune began to float out of the piano, the three otters fairly danced onstage.

Skipper listened carefully to the words sung. "Hakuna Matata? What does that mean?"

Rhea, sitting next to him, explained in time with the song. "It means no worries, in some language or another."

Onstage, Kelp and Kale sang and danced around Coda.  
 _'Hakuna Matata,_  
 _What a wonderful phrase!_  
 _Hakuna Matata,_  
 _Ain't no passing craze!'"_

Coda strode out, a hop in his step.  
 _"It means no worries,_  
 _for the rest of your days!'"_

Kelp grinned. "Yeah, sing it kid!" Then the trio rejoined.  
 _'It's our problem free,_  
 _philosophy!_  
 _Hakuna Matata.'"_

"They sing so well together." Rhea commented. "You'd almost think they were blood-brothers."

Skipper silently nodded, pressure building up in his snout. Overcome with the sudden urge, he let out an explosive sneeze. The force of the sneeze bent him in half and sent him forward; his nose slammed into the edge of the table and he reared back, blood beginning to flow.

Many beasts shouted out "Bless ye!"  
A few of those around him didn't notice the blood making its way past the paw he held to his muzzle. But Rhea had noticed how the food on the table had shuddered when he'd sneezed. She put a paw on his shoulder, looking up at him in concern.  
"Are you alright?"

M'fine," he mumbled.

"You're bleeding." She reached for his face and he pulled away.  
"Only a little."

Rhea met his eye. "Let me see..." She getnly pulled away him paw, cupping hers to catch the blood while she breifly examined his nose. Then she left off examining him and reached behind her, unthying her apronstrings and pulling it off. Murmuring quiet, soothing words as she bunched it up, and, again moving his paw, put the apron to his nose.  
"Here, tilt your head back, the bleeding will stop sooner. Cae, will you run and get a wet rag, and we'll wipe up the blood? Don't you move, Skipper, just stay there until you stop bleeding."

The little mousemaid was soon back with a wet washcloth. Rhea took it from her and gently used it to clean the blood off her and Skipper's paws.  
Being fussed over like that was a little embarrassing, with his crew sniggering from further up the table. But he was glad Rhea was doing it, her sweet voice so concerned and her paws gentle on his paw and face as she checked his muzzle.

Up on the stage, oblivious to the little plight, the three otters began their finale. They broke apart once more, weaving their voices in and out of eachothers'.  
 _"'Hakuna, Matata,_  
 _Hakuna, Matata,_  
 _Hakuna, Matata,_  
 _Hakuna Matata,_  
 _Hakuuuuna Matata.'"_

They began dancing offstage, still singing.  
 _'"Hakooooona Matata._  
 _Tata, hahaha..."_

Laughing and whooping, the crowd cheered them. Rhea fussed over Skipper one last time, very worried at the blood that stained her apron. "I'm on next- will you be okay?"

His face buried in her borrowed apron, Skipper nodded. He watched her go, find her partner, and begin their act. All throughout the song and dance, he kept his eyes on her, smiling and carrying on like she didn't have a care in the world.

Skipper had courted many a maid before: he know the familiar feeling in his chest all too well. This time, though, the feeling in his chest was stronger than he could ever remember. Maybe, he hoped, just maybe, it would grow.

* * *

Behind the stage and out of sight, another personal fiasco was taking place. As Rhea and Junn took their applause and bows, Kelp and Kale were trying to wrestle Coda to the stage stairs. The youngest was in a full-blown panic at the thought of his upcoming duet and confession. He balked, digging his heels into the dirt and pushing against Kelp, who was pushing him toward the stage.  
"Coda," he hissed. "Get going!"

"No- I can't do this!"

Kale got in front of Coda, grabbing his arm and dragging him along. "Too bad, you have to."

"Guys, if you love me in this moment you will drown me."

"Coda!" Both of them snapped. "Come on!"

Lukas came over, holding Coda's sheets of music in one paw and his guitar in the other. "Ye forgot these."

Coda reached for the Borderer hare. "Lukas! Do me a favor and break a string on my guitar- or one of my bones, it doesn't matter to me..."

Lukas looked incredulously at Kelp and Kale, who returned the look. Then he scowled at Coda. "Ye can't jist stand Mrue up. So grow a spine, take this guitar and get on the stage."

* * *

Mrue took a deep breath and climbed the stairs onto stage right. The sight of so many creatures watching her caused upheaval in her stomach. She took another deep breath and scanned the crowd for a certain face, waiting for Marmy to begin playing and for her anonymous partner to show up.  
But Marmy had moved completely away from the harpsichord, and the certain creature she was looking for was nowhere to be found. She heard, rather than saw, her partner come up the stairs to stage left. Their pawsteps were fast and hard at first then slowed and evened out, as if they'd been pushed onstage. She almost had to force herself to look at them- and when she did, her heart couldn't decide whether to sink or soar.

It was Coda.

Coda, with his guitar slung over his shoulders to hang across his torso, and a stack of papers in one paw; with his usual carefree grin plastered across his face. Mrue had seen that grin enough to know that this one was false, covering his unease.  
Somewhere in the part of her mind that wasn't affected by the sudden shock, Mrue thought, _'Good. Maybe he's just as anxious as I am.'_  
She watched him walk onstage, stopping a pace away from her. In front of the stage, Lukas passed up a music stand and a stool. While Coda set up his stool and stand, Mrue looked out over the crowd. Her friends were smiling, leaning forward in anticipation. Rhea and Cae even waved at her, and Lyxa motioned for her to smile.

Coda sat on the stool, propping one footpaw up to help him hold his guitar while he arranged his sheet music on the stand. As he did, he looked out over the crowd, explaining with a deceptively casual voice. "So, Mrue and I will be doing something a little different. We're going to sing like we're having a conversation, back and forth. So if one of us goes quiet, please be patient- we're trying to think of a song."  
Gripping the neck of his guitar, he gave it an experimental strum and glanced at Mrue. "Ready?"

Still shocked, she gave a stiff nod. "You better go first."

Coda dipped his head back at her and began to strum out a tune.  
 _"The way your fingers fit in mine  
_ _It's five plus five, not rocket science  
_ _This day in time, that's hard to find  
_ _It's true  
_ _The road we're on ain't a traffic jam  
_ _It's a Sunday drive on a piece of land  
_ _It's paradise as long as I'm with you_

 _It's like one, two, three_  
 _Just as easy as can be_  
 _Just the way you look at me_  
 _You make me smile_  
 _Ain't no need to complicate it, we both know that's overrated_  
 _We've been there, it's safe to say it ain't our style_  
 _It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E_  
 _Simple as can be_  
 _It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E  
Simple as can be."_

Mrue stared at him, the medley she had practiced flying through her head, the meanings behind the words becoming clear. All of them were based on _love_ \- and he had arranged them with _her_ in mind. The realization hit her hard in the chest, and she quietly gasped.

Coda kept strumming, staring back at her. He looked calm to the audience, but Mrue could see his eyes, and the doubt and fear there, the hurt growing with every moment she didn't sing.

Unbidden, a song ran along her tongue.  
 _"'I was just coastin'  
Never really goin anywhere_  
 _Caught up in a web I was gettin kinda used to stayin' there_  
 _And out of the blue_  
 _I fell for you_

 _Now you're lifting me up, instead of holding me down_  
 _Stealing my heart instead of stealing my crown_  
 _Untangled all the strings round my wings that were tied_  
 _I didn't know him and I didn't know me_  
 _Cloud nine was always out of reach_  
 _Now I remember what it feels like to fly  
You give me butterflies"_

Coda's eyes lit up and his strumming got more energized. Mrue finally snapped out of her shock and regained her conscious voice, and the perfect song to sing.  
 _"F_ _unny how it turns out  
That everything can change  
What I feel right now  
Is not the same as yesterday.'"_

Strumming out the song, Coda sung his verse..  
 _"'There's more than I imagined  
deep inside my heart  
Emotions that I never knew  
and this is just the start."_

 _They joined together, voices swelling,  
"So many things I've been missin' not.  
watchin' but, that was all in the past.  
Now I realize!  
There's so much more to learn,  
I'm ready for the world  
Not scared of letting go.  
Now I realize!  
There's so much more to feel.  
And my heart knows it's real.  
The part of me, so long forgotten,  
Is calling, and this feels like home.  
Home, home, feels just like home."_

Mrue sang her own verse, smiling as she did,  
 _"'Learning how to smile again  
Free to show my heart.  
Knowing I can face the things  
That used to seem too hard.'"_

Coda took his turn.  
 _'"I look inside your eyes and see  
A different part of me.  
What I didn't know I want in life  
You're everything I need.'"_

They joined again, voices perfectly matched.  
 _'So many things I've been missin'  
not watchin' but, that was all in the past  
Now I realize!  
There's so much more to learn,  
I'm ready for the world.  
Not scared of letting go.  
Now I realize!  
There's so much more to feel.  
And my heart knows it's real.  
The part of me, so long forgotten,  
Is calling, and this feels like home.  
Home, home, it feels just like home."_

Mrue's voice split from Coda's and the melody to soar out, _"Feels just like home!''_  
She cut her long note short to begin the next verse. _"'Right from the start, been friends forever,"_

Coda sang a reply. _"But somehow we're meant to be together!'"_

They partially joined, harmonizing  
 _"'I feel like you show me  
How to find my way home!'"_

With Mrue holding out the last long note, Coda soloed,  
 _"'Now I realize, feels just like home."_

Mrue echoed him, _"Feels just like home."_

They sang the phrase back and forth now, fading and echoing,  
 _"'Feels just like home  
Feels just like home.'"_  
Mrue held out her phrase longer and louder than Coda's. _"Feels like home!'"_

They joined one last time.  
 _"Now I realize  
There's so much more to learn,  
I'm ready for the world.  
Not scared of letting go.  
Now I realize!_  
 _There's so much more to feel.  
And my heart knows it's real.'"_

The music and their voices slowed down, got less intense.  
 _"The part of me, so long forgotten,  
Is calling, and this feels like home.  
This feels like home, home, home  
Feels just like home...'"_

Coda pushed his guitar to his side, grabbing Mrue's waist and hugging her to him. Mrue didn't have to stoop at all to hug his broad shoulders. Relishing the feel of his arms around her, she finished the song by herself. _"Feels just like... home..."'_

Knowing exactly what had just happened, all the Singers broke into cheers, whooping and whistling. Coda and Mrue seemed to realize just where they were, what they were doing and who was watching. They broke apart, Mrue blushing furiously. Holding paws, they bowed and left the stage.

* * *

The only private place, away from the eyes of the crowd, was behind the stage- so that's where they went. Coda led Mrue behind the stage; he was still holding her paw- but Mrue didn't want to pull away. He bent to meet her eyes on her level, murmuring furtively,  
"Did you mean it? What you said on the stage?" His speech quickened as he got more anxious. "'Cause if you aren't that's okay I don't want to pressure you into anything we can just go back to being friends or if you want I'll leave you alone and walk away just whatever makes you happ-"

Mrue cut him off by squeezing his paws. Although the act going on the stage would completely drown out their conversation, she kept her voice to a whisper. "Coda."  
He straightened and took a breath. She looked up into his eyes; the contact made her feel strangely vulnerable and intrusive at the same time.  
"I meant every word."

They fell silent, Coda smiling in relief. Slowly, he let go of her paw and gently drew her to his chest, keeping his arms loose around her, so Mrue could pull away if she wasn't ready for physical contact. But she didn't pull away, stepping into the embrace. She held herself stiffly at first, apprehensive and unsure of herself. But she slowly began to relax and lean into Coda, feeling his arms tighten lovingly around her, now that he was sure that she wouldn't turn away from him. Standing there in silence, Coda began to rock them from side to side. After a moment, Mrue murmured into his chest. "Did you mean it?"

Coda drew back a little bit to look down at her, quirking up and eyebrow. "Of course I did. Why would I have set up all this if I didn't?"

Mrue rested her head back on his chest. "I'm sorry- it's a silly question, I know. I just wanted to make sure."

After another silent moment, she quietly added, "I can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"That someone as good as you would lo-" she cut herself off, blushing furiously.

Coda knew just exactly what she was going to say, and was appalled by it. He was of the opinion that _she_ was definitely the better beast out of the two of them; he was lucky to be the otter to hold her. "You better believe it, darlin', 'cause I love you."

Mrue sharply inhaled at that four-letter word. "Well, as much as we l-l-l," she struggled and finally let out the word that came so easily to Coda, "-love eachother, we better go back to the feast before they got the wrong idea and come after us."

Coda laughed and let her go, keeping a hold on her paw. "Alrighty then."

* * *

 _Songs:_

 _"Hakuna Matata" is from Disney's Lion Kinig_

 _the second song is "Simple" sung by Florida Georgia LIne_

 _the third song is "Butterflies" by Kacey Musgraves_

 _the last song is "Home" from Disney's Brother Bear 2_

 _I own nothing._


	26. Chapter 26

When Mrue and Coda had finished their song and walked off-stage together, Rhea smiled, overflowing with happiness for her two friends. "Oh, that's so sweet! I'm so glad, Coda _finally_ told her."

Sitting next to her Skipper nodded, adding in an undertone, "Finally."

Rhea- and most of the Singers, he guessed- didn't know, but he and Coda had grown close during their time at the Abbey. It had started with Coda coming to him in private, thanking him for rescuing and returning the maids, specifically Mrue. Coda had pressured him for details about the rescue, wanting to know if Mrue had been hurt at all. In the more recent weeks, Skipper had listened to Coda fret over writing the unused medley, and worry and lament over the possibility Mrue might reject him.

"It'll be good for Mrue" Rhea added, drawing Skipper back to the present. "She hides it well, but she's really very self-conscious. Being with Coda might give her a confidence boost."

Skipper watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was busy chatting back and forth with a few of her nearby friends, face nearly glowing with happiness. Over the last few weeks, Skipper had noticed that about her. No matter what, it had seemed that the dark-furred ottermaid was happy. Sure, she'd had her moments of irritation or sadness, but those were few and far between. All around, he could hear many maids wishing their partners would be as romantic as Coda- or openly and loudly complaining that they weren't Coda's ladylove, as Nellie was doing.  
And yet here Rhea was, just happy that her friends were happy.

Mais got on the stage and called over everybeast, "How about some dancing for these next few songs?"

Creatures cheered, and there was an immediate hubbub as beasts tried to find partners. Rhea watched as her friends left their chairs to find partners. Rhea looked up at Skipper, meek hope in her eyes. "Would you like to dance?"

He shrugged. "I'd like to, but I don't know how."

Rhea bounced up out of her seat and took his paw. "I'll teach you."

He got out of his seat and she led him to the edge of the dancing throng. Still holding his paw, she took his other paw and put it on her petite waist. She lined out the steps to a simple dance, then she led him through them. Soon they were dancing around just as well as everybeast else- she even broke apart from him to twirl a bit, returning with a smile. He attempted to make a conversation, clearing him throat. "Ahem, umm..." he looked for something to talk about; his eyes lit on her bare wrist.  
"How- how are your wrists and ankles and your neck?"

As soon as he said it, he mentally whacked himself. If there were no bandages, it obviously meant she was healed. But Rhea smiled up at him. "Yes- thanks for noticing. Luckily my fur didn't rub off at all- but my neck did scar, much to Sister Perkle's dismay." Rhea ducked her head. "She's a sweet lady, but not too keen on scars."

Unbidden, Skipper's eyes traveled to her collarbone; a little bit of a pink scar peeked through her fur, traveling around her neck.

"It's not that bad." After a moment of thought, he said, "There's an old saying that tells us to be proud of our scars- somethin' about a scar just means you're stronger than wotever tried to hurt ye."

Rhea looked back up at him. "Kelp and Kale always say a scar is just a story that left a mark."

Skipper smiled. "That's true- your scar does have a good story behind it."

"Yeah, I suppose it does." She smiled back at him. "But I like your saying better."

His face felt suddenly hot under his fur, and he glanced away. Rhea did the same, watching dancers around her. Kramer and Mais were dancing together, despite their size differences. Kelp, Kale, Iona and Anu had started their own little dance, switching partners every so Rucci had joined in, after Log-a-Log Lanen asked her- she'd said yes, with a little extra silent urging from Marmy.

* * *

Across the way, near the other table, Buckbob approached Muri. "Want to dance, miss?"

Muri shyly shook her head. "Um, no thanks."

Buckbob put a paw on the table and leaned closer to her. "Why not, miss? A pretty thing like you should love to dance."

Uncomfortable, Muri leaned away from him. "Because I don't know you very well."

"What better way to get to know somebeast than dancing?" He took her paw, his grip tight when she tried to pull her paw away. "Come on, no need to play hard to get."

Muri tried to jerk her paw away harder, but he didn't release her. "Please let me go."

"Why?"

A deeper voice joined the conversation. "Because she already has a partner."

Both Muri and Buckbob looked over to see Lukas, drawn up to his full height, and his burly arms crossed over his broad chest. He looked down at Buckbob with hard eyes. "And that would be me. Let her go."

Buckbob immediately let go of Muri's paw, and she got up and placed herself at Lukas' side. Lukas laid a protective arm over her, drawing her closer to him. Buckbob took a step back, away from the giant Borderer hare. "I didn't mean any harm..."

Lukas didn't reply. He watched Buckbob until the smaller hare left. When he was gone, Muri let out a relieved breath. "Thank you, Lukas."

He bent to kiss her between her long ears. "Of course. Now, would you like to dance?"

As he started to straighten up, Muri grabbed his tunic collar and pulled him back down, pecking a kiss on his cheek. "Of course."

* * *

Only two sets away from the end of the concert, Sister Bercka set aside her tea and found Tallulah. The coyotemaid had been seated by Lyxa all day, but now the badgermaid was gone off to the kitchen. The rest of the Singers were elsewhere. Tallulah was alone.

"Won't you be singing, too?"

Tallulah looked up at her, then back away, shifting to place a few more inches' worth of space between them. "Well, no- I-"

Bercka moved closer, voice terribly sweet. "No? Why not?"

In truth, Tallulah had originally planned to sing, but after the incident with Buckbob in the hallway, she had decided not to. Before she could say anything to Sister Bercka, a new, firm voice entered the conversation.  
"She was worried about what would happen if she _did_ sing."

Bercka raised her gaze to see Rucci, her face and voice deceptively polite, the same as Bercka's- only hers covered her fury, while Bercka's covered hate.

Rucci had seen Bercka making a beeline for Tallulah and had made her own path to guard her pupil. Now she held the Sister's gaze, daring her to say more.

Bercka apparently did dare; she broke off Rucci's gaze and looked back at Tallulah. "Pity. But, I suppose, if you can't sing..."

"She can sing just fine," Rucci snapped.

"I don't think she can," Berkca argued. "Otherwise she'd go on the stage and sing."

"I can sing," Tallulah quietly defended herself.

"Prove it," Bercka snapped.

Rucci put a paw on Tallulah's shoulder, subtly pulling her closer. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. Nobeast can force you to sing."

"It's okay," Tallulah said. "I'll sing. Just to prove a point to the good Sister here."

Rucci almost laughed- Sister Bercka was trembling with pompous rage. Rucci patted Tallulah's back. "Go find your partner. And Coda."

After Tallulah left, Bercka spluttered, "That little- that- that _wretch_! How dare she-"

Rucci smirked. "What's the matter, Bercka? You can dish it out, but you can't take it?"

This made the mouse splutter even more. Rucci just walked away, happy with her victory.

Tallulah found Coda, asking him to play her song, thanking him and apologizing for splitting him from Mrue, and congratulating him on his ladylove. Together they found Kelp, who played his fiddle and sang with Tallulah.

When it was their turn, the three of them took the stage, Tallulah in the center and a step in front of the other two. It was painfully, blatantly obvious how the crowd quieted and turned from happy to anxious.

Tallulah found several of her family in the crowd- Mrue, Rhea, Rucci and Marmy, Lyxa- all smiling up at her, encouraging her on.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded to Kale and Coda to begin. Throughout the opening bars, she forced herself to take deep, even breaths, fisting and twisting her paws in her skirt, wishing she had something to busy her paws with.

When her note came, she quietly squeaked out the son. It had been a male's song, but she'd loved the message it told, and had re-written it in an octave she was comfortable with. But it was still low for her high Soprano range, and it was natural for a beast to sing a low note quietly.

She saw Bercka shoot Rucci a victorious, lofty look. Rucci scowled back to her. Beside Rucci, Marmy locked eyes with Tallulah and huffed in an exaggerated breath, mouthing, 'Breathe'!

Tallulah took a deep breath and opened her mouth to sing- but a heavens-awful noise came out: as if two or three tortured souls were screaming at once. Redwallers, Gousim, and Singers alike gasped, with varying feelings of horror and shock in the crowd.

Tallulah's paws flew to her mouth, shocked into silence herself. A coyote's howl was a horrible, haunting sound, like one would expect from monsters in the night. Tallulah's howl was separate from her singing voice- she could control them separately. But, sometimes when she was nervous, a howl slipped out. She couldn't remember the last time she'd lost control; it felt terrible.

She could see the whole Abbey and Gousim tribe staring at her, labeling her a monster with their eyes, moving to shield babes, maids and wives. Even her friends- her _family_ \- stared at her, disbelief and shock on their faces.

Tallulah didn't even make a conscious decision to run- before she knew what she was doing, she had hitched her skirt above her ankles and fled the stage.

"Tallulah!" Many voices called after her. She didn't heed them and kept running.

Mrue and Rhea ran around the tables to chase after her, chorusing, "'Lulah, wait!"

Marmy called after them. "Wait! The two of you stay here- I'll talk to her."

"But we're her best friends," Mrue protested. "We should be the ones to go after her."

Marmy got to her footpaws and walked off after Tallulah, replying, "And I'm the harpsichord player. I outrank you both."

* * *

Tallulah had ran into the Abbey and found a corner to sit in, behind one of the columns beside the tapestry of Martin the Warrior. The shock of losing control had faded, but she knew it still remained with the others. She couldn't bear dealing with them any more- she'd have to leave. The coyotemaid was getting to her footpaws, preparations for leaving the Abbey running through her head, when Marmy's voice stopped her. "Sit back down."

Tallulah sank back to the floorstones. "Marmy, I can't stay here anymore."

The squirrelmum came around the column. "Because you let out a howl by accident? Come now, everybeast makes a mistake in a show."

"I know that, but that's not why I have to leave."

Marmy sat beside her. "Why do you have to leave, then?"

"Because-" Tallulah's voice cracked. "Because I make everybeast upset. It's better if I go. I don't belong here."

"Your family is here," Marmy reminded her. "You belong with us."

"N-not anymore."

Marmy kept silent. After a moment, she pointed to a round, reflective shield on the wall in front of them. "When you look in the mirror, what do you see?"

"My reflection."

"More than that. Describe it to me."

Tallulah knew this was going to become an object lesson, so she complied. "Greenish eyes, pointy ears, a sharp, long muzzle..." she found a momentum and her description came fast and furious. "A muzzle full of sharp teeth, paws with claws, somebeast that doesn't belong- just- just a big scary mon-" she bit off her words.

Marmy sounded hurt. "Is _that_ what you think you are? A _monster_?"

Tallulah didn't respond, but brimming tears began to trickle down her face. Marmy put a paw on her thin shoulder. "Do you know what I see? I see a beautiful maid. But she's paralyzingly shy, and quiet, and timid. She almost never smiles, and never talks to anybeast but her family, so other beasts think she's mean."

Tallulah's ears flickered and drooped with every word. _'Is that really how everybeast sees me?'_

"But," Marmy continued, voice softer. "I can see under that shell of yours. I see pride. Power! I see enough guts to take on all the prejudiced airbags of the world and prove them wrong- if only you'd break your suffocating shell."

Slowly, firmly, she finished. "But I **_do not_** see a monster."

Tallulah was now openly crying, but no noise left her. Marmy pulled out a kerchief and began wiping away the tears. "That's right, you let out all your tears, here where no one can see or judge you. When you're ready, we'll go back out, and you can go back on that stage and sing again, if you want to. Okay?"

Tallulah sniffled. "Okay."

Once she'd composed herself, Tallulah got to her footpaws, then turned and helped Marmy up, briefly hugging her. "Thank you."

The aged squirrelmum smiled and patted Tallulah's cheek. "You're welcome. Now, we'd better hurry, or the concert will end."

Together they walked back to the orchard. Dusk was falling; a few Abbeybeasts had put out candles on the tables and colored lanterns in the tree branches. The effect was breathtaking.

The last act left the stage just as Tallulah returned. That same feeling of unease fell over everybeast but the Singers, who were happy to see their sister return. Tallulah repeated Marmy's words like a mantra in her head, imagining they could somehow fortify her. Coda secretly squeezed her paw as he walked by, lending her his strength. Kale's paws were full with his fiddle and bow, but he still briefly paused to murmur in her ear. "You got this."

She nodded and took a deep breath. Together, the two otters began the song. When her note came, Tallulah's shaking voice poured out.

 _"'If I could kill a word and watch it die_  
 _I'd poison never, shoot goodbye_  
 _Beat regret when I felt I had the nerve_  
 _Yeah, I'd pound fear to a pile of sand_  
 _Choke lonely out with my bare hands_  
 _I'd hang hate so that it can't be heard_  
 _If I could only kill a word.'"_

Several Abbeybeasts gasped, some covered the ears of nearby Dibbuns. But the Singers heard and understood all too well what Tallulah was trying to convey.  
 _"'Give me sticks, give stones  
Bend my body, break my bones  
Use staff and rod to turn me black and blue  
'Cause you can't unhear, you can't unsay  
But if were up to me to change  
I'd turn lies and hate to love and truth  
If I could only kill a word.'"_

Tallulah thought hard about what she was trying to sing to everybeast, the meaning she wanted them to all hear, and her voice came out strong and loud.  
 _"'I'd knock out temptation's teeth  
I'd sever evil, let it bleed  
Then light up wicked, stand and watch it burn  
I'd take vice and I'd take vile  
And tie 'em up there with hostile  
Hang 'em high and leave 'em for the birds  
If I could only kill a word!"'_

She took a deep breath to begin the chorus again when something big and black dropped with a sick thud on the stage at her footpaws. She yelped and jumped back; Kale and Coda cut off the song with the screech of violin strings and a discordant strum of the guitar.

The black pile of feathers trembled and a harsh, pleading whisper came from it. "Help me... please, help me..."

* * *

 _Song is "If I Could Only Kill A Word" by Eric Church_


	27. Chapter 27

The injured raven's arrival ended the feast; Skipper and a few of his crew carted him off to the Infirmary, the Abbot and Sister Perkle hurrying along with them. Some other creatures followed them, curious about the newcomer. Most stayed behind, cleaning up the feast. A few Sisters herded the curious but exhausted Dibbuns to bed; other beasts carried the few remaining leftovers back to the kitchens. Lyxa and other kitchen workers gathered dirty dishes to take to the kitchens. Ignoring the too-small, rickety kitchen trolley, the badgermaid used a tray the size of a barrel lid, holding it with one paw and transferring dishes onto it with the other.

As soon as a table was cleared, a pair of maids would take off the tablecloths and the Chummers would carry the tables and chairs away. Not too far off, Mrue, Rhea and other Singermaids were folding tablecloths and gathering the now-slightly-wilted bouquets. It was very easy to overhear the argument Rucci and Bercka were having across the lawns. This time, they weren't holding back on words or volume.

"You don't understand," Rucci said, voice raised.

Sister Bercka raised her voice to be louder than Rucci's. "I understand completely! She's vermin- of course she would sing a crude song about killing- but I cannot _believe_ you would disrespect this Abbey by allowing it!"

Now Rucci was full-out shouting. "You've missed the point completely! That song wasn't about killing at all! It's about wanting to get rid of all the bad things in life- hatred, evil, vice, vile, hostility- all the things Tallulah's received from creatures like _you_ because she's different!"

Mrue shook out a tablecloth with enough force to snap the other end out of Rhea's paws. She noticed and apolgized through gritted teeth and a clenched jaw. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Rhea replied, bending to pick up the cloth. "I know you're just letting out anger."

Mrue folded the cloth lengthwise, Rhea doing the same. "Just- why? _Why_ does she _always_ have to pick on 'Lulah, who's _never_ done _anything_ to her- or anybeast?"

Lyxa walked past, pausing to gather up a few dishes. "Unfortunately, Mrue, that's how the world is. Luckily, little 'Lulah has us to protect her. And luckily, she went inside with that raven."

Rhea placed the folded cloth on a nearby table, wincing at Bercka's latest loudest outburst. "Why is she always so angry?"

Mais came over with a folded tablecloth just in time to hear Rhea's comment. She set the cloth on the pile, a song springing to her tongue.  
 _"'_ _You've seen the damage words can do,_

 _When full of thoughtless pride.'"_

Maids all arokund her joined in, slowly recalling the words to fit the old melody.

 _"'Now heed the wiser voice in you,_ _  
_ _That calls to be your guide...'"_

Other maids joined in, growing louder and louder until Sister Bercka was sure to hear.

 _"'The flowers reaching for the sun are all uniquely blessed,_ _  
_ _But though each is special not a one is better than the rest!_ _  
_ _Bloom, bloom, may you know, The wisdom only time breeds,_ _  
_ _There's room, bloom and you'll grow, To follow where your heart leads,_ _  
_ _Bloom and may you bring, Your colors to the vast bouquet!_ _  
_ _There's room, bloom, learn one thing,_ _  
_ _Your gifts are meant to give away...'"_

They all fell momentarily quiet, trying to remember any other words. Yards away, Lyxa began the reprise, her single voice swelling louder than all the other maids'.  
 _"'How long must there be anger here,_ _  
_ _Before we can rejoice?_

 _Embracing love instead of fear, Is but a simple choice,_

 _It's hard for me to see you fall, So bitter and so blind,_ _  
_ _When the truest nature of us all,_

 _Invites us to be kind,'"_

The lyrics sprang to everybeasts' mind, and they sang out at the top of their lungs.  
 _"'Bloom, bloom, may you know, The wisdom only time breeds!_ _  
_ _There's room, bloom and you'll grow,_ _  
_ _To follow where your heart leads,_ _  
_ _Bloom and may you live, The way your life was meant to be!_

 _There's room, bloom and forgive..._ _  
_ _May sweet compassion set you free...'"_

Sister Bercka and Rucci had paused their argument, but now Bercka began again, getting louder with every word. "You'd better tell your students to stay out of things that don't concern them or I will personally throw the lot of you out of the Abbey!"

Rucci didn't bother raising her voice to a scream to counter Bercka. "Don't play 'abbes' with me- the Abbot is the only beast that can kick us out, and you know it." There was a pause, like the shrew was turning away. She must have turned back, because she added, "And don't tell me what to do with my students. This matter concerns Tallulah, and that makes this every _bit_ their business."

Rucci passed the maids a few minutes later, on her way from the gatehouse to the Abbey. She cast them all a sidelong glance, commenting as she passed, "Thanks for the interference. Use a little more air next time."

* * *

 _The song is "Bloom" from Joseph: King of Dreams. I don't own song or movie._


	28. Chapter 28

Unaware of the argument about her, Tallulah waited patiently outside the Infirmary while the Abbot and Sister Perkle looked the raven over. Why she'd followed and why she was still waiting, she didn't exactly know.

But she did know that blackbirds were generally seen as vermin... the same way she was seen. So perhaps she wanted to see how the Abbeydwellers received him? Maybe she wanted to be there to stand up for him, the way her family had done for her? Or maybe she was hoping to find some sort of... _kinship_ in the raven?

Whatever the reason, she was still there when Buckbob came up the stairs. Tallulah knew he held her in complete and utter contempt, and she supposed it originated from his life at Salamandastron and among the Long Patrol, places and creatures steeped in prejudice. She didn't blame him for not liking her. But, still- she wished he wouldn't take it all out on her.

"You, vermin," he called to her.

"I'm not vermin," she replied meekly. "My name is Tallulah."

"This wouldn't be part of an evil plan of yours, would it?"

"No," she answered quickly, apparently a little too quick for his liking.

He eyed her disdainfully. "Hmmm. We didn't appreciate your murderous performance earlier. Things like that aren't done among gentlebeasts. Then again, vermin like you generally aren't allowed among gentlebeasts."

"Not a vermin," she repeated. "I didn't mean to upset anybeast..."

He ignored her, swaggering to the door and rapping his knuckles on it before calling out smartly, "Anytime you're ready, Sister, I'd like to interrogate that bird!"

A pause, then Sister Perkle opened the door and stuck her head out. "You'll have a hard time of it, Buckbob. Our patient is still unconscious."

Buckbob drew himself up. Eyeing Tallulah, he changed his course of action. "Alright then. I'll still have a look at him-and so will this ver-"

This time the normally mellow Sister Perkle cut him off. "Her name is Tallulah."

Buckbob brushed bu her on his way through the doorway, only acknowledging her statement with, "Yes, that- mayhap she'll recognize the bird."

Tallulah stood up and followed him in. "Why would I recognize him?"

"You're both v-"

"I'm _not_ vermin." She repeated firmly, louder than before.

Buckbob didn't even bother to look back at her. "Fine. You're both 'of a kind', then. You've probably seen him before."

"But I've ever met a raven."

By now they were at the bird's bedside, Buckbob pointed at the bird. "Just look!"

Disgruntled but obedient, Tallulah looked over the bird. It wasn't a very remarkable specimen of its species- just as ordinary as any other raven, pure black from it beak to its wings to its talons. Tallulah let out an audible breath. "I've never seen him."

Buckbob leaned menacingly closer to her. "Ye better not be lying."

"I'm not! I swear on my life, I've never met a raven, much less seen this one."

Buckbob harrumphed and walked away, muttering under his breath. "I wouldn't consider your life worth swearing on."

Tallulah's keen ears caught the comment and she flinched. She looked back down at the bird, just in time to see its eye flutter. An immediate sense of unease surrounded her, a sick feeling she couldn't name weighing in her stomach. Exactly how unconscious was he?

A sudden feeling of something _wrong_ pressed her until each breath was hard to draw in. Sister Perkle noticed and put a paw on her arm. "Are you alright, Tallulah?"

She shook her head. "N-not really... I'm going to go..."

The coyotemaid quickly fled, headed somewhere else- anywhere else but the raven's presence.

* * *

As soon as Kraai heard the other creatures leave, he opened his black eyes and looked around.

He had been placed in a room with red stone walls, lined with beds and cupboards.

If his beak would have allowed him to smile, Kraai would have. His Lord Lachlan's plan was progressing as planned. He had infiltrated the Abbey. The wolf would be pleased.

Now that he was in the Abbey, Kraai just had to gain their trust, learn about them and their secrets, and then report to Lachlan.

Then they would attack.

Kraai wanted to preen, he was so proud of himself. His entrance into the Abbey had been flawless. He had wheeled around, flying in circles far above the Abbey. The Redwallers had been to busy to notice him. He had heard the scream and seen the creature run- when she came back out, he decided it was time for his own entrance.

Thanks to an old injury, the very one that had brought him and Lachlan together, Kraai could painlessly dislodge the joint that connected his left wing to his body. Doing so caused him to fall into a half-controlled plummet. When he'd landed dead center on the stage, he'd caused quite a ruckus, as intended. Now _he_ had the advantage.

Kraai closed his eyes and laid still.

Soon Redwall would fall.

And he couldn't wait.


	29. Chapter 29

The raven miraculously awoke the next day, but Tallulah mad sure she wasn't there to see it. Instead, she took a late breakfast out to the orchard. She was halfway through it when a nervous giggle and whispering came from a bush a few yards away. She looked up to see a small paw drag a small squirrel tail into the bush. From deep inside the shrubbery she caught the gleam of three pairs of eyes.  
"Hello, little ones," she called, voice calm and warm.

More rustling and whispers.  
Tallulah sighed- she knew the Dibbuns both feared and were fascinated with her. They'd never seen anybeast like her, of course, but they'd seen pictures of foxes, and she looked enough like one... They'd heard enough stories to know to fear her- and it didn't help that their sitters kept them far away from Tallulah at all times.  
She called out again, voice as kind and soft as she could make it. "There's no reason to be afraid."

More whispers, but no Dibbuns.  
They'd probably gotten away from the rest of their group- their sitter would be worried. She would have to take them back. But she'd never be able to do that if they were too scared to come near her. She glanced down at her plate, an idea growing. They couldn't be afraid of something that made them laugh.  
She took a winter apple off the plate, cupping it in her palm. She called out one last time, louder than before.  
"Little ones! Don't be afraid- come have a snack with me." She held up the apple. "It's really good!"

Sure that she had their undivided attention, Tallulah sank her fangs deep into the apple. Juice ran into her mouth- she sucked it dry, then tried to pry her teeth out of the fruit. Just as she'd hoped, both her lower and upper teeth were firmly stuck in the apple's flesh.  
She made a big show of trying- and failing- to pull it off her teeth. "It'sh shtuck!" she announced, causing a flurry of giggles from the bushes. She played her card. "Will 'ou come ou' an' 'elp me?"

A flurry and whispers, then a rustle of leaves and a little otter stepped out. He bravely padded up to Tallulah, fearlessly placing himself in her lap. "You big sillybeast- you gotcher mouf stuckered."

Tallulah did her best to smile around the apple. "Wha' you' name?"

He jerked a thumb at his chest. "I bees Barid."

She looked over to the bush. "Will you' frien's come ou'?"

He cupped his little paws around his muzzle and called to the bush. "Arma, Tol, you can come out now! The foxy's nice!"

A little red-furred squirrelmaid popped out of the bush, then bent in half to peer back in. "Come on, Tolus!"

A tiny voice squeaked inside the bush. "No. I scared."  
Barid added, "She won't hurtcha- I won't let 'er!"  
The little maid was having none of it. She reached in an arm and dragged a tiny mouse out by his tail. Tallulah's heart went out to the little mouse- he was so much smaller than his friends, he looked almost stunted. But besides his size was his fear. His whole body trembled with it, his eyes wide and paws clutching eachother, ears flat back and quivering. Tallulah wanted to pick him up, gather him into a warm embrace and calm him down. But the knowledge that she was what he was scared of hurt, and she didn't want to scare him any further.

The little squirrelmaid was more sympathetic than the otter had been, commenting as she clambered up to perch on Tallulah's shoulders and tug on her ears.  
"Poor foxy. How you's bee eaten now?"

Tallulah cringed at being called a fox, but knew it would be too difficult to explain her species with an apple in her mouth. She just dipped her head and tried to say, "Wha' you' namesh?"

Barid tugged the mouse closer. "He's Tolus. He don't talk a lot."

The squirrelmaid tugged on Tallulah's big ears. "I be Arm- Ama- Amri-" She made an exasperated noise. Barid giggled and Tolus supplied the proper name in a whisper. "Armarie."

Armarie nodded. "But ev'beast call me Armie. What you's name?"

Tallulah had a similar struggle, trying to pronounce her name around the apple. "'Awuwah. Will 'ou help me?"

Armarie poked the apple, announcing, "It stuckered good."

Barid shrugged. "We not know how to get it unstuckered. Not never gonna eat no more."

Tolus squeaked out a suggestion. "Maybes a Friar knows how?"

Tallulah nodded, mumbling around the apple, "Yessh. We'll go 'oo shee kitchensh."  
She stood, and on her shoulders Armarie gripped her large ears. Barid and Tolus took her paws, and off they went.

The Friar laughed at the strange foursome that entered his kitchens. "W-what have we here?" he asked, one paw on his jiggling belly.

Armarie didn't find anything too funny about Tallulah's predicament. "She got her teefs stuckered inna apple."

Tallulah smiled apologetically at the Friar. He laughed all the harder, calling into the crowded kitchen, "Hahaha! L-Ly-Lyxa! Come help th-hihihis poor maid! I'm lau-ahahaha- laughing to hahaha-hard!"

Lyxa came through the kitchens, creatures moving out of her path. She wiped her paws on her large apron, almost laughing herself as she examined Tallulah and her followers. Pushing the merriment aside, she beckoned Tallulah to sit on a nearby stool. After helping the eager Dibbun trio onto the counter where they could watch, Lyxa found a small, dull knife. She steadied her paw and began carving the apple away bit by bit, pausing to warn the Dibbuns, "Don't you ever try doing this yourselves."

They nodded, leaning forward to watch the procedure. Lyxa went back to carving.  
Halfway through the apple, Kramer walked in. "Hey, Lyxa, Kraai the raven wants to know- _are you cutting Tallulah's tongue out_?!"

The badgermaid jumped at the sudden intrusion and jerked back. She took a breath, then mock-scowled at Kramer. "I almost did, you startled me so bad."

Kramer flicked his tail. "What _are_ you doing?"

"She got her fangs stuck in this apple," Lyxa explained, resuming her carving. "What were you saying?"

The Singer squirrel took a seat beside Tallulah. "Oh, that. Kraai the raven wants to look at the food storage."

Lyxa cast him a questioning look. "Why would the bird want to know that?"

Kramer shrugged. "I dunno. He's already looked over the gardens and the pond, and I've had to help give him a tour of the Abbey- even the attics."

Lyxa had finally carved enough away that Tallulah could remove the apple. She worked her over-stretched jaw. "I thought he was injured?"

"Not really- his wing's sore from fallin' on it."

Lyxa put the knife to the side, away from the Dibbuns. "So why did he fall?"

Kramer shrugged again, repeating, "I dunno."

Tallulah gave one final yawn, noticing how Armarie and Barid seemed interested with her long fangs, and how Tolus seemed scared, but still curious in spite of his fear. She glanced from Lyxa to Kramer. "You guys, I of all beasts know not to judge by apperance, but this raven... I've been getting a bad feeling whenever I'm near him."

Lyxa seemed seriously concerned, taking her friend's input seriously. "What kind of bad?"

Tallulah shrugged. "Just... the air around him just feels _wrong_ , somehow."

Lyxa ran her paw over her stripes, narrowing dark brown eyes. "We'll keep an eye on him."


	30. Chapter 30

It took a week for Kraai's uninjured wing to "heal". During that week, the curious raven demanded that he saw every square inch of the Abbey, resulting in the Redwallers and Singers taking turns lugging him around the Abbey.

During that week, Tallulah did a good job of avoiding the bird at all costs: wherever he was, she was not. But no matter where she went, she could rarely escape three beasts: Barid, Armarie, and Tolus, specifically. They followed her everywhere, like ducklings after their mother, bringing her smooth stones and other objects they found interesting. They were with her almost constantly, to the point she began to fret if they weren't nearby.

At the moment, Barid and Armarie had gone to fetch another shiny thing they'd found, leaving Tolus and Tallulah alone under an ash tree between the Abbey and the pond.

Tallulah shifted, resting her back more comfortably on the tree's trunk. She glanced down at Tolus, sitting peaceably on her lap and pondering a leaf he twirled between his paws. Luckily, he'd gotten over his fear of her. He, surprisingly, followed her the closest, always in her lap, being carried on her hip or walking with one paw clutching her skirts. He was still scared of _so_ much, and Tallulah was trying to help him get past all those fears.

She moved her eyes from Tolus to the pile of pebbles and interesting bugs next to her. Barid and Armarie had been gone for a while- they'd probably gotten into trouble. Tallulah let out an audible breath and shifted Tolus off her lap, explaining as she did, "The other two have been gone for a while. We'd better go find them."

Tolus cast away his leaf and stood up with her, taking her extended paw. Keeping her strides small enough that the little mouse could keep pace, Tallulah made her way past the pond. As she followed the shrubs surrounding the Abbey, voices came to her ears.

""Llo! You bees the birdie that crashed onna stage?"

"You hurted? Lemme see!"

Tallulah's heart did flips in her throat. Still walking, she picked up Tolus and put him on her hip, quickening her stride.

"Wanna see your wings- stretch'em out, stretch'em out!"

"You's beak's weird. All black an' weird."

A gruff voice rose above the children's babble, angry and loud. "Krraahgh! Stupid little groundwalkers! Leave me be!"

Two little voices raised in shrieks.

Tallulah was in a full-out run, Tolus bouncing on her hip. She swung around the corner of the Abbey to see Kraai, his wings spread and beak open, about to attack Barid, who stood in front of Armarie, protecting her with his little body. A command burst out of Tallulah's throat. "Stop!"

Kraai closed his beak and whipped his head around to face her. Keeping her green eyes locked on his black ones, Tallulah used a quieter, just as firm voice to call to the two Dibbuns. "Barid, Armarie, come here."

Quaking, Armarie refused to move. Barid took her paw and gently tugged her over to Tallulah, where they hid themselves behind her skirts. Tallulah kept her unbreaking gaze on the raven as she backed away, then turned and strode quickly away. Back at the ash tree, she knelt in the grass, feeling deflated and scared herself. Tolus was stiff against her, paws clutching her bodice and head buried in her shoulder. Keeping an arm securely around him, Tallulah gathered a trembling Barid and crying Armarie to her, rocking and soothing them.

She kept her eyes shut, the scene replaying in her mind. She was sure that, had she not shown up, Kraai would have killed her little ducklings.

* * *

At the end of the week, the Abbey council got together to discuss the raven. By the end of the meeting, it was very clear that the Abbot was leaning toward letting the bird stay. Only three opposed his pending decision, and one was making their viewpoint _v_ _ery_ clear.

"Has everybeast in this bloomin' Abbey lost their bloody minds?!"

Buckbob was on his feet, shouting over everybeast's heads. "Never, and I mean _never_ did I think Redwall Abbey would stoop this low. Letting vermin stay in the gates! First the fox-"

" _COYOTE,_ " Rucci said, standing up herself. "And she _ **is not vermin**_!"

Buckbob ignored her, as usual. "- and now this raven! You're all _asking_ to be overrun. It's a good thing m'Lud Kringle sent me here- I seem to be the only beast to remember the basics: vermin are _bad_ , and they don't belong in _Redwall Abbey_ , of all places."

Sister Bercka remained sitting, prissily and primly making her own point. "I agree with Buckbob. As I said back when that coyote came," she acted as if she didn't see Rucci begin to stand again, and Marmy tug her back to her seat. "Redwall is a hallowed place, and over many seasons has striven to keep vermin _out_. Our ancestors would be ashamed of us, letting vermin in willy-nilly!"

The Abbot tried to speak his peace, voice frail and quiet against his attackers. "You are wrong on one point, Sister. Redwall has always striven to help any in need. In the past, our ancestors have protected the Abbey from those that sought to do harm to them. Tallulah and Kraai have not sought to do harm. There is no shame in letting them remain here."

Buckbob shook his head, paws clenched. "That raven is _dangerous_!"

Tallulah couldn't stand to make her point, what with Tolus and Armarie in her lap, and Barid sitting next to her, so she raised her voice to a clearly audible level to make sure her point got across. "I agree with Buckbob."

All other conversation ground to a halt, everybeast swinging around to stare at her. Buckbob twitched his ears. "You do?"

Tallulah tried not to look at him. "Yes. I-I never told anybeast, but a few days ago, I was with Barid, Tolus and Armarie." Not heeding Tallulah's somber tone, but enjoying the attention they suddenly received, the three Dibbuns smiled and waved. "Barid and Armarie wandered off, and I went after them. When I found them, Kraai was- he was very angry with them.."

Somebeast commented, "Everybeast gets angry with Dibbuns every now and then."

Tallulah searched the table for whoever spoke. "But most of us don't try to attack them."

This caused wide-spread chatter and exclamations. The Abbot held up trembling paws for silence, which took a few moments to set it.

"'Attack', Tallulah? Could you explain?"

Tallulah dipped her head to the older beast. "Yes, sir. The Dibbuns had annoyed Kraai, and he was angry. When I saw him, his wings were spread out and his beak was open, ready to bite Barid. I'm sure he would've hurt Armarie and Barid both, killed them even, if I hadn't showed up."

Sister Bercka plunked her teacup down, turning to the Abbot. "There's your proof, Abbot. The bird had got to go!"

Buckbob was still staring at Tallulah. "Wait. Wait a moment, Sister. I can see wot's goin' on here. This coyote and that raven are working together! They've made up a plan, and she wants him out of the Abbey so he can go report back to their vermin leader!"

This caused a mass uproar that the Abbot couldn't quell. Beasts shouted and yelled; Rucci was almost halfway onto the table, on her way to take Buckbob by the throat. Tallulah held a scared Tolus close, shaking her head and trying to defend herself. "No! No, I would never- I didn't- I wouldn't-"

From where he had stood in the corner, casually listening, Skipper Roc smacked his thick rudder hard on the floorstones, bellowing above everybeast. "Quiet! Quiet, all o' ye! Let the Abbot speak!"

It took more yelling and pounding the floor to regain silence. The Abbot stood, wobbling terribly, to announce his final decision. "I cannot believe that beasts in this Abbey would treat another beast so! Tallulah had been nothing but kind and caring during her time here, working just as hard as anybeast else. She had more than earned the right to be treated as the goodbeast she is!

"This is my final decision: the raven Kraai will remain in Redwall, but kept under careful watch. And kept _away_ from the Dibbuns at all is all; everybeast dismissed."

Slowly, everybeast left the Hall, conferring with eachother. Tallulah caught many of the slanted glances sent her way. Sighing, she shifted Tolus and Armarie off her lap, taking their paws. Barid took Armarie's free paw, and the four began their walk out of the Hall. Before they could get too far, a voice hissed in Tallulah's ear. "I'll be watchin' you."

Tallulah shuddered at the hot breath on her neck and turned around, instinctively placing the Dibbuns behind her. Buckbob stood, as ever, glaring at her. "I know you and that raven are plotting together. Wotever you're trying to do, it won't work. I'll catch ye redpawed. An' if ye think the likes of you is too clever for a Long Patrol hare like me, well, you-"

Another voice behind Tallulah cut him off. "Leave her alone, hare."

Tallulah turned her head to see Skipper Roc staring down Buckbob. "She's done nothing to you; she doesn't deserve this type of treatment."

Buckbob kept Skipper's gaze. Tallulah smiled gratefully at him, but before a 'thank-you' could leave her mouth Buckbob let out a shout. "Ow! You little sn-"

Tallulah spun to see Buckbob hopping on footpaw, holding the other shin and little Barid shaking his fist at the hare. "You talk bad to 'Lullah, I kick you's again!"

Armarie gave a sharp nod. "Yeah! She's a goodbeast and you's not!"

Tallulah murmured to them under her breath. "Now, now, that's not nice. Apolo-"

Skipper put a paw on her shoulder. "No need. They're right: you are a goodbeast and should be treated as such. Now, we won't be keeping you any longer."

Tallulah got the point, took the Dibbuns' paws and walked away. Before she left the Hall, she heard the Skipper quietly comment to Buckbob, "Three Dibbuns can tell she's a goodbeast, but you can't. You might take that as a sign."


	31. Chapter 31

Lachlan's fierce golden eyes gleamed in the reflection of his sword as he sharpened its edges. His thoughts came one by one, in time with the sharpening stroke of the whetstone.

 _Stroke_.

It had been a week and three days since he'd sent Kraai to Redwall.

 _Stroke_.

The raven had had plenty of time to gather the needed information.

 _Stroke_.

The raven would have returned if he could have.

 _Stroke_.

He trusted the raven more than he trusted any other beast.

 _Stroke_.

Besides, nobeast would dare to desert his army.

 _Stroke_.

Satisfied the edges were sharp enough, Lachlan set aside the whetstone and reached for a polishing rag. Beginning to polish the steel, he looked up at the sky. The stars glittered against a black sky, and a half-faced moon shone over all.

Still looking up at the moon, the wolf continued his repetitive stroking, polishing the steel.

 _Stroke_.

Perhaps it was time to put his plan into action.

 _Stroke_.

He had wanted to wait til the summer was further gone, but he supposed new was as good a time as ever.

 _Stroke_.

Pain drew Lachlan's eyes down. The keen edge on the blade had sliced the cloth to ribbons and cut into his paw. His blood ran dark on the blade, shining near-black in the moonlit night.

He glanced at his sliced paw with the same concern he'd show a bruise. Slowly smiling, he took up strip of rag and wrapped it around his paw, then took another rag and carefully cleaned off the bloody steel.

Yes, now was a good a time as ever. His plan was perfect: he'd continue it at dawn. All of Mossflower would never be ready for him, and he'd attack while they couldn't protect themselves.

 _Stroke_.


	32. Chapter 32

Lyxa was, as usual, in the kitchen, working her apron off. She varied easily between three different tasks: making a soup, a salad, and bread rolls. She looked up when Muri, Jynn, and Lissa came in.

"Lyxa, we need help," Muri called.

Lyxa left off kneading dough to pick up a knife and start chopping lettuce. "With what?"

Lissa slid onto a stool across the counter from the badgermaid. "Rucci wants us to sing this song, but most of it's in that one language that only you can pronounce well enough."

Lyxa peered over at Muri's stack of music. "What part are you stuck on?"

Jynn plopped down on a stool beside her older sister, huffing out a breath. "All of it."

Lyxa's stripes twitched in a smile as she put the chopped veggies in a bowl. "Alright. From the beginning. Who starts?"

"Me," Jynn grumbled. "The words don't make any sense."

Lyxa leaned over the counter, pointing to a few written lyrics with one paw while stirring soup with the other. "The first bit isn't really words. It's just sounds." She cleared her throat and sang "' _Daaa, da, ee yah'n dee dah, yaah yen't dee dah, daaaududum._ "

She tapped the big wooden spoon on the side of the simmering pot, then set it aside and returned to kneading bread dough. "You try."

Jynn flicked up the paper so she could read it. "' _Daaaa, dah, ye yaw-n deedah, yaah yaw-n dee day dauududm.' How's that."_

"It's good. But it's not ' _yaw-n',_ it's _yAH-nnn_ , big on the ' _ah_ '. And there'd a space between the first ' _dee dah_ '. Try again."

* * *

Outside the summer morning droned on as peaceable as ever. The spring planting had been completed long ago, and beasts were free to do as they pleased. The plants were blooming, growing fruits and leaves.

Many Singers were having their own celebration in the orchard, happy for no reason, carefree and footloose as they danced and sang and played instruments, encouraging passerby to join them.

A ways' away, among the growth of the gardens, Mrue sat on an overturned wheelbarrow, Coda on the grass at her footpaws, leaning back against her legs. His head was tilted back on her lap, eyes roaming over her face as they idly chatted.

Junn fought his way through the dancing crowd, breathing heavily and stopping every so often to ask somebeast something, to which they always replied with a shake of the head.

He finally got to where Mrue and Coda sat, panting. "Have either of you seen Kraai?"

Mrue shook her head. "No. Why?"

Junn took a deep breath to control his breathing. "He wanted me to show him the pond, and on the way there I turned around and he was gone. An' I can't find him."

Mrue scowled at the thought of the raven wandering. "Well, we'd better find him, before he finds a few helpless Dibbuns."

She patted Coda's shoulder, signalling him to lean away from her legs and let her stand. Coda stood and took her paw, helping her to her footpaws.

She smiled at his unneeded gallantry. "Thank you. But I could've gotten up by myself."

He grinned back at her. "My Lady, I live to serv-"

A sudden howl cut him off, like none they'd ever heard before; loud and haunting, rising and falling eerily through the scales with a strange, fierce intensity. All other noise in the Abbey seemed to stop existing, even the merrymakers in the orchard falling still and silent.

Coda instinctively drew Mrue closer to him, protecting her as if the very sound could hurt her. Mrue, eyes wide, looked furtively around to find the source. When she spoke, her voice was small and strained with fearful uncertainty. "W-What is that?"

* * *

In the kitchens, all work drug to a complete halt. Lyxa left off making her dishes and helping Muri through a difficult refrain, straightening and burning her head to gaze out a window, heart pounding.

* * *

Up in the Singer's practice room, Rucci leaned out the open window, muttering, "What on earth..."

* * *

The howl kept the whole Abbey at a standstill. It rose and descended throigh the scales before fading away. When it ended, four booming knocks pounded the front gatesm kickstarting everybeast bsck to life. Beasts headed for the walltops, nervously and loudly conversing.

From where they'd been frolicking in the pond, Skipper and his crew sprinted ahead, trying to block off the wallsteps before the crowds could climb them. Coda and Mrue came running, Rhea not too far behind.

"Skip!" Coda called, halting at the other otter's side. "How can I help?"

Skipper gave his friend a quick order. "You an' Mrue go get the Abbey leaders- _hurry_."

Mrue and Coda glanced at eachother, Mrue saying, "You get the Abbot, I'll get the Sisters." Coda nodded and they were off, sprinting to the Abbey.

Rhea touched Skipper's arm to catch his scattered attention. "Roc, what's going on?"

Skipper covered her paw with his much bigger one. "I don't know."

It took a few scarce moments for the Abbey Leaders to arrive on the wall. For the sake of speed, Lyxa ended up carrying the Abbot across the lawns and up the stairs to the walltop. The beasts on the wall got out of the badgermaid's way, and she gently deposited the Abbot front and center on the walltop, then took a step back, looking over the wall herself. What she saw made the breath hitch in her throat.

A vermin horde stretched about as far as the eye could see, all standing rigidly at attention and eerily silent. But what everybeast on the walltop was clamoring to see was the creature heading the army.

He was as tall as a badger, broad-shouldered and lean, standing strong and confident in front of his army.

But it wasn't his physique and intimidating aura that caught everybeast's immediate attention.

He was a creature like none they'd ever seen before.

Sister Bercka shot Tallulah a nasty glance. "A friend of yours?"

Just back from fetching Sister Perkle and Bercka, Mrue pushed and squeezed her way through the gathered crowd, trying to get to the front, where Rhea, Tallulah, and Skipper stood. Rhea clutched her. "What is that?"

Mrue held her frightened friend. "He looks like Tallulah."

Coda came pushing through the masses, straight to Mrue. "You shouldn't be up here: it's not safe."

Mrue didn't have to put a paw on her hip to show her stubborn will: it shone through her eyes as she locked gazes with Coda. "If you're up here then it's safe enough for me to be up here, too."

Before they could get in as quarrel, Rhea slid as way from Mrue to stand closer to the battlements, closer to Skipper. She looked up at him. "Have you ever seen a beast like that?"

Skipper had one paw on the battlement, one on the sling at his belt, standing halfway in front of Rhea to shield her. His narrowed eyes and shook his head, eyes fixed on the beast down below. "No. He looks like Tallulah, though."

Rhea shook her head, eyes wide and fixed on the beast down below. "No- he can't be. 'Llulah's the only one... aren't you?"

Tallulah, standing away from the battlements, seemed the most shell-shocked of them all. "I- I thought I was... I don't think he's a coyote..."

Her eyes were sharper than theirs: she could pick out details they couldn't. She could see the beast's muzzle, broader than hers; his eyes flashing gold as he looked over the gathered Redwallers. She laid her ears flat at the intensity of that cold, calculating gaze, glad the beasts in front of her hid her from view. The beast's fur was silver with tan and black streaks, with a black jerkin and bloodred cloak over top, and thicker than hers.

Something in Tallulah's brain squeezed and twisted, and she felt her stomatch clench. She quietly murmured, "He is _not_ a coyote."

Skipper didn't reply to that, only murmured, "Wotever kind of beast he is, he's got a big horde."

The wolf suddenly drew his sword, pointing it up at the Redwallers. "Which of you is leader?"

Barely able to see over the battlements, the Abbot spoke as loud as he could. "I am. And who are you?"

The creature pulled back black lips to reveal gleaming ivory fangs. "I am a creature this part of the world has only heard in the most horrifying of stories , but has never before seen. I am a wolf from the far North. My name is Lachlan."

A hushed flurry of conversation started on the walltop. Skipper saw the wolf's ears twitch and knew he could hear it. Lachlan ignored their babble, adding, "A creature capable of taking this Abbey for my own."

This caused more uproar. Before anybeast could stop her, Sister Bercka shouted loud and clear. "Ha! You can beat your head against these walls tones until your blood dyes them redder. But Redwall is unconquerable."

Skipper grit his teeth, muttering in undertone, "Sister, ye shouldn't have said that."

The wolf bared his teeth. "So it seems. But I have a little _inside_ help."

Tallulah immediately felt the accusing gazes of many on the walltop. She shook her head, backing away from the battlements. "No, it wasn't me," she murmured.

Lachlan let out a high, piercing whistle. Cawing, a black bird soared down from the skies above the Abbey to above light on the wolf's burly, upraised arm. "You treated my spy very well while he was among you. And through him, I have all I need to know about your Abbey."

Gasps and exclamations came from the walltop. Rhea noticed Skipper's paw double into a fist as he muttered, "I should have known."

Lachlan continued on, as calm as ever. "You have until tomorrow's dusk to surrender to me. I'll be waiting for your answer."

Skipper could feel anger and betrayal heating his blood. "We don't need two days to decide; you can have our answer now. Redwall never surrenders."

Lachlan's gold eyes quickly found Skipper in the crowd and bored into him. "Is that your final answer?"

Skipper wasn't intimidated. "Yes. You may be unheard of in Mossflower, but far better than you have tried getting overtaking this Abbey and failed, and you're no different."

Lachlan delivered a final message. "You still have two days to reconsider your choice. If you do not surrender, you are under siege. Choose wisely." Then he turned, cloak billowing, and walked off.

There was chaos and confusion on the walltop as everybeast pondered what to do. Mums and maids threw aprons over their heads, weeping; their husbands and fathers began bellowing out, though nobeast was listening. The Abbot slumped at the great weight that had been pressed on him. "I suppose we'd better have a meeting now."

Lyxa's voice rose loud and commanding over them all. "Everybeast to the Great Hall! Now!"


	33. Chapter 33

Great Hall was chaos. Everybeast crowded in, packed as tight as they could. Their noise ringed through the rafters and between the stone walls with ear-piercing volume. Those opthst were kn the walltop relayed the events to those that hadn't been there. Men bellowed out questions, accusations, orders, though nobeast listened. Mums and maids sobbed, clutching wailing children to their skirts. Disturbed by the deafening clamor, babes cried, shrill wails carrying above all else.

As she helped the Abbot to his raised seat at the front of the Hall, Lyxa looked around the room. She didn't like what she saw: everybeast was working themselves into a completely useless tizzy. She noticed how many were pointing claws and accusations at Tallulah- she didn't like thst, either. The only thing that did please her was to see the rear of the Singers surrounding Tallulah, acting as a barrier between her and all else.

The Abbot, Rucci, Log-a-Log Lanen, Skipper Roc and the two Sisters combined couldn't get the crowd to settle down and shut up. Lyxa could feel her scowl beginning to bunch her stripes. They were under siege! They had no time for this. Sucking in a deep breath, filling her immense lungs with as much as they could take, she expelled it all in an explosive, sung command that drowned out the crowd. _"SILENCE!"_

Everybeast was shocked into silence and turned to stare at the badgermaid. She stared cooly at them. "Weeping and bellowing isn't going to help us in any way." She fixed her gaze on the Abbot. "The floor is yours."

The ancient mouse nodded his thanks to her, then addressed the silent crowd. "Lyxa is right: if we are going to be prepared for this siege, we must keep our heads. Although we have seen peace all through my old age, Redwall has been through countless sieges sieges and battles it her history. She has not fallen, and we will not let her do so now. Skipper, Log-a-Log , Buckbob, you are our experts when it comes to war. Tell us, what do we do?"

The three beasts called gave different answers at the same time.

"Prepare warriors to fight," came from Buckbob.

"Lay out safety restrictions so nobeast gets hurt," came from Skipper.

"Set up a watch and sentries on the walltops," came from Log-a-Log.

Skipper nodded. "Very well. I put you in charge."

Rucci lifted a paw. "May I add a suggestion?"

Buckbob looked down on her. "You teach creatures creatures to sing. I don't see how you could add anything useful."

Before the Abbot or anybeast else could reprimand him, Lyxa snarled, "Watch your tongue, hare."

The Abbot gestured for Rucci to continue. "It would be in our favor to check check the Infirmary, to make sure we have enough supplies of herbs andnointments, and to roll up make ore bandages if need be. And to count what food and drink we have in the kitchens and cellars so so we can distribute it well enough not to go hungry."

The Abbot folded his paws in his sleeves "You bring up a a good point, Rucci. Very well. Skipper, Log-a-Log, Buckbob, set up a routine watch and sentries. Gather together every capable creature and begin training them. Friar and Lyxa, begin counting our food- Cellar hog Jaqmo begin to take a a count if every drink in in tour cellars- Sister Perkle, take an inventory of all your herbs and remedies. You may all choose beasts to help you. Everybeast else, I want you to make sure all windows and doors leading out of the Abbey are securely locked at all times. Do not go outside unless you have been been told to, and be quick about your work when you do. And please, help our Sisters keep the babes in in the Abbey at all times. You are all dismissed- but I want my Council to come back as soon as they finish their tasks."

With a great renewal of conversation, everybeast left to do as told. Coda went with Skipper, Kelp, Kale and a few others to get to work- Mrue and Rhea took Tallulah to the general peace and solitude of the Infirmary. Lyxa was about to go begin work in the kitchens when the Abbot, too short to reach her sleeve caught hold of her apron. "Would you come to the Council meeting, Lyxa?"

She stared calmly down at him. "But I'm not part of the Council."

The Abbot nodded his Sage head. "But I think it's high time Redwall had had another badgermother... and you're the only badger these old eyes can see."

Gathering her skirts out of her way, Lyxa crouched down beside his chair. "I don't think I'm fit to be badgermother just yet, but I will stay and help out."

The ancient mouse smiled at her, weary eyes squinting to bring definition to her black stripes, trying to to find her dark eyes among them. "That is all I could ask from you."

* * *

Up in the Infirmary, Sister Perkle was going through her cupboards, with the help of Rhea and Mrue. Tallulah sat on a bed behind them, writing down items as they were called out.

Down on her elbows and knees with her head and neck buried in a low cupboard, Mrue called out, "Two and a half jars of this yellowish buttery stuff!"

Tallulah looked to Sister Perkle for clarification. Rummaging through a cupboard higher up, the hedgehog said, "That would be thistle cream; good for burns and agitated skin."

Tallulah scribbled down the cure's name, her quilt scritch-scatching against the parchment.

Sister Perkle took a jar out of a cupboard and blew on it, sending dust everywhere. She coughed, then tut-tutted. "I should clean out these cupboards; they're filthy with dust."

She paused, then laughed mirthlessly. "Hah! The things you can come up with. Here I am, talking about spring cleaning just after the Abbey's been sieged upon by some wolf. Ah well."

They quickly finished the inventory, then Sister Perkle went back to the Great Hall for the Council meeting. Mrue and Rhea stayed in the Infirmary with Tallulah. It felt safe there, hidden away from the wolf outside the abbey walls and the beasts within them.

* * *

It was late at night when the council meeting began. The Abbot took of his glasses, rubbing his weary old eyes. "We barely have any weapons to speak of, and we're low on food."

"We can make weapons," Log-a-Log piped up.

Sitting at the upper end of the table, Lyxa added, "And the plants will be ready to harvest soon. We won't starve."

"Wot about drinks, then?" An abbeymouse asked. "Food and weapons won't do much if we're all dead of thirst."

"The cellars are full as ever," Cellarhog Jacqmo supplied. "We're fine."

Up the table, Sister Bercka sniffed primly. "On ale and the like, no doubt. What we need is water." She lifted a thick tome and a stack of papers off her lap and onto the table. "I have gone through the records. Back in the time of Matthias, they dug tunnels through the cellars out to the pond, and various other places around the Abbey. We'd do well to use them."

She looked up at them over her glasses. "There is also a report of a tunnel leading from the cellars out into Mossflower wood, if we need to evacuate."

"Thank you, Sister," the Abbot quickly said. "But I do not think we will need to evacuate." He yawned. "I believe this as prepared as we can be. Now all we can do is remain viligant, and be ready for when the wolf strikes. I bid you all goodnight; get a good rest so we can be ready for the morn."

Lyxa stood with the others and made her way out of the Hall, murmuring as she walked through the dark halls, "If one could sleep at all after a day like this."


	34. Chapter 34

d


	35. Chapter 35

Early the next morning, Skipper arose and went out to the walltops, peering through the chilly early morning mists. He couldn't see any sign of vermin, couldn't hear anything. The wolf had moved his troops.

Skipper did a quick run around the walltop, as was his habit, checking all sides of the Abbey for the vermin horde. But they were nowhere to be seen.

After his run, Roc went down to the pond for a brisk swim, as he usually did. The sun was just rising when he sloshed out of the shallows, shaking himself dry and heading back for the Abbey. He felt the morning chill even sharper with wet fur, and was happy to get back into the warm Abbey.

As he walked through the Great Hall, a quiet voice hailed him in a whisper. "Skipper?"

He drew to a halt, looking around him. "Over here," came the voice again.

He finally honed in on the source; Rhea, standing in her dayclothes and a shawl on the stairs.

Skipper made his way over to her, keeping his voice quiet to prevent loud echoes. "What are you doin' awake? You should still be in bed."

Rhea held her shawl tighter around her shoulders; Skipper supposed it was more for comfort than warmth. "I couldn't sleep. Is the wolf still out there?"

Skipper sat down on the stairs, and Rhea sat beside him, arranging her skirts as he replied, "No. He's moved his horde elsewhere, but he'll more than likely have spies watchin' us."

Rhea shuddered. "Including that raven, no doubt. I can't believe he used all of Redwall like he did, knowing we'd be kind enough to let him stay and then wheedling out all the information he needed."

Skipper shook his head. "Some beasts are like that. _I_ can't believe I didn't recognize him for a spy right off- with all his snoopin' around. Looking back, it should have been obvious. We could have avoided this whole siege if I'd paid more attention."

Rhea fiddled with her shawl. "It's not your fault. There's no way of avoiding it, and now..." her voice choked and faded. Glancing over, Skipper saw her throat working and eyes blinking quickly.

Skipper tried to peer into her face. "Are you alright?"

She nodded but didn't meet his eye, voice tight. "Yes."

Skipper took her paw, but she still didn't look at him. "There is something; you look like you're about to cry. Lying and hiding doesn't do any good. I can tell something's wrong. Will you please tell me?"

Rhea took in a breath that audibly shook. When she spoke, her voice was below a whisper, barely audible. "I'm scared."

Skipper remained silent, letting her continue.

"This is a siege, and there will be battles. And creatures will _die_. I don't want any of my brothers or sisters, or any of the Redwallers or Gousim, or you and your crew to die."

"Dying is just a part of life, Rhea," he gently, quietly said.

"Being killed isn't," she replied, sounding evermore strangled.

Skipper found he couldn't argue with that. After taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he said, "All those who go out to battle will have had the choice to fight or not. They'd have made that decision with being killed in mind. As I see it, if a beast's willing to suit up and go fight, you've got to let them."

Rhea closed her eyes. "It's still not fair."

Skipper put a paw on her shoulder. "It's not. But nobeast can change it."

To his surprise and delight, Rhea sagged slightly into his side. "I suppose you're right."

As soon as she'd leaned into him, Rhea pulled back. "You're soaking."

"Yeah; I go for a swim every morning."

Rhea slipped off her shawl and fussily laid it over his brawny shoulders, although he was much too big for it. "You must be freezing. Here- this might keep you a little warmer."

Skipper cast an amused glance her way, looking into her dark eyes. He suddenly took her paws as she fussed with the shawl. "Rhea, do one thing for me."

She caught the tone of his voice right away. "What?"

He pressed her paws to reinforce his words. "Don't leave the Abbey until the siege is over."

"Couldn't I go out on the lawns, at least?" She asked.

"No. There's always a chance a stray arrow or sling-stone could come over the wall. I don't want you getting hurt in any way."

She looked at him, then down at their joined paws, then back to his eyes. "Alright. But I don't want you getting hurt, either. I don't suppose you'll agree to stay in the Abbey, too?"

He forced a grin. "I can't. But I won't get too hurt."


	36. Chapter 36

When night had fallen, Lachlan had silently moved his army to a clear space further down the path. Old stones with soot in their cracks littered the ground, evidence that a building had been destroyed with fire long ago, the remains half-buried in the ground and forgotten.

The Abbeydwellers were stubborn and determined, he would give them that. But he wasn't a beast to give up and forget anything that he set his golden eyes on. He'd have that Abbey, and then he'd move on to bigger things.

The Abbeydwellers were peaceful creatures, but could easily be stirred into great warriors if their precious pile of sandstone was threatened. If they were so eager for a fight, he would give it to them. eventually.

The winter was coming soon. He was sure he could work their weather to his advantage- they were used to warm summers, and declared their winters to be almost unbearably cold. But he'd survived through colder; their winter didn't bother him.

They would be well-stocked with their new harvest, though, and his army relied on their supplies and whatever they could hunt and forage from the woods around them.

 _It didn't matter if the Abbey fell before or after winter,_ Lachlan decided. _It would fall eventually._

For now, he'd decided to let them sit in their prison, to spend their days worried, til the anxiety of an oncoming battle drove them insane. But beyond that, he would wear down their defenses and nerves by small attacks, at random hours on random days, for no reason at all.

And all would come falling down


	37. Chapter 37

Lachlan let them stew for almost a month. To help stave off the worry of invasion, the whole Abbey spent their time preparing. With the combined numbers of the Gousim, Skipper's crew, and the Redwallers and Chummers that had volunteered, the Abbey had a sizable defense force. The maids, mums, Dibbuns and old ones practiced drills, so even the smallest toddler knew to find an adult to take them to the cellars if the bells tolled an alarm.

Though they were sure to come out better for it, the practicing and drill and preparation didn't help ward off doubts and worry.

Tolus, Barid and Armarie still persisted in following Tallulah; to keep them safely close to her, she'd donned an apron and tied the strings to their wrists. When they'd kept accidentally untying the bow behind her back, she'd decided to skip the apron and had gotten a long strip of cloth to to tie them in a line, then tied the end to her own wrist.

So they sat among her and a few other Singermaids, watching as they cut apart sheets and rolled them up into bandages. Not too far down Cavern Hole, most the Chummers were building arrows, spears and javelins.

As she worked, Tallulah told the young ones stories to keep her three 'ducklings' entertained. They'd never heard her stories; they were riveted. The other Singers had quickly joined in, singing songs to help fill out the story, to make it come alive. The effect was breathtaking; they'd soon dubbed the method "story-singing."

The were currently working on the tale of John Henry. Tallulah's scissors snipped through the sheet as she explained, "John Henry was the biggest creature alive- probably the strongest one, too. He was a slave, but earned his freedom through a big battle. When he was free, he vowed "Never again"."

Sitting next to her, Rhea set aside a neat roll of strips, continuing the story while Tallulah took a breath. "And with that, his wife had his chains forged into a hammer, which she gave to him on their wedding day. Oh,you'd've thought he'd gotten his freedom all over again. And he told her, "I will _die_ with this hammer in my hand."

Mrue, rolling a wad of linen strips, took up the story."Well, they went off to find a place to build their home. Land was being given away, if only a beast would help build a path to it. But when John and his wife got to it, all the worker-beasts were worn out, and about to give up and loose that land."

Tallulah told the story a while longer, then let the others take over with a song. They smacked rudders and pounded footpaws, imitating the pounding of working hammers. Kramer sang out, fiddling with a spearhead.

" _John Henry, John Henry, John Henry was a powerful man.'_ "

Kelp's voice was a little deeper. " _'Born with a hammer.""_

Kale's voice was a few steps lower. _"A ten pound hammer,'"_

Junn's voice came out like a foghorn. _"A twenny-pound hammer in his hand,'"_

Chasel began the next verse, his voice swinging and alive. "' _Well I heard John's mama liked to sew by night, so he pulled down the moon for a little bit of light.'"_

"' _It took a lot of cookin' to keep John fed,'"_ an otter in the back sang, the mole next to him finishing in the deepest voice, "' _Ten pounds of bacon and eight loads of bread.'"_

 _"'The rows he plowed were so wide indeed,'"_ Lukas threw a finished javelin to Kale,passing the song to him as he did. "' _The seeds he sowed the ground had to feed.'"_

Coda gathered a tied-up bundle of arrows to take a pile. _"'His hammer hit the earth which such a mighty blow, ev'rything he planted would just pop and grow!'"_

All the Chummers and the Singermaids sang the next chorus together.

"' _John Henry,_

 _John Henry,_

 _John Henry was a powerful man._

 _Born with a hammer,_

 _Born with a hammer,_

 _Born with a hammer right in his ha-'"_

Just as their voices began the dissonance that would've become a harmony, the sudden discordant clanging of bells came through the walls, sounding out a warning and call to arms.

"We're under attack!" One of the Chummers shouted.

The Singermaids gasped and a few screamed. The rest of the Chummers started shouting and running for the exit, grabbing weapons they'd finished before they left to do battle.

The maids abandoned the bandages. Rhea and Cae helped Tallulah by grabbing hold of Barid and Armarie, then they all jointly ran to the Great Hall, where all the women, children and old ones would take refuge in the cellars.

Before she ran off with the other maids, Mrue found her way through the chaos and grabbed Coda by his arm, making sure he could see and hear her. "Don't you _dare_ die, Coda."

He stooped and kissed her cheek, whispering a promise into her ear. "I won't." Then they squeezed each other in a last embrace and let go, running off their separate ways.

* * *

 _The song is from Disney's animated short "John Henry"_


	38. Chapter 38

Arrows fell like raindrops in a storm, relentlessly pelting the walltops. There wasn't barely a moment to peer over the battlements- the enemy archers didn't reload as one. Skipper dared to take a look, and suffered a bit for it when an arrow clipped his ear, taking more fur than flesh.

He grit his teeth and touched the ear, checking his paw. There was barely any blood. But already a few of his troops had suffered worse- the most lucky among them had gotten an arrow through a footpaw, a wound that would likely cripple them for life.

Crouched behind a battlement beside him, Coda muttered, "Skip, what do we do?"

"Keep your head down for now."

Coda chanced a glance back over the battlement, then crouched down again. "Why would they attack now? Just out of the blue? An' it's not as if they're even _achieving_ anything with it." Coda whipped around to give Skipper an alarmed look. "Do you think this is just a distraction? Maybe they're attacking somewhere else?"

Skipper shook his head. "Can't be. We have lookouts all around the Abbey. We don't have a blindside."

"Then what are they doing?"

Skipper noted the lessening hail of arrows. "Wearing themselves out and wasting arrows, apparently."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna wait right here and not die. Keep your head down, got it?"

"Got it."

Skipper sent messengers to Buckbob and Log-a-Log, telling them to wait out the attack, and to make sure everybeast around them stayed low. The attack on the front of the Abbey lasted for most the day. Chaos ensued on the walltops when a lookout sounded the alarm from the back of the Abbey. Skipper and Log-a-Log sent a few of their creatures around to deal with the new attack, but there wasn't much they could do against the onslaught.

The random attacks went all through the day, stopping when the sun had fallen and the stars arisen. The abbey had been attacked randomly on each side, the small groups of archers appearing and disappearing with no cause or pattern, as far as Skipper could puzzle out. But they had accomplished a few things: they'd injured a score of defenders, and the rest of them were weary and worn to the bone. Skipper slumped wearily on his way down the wallsteps, walking behind everybeast to make sure not a beast was unaccounted for. Coda hung back to walk with him. "What was the point of that?"

"To tire us, mainly."

"Do you think they'll attack again?"

"They might- that's why I'm posting sentries on the walltops all night. We must remain vigilant at all times."

"An' I suppose you're taking the midnight watch, outta the goodness of your heart, as usual. Right?"

Skipper had taken the midnight shift ever since the siege had started. He liked the night sky, but the loss of sleep was beginning to take its toll. "Right."

"Wrong," Coda countered. Skipper sent his a questioning sidelong glance. "I'll take the shift for you. You need the sleep."

"Coda-"

"Before you argue, think of this. I debate with Mrue, and you'll never find a beast more stubborn than her. Good luck trying to make me change my mind."

Skipper couldn't help but chuckle. "Thank you."

Coda brushed it off with a nod, then lapsed into silence. "One good thing that came out of this," he stooped to pick an arrow off the lawns. "We've got more arrows."


	39. Chapter 39

The attacks lasted for weeks, on random days at random times. On one notable occasion, the alarm sounded in the twilight hours of the midnight. On that occasion, the Abbey bursted into absolute chaos.

In their nightshirts, the defenders ran out to the walltops, shouting for torches as they went. Women in their nightgowns and caps carried sleepy-eyed, terrified children down to the cellars, confused and frightened.

Lyxa was among the first to the cellars, but she didn't go in. She remained at the steps, helping old ones and babe-laden mums down to safety. In her mind, she was counting off the members of her large family, making sure they had reached refuge.

By the time nobeast else was showing up, Tallulah and a few Dibbuns weren't accounted for. Lyxa turned and ran her eyes over the gathered beasts, sitting scared among the casks and barrels. "Has anyone seen Tallulah, Barid, Armarie or Tolus?"

There was a shake of heads and many murmured, "No."

Sister Bercka spoke up. "Last I saw of the Dibbuns, they were in bed."

Wedged between a cask and a corner with Riggy in her lap, Rhea spoke up. "'Lulah loves those three Dibbuns. She probably went to go get them."

Lyxa turned back to the steps. "I'm going to go find them. Shut and bolt the door behind me and don't let anybeast in. When I get back, I'll tell you who was missing so you'll know it's me."

"Lyxa, wait-"

The badger turned to see her family, scared and worried eyes gleaming in the light of candles and lamps. Rucci came forward and tugged on the badgermaid's shawl. "I'm the one responsible for Tallulah. I should go."

"Rucci, you know I normally wouldn't go against you, but now's not the time to argue. I'm big enough to deal with anybeast that might come my way. And we're all responsible for Tallulah. I'll be back in a bit."

Without stopping to look back at the scared eyes and worry-creased faces, Lyxa unbolted the door and walked out. She paused outside until she heard the bolt slide into place, then picked up her hem and walked on.

The Abbey was dark, cold, and dead silent. She was used to waking early to bake the day's bread, but by then the sun was a promising glint on the horizon. This darkness was absolute, almost tangible in its completeness. Lyxa regretted not bringing a candle, but she knew it was for the best- the light would show her as a target to any enemy lurking in the dark.

She steeled herself against the thought of unseen enemies, then silently made her way up the stairs to the Dibbun's dormitories. She carefully opened each door, staring into the dark before breathing a whisper. "Tallulah? Dibbuns? Are you in her?"

Lyxa opened five doors and repeated the call five times before she found them. She didn't need to call a sixth time- she could see Tallulah's eyes in the farthest, darkest corner of the room. "'Lulah, it's me, Lyxa. Do you have the Dibbuns?"

"Yes," came Tallulah's voice, barely a hiss above the deafening silence.

Chills ran down Lyxa's spine, but she opened the door further and stepped into the room. "We need to get down the the cellars. Quickly."

Tallulah stood, just a slender dark shadow in a dark room, only her eyes visible in the darkness. She seemed to glide through the room to Lyxa, who had to clench her jaw and tense her muscles to keep her ground. She reminded herself that the shadow was her friend, that she had nothing to fear. Tallulah came close enough that Lyxa could barely make out bits of her face and features. She could also see the Dibbuns: two little shadows standing behind Tallulah, and a third just a dark stain on the bosom of the coyotemaid's white nightdress. Tallulah passed the two other Dibbuns, Barid and Armarie, to Lyxa, warning them to be absolutely silent. Then the small group descended back downstairs and to the cellars, Lyxa leading the way. The Dibbuns she held were sleepy, snuggling into her warm embrace and resting their heads on her chest and shoulders. Behind her, Tallulah's footsteps eerily echoed her own. She was grateful when they were down the cellar stairs. Lyxa knocked on the door, then whispered through a crack, "It's Lyxa, with Tallulah, Barid, Tolus and Armarie."

The bolt slid back and the door opened to reveal Rucci, worry written across her face. They hurried inside, then found a place among the other women and children, all huddled in fear.

For hours they waited in the dimly lit cellars, the silence broken only by fussy babes and the sobbing of women who couldn't take the worry any longer. Lyxa hated fear; she couldn't stand it any longer. Other beasts looked at her in surprise when she began to whistle, the noise coming sure and steady from her throat.

"What are you doing?" Sister Bercka whispered.

Rhea recognized the song. "Whistling. It's a song to help calm fears."

Sucking in a breath of the stale cellar air, she began to quietly sing,

" _'Whenever I feel afraid,_

 _I hold my head erect._

 _And whistle a happy tune,_

 _So no one will suspect,_

 _I'm afraid.'"_

Mrue, perched cross-legged on a barrel above Rhea, caught the fearful, ironic tremor in her friend's last words. She continued the song, her own voice quietly soaring, deceivingly strong.

 _"'While shivering in my shoes,_

 _I strike a careless pose._

 _And whistle a happy tune,_

 _And no one every knows_

 _I'm afraid.'"_

Like flowers turning their faces to a long-unseen sun, Singers all throughout the cellars perked up and glanced to the origin of the song. Their quiet voices came from corners and behind barrels to join together in a quiet song. As they sang on, the rest of the gathered creatures began to quiet their cries, looking up with tear-stained cheeks as if they could see the different voices weaving together like the threads of a tapestry.

 _"'Whenever I feel afraid_  
 _I hold my head erect_  
 _And whistle a happy tune_  
 _So no one will suspect_  
 _I'm afraid._

 _While shivering in my shoes_  
 _I strike a careless pose_  
 _And whistle a happy tune_  
 _And no one ever knows_  
 _I'm afraid_!'"

Some of the Redwallers and Gousim wives had picked up the simple tune and whistled along, an inexplicable calm washing over them with every strain and melody.

* * *

Out on the walltops, it was raining again. Fire, this time, as flaming arrows arched through the skies. Skipper didn't get why the enemy archers had bothered to light their arrows aflame. They would be much more deadly it the pitch black of the dark. But then again, they were plenty dangerous the way they were being shot. Skipper had sent a good portion of the defenders to put out any fires that started on the lawns.

With their forces split in half like that, there was nobeast to carry the injured back to the Abbey. They laid in the shelter of battlements, moaning and trying to tend to eachother. A hoarse voice spoke in the darkness, the plain, straightforward question addressed to nobeast in particular.

"Am I gonna die?"

Alarmed, Skipper looked for the voice. A young Gousim shrew was slumped against the stones, eyes blankly staring out in the dark, his paws covering a wound in his belly. By the light of low flying flaming arrow, Skipper could see the blood soaking the young beast's shirt.

"No," Skipper tried to soothe him. "You ain't gonna die."

The shrew's head lolled to the side so he stared directly at a beast laying still beside him. "He's dead. An' he's a lot more experienced than me."

Skipper didn't like the words this young one spoke, or the tone he spoke them with- flat, devoid of any emotion. His mouth was open to reassure the younger beast when a different voice came from his right, hoarse and weak, but still with more life than the shrews. "Experience doesn't shield you from arrows, bud."

Skipper first saw the arrowhead protruding from the beast's right chest. Then he saw the beast's face, his features revealed him as a Singer; the fierce glint in his eyes marked him as a beast that wasn't re youady to lay down and die. The squirrel's eyes were locked on the shrew. "And you're quite a bit youner than me. If I can survive this, so will you. Got it?"

Skipper felt a lump grow in his throat, as hard as the slinest one whirring in his sling as he jumped out of his shelter and let of a shot.

The shrew watched embers fall from an arrow to burn out on the stones beside him. He whimpered. "I'm scared."

To the Singer, it felt like the arrow protruding from his chest had nicked his lung- it certainly _hurt_ enough, an it it was certainly _bleeding_ enough- he could feel his blood-sodden shirt sticking to his soaked fur.

But so terrible, to hear one so ready to die so young. Only a few seasons older than the squirrel's own brother, Riggy. To the seriously wounded squirrel, the shrew looked _exactly_ like Riggy, frightened eyes and all. He couldn't stand to see his baby brother so scared.

Suckino in a breath past the pain, he began to ehistle, the sound gurgling and ebbing in his throat. Not long before he started, he began coughing, the arrow shaking each time his body jerked. Skipper put a paw on the beast's shoulder, his voice rough but soothing over the shouts of the enemy, the cries of the defenders, the moans of the wounded. "Easy! Easy, mate, easy nkw. You'd do better to keep quiet and still."

The squirrel gasped for air, clutching Skipper's paw and the arrowhead. "No, no. I'm-" he hacked into a paw and out came blood. "Fine."

Skipper knew it was a bad sign. "No, yore not. Stay still, we'll get you to the Infirmary as soon as possible."

"I'm- hurt," the squirrel gurgled. "But- I'm-a Singer. I've- gotta- sing."

" _No."_ Skipper said. ""You are going to sit there and shut up."

"You don't get it!" The squirrel hissed. " _Singing_ doesn't hurt. It's more important than my blood. Not that I have much of that left."

And suddenly Skipper understood. He knew everybeast had something important to them; some thing they'd fight for. For that hem he Redwallers it was the Abbey. For all of the defenders, it was freedom and life. Right here and now, this squirrel was fighting himself, fighting the pain, just so he could sing what might be his final song.

Skipper bowed his head, then let go of the squirrel's shoulder, remarking, "Don't push yourself too hard," before returning to the battle.

The Singer nodded and took a rattling breath. "You still listenin', bud?"

The shrew nodded. The Singer began rasping song.

"' _Whenever I feel afraid,_

 _I hold my head erect._

 _And whistle a happy tune,_

 _So no one will suspect,_

 _I'm afraid.'"_

His voice trembled and broke at the last words and he couldn't continue. Skipper was amazed to hear several voices further down the walltop join in the simple melody.

 _Whenever I feel afraid_  
 _I hold my head erect_  
 _And whistle a happy tune_  
 _So no one will suspect_  
 _I'm afraid._

 _While shivering in my shoes_  
 _I strike a careless pose_  
 _And whistle a happy tune_  
 _And no one ever knows_  
 _I'm afraid._

 _The result of this deception_  
 _Is very strange to tell_  
 _For when I fool the people_  
 _I fear I fool myself as well!_

 _I whistle a happy tune_  
 _And ev'ry single time_  
 _The happiness in the tune_  
 _Convinces me that I'm not afraid_.''

* * *

Down on the lawns, Coda, Kelp and Kale were the head of the group in charge of putting out the fires.

Seeing more fiery comets arching over the wall, Coda yelled, "INCOMING!"

"Incoming where?!" Kelp shouted back.

"Looks like the lawns to the west!"

At Kale's command, five beasts went to intercept the incoming fires with wet gunny sacks and buckets of pondwater. Everybeast was soot-streaked and arms sore from beating out fires, their eyes streaming tears and throats raw from coughing, due to the smoke. Several were suffering burns, which they bravely ignored. One poor soul had been hit by an arrow, arrow d received a full-body burn along with an arrow wound. The beasts nearby him had quickly doused the flames, but he didn't survive long after that.

Kelp and Kale found each other through the black smoke. Kale held a gunny sack limp in his paw. "We're getting slow."

Kale had pulled the collar of his tunic up over his muzzle. Now he pulled it down to speak. "Everybeast is tired. But we _can't_ loose the crops."

"I know. I sent a few beasts go get more water."

Coda's ears twitched. "Guys, do you hear that?"

"What?"

Kelp pricked his own ears. "All I hear is war."

"No, listen... it's a song."

Kelp and Kale gave him a strange look, the latter reaching out to grasp him shoulder. "I think the heat and smoke's gone to your head."

An arrow hit the found not too far away from Coda's rudder. He dumped the rest of his bucket of water on it, dousing the flame before it could grow and leaving behind a dark black burn mark in the grass. "No, I'm perfectly fine! I hear a song!"

The youngest otter began to whistle, then busted into a song they all knew.

 _"Whenever I feel afraid_

 _I hold my head erect_  
 _And whistle a happy tune_  
 _So no one will suspect_  
 _I'm afraid._

 _While shivering in my shoes_  
 _I strike a careless pose_  
 _And whistle a happy tune_  
 _And no one ever knows_  
 _I'm afraid.'"_

All around, Singers began to sing along.

 _"'The result of this deception_  
 _Is very strange to tell_  
 _For when I fool the people_  
 _I fear I fool myself as well!_

 _I whistle a happy tune_  
 _And ev'ry single time_  
 _The happiness in the tune_  
 _Convinces me that I'm not afraid.'"_

* * *

Though they didn't know, all the beasts of the Abbey had joined in the same song, united in the same calming melody. Their voices joined in the night, from the dark cellars, the walls, the fire-lit lawns.

 _"'Make believe you're brave_  
 _And the trick will take you far._  
 _You may be as brave_  
 _As you make believe you are_

 _You may be as brave_  
 _As you make believe you are_!'"

* * *

 _The song is "I Whistle a Happy Tune", from the animated movie the King and I written by Frank Sinatra._


	40. Chapter 40

The attack lasted til the dawn came; then the enemy vanished with the receding shadows of the night. The defenders reentered the Abbey, bone-tired and streaked with soot, ash and blood. Those on the walltops had carried their dead down , taking them up to the Infirmary to be prepared for burial; the injured were brought along behind. The women and babes came out of the cellars, finding their loved ones and hugging them close.

Lyxa walked among them til she found Kelp and Kale. "We're missing a few."

Kelp and Kale's eyes were red and filled with more sadness than Lyxa had ever seen in anybeast. "We- we lost a few."

Lyxa's breath caught. "No... Oh, no..."

Tears beaded in her eyes, a few tricking down her stripes. She gently took her two otter brothers into her arms, breifly holding them close before leaving. "I'll tell Rucci and Marmy."

Mrue immediately found Coda. He pulled her close to him, pressing muzzle against her head. They stayed there for a long time, til somebeast came to speak with Coda. When Mrue pulled away to stand close to Coda's side with his arm around her shoulders, her whole dress, wherever Coda's fur had touched her, was covered with black soot.

The Abbot waited with a bowed head for all the cries and sobs of the relieved and grieving alike. Then he made his solemn announcement, "We will have funerals this afternoon. At the moment, the Council must meet. In my office."

* * *

The Council- minus Sister Perkle, who had gone to prepare the dead- cramped into the Abbot's were silent for a moment. Then the ancient mouse spoke, slow and solemn. "With these deaths, the siege and war we are in has suddenly become all too real for everybeast My friends, in all my many seasons I have never seen such strife. I am at odds as to how to react. So I plainly ask you, what do we do now?"

"I am no expert," Lyxa quickly began. "But if the wolf is going to fight with fire, we had better harvest the crops before they burn."

"Very wise," the Abbot agreed "We will allow today for a day of mourning, and begin to harvest as soon as possible."

Buckbob kicked the back of his heel against the wall he was leaning on, gaining everybeast's attention. "We need more fighters."

Skipper was leaning against the opposite wall. "We've got everybeast that volunteered to fight. And that's most the Abbey's population."

"We need more," the hare insisted.

"We can't force anybeast else to fight." Log-a-Log argued. "And the women can't fight."

"Excuse you," Sister Bercka bursted. "Women can fight just as well as a man."

"Oh, I wasn't saying women don't have the ability to fight," Log-a-Log defend himself. "I just don't wanna see any of ye gettin' hurt."

Lyxa, arms crossed over her middle, easily diffused the angry attention by reminding the Sister, "And we need the women to take care of the injured, the children, and to cook and such. The men need us to keep things in the Abbey running while they fight."

Buckbob was still on his own point. "The only place we'll get good, trained and tested warriors is from Salamanstron. I can get there in a day, rally his Lordship and the Long Patrol and be back in two more days, maybe less. Wit the Long Patrol we'd more than double our numbers."

"And how will we house and feed all those extra beasts?" Lyxa asked, bending forward to enforce her words. "Even with the harvest, we'll still not have nearly enough to feed more mouths."

"We can bring supplies from Salamanstron." Buckbob argued back. "It'd take us longer to get here, but we could."

Lyxa didn't seem convinced. The door creaked open before they could continue; Sister Perkle peered in, tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks. "Abbot Mittle? We're ready."

* * *

The bells tolled solemn and slow as everybeast made their way out to the burial grounds, sobbing and mourning. Skipper had reconsidered his deal with Rhea, and she'd come ou to the funeral and stood sobbing by Mrue. Only the wailing of the wind and the living creatures were heard to interrupt the Abbot's solemn dedication over the graves. Then, as the shrouded bodies were lowered into the eartb, the Singers began a solemn, sorrowful dirge.

"' _You walked with me_  
 _Footprints in the sand_  
 _And helped me understand_  
 _Where I'm going_

 _You walked with me_  
 _When I was all alone_  
 _With so much unknown_  
 _Along the way_

 _And just when I_  
 _I thought I'd lost my way_  
 _You gave me strength to carry on_  
 _That's when I heard you say_

 _I promise you_  
 _I'm always there_  
 _When your heart is filled with sorrow_  
 _And despair_

 _And I'll carry you_  
 _When you need a friend_  
 _You'll find my footprints in the sand_  
 _When I'm weary_  
 _Well I know you'll be there_  
 _Cause I can feel you_  
 _When you say_

 _I promise you_  
 _I'm always there_  
 _When your heart is filled with sadness and despair_  
 _Oh, I'll carry you_  
 _When you need a friend_  
 _You'll find my footprints in the sand_

 _When your heart is full of sadness and despair_  
 _I'll carry you_  
 _When you need a friend_

 _I promise you_  
 _I'm always there_  
 _When you need a friend_  
 _You'll find my footprints_  
 _In the sand.'"_

* * *

 _The song is "Footprints in the Sand" and I don't own it._


	41. Chapter 41

The Abbot ended up giving everybeast in the Abbey three days to mourn, in which there was no sit if Lachlan or his hordebeasts.

Lyxa couldn't still her paws; she had to keep busy. The sorrow of loosing her brothers hurt less if she worked herself to the bone. So she spent her time in the fields and orchard, gathering in the crops. Several other beasts shared her point of view: they joined her at work, starting just as the sun rose and only stopping when the sun set. Between gathering in the crop and working in the kitchen, Lyxa worked herself to the point that she couldn't barely stand without swaying.

The first day of mourning, she led the dirty and a solemn workers to the Great Hall for lunch. Mealtimes were different ever since the mass funeral: no more bantering and teasjng, no smiles or random bursts of song. No smiles, even. The only sign of their previous happy life came from the Dibbuns' table.

In the kitchen, Lyxa washed off her paws and face, then took her huge tray, balanced it on one paw and went into the Hall. She drifted from table to table, gathering dirty, unneeded dishes, taking note of the somber faces she saw. She knew many beasts hadn't been coming to meals since the funeral. But there was one beast who would never miss a meal; and she hadn't seen him for a while.

She carried her load of dishes to the kitchen, then went upstairs and do understand the door she wanted, politely knocking on it. "Buckbob?"

No responce.

"It's lunchtime."

Surprisingly, no responce.

"Are you okay?"

There wasn't so much as a creak of the floor, a rustle of clothing. Lyxa tried the doorknob. It was unlocked, so she pushed the door open and walked in. There was nobeast in the room: it was uncannily empty and neat. The bed was made, the drawers were empty, there was no sign of the hare's knapsack. Lyxa saw a note on the dresser, but she didn't need to read it to come to a conclusion. "He's gone to Salamanstron."

* * *

Lyxa took the note down to the Abbot. "Did he tell you he was leaving?"

The Abbot peered through his lenses and read the scrawled writing know the note. "No, he did not. But he's a member of the Long Patrol. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"I'm sure he can, but how will _we_ take care of all those hares?"

"We can house them in the Abbey, in the upper levels," the Abbot replied, setting the note aside.

"How will we feed them?" Lyxa asked.

"Buckbob said they could bring supplies from the mountain. Lord Kringle will take all things into consideration before coming." He patted Lyxa's paw. "You worry too much for one your age."

Lyxa held in a comment and nodded to the Abbot, then walked back to the kitchen and to her work. Woring might not have eased her worry, but at least she was accomplishing something.


	42. Chapter 42

Skipper Roc was searching for Rhea. The last time he'd seen her was at the funeral, when she was singing with her family. He could clearly remember the tears rolling down her face, staining her dark fur, how hopeless and broken her dark eyes looked even as she sang on. He didn't like the memory.

After the funeral he hadn't stood a chance of getting to he through the throng of other Singers. He figured she needed to mourn with her family, anyway. But a whole day had gone by, and he wanted to see how she was holding up.

He finally found her alone in one of the upper rooms, sitting on the wide, bench-like sill of a tall window and silently looking through the glass.. He knocked lightly on the open door, gaining a tired glance from her. "Hello, Roc."

He swallowed hard, murmuring, "Can I come in?"

Rhea had turned back to the window, but she nodded in reply.

Roc's footfalls seemed too loud in the otherwise silent room as he made his way over to the window, sitting at her side. "Are you alright?"

She took a deep breath, still not meeting his eyes. "I guess I'm as good as I can be. I just lost three brothers."

He noticed her throat working. "I'm sorry."

That got her to look at him, and he saw tears shining in her eyes. "It's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done."

"But I'm still sorry for your loss."

Rhea turned away again, brushing at her eyes. On impulse, Roc covered her paw with his, dwarfing hers. She looked down at their paws, not saying anything. She seemed too tired to even lift her head. Roc couldn't find any comforting words that she hadn't undoubtedly heard before. As he searched for some, he turned her paw over in his. He was shocked to see shallow cuts in a line across her palm. "What happened?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake anybeast else. I- I was clenching my paws too tight. But it doesn't hurt."

She'd hurt herself, altough the cuts were small. He could all too easily imagine her clenching her paws, trying not to sob in the dark and awake her sisters. "You're not at all okay."

Rhea started to cry, her eyes squeezed shut snd jaw clenched tight to hold in the sobs. Roc gently, slowly put an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him, until he was holding her and she was freely sobbing into his shoulder.

After her last tears felt to soak his tunic and she had taken ragged breaths to calm herself, Rhea pushed slightly away, and Roc released her but for his hold on her paw. "Thank you, Roc," she murmured, then began to fuss over his the collar of his tunic with her free paw. "Oh, I've soaked your tunic, I'm sor-"

Roc caught her other paw, pressing it. "Don't fuss about it; it's been wet before."

She didn't pull her paw away, just rested back against him. They sat in silence for a long while. Roc knew a good way to help a beast in mourning to get past their sorrow was to give them a distraction. And with that, he got an idea. "Rhea?"

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea I think you'll like. Will you meet me down at the pond tonight, when it's dark enough for the stars to come out?"

He felt her nod, then look up at him. "What's your idea?"

He smiled down at her. "Can't tell ya. It's a secret."

* * *

They didn't know it, but Mrue had come to comfort Rhea ad well. She'd only heard the last bit of their exchange before moving on. As she followed Skipper for the next hour or so, watching him prepare for his surprise, she began to concoct a little surprise of her own...


	43. Chapter 43

Rhea was ready for Roc's "surprise" long before the stars were out; she sat at a window in the Altos' room, waiting for the time to leave. Shockingly, none of the other Singers were anywhere to be found. Rhea didn't put much thought into her family's absence as she pulled a white knit shawl over her shoulders, incase the night air was chilly. She checked the stars one last time, then stood, nervously smoothed out her dark blue-green skirts, then left.

Her dress was actually borrowed from Anu: dark blue-green, with a creamy white under dress that peeked out of the bodice and puffed out at the elbows. The top fit well, the arms weren't too tight, and it fit perfectly snug across the span of her hips. The other Singermaid had much longer legs, so the skirts that would have reached her ankles positively swamped Rhea. Still, it was a beautiful dress and Rhea was very grateful.

Roc was standing at the bottom of the Abbey's front steps. With one paw holding her shawl around her shoulders and the other holding her gathered skirts so she wouldn't trip. When she got to the bottom, Roc grinned and offered her his arm. "Ye look lovely, Rhea."

She released her skirts and took his arm, blushing under her fur. "Thank you."

They walked side by side across the lawns, past the orchard and to the pond. He released her on the pond's bank, disappearing in the dark. Rhea heard his grunt, then saw him pull something out of the bulrushes. She gasped when the moonlight revealed a small boat. Skipper tugged the bow of the small craft into the shallows. "I was thinking we'd go for a float. If you want to."

Rhea nodded, running a paw over the boat's edge. "It sounds fun."

Skipper gave the boat one last tug, pulling it completely into the shallows. Rhea hitched up jer abundant skirts, steppkng into the shallows. The water lapped, cool and comforting, around her ankles. Roc sloshed over and helped her step into the boat. While she sat and arranged her skirts, Roc got into the boat, careful not to rock the boat too much. He sat and took the oars, the muscles in his back and arms working as he rowed them farther into the water. It wasn't too cold, so Rhea let her shawl slip around her arms. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Just sit there and look pretty." Skipper heaved back on the oars. "Shouldn't be too hard for you."

Rhea blushed even harder, sucking her head and fidgeting with her shawl. Roc rowed until they were floating in the center of the pond, then put up the oars. The stars were beautiful, bright in the dark skies, reflecting even brighter on the still water. Rhea could almost think they were floating amongst the stars themselves. She reached out of the boat, running the tips of her fingers along the water, sending out ripples. She heard Roc begin to say her name, but a whisper from the bulrushes along the bank cut him off. "Percussion...!"

The voice was followed by a few hollow thumps. Rhea jackknifed back up, making the boat rock. Skipper was instantly on guard, trying to calm the rocking the boat while searching the banks. Rhea clutched the side of the boat with one paw, her shawl in the other. She instinctively leaned closer to Roc, wide eyes looking from him to around the banks. Before either of them could say anything, the voice came again, "Strings..."

The voice quickly added, "Winds...!", this time joined by a trill like flutes being played.

By now, Rhea knew what was happening, what was coming. She dropped her head into a paw. Roc was still sitting straight and stiff; he looked over at Rhea. "Do you have any idea...?"

Rhea nodded against her paw, murmuring, "Unfortunately."

The voice dropped deeper, sounding across the water. "Words."

All the instruments and the vocalist joined know a slow, smooth song.

 _"'_ _There you see her_

 _Sitting there across the way_  
 _She don't got a lot to say_  
 _But there's something about her_  
 _And you don't know why_  
 _But you're dying to try_  
 _You wanna kiss the girl.'"_

Rhea sagged with embarassment, cheeks burning. Roc was still trying to find the other beasts, although he'd relaxed his posture. The hidden Singer carried on, echoed by softer, quieter voices.

 _"'Yes, you want her_  
 _Look at her, you know you do_  
 _It's possible she wants you, too_  
 _There is one way to ask her_  
 _It don't take a word_  
 _Not a single word_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl._

The instruments stopped and the voice sang a soloed line. "" _Sing with me now_.'"

The voices of other Chummers rose from the bulrushes all around the pond.

 _"Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _My, oh, my_  
 _Look at the boy too shy_  
 _He ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
 _Ain't that sad_  
 _Ain't it shame, too bad_

 _You gonna miss... the girl.'"_

Skipper looked back to Rhea, who had buried her face in her paws, so adorably embarassed.

 _"'Now's your moment_

 _Floating in a blue lagoon_  
 _Boy, you better do it soon_  
 _No time will be better_  
 _She don't say a word_  
 _And she won't say a word_  
 _Until you kiss the girl!'_ "

Then, with a single cry, a score and a half of the Singers burst from the rushes, whopping, banging drums, blowing on flutes or plucking harps, singing or dancing around carrying colored lanterns. Skipper watched in wonder at the show.

 _"'Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
 _Don't be scared_  
 _You got the mood prepared_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_  
 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
 _Don't stop now_  
 _Don't try to hide it how_  
 _You wanna kiss the girl_  
 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
 _Float along_  
 _Listen to the song_  
 _The song say kiss the girl_  
 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
 _Music play_  
 _Do what the music say_  
 _You wanna kiss the girl!'"_

The main vocalist, a hedgehog with a blue lantern, held out the note, the he others breaking into kissing noises and whispers of: _"Kiss her... kiss 'er kiss 'er!"_

 _"'Why don't you just-'"_

 _"'Kiss the girl!'"_

 _"'Kiss her kiss her kiss her!'"_

The hedgehog's voice was more insistant than ever. _"'Go on and KISS THE GIRL!'"_

Skipper glanced at Rhea; she hadn't moved, still covering her eyes. He gently took her paws, pulling them away from her face. With his other paw, he raised her chin. When she met his eyes, he leaned in close.

As their lips met, the Singers went wild, whooping and laughing. Mrue, carrying a lantern that gave off a pinkish glow, found Junn in the dark. "Nice singing."

"Thanks. Looks like your plan pulled off."

"Of course it did." They watched Roc and Rhea for a moment. "Should we go tip the boat?"

Coda appeared from the darkness behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss of their own to her temple. "Nah. Leave 'em be."

* * *

 _The song is "Kiss the Girl" from Disney's The Little Mermaid_


	44. Chapter 44

When they stopped kissing, Roc rowed them to the bank. Most of the Singers were headed back to the Abbey, a dark mass lining up to the doors, barely lit by the lanterns a few of them carried. Mrue, Coda, and a few of Rhea's closer friends stayed behind, at a respectful distance. Roc and Rhea said their private goodbyes in the shallows, then Rhea left with Mrue, Lyxa and the other maids while Coda and Lukas helped Skipper put the boat away.

Her sisters teased her relentlessly for away few hours, laughing at her blushing, shocked state. By morning, Rhea had gotten over the shock; but she still got flustered whenever somebeast brought it up.

Like right now. Rhea was sitting at a table in the kitchen, peeling, slicing and coring apples. Mrue, Rin, and Anu were helping Lyxa by carrying baskets of freshly-harvested produce to the pantries. Anu nodded at Rhea's back, murmuring under the busy kitchen's hubbub, "How's she doing, after last night?"

"She's fine," Mrue reported, hefting her full basket. As they drew closer to Rhea, she grew an impish grin and added, "Watch this."

She snuck up on Rhea, getting close to her ear and whispering a snatch of song. "' _Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my,'"_

Rhea's ears flattened and she blushed, almost shrinking in on herself. Mrue, Rin, and Anu started laughing, teasing, "Aw, look at her blush."

Rhea was obviously flustered; she busied herself with appleskins that had fallen into her lap. "Oh, cut it out."

"It's just funny, I guess," Anu laughed.

Rhea brandished an apple core. "What's funny about it?"

Rin explained for her laughing friend. "Sweet, innocent little Rhea got her first actual kiss before anybeast else."

"That's not right," Rhea interjected. "Lukas and Muri kiss all the time."

"An actual kiss means on the mouth," Mrue explained, smiling at her friend's innocence.

Rhea was struggling to find a defense. "Well, what about you and Coda?"

Mrue shook her head, hefting her heavy basket. "Nope. We've never kissed at all, actually."

Rin put her basket down on the table, half-smirking, "Bummer. Sounds like-"

Riggy came bounding into the kitchens, skidding around the corner, panting, "Where's Lyxa?"

The little shrew was practically was the baby of the choir: everybeast worried over him, took him under their wing to protect him. It didn't help that he was sickly a lot of the time. Everybeast in the choir had seen one of his "episodes"; he had fevers and chills, coughing attacks that left him choking for air. In his worst episodes he was delirious and bedridden. Lyxa had sat with him through most of his episodes, acting like a mother-type figure to him. But he hadn't had an episode for a long while: now, as he came running and gasping, sweat beading along his brow, calling for his main caretaker, the four Singermaids felt worry clench their bellies. Anu set aside her basket, arms out to intercept him."Riggy, Riggy, what's wrong. Are you okay?"

He nodded, gasping out, "You guys have gotten see this!"

The second she'd seen Riggy, Mrue ran to get Lyxa. Now they came bustling back. She brushed Anu and Rin aside, crouching on front of Riggy, putting a black paw on his forehead to feel for a fever, the other holding his arm. "Riggy, what's wrong?"

He remained still under her gentle paw, used to the checkup. "You won't believe it. They're here! Buckbob brought them back!"

The Singermaids froze; then the badgermaid stood, taking Riggy's paw. "Show me."

* * *

Riggy ran as fast as he could, Lyxa trotting behind him and the other four maids running behind her. They got to the main gates just as they were opened to reveal an unending mass of long, erect ears. Salamanstron hares, scores of them, lined in columns and rows; shoulders back, spines straight, eyes front. They were quite an imposing picture: but more imposing was their leader. A tall badger, broad and tall, his stripes a bold black against white. He wore a simple homespun tunic and trousers under his armor, a battle axe across his back. The Abbot shuffled forward, smiling up at the Badger Lord with his head craned all the way back, eyes squinting. "Nice to see you again, Mack."

The huge badger got on one knee, bending almost in half to ease the old creature's neck, a hint of a smile playing about his mouth. His voice was a deep, deep mellow rumble. "Hello again, Father Abbot."

Then he rose to his fullest height, looking around him. His eyes locked on Lyxa, and they held each other's gaze for a few moments. Then Lyxa let go of Riggy's paw and turned on her heel, striding away. "I'll go warn the kitchens."

* * *

It took the kitchens a while to make enough food to feed the Salamanstron recruits: the Friar was overjoyed to see fee loads of new supplies the hares brought in, and was determined to put on a meal to adequately thank them.

During the extra preparation time, the Abbot, Skipper Roc and Log-a-Log Lanen led Lord Kringle and his leading officers into Cavern Hole to bring them up to date on the siege. The rest of the troops stayed in the Great Hall, acquaint themselves with the Redwallers, Gousim and Singers.

Several hares had gathered to Lukas, who stood head and ears over them all.

"Can you box?" A young Patrol hare asked.

Lukas shook his head, one arm around Muri, protecting her from any unwanted Salamanstron attention. "No. Ah probably could, but Ah've never tried it."

Another Salamanstron hare looked around the Hall. "There's a lot of new Redwallers here."

"They're not all Redwallers," Muri explained. "Our Singer family has all lot of creatures."

An older hare, who had sat his weary bones on a bench, twitched his mustache at her. "How many?"

"Threescore and-" she glanced up at Lukas. "With Belina it's threescore and six, right?"

"Threescore and six?!" The hares around them echoed, the oldest one pulling on his mustache. A younger hare got over the shock to ask, "Singer? That's a name I haven't heard before. Do ye all actually sing?"

Muri nodded. "We're a choir, not an actual blood-related family."

"Could ye sing for us?" A hare eagerly asked, joined by several others. Muri squeezed Lukas' paw and he lifted his arm. The little haremaid made her way through the crowd to Rucci. She conferred with her for a moment; Rucci agreed that it would be a good way to pass the time. She shrew called out above the bustle and noise of the crowd. "Singers, we're singin'! Gather under the tapestry!"

The Singers immediately excused themselves from whatever conversation they were in. Hares watched in growing awe and shock as more and more beasts filtered through their midst and took their place under the tapestry of Martin the Warrior, lining up as if that was their designated place in the world. As she pushed through the hares, Rucci was trying to fiGurren out a song or two to perform. She shouted out, "Mrue, would you do a solo?"

The reply was immediate. "No!"

Rucci finally stood before her choir, just as the Council came in from Cavern Hole and the Friar popped out of the kitchens to say the main course was ready. Rucci watched everybeast seat themselves, expectantly watching the choir, and got an idea. She pulled Riggy out if the front row, whispered something in his ear and sent him running to the kitchens to give the Friar a message. When he got back in his place, the servers were waiting on the wings with their laden trolleys.

She mouthed something, then Kramer came down to the front and bowed, beginning his monolouge. "'Ma 'chere Mademoiselle! It is with deepest pride, and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!'"

The servers came out as he began singing,

 _"'Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Put our service to the test_  
 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_  
 _And we provide the rest_  
 _Soup du jour_  
 _Hot hors d'oeuvres_  
 _Why, we only live to serve_  
 _Try the grey stuff, it's delicious_  
 _Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!'_ "

The Sopranos and Altos joined him, mouths open to let form a wordless addition to Kramer's solo. "' _They can sing_

 _They can dance, a_ _fter all,_

 _folks, this is Redwall!_  
 _And a dinner here is never second best_  
 _Go on, unfold your menu_  
 _Take a glance and then you'll_  
 _Be our guest_  
 _Oui, our guest_  
 _Be our guest!'_ "

Now everybeast joined in, the audience's attention split between the food being served and the fantastic show. Rucci was pleased to see many hares ignore their meal to gape at the choir. '" _Beef ragout_

 _Cheese souffle_  
 _Pie and pudding "en flambe"_  
 _We'll prepare and serve with flair_  
 _A culinary cabaret_  
 _You're not alone_  
 _Don't be scared_

 _'Cause the banquet's all prepared_

 _No one's gloomy or complaining_  
 _While the flatware's entertaining!'"_

Kramer's voice stood out once more as Riggy, Chasel, a few Basses and maids came down out of the masses.

"' _We tell jokes_  
 _I do tricks,'"_

He paused to do a backflip, effortlessly continuing the song as the audience gasped and applauded, redouble the applause when the other two Tenors did their own flips and the Basses lifted and twirled the maids, sitting and swinging the girls on their broad shoulders. Kramer grinned at the audience's reaction, a laugh evident in his next words.

" _With my fellow candlesticks._ "

The Basses took over, booming their own verse.  
" _'And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!_ '"

Kramer bounded forward, grabbing a goblet and leading everybeast in a toast.  
"' _Come on and lift your glass_  
 _You've won your own free pass_  
 _To be out guest_  
 _If you're stressed_  
 _It's fine dining we suggest_  
 _Be our guest_  
 _Be our guest_  
 _Be our guest!'"_

Now he took his place back with the choir, and everybeast joined for a grand finale.

" _"Be our guest_  
 _Be our guest_  
 _Our command is your request_  
 _It's years since we had anybody here_  
 _And we're obsessed_  
 _With your meal_  
 _With your ease_  
 _Yes, indeed, we aim to please_  
 _While the candlelight's still glowing_  
 _Let us help you_  
 _We'll keep going_  
 _Course by course_  
 _One by one_  
 _'Til you shout, enough, I'm done_  
 _Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_  
 _Tonight you'll prop your feet up_  
 _But for now, let's ea_  
 _Be our guest_  
 _Be our guest_  
 _Be our guest_  
 _Please, be our guest!"_

The hare leapt to their footpaws, whooping and cheering.

"Flippin' good show!"

"Rather!"

"Made me forget to eat, wot!"

Rucci took a step away, holding out her arm to show off her students. She was happy with the audience's reaction; the Salamanstron hares were amazed, and the Redwallers and Gousim applauded with their usual enthusiasm. Her mouth twitched down when she noticed the badger Lord politely clapping, stonefaced. Her stubbornness rose: she'd get him to properly applaud, or so help her... She suddenly got several ideas. She turned back to her students, quietly announcing so only they could hear, "We're gonna perform each time they bring out a new course. Dismissed, but be ready to get back up here."

They all dispersed to find a place to sit and eat. Rucci weaved through them and went to the kitchens, which were chaos. Even with beasts rushing to and fro, it was easy to locate Lyxa. She stood more than head and shoulders above everybeast else, working near an oven, making at least three dishes at once.

Rucci ran over to the badgermaid. "Lyxa!"

Lyxa didn't look up, busy with her cooking. "Yes, Rucci?"

The shrew placed herself where Lyxa was sure to hear her. "When you guys serve dessert, I want you to sing a solo."

"I would, Rucci, you know I would. But I have to help here."

Rucci patted her paw. "That's fine. Tell me if you change your mind."

Lyxa didn't see her director leave; she finished Makin her three dishes, then put them on a trolley to be taken out. Then she grabbed her tray and went out to the Hall. Her family was up again, singing with the coming of the second course. Lyxa sang along mentally, following the lyrics in her unconscious mind. She walked sound the tables, stopping to gather empty dishes. When she got to the head of the table, she glanced at the Badger Lord's untouched plate. "Nothing suited your taste, sir?"

Mack Kringle left off pondering a script. "Not at all, miss. I don't have much of an appetite at the moment."

Lyxa placed an empty dish on her tray. "If you don't eat, you won't have any strength."

The old Long Patrol officer next to her coughed politely. 'I'm sure m'Lord has strength in reserve, marm."

Lyxa cast him a brief glance, shifting her tray. "Maybe he does," her gaze locked on Lord Kringle's. "The Friar and I didn't make a feast so it could go to waste."

The two badgers stayed like that for a long while, dark brown eyes on equally dark blue eyes. Then, amazingly, the Badger Lord relented, dipping his spoon into his potatoes. "Very well, miss."

Lyxa offered him a smile, dipped her head, then moved on. Cae caught her wrist as she passed. "Lyxa!"

Lyxa paused and bent to Cae's level. "What is it?"

"Do you know who that is?" The mousemaid whispered.

Lyxa followed her line of sight back to Lord Kringle. "Mack Kringle, ruler of Salamanstron."

"Do you realize what you just did?"

"I made him eat. What's wrong with that?"

Cae seemed at a loss for an explanation. "You- he- you can't just- it's-"

Lyxa patted her shoulder and rose to her feet. "There's nothing wrong with what I did, Cae. I'd tou see Rucci tell her I changed my mind."

* * *

Two more courses, then dessert was served. Rucci had gotten Lyxa's message; she passed Tallulah a lie and eagerly watched the kitchen doors. Lyxa came out with a loades tray, singing as she served.

 _"Bring on that pecan pie!_

 _Pour some sugar_  
 _On it sugar_  
 _Don't be shy_

 _Scoop me up_  
 _A mess of that_  
 _Chocolate swirl_  
 _Don't be stingy_  
 _I'm a growing girl_

 _I offer_  
 _Big love_  
 _With no apology_  
 _How can I deny the world_  
 _The most of me?_

 _I am not afraid to throw my weight around_  
 _Pound by pound by pound_

 _Because I'm_  
 _Big, blond & beautiful_  
 _Face the fact_  
 _It's simply irrefutable!_  
 _No one wants a meal_  
 _That only offers the least_  
 _When girl, we're serving up_  
 _The whole dang feast!"_

Lyxa had been at peace with her size, her ample curves and belly, and her deeper voice for many seasons now. She knew how for work them all, and she did, swaying her hips and letting her voice soar up and descend down.

 _"Slice me off a piece of that_  
 _hog head cheese!_  
 _Take a look inside_  
 _My book of recipes_  
 _Now don't you sniff around_  
 _For something fluffy and light_  
 _We need a man who_  
 _Bring a man sized appetite!_

 _I use a_  
 _Pinch of sugar_  
 _And a dash of spice!_  
 _I'll let you lick the spoon_  
 _Because it tastes so nice!_

 _We'll keep in the oven_  
 _Till it's good and hot_  
 _Keep on stirring_

 _Till you hit the spot!'"_

By the time her song was over, Lyxa's tray was empty and the hares were cheering. She tucked her tray under her arm and half-curstied, half-bowed. When she rose out of her bow, she accidentally met Lord Kringle's eyed again. Unseen by almost everybeast, he raised his tankard to her, a small smile on his lips- the first smile he'd shown since entering the Abbey.

Lyxa half-smiled back, then turned and went back to the kitchens.

* * *

 _The songs are "Be our Guest from Disney's Beauty and the Beast, and "Big, Blonde, and Beautiful" from Hairspray. And I own neither._


	45. Chapter 45

Lyxa was usually the last one awake, making bread for the next morning. She left the kitchen that night almost an hour before midnight. The whole Abbey was asleep; but, on her way to the Altos' room, she passed the room the Badger Lord was staying in. A light shone from under the door, and she could hear parchment being shuffled and a quill scratching. She didn't think anything of it. To each his own, she supposed.

Work began in earnest early the next morning. Lyxa was up before dawn to prepare, then served the warriors breakfast as the sun rose. Lord Kringle split his forces- some to help Skipper and Log-a-Log train the inexperienced volunteers, some to help him on the walltops, the rest to perform various other preparations. He'd left half his force at Salamandastron to protect the mountain and watch over the shores: but he still had a very large army at his command.

Lyxa kept herself busy with any type of work she could get her paws into; cooking, cleaning, washing and mending clothes, organizing the pantries. At the moment she was busy chopping vegetables for a stew, trying to dissuade Kramer.

"No, Kramer, you shouldn't hide and sing "hit me with your best shot" while the archers are practicing."

Sitting on a stool across from her, the squirrel laughed, "Why not? It'd be so funny!"

"It might be funny to you, yes," Lyxa patiently explained, "But it probably won't be to the archers. And you could get hurt."

"Oh, come on, live a li-"

"Listen to Lyxa, Kramer," Iona interrupted. She and Mais had come into the kitchen just in time to hear the conversation. "She's evidently a lot wiser that you, no offense."

"I take offense," the squirrel teased back. Then he hopped off the stool. "I'm gonna find somebeast who appreciates my humor."

He mock-stalked up the stairs, his nose held dramatically in the air. His fellow Singers just rolled their eyes and chuckled. Lyxa didn't look up from her knife as she called after him, "Kramer."

He stopped on the third stair and looked back at her.

"Singing "We are Men" while the warriors train is also a very foolish idea."

Now Iona and Mais burst into full-blown laughter. Kramer promised Lyxa that he wouldn't do any of his foolish ideas. Iona got over her laughter first, wiping her watering eyes. "We came to help you serve the troops' lunch, Lyxa."

Lyxa carried the cutting board over to a stewpot. She dumped the chopped vegetables into the stew and stirred them in, then lifted the whole pot onto a trolley, directing Mais to get a stack of bowls and Iona to get some spoons. The badgermaid got a pitcher out of a cupboard and gave it to the mousemaid, the pulled warm bread rolls out of the oven, put them in a basket and gave gave them to Iona; then they left. They walked side by side across the lawns; there was no way they could get the trolley to the walltop, so they parked it at the bottom of the stairs. Lyxa stayed beside the trolley, filling the spare pitchers and carrying them up the wallsteps, switching out the empty pitchers.

* * *

Mais' pitcher went dry as she poured for Kramer, who had joined the hares on the walls. "That's the last; we're finished."

Iona passed Kramer a roll. "No. There's one more."

The three Singers glanced further down the wall. The big Badger Lord stood, looking out across the treetops and discussing with one of his hares before sending them loping off. Mais hmmed and grabbed Iona's paw, tugging her around. "C'mon, let's go get more soup."

They walked away from the badger, Mais hissing, "Go slow."

Iona obediently slowed her pace. As they slowly walked back to the stairs, Mais whispered to Iona, "I have an idea."

Iona shook her head. "No. Bad idea."

"What? I haven't even told you-"

Iona her cut her off. She'd lived with Mais most her life, and she knew the mousemaid well enough to understand the plan she was formulating. "You are in some way going to bring Lyxa and Kris Kringle together in hopes that sparks will fly." Mais tried to interrupt, but Iona continued on. "Your attempts at matchmaking never work, Mais. And just 'cause they're both badgers doesn't make it romantic. They barely even know eachother. Correct me if I'm wrong."

Mais paused. "His name's _Mack_ Kringle. Not Kris."

Iona rolled her eyes. Mais continued her protest. "And my matchmaking kinda worked for you and Kelp."

"No, it didn't." The ottermaid blurted. "It didn't work at all."

The mousemaid scowled. "Either way, I'm sure this match will work."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. I saw him watching her last night."

"She was the entertainment. Everybeast was watching her."

"You know what I meant! He was _watching_ her. Look, all we've just got to get Lyxa to serve Kringle some soup and see what comes of it. No sparks, no problem. Sparks, and you owe me."

Iona gave her a long stare, then sighed. "Fine."

Lyxa glanced up at the sounds of footsteps. Mais held out her empty jug. "We need a refill."

Lyxa smiled, taking the jug and lading more soup into it, then passed it back. Mais hesitated to take it. Lyxa's brows knit in concern. "Is something wrong?"

The mousemaid cleared her throat. "Well..."

She looked at Iona, who remained silent. "The last guy we have to serve kinda scares us."

"Who is he?" Lyxa asked, ire rising. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Mais hastened to calm the badgermaid. "He didn't do anything. He's just... big."

Iona spoke for the first time in a while. "It's Mack Kringle."

Lyxa hmmed, then held out her paw for the Iona's basket of rolls. "If he scares you so much, I'll serve him."

Mais thanked her, watching her climb the stairs and disappear onto the walltop. Then she turned to Iona, paws on her hips. "You didn't say your lines!"

Iona shrugged. "Now I can say I had no part in this."

Lyxa made her way around the walltops and to the other badger, who wasn't hard to find.

When she approached, she cleared her throat to announce her presence. "Miss."

Lyxa nodded back. "I apologize for the wait, sir. My friends ran put of soup."

He smiled. "I was worried that I'd scared them away."

Lyxa didn't reply, pouring steaming soup into his bowl. He sniffed appreciatively."Judging from the smell, it'll be worth the wait."

Lyxa passed him the bowl, unable to stop the comment before it came out. "Perhaps you'll eat it this time."

She snapped her mouth shut, mortified. She was about to apologize when she heard a deep rumble come from deep in the other badger 's chest. It took her a few moments to realize the noise noise was laughter. Kringle was _laughing_. When she met his eyes, a sincere smile had creased his stripes. "I suppose I deserved that."

Lyxa still didn't reply, merely passing him a roll. When he took it, their paws touched. "I don't think I ever caught your name."

"Lyxa, sir."

"Call me Mack."

She smiled, the walked away. Much further down the wall, she passed Kramer. He was trying hard to wiggle his eyebrows, but it looked more like he was having convulsions. He opened his mouth to say something, but Lyxa cut him off with a calm, "Not a word."

"I didn't even say anything!" The squirrel protested.

Lyxa brushed past him. "Doesn't matter."


	46. Chapter 46

After he was revealed as a spy, Kraai couldn't enter the Abbey. But he could, however, fly overhead, out of reach of the arrows and slingstones the Abbey dwellers threw his way. After circling in the clouds above the Abbey, he went back to his master.

Lachlan was in the middle of his midday meal when the raven landed nearby. He wiped his muzzle on a clean kercheif before addressing the bird. "Ah, Kraai, my faithful spy. Any news?"

"The mountain stripehound has come to Redwall!" The bird cawed.

That got the wolf's attention. He perked up and laid down his fork. "The badger from Salamanstron? He's at Redwall?" He sat slowly pondered over the shock and grew a sly, cruel smile. "Lady Fortune seems to favor me. With the badger at the Abbey, I can kill two birds with one stone." He turned his smile on Kraai. "If you'll excuse the expression."

Kraai shuddered. His master's smile bothered him more more than any arrangement of words ever could. Lachlan rarely smiled, and when he did, it meant bad things for some poor soul.

"But, Lord, the Badger has brought many of his warriors with him; there aren't many left at the mountain. We should go there!"

Lachlan shook his head, picking up his tankard and swirling the red drink inside. "Now would seem like an opportune time to complete our goal of claiming the mountain fortress as mine. But, if you consider a few things, you will see it is not.

"First, if we were to leave, the badger would realize what we're doing and head out to stop us. Even if we were to get to Salamanstron before they caught up with us, we would find ourselves stuck between the defenders left in the mountain, and the badger with the rest of his forces. We would be annihilated from two sides.

"Second, it would be much easier to kill him here. These Abbey walls are easier to penatrate than the walls of a mountain fortress. Here we can get to the badger easier, catch him while he's distracted, and kill him.

"And third-" his voice had risen, but now the wolf brought himself back to his usual cadence. "Practice makes perfect. And Redwall Abbey is our practice."


	47. Chapter 47

Tallulah had been hiding in plain sight ever since the Salamanstron reinforcements had arrived. It seemed that Buckbob had told his compatriots about her. On the rare instances that she found herself near a Salamanstron hare, they merely eyed her suspiciously and carried on with whatever they were doing.

Her Singer family had developed a new rule amongst themselves: at least one other Singer was with her at all times. Because they took protecting her so seriously, Tallulah found she was surrounded by at least five Singers no matter where she went.

Her sweet little ducklings, as she'd come to call Barid, Tolus and Armarie, had also decided to act as her bodyguards. They couldn't do much, bless them, but they did make their fiercest war-faces at any hare that came near her.

Tallulah was so grateful for the love and effort her family showed her but their protection showed her, but their protection did feel a little smothering at times. So tonight she'd waited for her ducklings to go to sleep and come down to the empty kitchens to help Lyxa make bread. The badgermaid could protect her just as well as any other five Singers.

Tallulah yawned as she kneaded dough. Bread baking was tedious work; but for some reason, the badgermaid loved it. She said it gave her peace, helped her think and relax after a long day of work.

Lyxa smiled as she watched the coyotemaid yawn again, "Tired?"

Tallulah nodded and began kneading another lump of dough. "Hiding all day is pretty tiring. I wish I didn't have to."

"You don't have to," Lyxa replied, placing a few pans of dough into an oven. "Those hares can't lay a finger on you with any of us Singers around."

"They don't need to 'lay a finger on' me. Their dirty looks and words are just as bad."

Lyxa thought for a moment as she brushed flour off her paws. "The only advice I can give you is to wear your armor."

Tallulah looked up. "What?"

Lyxa set aside her work and looked Tallulah in the eyes. "Those warriors out there wear armor made of steel. But it doesn't have to be, not for you. It could be a bit of song or story, your favorite little trinket, anything."

She gestured to her front and her head. "My armor is this big apron and the flour in my stripes. You find your armor, and you're untouchable. Nobeast can hurt you as long as you won't let them. Nobeast can make you feel inferior unless you let them.

"Now, our family always has your back and will always be there to protect you. But if you want to stop hiding, you'll have to find your armor and wear it. Understand?"

Tallulah pondered the advice and nodded. "Yes."

Lyxa smiled gently at her and went back to kneading. Scarce moments later, as she was turned and bent to get a batch of loaves out of the oven, Lyxa heard a small knock behind her and a deep voice clearing his throat, followed by Tallulah's nervous, "Um, Lyxa, you have a visitor..."

Lyxa turned and saw Mack Kringle, standing on the first of three steps at the kitchen's entrance. "Did you need something?"

The other badger nodded. "Do you know how much hotroot pepper the Abbey has?"

Lyxa didn't seem to question the strange request at all. "A few large barrels, I think. Would you like to see them?"

He nodded. "If you wouldn't mind."

Lyxa wiped her paws on her apron. "They're in the pantry, this way." Before she moved to show him, she looked over to Tallulah, who was yawning again. "You'd better get to bed. I'll finish here."

Tallulah didn't argue, slipping of the stool and murmuring, "G'night, Lyxa."

"Good night, Tallulah." Lyxa returned, smiling fondly. She watched her coyotemaid sister, then turned and led Mack to the pantry. The pantry was less of a closet and more of a small room; it would've been spacious for any smaller beasts, but it was a little cramped for two full-grown badgers. Lyxa pointed out the barrels, then stood back as he examined them. He opened a barrel, nodded, and closed it again. Lyxa sneezed at the fiery smell.

"Bless you," Mack rumbled.

"Thank you." Lyxa turned back out and returned to the counter top where her dough was laid out. "You'll want to wash your paws before you touch your face."

Behind her back, Mack crossed to the sink and washed his paws, commentting, " Do you want help with the bread?"

Lyxa turned her head to look at him, a question on her face. "Have you ever kneaded dough before?"

"No. But I'm a quick learner."

She half-smiled. "Alright, then."

He took a lump of dough that Tallulah had left. Lyxa halted him so she could dust the counter top with flour, explaining why she did it. "It's so the dough won't stick to the table."

She taught him to press and push the dough, then watched his big, battle-scarred paws work the dough with amazing delicacy. "Very good."

They lapsed into silence for a few moments, then Mack cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to overhear, but..."

"You did."

"Yes. You're very wise, with the 'wear your armor' bit."

Lyxa didn't comment, and Mack continued. "You worry about your whole family; you're like a mother figure that them."

Lyxa sighed. "I worry about them. Especially Tallulah."

"You worry a lot, then." He reached over to gently brush some flour out of her stripes, teasing, "It's making your stripes go white."

She half-smiled. "I suppose I do worry a lot. In fact, that's almost all I do."

"May I give you some advice?" The badger Lord asked.

Lyxa was surprised to hear the big, broad badger ask permission, but she nodded.

"Worrying doesn't help you at all, just deprives tou of happiness. Most of what you worry about never happens, either. There is a proverb at Salamandastron that says: 'worry is like rocking chair: it gives you something to do, but doesn't get you anywhere.' So my advice to you is this; don't worry so mich. Enjoy life while you have it."

Lyxa tried hard to hold her tongue, but muttered back, "My sister can't take a single step away from her family without being verbally or physically attacked, just because of how she looks."

Mack didn't reply for a while, but when he did, he sounded sincerely sorrowful. "I'm sorry for that. Perhaps I can help."

Lyxa shook her head, and didn't say word. They silently finished the bread, and then went their separate ways.


	48. Chapter 48

Tallulah laid on her back and stared at the ceiling that whole night, her sisters asleep all around her. She'd been tired scarce moments ago, but after Lyxa's advice, she could think of nothing but finding her armor.

The bells had long stopped tolling the late hour, but Tallulah would've guessed it was only a few hours to dawn when a perfect song to build her armor with drifted through her mind. A lively air that made her heart pump hard, sending power and a new strength through her veins.

 _Made a wrong turn, once or twice_  
 _Dug my way out, blood and fire_  
 _Bad decisions, that's alright_  
 _Welcome to my silly life_  
 _Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
 _Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down_  
 _Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated_  
 _Look, I'm still around_

 _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
 _Like you are less than, less than perfect_  
 _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing_  
 _You're perfect to me_

 _You're so mean when you talk about yourself, you were wrong_  
 _Change the voices in your head make them like you instead_  
 _So complicated, look happy, you'll make it_  
 _Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game_  
 _It's enough, I've done all I can think of_  
 _Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same_

* * *

That next morning, the song was still pulsing through her. Tallulah faltered a bit when she first entered Great Hall, but she recalled the song; it ran through her whole being, surrounding her with a protective barrier as impenetrable as any steel armor.

Lyxa had been right; she'd found her armor and now she was untouchable.

She didn't feel or see any dirty glares the whole way to fill her plate and walk to her normal table; but she was still very surprised when two younger hares bid her a cautious, "Good morning."

Tallulah stared at them a moment before stammering, "G-good mor-morning."

She was still shocked when she took her seat at her regular table. Mrue was instantly onto her. "Are you alright?"

"Did you see that?"

Mrue was, as ever, ready to fight for her friend. "What? What happened?"

"I just interacted- _civill_ y- with two Salamandastron hares."

Muri gave her a look. "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Apparently Mack talked to his hares, and told him you're a goodbeast and they can trust you."

Tallulah could barely believe it. "He _did_?"

"Yes," Mais nodded, adding in a confidential whisper, "I think Lyxa had something to do with it."

"Why would you think that?" Iona whispered back.

Mais opened her mouth, but nothing would come out- it didn't have the time. Alarm bells clanged the most dreadful warning they'd made the whole siege: vermin at the gates!

The eruption following the bells was almost instinct now. Women screamed and reached for children; men shouted and reached for weapons. Benches and chairs clattered to the floorstones as creatures rose en masse and ran.

Mrue and Coda only barely managed to grasp paws for a moment before they were broken apart; Rhea murmured a plea to Skipper, begging him to be safe even as he pushed her toward the cellars, planting a kiss on her cheek and whispering a promise in her ear.

The last of the warriors left; Lyxa shut the cellar door after the last woman. The slamming of the Great Hall doors and the humble Cellar sanctuary ominously echoed each other: **BOOM**... boom.

A score of sentries were on the battlements at all times; five beasts to each Abbey wall. They'd been overcome by a sudden hail of arrows and didn't manage to cut the ropes of all the grappling hooks.

At least two and a half score of vermin had climbed the walls and entered the Abbey, more following behind. A good score of them had made it to the lawns by the time the defenders burst out of the Abbey.

It was slaughter on the lawns; the hard part of the fight was making their way up the wallsteps, fighting uphill against the hordes of oncoming vermin, to sever the ropes and stop the hordes.

Mack Kringle was the first beast to reach the walltop, his eyes as red as the blood pouring from his many wounds. He swung his battleaxe, the curved blades bloody, chopping vermin into carnage with each stroke.

His back was turned for a moment, his ax busy slicing ropes... for just a moment too long

A blade sliced across his leg and he collapsed, and the red mist shrouding the world went black.

* * *

 _The song is "Perfect" by P!nk_


	49. Chapter 49

All the women jumped when somebeast outside pounded on the cellar door, then relaxed when a familiar voice called, "Open up! It's me, Kelp!"

Lyxa had barricade the door with many heavy barrels. It took her only a few moments to shift them away, then wrench the door open.

Kelp stood at the bottom of the cellar stairs, staring up at her. His tunic was cut and bloody, as was he. "It's over," he reported, sounding as if his very _soul_ was weary. "You can all come out, but don't look outside."

As the other women and children rose with a quiet hubbub, Kelp murmured to Lyxa, "We need your help."

Lyxa was the only woman permitted outside. She gagged at the smell of fresh carnage, almost sobbing at the death all around. Broken, wounded, and dead bodies littered the blood-sodden ground; the moans of those clinging to life broke the otherwise silent, heavy air.

Kelp led her to wallsteps, skirting bodies. Most of the defenders were crowded at the base of the southern wallsteps; they parted to let Kelp and Lyxa through.

Lyxa took in a sharp breath at what she saw; Mack Kringle sitting at the bottom of the stairs, his blood pooling around him. The blood trailed up the stairs, as if he'd walked himself down and go any further.

"He got cut bad on his leg," Kelp whispered to her. "He can't walk, an' none of us are strong enough to help him."

Lyxa nodded, completely understanding. "I've got him. You all head back to the Abbey."

The warriors slowly withdrew, heading across the lawns. Lyxa crouched next to the half-concious badger lord, laying his one uninjured arm over her shoulders. His eye slid open, bloodshot and confusion.

"What are you-" he rumbled.

"Helping you," Lyxa replied keeping her voice low. "We're going to stand on three, alright?"

Mack didn't respond in any way, so Lyxa muttered, "One."

Mack suddenly arose, leaving Lyxa sitting. His right leg couldn't hold any weight; he began to collapse again.

But then Lyxa was there, under his arm, taking his weight. Mack gave her a irritated glance, muttering under his breath. "I can walk."

Lyxa was getting a little irritated with him, as well. Even though nobeast was around to hear, she kept her voice to a whisper, hissing, "No, you can't. Let me help you."

"I don't need your help."

"Too busy," Lyxa snapped. "Shut it and walk."

Surprised at her ire, Mack did as told. Lyxa helped him back to the Abbey, up the front entrance stairs- stairs were the worst. Lyxa was strong, but by the time they got to the Infirmary, Lyxa was beginning to falter.

She helped Mack to an empty bed, noticing the trail of blood they left behind. Blood- his and whoever 's jade soaked his tunic-had seeped into her dress. Lyxa didn't notice, too focused on helping Mack.

His trouser leg soaked to the point the fabric itself was bleeding- barely touching it produced a trickle of blood. Lyxa knew it was a bad sign, and and supposed that rolling the pant leg would cause more problems. So, with a glance to Mack, she cut it off and let it drop to the floor.

She barely stopped herself from clapping her paw- soaked with Mack's thick red blood-to her mouth, shouting, "Sister Perkle!"

* * *

Lyxa only stuck around long enough to move Mack to a closed-off room; she didn't stay to watch Sister Perkle's surgery on Mack's leg- the badger lord himself didn't even seen, soon lapsing fully into unconsciousness.

When he woke up, the room was dark, and his leg had been tightly bandaged from knee to ankle. His left arm was also wrapped from bicep to wrist, and rested into a sling. He couldn't feel the pain from either limb- he'd most likely been given some kind of herb. Perhaps that's also why his throat was dry.

He cast off the coverlet, maneuvering his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand. He succeed for a few moments, then collapsed heavily to the floor.

There was a scurry outside and the door opened as Mack used his unbandaged arm to push himself off the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" somebeast whispered.

Mack looked up to see Lyxa in the doorway, the candle in her paw illuminating her face, stripes furrowed in concern. "Getting water."

Lyxa entered the small room and set the candle on the bedside table, then leaned down to help Mack get back to his feet. She was almost as tall as him, but he was definitely bigger; it was an effort for her to lift his weight.

But she got him on the bed, making him move his legs back on the mattress before she covered him with the coverlet. "I'll get some water for you."

"i'm not an invalid," Mack quietly protested, matching her whispering tones. "I can get it myself."

Lyxa was already to the door. "You actually _are_ an invalid- and you're _staying_ in that bed."

Mack heard a clink and the trickle of poured water, then Lyxa came back and passed a full cup of cold water to him. He thanked her, took a few hearty swallows, and set it aside. "My leg is fine."

"You put your arm out of your sling," Lyxa commented, leaning over him to move the appendage. He winced, feeling the fresh pain as his arm was gently bent and slid back into the cloth sling. Once that was fixed, Lyxa withdrew, adding, "And your leg is _anything_ but fine."

"I've been hurt worse bef-"

"I saw your bone, Mack!" she cut him off, eyes tightly shut against the memory.

Mack didn't know how to respond; they sat in silence for a few moments. Then she heard the Abbey bells lightly toll midnight. He turned to look back at Lyxa. "What are you doing up so late in the Infirmary."

Lyxa had opened her eyes. "Sister Perkle needed to rest; I volunteered to take the night watch."

"Would you mind some company?"

"I wouldn't. But you're not getting out of that bed. I'll come in here." She left again, returning with a basket full of mending and sat herself in the rocking chair near the bed.

They sat in silence- Mack found it a bit uncomfortable, though Lyxa didn't seem to mind. She immediately picked up her needle, thread, a ripped tunic and starter sewing.

"Do you ever stop working?"

Lyxa looked up at Mack, raising an eyebrow.

"Every time I've seen you, you're working," Mack explained. "Baking, mending; you're always busy."

Lyxa pulled her thread taunt. "I guess I am. There's a lot of work to do."

Again, they lapsed into silence. This one lasted longer, until Lyxa asked, "Do you mind if I sing?"

"Please, do. I don't mind."

Lyxa smiled at him, then returned her eyes to her mending. Her voice came out as a gentle, quiet croon, then she began a sweet, soft song.

" _Seothó seothú ló_

 _Seothó seothú ló_  
 _Seothú ló, seothú ló_

 _Mo ghaol, mo ghrá 'gus m'eadúil thú_  
 _Mo stoirín úr is m'fhéirín thú_  
 _Mo mhacán álainn scéimheach thú_  
 _Chan fiú mé féin bheith 'd dháil_

 _Alleluia, alleluia, alleluia, alleluia_  
 _Alleluia, alleluia, alleluia, alleluia_

 _Seothó seothú ló_  
 _Seothó seothú ló_  
 _Seothú ló, seothú ló_

 _Alleluia, alleluia, alleluia, alleluia alleluia_

 _Seothó seothú ló_

 _Seothú ló, seothú ló, seothú ló._..."

Mack didn't dare speak after such a pretty melody; but Lyxa did.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?"

"For what you told your hares about Tallulah. She's not as afraid, now."

Mack nodded at her. "No goodbeast deserves to live in fear in their own home. And," he added with a teasing smile, "anything to ease your worry."

Lyxa blushed and kept her head down, keeping busy with her mending. Mack smiled, and then leaned back and closed his eyes as she began another song. After a while, he noticed her shivering. "You're cold, aren't you?"

"A little chilly, that's all. I'm fine."

The seasons were changing, from fall to the first throes of winter. Because the crops had been harvested so long ago, the winter had seemed a long time coming, but now it was here, and it felt like it was going to be a good season, with bitter cold and deep snows. "

You may say you're alright, but now it's my turn to worry." He saw Lyxa slightly shake her head and smile at the notion of him fussing over her. "I'm need a shawl, or you'll catch cold. Here, have a blanket."

She didn't move, thinking he was perhaps joking. But she quickly got to her feet when Mack acted as if he was getting to his own. " _Sit_ in that bed. You're not getting up anytime soon."

Mack smirked as she accepted the small, knitted throw blanket he offered, watching as she sat again and laid the blanket over her lap and returned to her task.

* * *

 _Song is Sunatria by Anuna, and I don't own it._


	50. Chapter 50

For the next few weeks, Lyxa traded the night shift on and off with Sister Perkle and a few other maids. During those weeks, Mack was condemned to his bed. Sister Perkle had stitched his leg back together, but the muscles had to grow back. Personally, Mack didn't see how they would grow if he couldn't get up and work them, but he didn't want to argue with the somewhat intimidating Infirmary keeper- or the more intimidating Lyxa.

The other maids didn't much speak to him- he spend their nights on watch actually sleeping. But whenever it was Lyxa's turn, he found it easy to stay up the whole night long, engaging in witty conversation or simply listening to her sing.

Tonight, he ended up watching her sing as well; she gently rocked in her chair, rolling bandages. He noticed with a smirk that she'd found and donned a soft, brown knit shawl. But his focus was elsewhere: her stripes. Her head was down, exposing her stripes in their fullness. They were different than his, different than any badger's he'd ever seen. While his were two simple black streaks down his otherwise white face, hers were more complex. She had four black streaks, to be precise; two thick, crooked marks on her sharp,lean jaws, then two running another crooked path from the base of her skull to her nose, skimming past her ears and eyes to leave a crooked white slip down the center of her face. He'd never seen anything quite like stopped her song, pausing in her task to smile at him. "Why are you staring at me?"

He didn't realize she'd noticed, and quickly defended himself. "It's just your stripes. I've never seen any like it."

"I don't suppose you have. I'm not from here."

"Where are you from? I mean, before you joined up with the Singers?"

Lyxa paused. "That's the funny thing. I don't remember."

"You don't?"

"None of the Singers do. We obviously had a life before the choir, but any memory of it is... just beyond our reach." She finished rolling one length of bandages and reached in her basket for another. "I suppose the choir is such a prominent factor of our lives, that we can't remember or imagine a life without it."

"Interesting..."

Lyxa opened her mouth to comment again, but a ragged cry came from the Infirmary. She jumped up, the half-started roll of bandages flying off her lap to bounce and unroll on the floor. With a whisk of skirts and flying apron strings, she was gone. Knowing he'd be scolded for it, Mack pulled himself out of bed and staggered to the door; he found he couldn't go any farther and leaned heavily on the door frame, watching.

A young hare had been jolted out of a nightmare by his own terrified cry, and now sat ramrod straight, silent tears running down his face, his jaw clenched against the sobs that shook his skinny frame. Lyxa perched on the edge of his bed and put her arms around him, murmuring soothingly in her warm voice, repeating over and over, "It's alright, you're safe, nothing's going to hurt you here, it's alright..."

The hare slumped against her, starting to let out quiet, unintelligible mumbles. "It's terrible...all death and blood an'... " he choked and sobbed. "I'm scared."

Lyxa rubbed and patted his back, rocking the young hare and hushing his fears. "Shh, shh, shhhh. It's alright, little one. You're safe now, there's nothing to fear."

Mack watched as she began to hum a little melody, rocking the terrorized hare until he fell asleep. When he was peaceful once more, she tucked him back in and returned to where Mack stood. Her scolding wasn't as fierce as it would normally be, her voice more resigned than angry. "You're supposed to be in bed. You'll ruin your leg."

Mack didn't reply. She gently took his arm and helped him limp back to bed. When he was seated again, he asked in a low voice, "Are you okay?"

Lyxa picked up the dropped bandage and sighed, briefly closing her eyes. "I hate fear."

"Fear?" An image of Lyxa protecting a fearful Tallulah flashed across his mind, and he suddenly understood.

Lyxa sat in her chair again, beginning her usual rocking. "I hate what it does to creatures. It grows hate, and then hate guides creatures to do terrible things. Creatures kill what they hate, they enslave what they fear. If hate does not take root and grow, then creatures live in terror all their lives, and sink lower than the earth, too afraid to stand up and refuse not to be tread on. Fear does terrible things to creatures."

"Do you not have fear?"

Lyxa scoffed. "Oh, I have plenty of fear. Fear for Tallulah, fear for Riggy, for my whole family. For the Gousim, for Skipper and his otters, for you and your hares. I'm scared of that wolf, I'm scared of thunder. The only difference is, I do my best not to let hatred grow and I won't let either of them control me."

Mack was shocked. All he could do was nod and stare.

* * *

It was another two weeks after that incident that Mack was allowed out of bed with a scolding. Sister Perkle had unwrapped his bandages, then wrapped them back up and pronounced him not-healed, but fit to start walking. Only for a few steps each time, but at least it was a start- even better, he got to get rid of that stupid sling.

Another, more favorable limitation to his walking was this: he couldn't walk without a companion, and Lyxa was one of only a few that fit Sister Perkle's requirements. So, with a hardy hickery cane in one paw, and Lyxa, still with her shawl, holding his other arm, he took his first steps with out of the Infirmary.

Without pain-dulling herbs, walking on his leg was excruciating. But he grit his teeth, hardened his jaw and bore it, as any badger lord would. Pain wouldn't get the best of him.

Stairs were a killer. They descended them slowly, Lyxa pausing each time he did. He chuckled to himself when her hold tightened every time he toddered, ready to haul him back to balance if he were to begin falling. "Really, Lyxa, there's no need to wring the life out of my arm," he teased. "I've survived worse than a fall down some stairs."

Lyxa's grip immediately loosened and she turned her head away, gazing at the frost covering the windows; the heat from her blush would surely melt them, she thought.


	51. Chapter 51

Mack, with the help of Lyxa, kept practicing walking week after week as the snow began began to fall.

And kept falling.

It was deep, reaching the windowsills, white an pure and beautifully untouched.

But not for long. With the cold weather had come a standstill in the siege; Lachlan seemed to withdraw, content to let them starve behind the walls. Only, the Redwallers weren't going to starve- not yet. With supplies from Salamandastron, everybeast had enough to eat. And, if they carefully provisions it, they'd last til spring.

Their real worry was keeping warm. They'd hadn't been able to leave the Abbey to chop firewood. Luckily, they had plenty stacked away. Unfortunately, it wasn't nearly enough. Groups of beasts went to the upper attics, where nobeast went, to find old, unneeded furniture- it was brought back down and broken to make more fuel. They conserved wood by building fewer fires- instead of a fire in each bedroom, there was only fires in the main rooms: Great Hall, the kitchens, the Infirmary.

Beasts gathered around. sitting close, telling stories and singing. It was a happy time, however cold and anxious everybeast was. Every blanket, shawl, and warm piece of cloth had been pulled out and given away; beasts shared them, across shoulders and over laps.

Only Singers didn't seem to feel the sharpest bite of the winter's cold. Many of them shunned blankets, giving them away to others.

Belina felt Mrue settle another shawl about her spikes. "That's the fourth shawl you've taken of. Don't you ever get cold?"

Mrue shrugged. "Not really. I feel it, but for some reason, I feel like I've been through colder."

As soon as she finished, Coda passed, whirling a blanket off his own shoulders and settling it on hers, adding as he passed, "Colder or not, keep that blanket _on_."

Mrue turned her head to mock-scowl at him; he didn't see it, his back to her as he walked away. Mrue saw the scarf, knit cap and heavy coat he wore, and was intrigued enough to follow him to the Abbey doors.

After weeks of snow and no vermin, the Abbey Sisters decided it was safe enough for the Dibbuns to play outside. The little ones stampede out, followed by an enthusiastic Coda. He jumped and rolled about in the powder. Many Sisters shook their heads at his antics, looking to Mrue, who leaned against the door frame with her arms folded, a small smirkish smile on her face and the blanket still draped over her shoulders.

"Is he always like this?"

Mrue nodded, chuckling fondly. "Yes, he is."

A snowball smashed into the bricks a few inches from her, thrown by Coda. "C'mon, Mrue, go grab a scarf an' coat an' come play with us!"

Mrue didn't take the time to get bundled up; she stepped out into the cold, gathering snow off the wide brick staircase railing and molding it into a snowball. She threw it at Coda, missed him entirely, and began making a new missile, laughing. Coda tried to grab her and carry her inside, to make her bundle up and get warm. Mrue evaded him, somehow managing to run through the deep, powdery snow. She eventually tripped and fell, Coda caught up to her, panting breath puffing in the air. "Are you crazy?"

Mrue giggled, holding out her paws. "You're just barely figuring that out?"

Coda took her paws and raised her back to her footpaws, then doffed his cap and put it on her head, pulling off his cap and wrapping it gently around her neck. On sudden impulse, he used the scarf to draw her in. Mrue held her breath, her muzzle only a scarce few inches away from his. Coda kissed the tip of her nose, quipping, "Maybe Jack Frost isn't nipping at your nose, but I will."

Mrue's blushed heated her whole body, mumbling, "Oh, hush."

Coda laughed, but that quickly ended when Mrue dumped a pawful of snow down his neck and back and ran away again, laughing.

* * *

Other Singers ended up going outside for entertainment; on one occasion, the choir split into teams for an all-out snowball fight. The fight escalated until the two teams had built snow forts and barricades, calling and singing out references that the Redwallers didn't understand as they hurled snow.

Kelp had somehow managed to bury Kale in the snow so only his head and the tip of his rudder got to his footpaws, brushed snowy powder off his paws, nodded at his handiwork and walked away. Kale started to struggle, but he was buried deep and secure. He shouted at his brother. "You can't just leave me here!"

Kelp kept walking, waving a paw at his brother. "There's cider in the Great Hall. I'll be back later."

"EXCUSE ME."

* * *

Rhea was walking with Skipper, chatting amiably with him. Most her siblings had started another snow-war outside, but she didn't like the cold and had stayed inside. The halls of the Abbey were pretty much empty; everybeast haven taken refuge at the fires. She was busy relating something or other when Roc suddenly stopped her in a wide doorway. She looked up at him. "What is it?"

He nodded above their heads to a bunch of green leaves. "Mistletoe."

Rhea felt herself begin to blush. "Oh."

"Y'know, Coda was telling me about a tradition with mistletoe..." he grinned down at her.

Rhea shook her head lightly. "You planned this whole thing, didn't you?"

Roc's grin spread. "Maybe."

Rhea rolled her eyes and obeyed the tradition, feeling warmth run all through her.

Yes, it was a good time.


	52. Chapter 52

Spring was quick in its coming; icicles hanging just outside the kitchen windows were beginning to melt and drip, the snow disappearing. The nights slowly grew warmer; even with the warm weather, Lyxa didn't shed the shawl Mack had insisted she wore. It was a kind of bond, a symbol between them. She didn't quite want to say what it symbolized out loud, but she had an idea of what it was.

She'd just heated some cider over a kitchen fire- she figured it would go down better than tea. She lifted her tray, the weight and balance familiar on her paw. Carrying two trays was harder, but she managed it. She almost lost them both when she came around a corner in the hallway and nearly collided with Mack; she managed to keep a hold of them, not spilling a drop.

"Apologies, Lyxa," Mack rumbled.

She eyed him; his leg was no longer bandaged, but the numerous serious cuts on his arm were. He'd regrown enough muscle to ditch his cane, but he still limped slightly. "It's alright. Make sure you don't overwork your leg."

He half-smiled at her concern. "I will-don't worry about it."

Lyxa smiled back at the reminder. "Did you need something?"

"I was just coming to tell any of my hares in the kitchens that there will be a meeting tonight."

"There's a few in there," Lyxa replied. There was always hares in the kitchen, looking for extra food. "Do you want me to tell the Abbey Council?"

"Yes, if you would. Actually, tell everybeast."

Lyxa nodded, then they parted ways. Lyxa paused when she heard Mack call over his shoulder, "Good to see you're still wearing your shawl."

That night, when dinner was through and Dibbuns had been herded up to their dorms, all the adults gathered into the Great Hall. It was crowded, and a low hum of conversation rode the air. Late to the meeting, Lyxa found a place beside her friends and stood waiting, fiddling with her large knit shawl.

All conversation stopped when Mack Kringle, his leading officers, and the Abbot entered; they'd just completed their own private meeting in Cavern Hole. Lyxa noticed the Abbot looked upset and resigned when he settled into his big chair at the front of the -a-Log Lanen and Skipper stood on either side of his chair, the Long Patrol officers in a strict line behind them. Mack stood at the head of the table, tall and proud, every bit a Badger Lord; never showing if his injuries impaired him- although Lyxa did see how close he stood to the table, ready to lean against it should his leg fail.

His voice came strong and steady over the crowd.

"In our private meeting, the Abbot, my officers, Skipper, Log-a-Log and I have come up with our next maneuver in this siege. The wolf claims to know much about the Abbey, thanks to his spy. But we know scarce little about him. So it has been proposed that we send our own spy to gather information. We need a volunteer, somebeast who could-"

A cry cut him off. "I volunteer!"

Everybeast turned to stare at Tallulah, who looked shocked she'd spoken at all. But her resolve was firm as she repeated, "I volunteer. I'll do it."

There was uproar and chaos from the Salamandastron hares and the Singers; neither wanted the coyotemaid to be the spy, for different reasons.

"She's vermin!" Buckbob shouted, stepping forward with his face red; luckily there was a wide table between the feuding groups. "She'll turn on us!"

"Tallulah, you can't go," Rhea said, clutching the other maid's arm.

"She's not trained!"

"It's too dangerous, 'Lullah!" Lyxa said.

"I'll be fine, Lyxa, I found my armor-"

"And what if it's not enough? What if you get _physically_ hurt?"

It took a long time and both Mack and Lyxa using their great voices to quell the uproar. "SILENCE!"

Mack put a paw on the table, locking eyes with Tallulah. "There would be benefits to sending you, Tallulah. We know you are a goodbeast-"

Lyxa noticed Buckbob and a few hares scowl, and she scowled back twice as fiercely. "- but you do resemble vermin. The wolf may welcome you as one of his own."

Lyxa turned her scowl on Mack. He didn't seem to see her, although she was standing right beside Tallulah. The badger lord continued. "But there are many downsides, as well. You are untrained, you-"

Tallulah cut him off. "But I don't need to bee. I just have to get into the wolf's camp, listen and snoop, and report back."

Rucci had fought her way through the throng, Marmy, as ever, close behind her. Now she grabbed Tallulah's paws, making the tall coyotemaid bend down to her much smaller height. Her voice was low and full of concern as she murmured, "Tallulah, listen to me. I always let my kids make their own choices, and even though I don't agree with letting you do this, it's your choice. But understand one thing: this choir, your _family_ \- has protected you pretty much your whole life. If you go to the wolf's camp, you'll be where we can't protect you."

Marmy added in a soft murmur, "You could get hurt... or worse..."

Tallulah looked them both dead in the eyes. "I'll be fine. Trust me."

She squeezed their paws, then rose to her full height and met Mack's eyes. "I volunteer, but it's your decision to let me do it."

Everybeast held their breath as Mack pondered it. Lyxa alone spoke, muttering so quietly that nobeast could scarcely hear the dark warning. "Kringle..."

Mack inaudibly sighed. "You'l go in the morning."

His words were the spark that lit an eruption. The Hall exploded, angry protest from the hares and Gousim, mourning and disbelieving protest from the Singers.

The weight of what she'd just done settled in Tallulah's stomach, sharp with fear and cold with uncertainty. But she wouldn't back down, wouldn't reconsider. She left the room before she could undo what she just did, mentally repeating the lies of empty comfort she'd told Rucci and Marmy.  
 _'I'll be fine. I'll be fine.'_

Her family followed her, pressing close. Before she joined them, Lyxa locked eyes with Mack; hers a burning glare, his unreadable. Making sure he saw her clearly, Lyxa let her shawl slide off her shoulders and drop to the floor.

She turned away before it touched the floorstones; she didn't see Mack's reaction, but she knew he knew the symbolism of her action, and she hoped it hurt him as bad as he'd just hurt her and her family.


	53. Chapter 53

Tallulah's family gathered around her, mourning and crying over her decision. Many tried to persuade her not to go, but it was futile. She wouldn't be swayed, and the badger lord's words were as solid and unbreakable as iron. She would go.

After midnight, her brothers left to their own shared room, one by Sopranos ended up sleeping over, bringing blankets and pillows from their room and bedding down alongside the Altos. After around two in the morning, most of her sisters had cried themselves to sleep. Tallulah just sat on her portion of the padded floor, knees to her chest. Eventually, the snuffle and tear-laden breathing puttered out completely, leaving her the only one awake. That's why she jumped when anther voice murmured, "Are you scared?"

Tallulah spun to see Lyxa's black silhouette, interrupted only by the moonlight glowing on her white stripes, sitting on a stripped bed.

"A little." The tremble in her voice was all too plain.

Lyxa's voice was, as ever, soft and gentle, with an evident, underlying strength "Don't lie to me, Tallulah."

"A lot," Tallulah amended. "I'm scared; really, _really_ scared."

"Come here," Lyxa said, opening her arms.

Tallulah slowly arose, careful not to bump and awake Mrue or Rhea, who had slept close to her sides every night since the beginning, and now slept closer still. Holding up the hem of her nightgown, so it wouldn't touch her other slumbering sisters as she stepped over them.

She climbed into her sister's lap, leaning into her embrace as the badgermaid wrapped held her like a baby and rocked her- Lyxa was the only sister big enough to offer that comfort.

"Little 'Lulah," Lyxa murmured. "Little 'Lulah. You're leaving us."

Tallulah wept at that truth, at the heartbreak in Lyxa's voice. Lyxa felt Tallulah's hot tears fell on her, felt the scrawny body shudder with sobs. Tallulah, her _baby_ sister- the sister she'd spent a lifetime protecting-was crying in fear.

So Lyxa held her close and rocked her, whispering a lullaby.

 _"'If you hear a voice in the middle of the night_

 _Sayin' it'll be alright  
It will be me_

 _If you feel a hand guiding you along  
When the path seems wrong  
It will be me_

 _There is no mountain that I can't climb  
For you, I'd swim through the rivers of time  
As you go your way and I go mine  
A light will shine  
And it will be me...'"_

Cradled to Lyxa's chest, Tallulah felt the vibrations of the badgermaid's vocal chords, the most soothing feeling in her world. The song, the comfort of being held and loved all soothed her fears and drew upon her exhaustion. She was asleep long before Lyxa could get out any other verses.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in water, gentle waves lapping at her hips. It stretched on as far as she could see, but she could feel her footpaws secure on the bottom. There were no birds shrieking overhead, no fish nibbling at her ankles. There wasn't even a wind or a current to stir her fur. Just an all-encompassing calm that swallowed her fears and left her wonderfully empty.

On instinctual impulse rather than thought, she looked to her left. A mouse stood in the water many paces from her; he was much shorter than her, but the water still only reached his waist. "Hullo, Martin." She began walking toward him. "I suppose you have a message for me?"

The mouse warrior gestured to the water at her waist. "You're getting in deep now, Tallulah. Don't let yourself get dragged under."

Tallulah was confused- no matter where she walked, the water level didn't rise at all. And she could feel the bottom, solid under her footpaws. "There's no current to take me under, Mar-"

The bottom gave away suddenly, as if it had been ripped from under her footpaws. She fell, floundering and trying to get to the calm surface above. But she just sank farther into the dark depths, fear surging anew as the black water rushed into her lungs... But she cold somehow hear Martin's repeated warning. "Don't go too deep."

* * *

 _The song is "It Will Be" from Disney's Brother Bear 2_


	54. Chapter 54

Tallulah awoke with a start, jackknifing upright and gasping. The other awake Sopranos and Altos turned to look at her, surprised and concerned at her sudden movement.  
She stared back for a moment, then dropped her gaze to her tangled blankets, trying to calm her breath.

She finally got up and got dressed; she had a gaggle of siblings around her on their way downstairs. All through breakfast, her siblings didn't say a word; they conveyed themselves through despairing glances and brief touch. Tallulah tried to soothe them, but her eyes just couldn't manage what she wanted to say.

Her whole Singer family couldn't join the party that would lead her into the forest; they had to separate at the Abbey's front gates. Tallulah took a while to hug everybeast one last time; a tearful, fond goodbye.

The leaving group was made up of her closest family members and the military leaders: Rucci, Mrue, Rhea, Coda, Lyxa, Skipper, Log-a-log, and a Salamandastron hare she didn't know.

Marmy would've come, as well, but the soggy spring's moisture affected her bones. And Sister Perkle hadn't found Mack Kringle healed enough to walk beyond the Abbey, so he'd sent his head hare.

Pulling cloaks close, they started off. Rucci and her sisters crowded close. Sometime during their trek through Mossflower woods, somebeast started a song. The others immediately joined, latching onto the single normal element in the chaos, drawing comfort from it.

 _"'You can't lose me  
Bet your life  
I am here and I will always be  
Just a wish away  
Wherever you go  
No matter how far  
My love is where you are  
You won't be lost if you believe  
You can't lose me..'"_

They continued, song after song, almost unable to stop themselves, until they reached the River Moss. They stood on the banks at the ford, not wanting to complete the inevitable. Tallulah felt as if her whole body, her very heart, was ripping in two as she stepped away from the group, turning back to face them and murmuring, "I guess this is it."

Rhea threw her arms around Tallulah, hugging her close and murmuring into her ear. "It's not to late to change your mind. You can still come home with us. Please, Tallulah..."

Tallulah hugged the ottermaid tightly. "I can't go back, Rhea. I love you, but I've gotta go."

Rhea held her a moment longer, then reluctantly tore herself away. Mrue was next, holding Tallulah tight and long. They said their "I love yous" and goodbyes, then came Coda. After their goodbye came Lyxa. The badgermaid knelt to Tallulah's level, hugging her close. "Whenever you want to come home, we'll come get you. Don't be afraid."

Tallulah was beginning to cry, and her words couldn't come out past the hard lump in her throat. Rucci came last, and Tallulah knelt down to accept her leader's bone-crushing hug and a fond, motherly kiss between the ears.

Skipper Roc and Log-a-Log Lanen also said goodbye, forgoing the hugs. Tallulah could barely hear the hare repeating her instructions past the beating of her heart; couldn't understand the words through her tears. They turned and left. Tallulah stayed where she stood, watching her family walk away, ushered on by Skip, Log-a-Log and the hare, often turning their heads back to get one last glance of her.

Tallulah waited until she couldn't see them through the trees Then, staring at the place they had left, she quietly sang a farewell into the forest.

 _'"I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_  
 _And each road leads you where you wanna go,_

 _And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
_ _I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
_ _And if one door opens to another door closed,  
_ _I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
_ _If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile._  
 _But more than anything, more than anything_ _My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
 _Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_  
 _You never need to carry more than you can hold,_  
 _And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_  
 _I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_  
 _Yeah, this, is my wish.'"_

She stood for a bit longer, tears trickling down her face. Then she rubbed away the wetness and walked off. Gathering her long skirts, she slashed across the ford. Once she trudged up the other banks, she turned and looked back. "No going back now."

She turned back and began walking, distracting herself from the heartbreak by reviewing her part in the plan. "I'm supposed to wander and look lost until a find a horde member, and then either talk them into taking me back or sneakily follow them back. Try not to get myself killed, spy on the wolf's plans, report to Kramer each night."

Tallulah paused to free her long skirts from where it had snagged on a root. "Should be easy," she muttered.

She continued walking, holding her skirts up. The ground was sodden and soggy with melted snow, often muddy and marshy. Wandering aimlessly and resting whenever she felt the need, Tallulah was soon lost. She sat on a fallen tree, observing her surroundings and continuing talking to herself, trying to keep calm and not break down. "Well, no need to pretend. I'm well and truly lost. All is going according to plan." Tallulah allowed herself a laugh she knew was fake. "Roc said that, as soon as I'm far from the ford, I can start drawing attention to myself."

She paused and began singing.

 _"'You feel like a candle in a hurricane_ _Just like a picture with a broken frame  
_ _Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight  
_ _But you'll be all right, you'll be all right  
_ _Cause when push comes to shove  
_ _You taste what you're made of  
_ _You might bend till you break  
_ _'Cause it's all you can take  
_ _On your knees, you look up  
_ _Decide you've had enough  
_ _You get mad, you get strong  
_ _Wipe your hands, shake it off  
_ _Then you stand, then you stand  
_ _Life's like a novel with the end ripped out  
_ _The edge of a canyon with only one way down  
_ _Take what you're given before it's gone  
_ _And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on  
_ _'Cause when push comes to shove  
_ _You taste what you're made of  
_ _You might bend till you break  
_ _'Cause it's all you can take  
_ _On your knees, you look up  
_ _Decide you've had enough  
_ _You get mad, you get strong  
_ _Wipe your hands, shake it off  
_ _Then you stand, yeah, then you stand..._ _'"_

The bushes near her shook. Tallulah abruptly cut off the song, turning to watch the bush. The fear she'd scarcely managed to hold back flooded through her as a big, burly rat pushed through, a blade in hand. She reminded herself of Kringle's words; she looked like them, and they might accept her. "Um... hello. Are you one of the wolf's horde."

The rat barked out a few harsh, guttural words. Tallulah stared at him for a moment, then covered her eyes. with a paw. "Oh great. They have a different language."

The rat said another bit in his strange language. Tallulah heard a rustling behind her and spun to see another rat emerge, just as muscular as the first and with a blade of his own. Tallulah sighed. "I don't suppose you can understand me?"

The second rat snarled a few angry words. Tallulah sighed again. The first rat stalked closer, speaking. Tallulah stared at him. "I can't understand you."

The second rat shoved her shoulder, repeating whatever his companion had said. Tallulah scowled at him. "Don't touch me!"

The first rat shoved her harder on her other shoulder. Tallulah threw up her paws. "I don't know what you're trying to say- don't touch me!"

Instantly, a blade was at her throat. One rat took some rope from his belt, moved behind Tallulah, and began forcing her arms behind her back. Tallulah protested and tried struggling, all too aware of the blade near her throat. "What're you doing? Please don't-that hurts!"

The rat behind her snarled and cuffed her ears. Tallulah shut up, wincing as her arms were wrenched behind her and her wrists tightly bound. She saw a rope as it passed her eyes, then felt the loop tighten around her neck. She stiffened and struggled anew, earning another cuff to her ears. Then the first rat raised her to her footpaws, shoving her forward. Tallulah stumbled and the loop around her neck tightened. They set off at a fast pace; the going was tough for Tallulah, struggling for breath with one rat shoving her from behind and the other tugging at her leash. Neither let her pause for a moment; each time she tripped and fell to the mucky ground, they punished her with kicks to her unprotected ribs, pulling the rope lead taunt as to cut off all air.

After hours of this torment, they finally arrived at the fringes of the large vermin camp. Once again, Tallulah was shoved to the hard earth, tree roots jabbing into a bruising her rips. Her rope was taken off, and she sucked in her first, painful breaths in hours. The coyotemaid struggled to get free, earning her another slap, hard enough that her vision dimmed around the edges, snapping her head to one side with bone-jarring force.

Exhausted and in pain, she was forcibly marched through the camp, receiving hard cuffs on the ears and strange, angry words each time her footpaws dragged. Exhausted and in pain, she was brought before a tent larger than the others, its flaps open. Through half-lidded eyes and with clouded vision, Tallulah could see the wolf, more massive in close proximity, flanked on either side by a ferret and stoat. The ferret and stoat spoke in the same harsh language the rats used, pointing to a parchment on the table. The wolf alternately nodded or spoke a few strange phrases.

The rat at Tallulah's left shoulder called out in reverent tones, making the wolf glance up. The second rat continued, speaking in their garbled tongue. There was no mistaking the self-pride in his voice. Then Tallulah was thrown to her knees, where she stayed, cowering into the ground, head down and ears flattened back. There was tense silence for a few moments, then the wolf slammed a fist on the tabletop, causing tankards to rattle and inkwells to spill. He roared at the rats in the harsh language, pure fury boiling in every word. Terrified, Tallulah let out a cry at his immense anger. The wolf made a gesture to his guards, who grabbed the rats and dragged them away. A short command sent the ferret and stoat advisors, scurrying out, closing the tent flaps behind them.

Tallulah kept her eyes cast down, biting her tongue to keep from crying out again. She tried not to tremble as the wolf prowled around the table to stand before her. She kept her head down, watching the huge footpaws. A muffled sob escaped her as she heard him draw his dagger, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Tallulah cringed away when she felt her paws, bound behind her back, seized in a strong grip. Tears of pure terror streamed freely down her face, and another sob of fear came free from her throat.

A firm, deep voice spoke in the native tongue, commanding, "Be still. I won't hurt you."

The voice was mellow, with a trace of remaining anger. Tallulah felt her bonds release, and she opened her eyes, pulling her sore and over-stretched arms back to her front. Her paws were numb, and her wrists cut and bloody raw.

After a few long, fear-filled moments, the deep voice sounded above her head. "Your name?"

 _Be brave_ , Tallulah thought. _Don't be afraid._ Tilting her head back, she tried to force herself to meet his eyes. "Tallulah." Surprisingly, her voice didn't shake too badly. She hoped.

The wolf chuckled. "You're afraid. But you try to fight it. I respect a creature who fights their fear, Tallulah."

The maid stayed silent. The wolf continued, "How did you come to be taken captive by two of my hordebeasts?"

"I was wandering and got lost. I'm not used to this region. My kind aren't from here." Tallulah bit her tongue. The longer she talked, the more her voice trembled. The wolf crouched to her level. He touched a bent knuckle undder her chin, a faint, cruel smile on his face. "And what are your kind called?"

"Coyote." Tallulah paused, hoping to see confusion on his face. The look didn't come; the wolf's face stayed as it was. Tallulah found herself looking away from his dark eyes. "My kind is not so different from yours."

The wolf nodded. "I will have to take your word for that, yes?"

Tallulah couldn't tell if he was mocking her or being sincere. The wolf stood, taking her elbow and raising her to her footpaws. Come, let us get to know eachother."

He led her to a chair and pulled it away from the table. Tallulah lightly sat, wiping her tears away and watching the wolf as he walked around the table and sat in his own chair. "I'll begin. I am a warlord. I have six-score warriors at my back. And I hate warriors." He flicked his ear towards Tallulah. "Any questions."

"You didn't tell me your name."

"Lachlan. Your turn."

"What do you want to know?"

"Just a little about you. Your home, your family. Whatever you want to tell."

"I have no home or family here. I came from far, far across the western sea."

"Pity. What about your hobbies? What do you do?"

Tallulah paused. After a moment of hesitation, she stammered, "I-I sing."

Lachlan looked slightly surprised. "Really? Would you sing for me?"

Tallulah kept her head down. "I normally only sing for myself, sir. I'm not very good."

His voice got low, scarily deep and quiet."I doubt that. Such a pretty maid must have a beautiful voice as well."

Still scared, Tallulah protested. "No, I'm not good at all! You wouldn't want to hear me-"

Lachlan cut her off, his black lips pulling up to show gleaming fangs much larger than hers. "I do want to hear you. Sing!"

Tallulah swallowed and took a breath. The only song that came to mind was was full of high, held-out notes.  
"Country road, let me roam, and then return me to my home..."

Tallulah winced. Her voice trembled and cracked, and she was off-pitch and squeaky.

Lachlan looked expectantly at her. "Continue. Louder, this time."

Tallulah took a deeper breath and forced her voice to go louder. "I'll climb the mountains, tall and steep. I'll cross the rivers, wide and deep. Winding road, let me roam!"

At the last, high note, Tallulah gave a cry and brought her paws to her throat. Tears of pain pricked her eyes. Lachlan's ears pointed toward her, looking vaguely concerned. "Is there something wrong with your throat?"

Tallulah began to answer yes, but another pang from her throat turned the sound to a whimper.

Lachlan leaned toward her. "Let me look."

Tallulah leaned away, fearfully shaking her head 'no'. Lachlan paused, firmly stating, "I'm not going to hurt you, Tallulah. Let me look."

Tallulah eyed him warily. Lachlan kept his dark eyes steady on hers. "Just lower your paws and tilt back your chin."

Slowly, Tallulah did as he said. Out the bottom of her eyes, she watched his huge paw reach for her throat. She flinched at his touch. Lachlan seemed to be getting a bit irritated as he slowly repeated, "I won't hurt you, Tallulah." He reached for her throat again. Tallulah steeled herself. With surprising gentleness, Lachlan felt her throat.

"Tell me when it hurts," he warned. Then he pressed gently harder on her throat. Agony laced through Tallulah's neck. She gasped, choked and began coughing. Lachlan watched her double up, gasping and whimpering. When she finally straightened, tears were running down her cheeks. Lachlan watched her wipe her cheeks, bruised livid black and purple, commenting, "Your throat is quite bruised. Your windpipe was nearly crushed. Mind to tell me what happened?"

Tallulah slightly lowered her paws, speaking quietly in a vain attempt to lessen the pain. "Your soldiers brought me with a noose around my neck. They took it off before we entered the camp. It was much too tight."

She couldn't press down a yelp as Lachlan's paw flashed out, grabbing one of her paws, nestled on her chest. He coolly eyed the bloody, raw and cut mess of her wrist. "And this, too?"

Tallulah nodded. Lachlan called out to his guards in the strange tongue. They entered the tent, saluting. Lachlan let loose a string of guttural words. He paused for a moment, then added a short command. The two soldiers gave a short, unified nod; the larger left the tent, and the smaller grabbed Tallulah's arm. The coyotemaid shrunk away from him, looking fearfully to Lachlan. "What did you tell them?"

"Be calm, Tallulah. He's just detaining you while I attend to some business. He won't dare harm you."

Tallulah reluctantly let the slim guard tug her to her feet and out of the tent. She could feel the stares of the hordebeasts as the guard lead her to a pole near the edge of the camp, many paces away from Lachlan's tent. Taking a long rope from his belt, he tied it around one of her ankles, gave it a bit of slack, then tied the other end to the pole. Then he stood to the side, resuming the stiff position he had held outside Lachlan's tent. The slack allowed Tallulah to take a pace away from the pole. She stood, walking around the pole a few times. The guard watched her closely. Tallulah glanced at him. "You don't have to worry. I won't run. I can't."

The guard didn't relax his position and he didn't stop watching her. Tallulah sighed. Apparently, he didn't understand anything but his native tongue. Tallulah circled the pole again, then awkwardly sat.

* * *

 _The songs are:_

 _You Can't Loose Me by Faith Hill_

 _My Wish by Rascall Flats_

 _and I own neither._


	55. Chapter 55

Tallulah's head snapped up at the sound of shouting. At the edge of the tent, a hordebeast stood, paws cupped around his mouth. He shouted garbled, harsh words at her guard, then turned and hustled away.

The guard turned to Tallulah, stooping and reaching for her skirt hem. Tallulah, horrified, slapped his paw away, then cowered, expecting a slap in return. The slim guard jerked back, scowling. He muttered a few strange words, then paused, watching her. Tallulah stared blankly back. The guard snorted, then held out his footpaw, pointing to the ankle. Then he pointed to her. Tallulah understood, straightening her legs out from where she'd curled them under her skirt, exposing her ankle.

The guard nodded, evidently pleased, and untied her tether. Then he hauled her roughly to her footpaws. Still maintaining his grip on her arm, he pulled her to to Lachlan's tent. It was much more crowded now, with three other guards, four hordebeasts, and Lachlan. The wolf looked up as they entered. "Ah, Tallulah. Come stand here by me."

Tallulah obeyed, squeezing between a burly guard and the side of the tent. Lachlan watched her make her way around the table to stand by him, her shoulders hunched and eyes downcast. She bumped her hip on the corner of the table and stumbled on the dirty hem of her long skirts. Tallulah almost grasped the nearest thing- Lachlan's burly arm- to right herself, but stopped her paw. Instead, she meekly murmured, "Sir, what's going on?"

The wolf gestured to the four soldiers standing in front of his desk. "Tell me; which of these four brought you here?"

Tallulah scarcely met the four beasts' scowling faces, very much frightened. She hesitantly pointed to the outer two. "Him and him."

"Thank you," the wolf addressed his guards in their own language. Tallulah's captors' faces fell. One began protesting, the other taking a threatening step towards the coyotemaid, face creased in a furious snarl. Tallulah shrank back, almost cowering behind Lachlan. The wolf shouted a single word. The rat fell quiet, then was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and dragged out of the tent by two guards. the others left, leaving just Tallulah, Lachlan, and his two guards in the tent.

Tallulah glanced up at the wolf, then averted her eyes. "Excuse me, sir. But what was that for? Where are they going?"

Lachlan crossed to a trunk, pulling out a black swordbelt, complete with sheathed sword. He belted it around his trim waist, calmly explaining, "Just a bit of disciplining. Those two are off to be punished."

He strode out of the tent, pulling aside the flap. He paused, looking back at her. "You will remain here." He repeated an order to her guard, then left the tent. Tallulah, after making brief eye contact with her guard, also crossed tent, pulling back the flap to peek out. Her guard was closely watching her, she knew. But she didn't hear him up behind her until she felt the cold iron head of his spear between her shoulder blades. She gasped at it, turning her head to him, murmuring, "I'm not going to run."

He, of course, didn't understand, meeting her eyes with a with old gaze. Tallulah felt him take her arm, his grip painfully tight. But he didn't pull her away. Tallulah turned to watch as hordebeasts gathered around a risen platform. On the platform stood the two rats, bound paw and footpaws, two guards holding them in place. Hordebeasts bowed heads as Lachlan ascended the platform.

Standing tall and powerful above them all, Lachlan called over them in his brutish language. When he was done, he began again in the native tongue of Mossflower. "For those of you that I recruited in this country, I will translate. These two rats are to be punished. They brought me a captive, but they disobeyed me; I ordered captives to be brought unharmed. So I will punish them."

Tallulah saw him draw his sword, steel glittering in the sun. But she didn't realize what he was doing until he leveled the blade at the nearest rat's throat; he didn't stop the swing. Tallulah cried out and dropped the tent flap, cringing away. She heard a thump, the second rat's hysterical cries, and a second thump.

Tallulah in her stayed in her corner, trembling and whimpering with shock. She felt the breeze off the tent flap as Lachlan strode back in. The coyotemaid opened her and let out a muffled cry at the sight of his blade; doused in blood, the crimson liquid running off the edge and dripping onto the ground.

Lachlan eyed her, crossing to the trunk again. "You saw the punishment, then?"

Tallulah gulped for air. "Y-yo-you- why?"

Lachlan took a cloth out of the trunk and began cleaning the sword. "I have no room for disobedience in my army."

"But-but they-"

Lachlan stopped cleaning to force eye contact with her. "Tallulah, can you honestly tell me you feel pity for those two rats, after what they did to you?"

Tallulah couldn't answer. Lachlan returned to his cleaning. "Exactly." He added an order in his native tongue, not bothering to look up.

This time, Tallulah didn't fight back when the slim guard took her arm and led her to her pole to tether her. Once the knot around her ankle was secured, she sat down, making sure to angle herself away from the sight of the blood-sluiced platform.


	56. Chapter 56

Tallulah's throat slowly got better, and her bruises faded. In the meantime, she was used as a servant for the horde; more specifically, for Lachlan. Each morning she was let off her tether, her ankles hobbled together with a shorter piece of rope. She spent the day serving Lachlan; making and bringing his meals to him, cleaning, fetching things he didn't mind; the work was simple and she was free to roam- although she was always carefully watched, in case she tried to run for it. More importantly, after seeing what happened to her last aggressors, nobeast dared lay a paw on her. Most importantly, it gave her countless opportunities to spy.

Tallulah tried her best to spy. She tried listening in on conversations, but all she heard was the harsh language; it seemed Lachlan had only recruited a few native Mossflower beasts, and they wouldn't talk around her. Whenever she was in Lachlan's tent, she tried to find plans; but the wolf didn't write anything down.

Each night she was led back to her pole and tethered there. She would curl up away from her guard, feigning sleep as she waited for Kramer. The squirrel came late each night, barely noticeable in the trees.

When he popped out of the foliage this night, Tallulah sighed miserably. For the third night in a row, she gave him the paw signal for ' _No Info'_

* * *

To prevent another riot, Mack had limited the attendance of Abbey meetings. Now only the Abbey Council, his officers, and prominent leaders were allowed. Kramer had come back for the third night without information.

"The plan's not working," Rucci said. "Tallulah needs to come back to Redwall!"

"We can't chance extracting her just yet," a hare explained. "Every day she's in that camp is another day she can spy."

"Or get _caught_ as a spy," Skipper Roc countered, his voice firm but not raised. "We should've sent somebeast trained."

"I agree," Log-a-Log added. "A vermin camp is no place for a maid."

"I dunno," Buckbob muttered under his breath. "She might be happy with her own kind. Mayhap we should just leave her there."

Lyxa had heard him. She didn't need to pound a fist or shout; the low notes of her quiet voice were threatening enough. "Watch yourself, hare, because I've about had it with you." She stood, locking eyes with Mack and bluntly stating, "Your plan isn't working. If my sister is hurt-or worse- before you bring her home, her innocent blood is on your paws. I hope you can live with that."

With her mind spoken, she turned and walked out, spine straight and head high. Mack watched her go, the meeting continuing around him. He held in a sigh; he'd hurt her, that he knew, and he wasn't sure how to fix it without jeopardizing the whole Abbey.


	57. Chapter 57

The Singers jointly mourned the absence of their sister; they were as if in a communal daze, listless and depressed. The Abbey was eerily less cheerful and dreadfully quiet; the Singers didn't dance or sing for weeks.

Buckbob laid his ears flat at the discordant notes Coda was plucking out one at a time. The hare turned his irritated glare on the otter. "D'you mind?"  
Coda stopped plucking, staring blankly into the middle distance.

Buckbob shook his head and went back to his snack. "What's wrong with you lot?"

Unfortunately, he didn't see Mrue behind him. While many of her family mourned Tallulah's loss with tears, Mrue was very different. She didn't bother crying anymore; she just got confrontational. Her tongue got sharper, her sarcasm more cutting when confronted. Her dry comeback came harsh over Buckbob's shoulder. "Forgive us; we just lost a sister to some idiotic spy mission for a bunch of creatures who don't even appreciate her sacrifice. We're mourning for her."

* * *

Mrue wasn't the only angry one. Lyxa's blood was boiling with the hot emotion. It affected almost everything she did; she found herself furiously scrubbing dishes, pounding bread dough, hacking vegetables. She took great care to be gentle and kind to others, even in her rage. But even her own family often hesitated to consult her, easily reading the raw fury in her rigid frame.

Her anger was directed to several beasts, but the only one she continually thought about was Mack Kringle. Ever since his decision to send Tallulah to the vermin camp, she'd had nothing to do with him. She'd rebuffed and rejected his every attempt to talk. If he entered a room, she left: she only remained if it was a Council meeting or if she had work to do.

Mack was a mighty, seasoned warrior, he had the Bloodwrath, and he was bigger than Lyxa, but he didn't dare mess with her. She was a force all her own, a force to be reckoned with.

Lyxa didn't heed the bustle of the kitchens around her; her mind was filled with her usual unending to-do list and various worries for her family, but mainly new worries for Tallulah and anger for Kringle. She a start and turned when she felt a firm tug on her apronstrings. She expected a Dibbun; instead, the fat Friar and Riggy stood behind her, a glass jar of peaches in paw. "Could you open this?"

Lyxa wiped her floury paws on her apron and took the jar. As she tried to twist off the lid, she addressed the mouse. "I'm surprised you two tugged on my apron strings. You seem too old for that."

Riggy climbed onto a stool next to her. "I am too old for that. But I'd already called your name twice, and you hadn't responded."

Lyxa grunted as she tried to wrench the sealed lid off. "I'm sorry; I didn't hear you. I must've been too deep in thought."

The lid refused to come off. Lyxa covered it with corner of her apron, for better grip, and tried again.

The Friar watched her silently for a moment, then quietly asked, "Who were you thinking about?"

"Tallulah. We've got to get her home _soon_." She failed again to get the lid off and pulled her apron off it. "Do we have any hot water?"

"There's a pot boiling on the oven."

Lyxa took the jar and walked through the kitchen. Others gave her a berth she'd come to appreciate. Friar and Riggy followed in her wake. "Anybeast else? Maybe... a certain Salamandastron warrior?"

Lyxa held the jar upside down, sealed lid in the bubbling water. "I was actually thinking about how I'll strangle Buckbob at the next meeting if he says another word about leaving Tallulah 'with her own kind'."

She pulled the jar out and tried it again. She finally growled lightly at it when it still wouldn't open. "I'm sorry, Friar; I just can't get it open. Was is for something important?"

The Friar took the jar from her. "Not really. I was just going to try your peach cobbler recipe, see if that would brighten a few beasts up."

Riggy grabbed the jar and sprinted out of the kitchen, shouting, "Ain't no way I'm not getting my peach cobbler!"

"Riggy!" Lyxa shouted after him. "Get back here!"

The little shrew was already up the kitchen stairs. He shouted back, "It ain't happenin'!" and disappeared out the door and around the corner.

Lyxa sighed. "I'll get him."

She moved through the wake of shoved-aside creatures. Once she was free of the kitchen's crowded confines, she jogged toward the sound of Riggy's pawsteps. She caught sight of him soon. "Riggy, stop running! You'll break the jar."

He turned, gave her his signature impish smile, then darted sideways into a room. Lyxa slowed her jog when she saw what room it was; Cavern Hole, where Kringle and his hares were having a meeting. She stood outside the now open door, where nobeast would see her, and listened. She heard several hares speak out, overlapping Riggy's light pawsteps.

"What's this, laddie?"

"Private meetin', doncha know?"

"I say, are those peaches?"

She then heard little Riggy's voice. "Seeing as you're the strongest creature in the Abbey, sir, would you open this jar? Please?"

Lyxa groaned inwardly, then turned to stand in the doorway, looking into the room. Little Riggy looked even littler, standing before the huge, broad, squarish form of Kringle. Mack met her eyes, taking the jar from Riggy. The two badgers never broke their gaze or their silence as Mack firmly held the jar and twisted the lid, easily opening it. He passed it back to Riggy, who cheerfully chirped, "Thank you!"

The tiny shrew scampered back to Lyxa, offering the jar to her. "Here ya go, Lyxa."

Lyxa accepted the jar, eyes still locked on Mack's murmuring, "Thank you."

Mack nodded to her; Lyxa's eyes hardened, and she turned away, frame rigid and skirts swirling around her.


	58. Chapter 58

The fourth failed night, Kramer offered a suggestion. He mouthed, " _Have you tried talking with him_?"

During every song they'd ever sung, Rucci had mouthed the lurics, "in case anybeast forgot", so she said. Thus, every Singer- except Mrue- had grown proficient in lip-reading.

" _No, I haven't_ ," Tallulah mouthed back.

Kramer mouthed, " _Try it!_ " then left back into the foliage.

* * *

Tallulah made Lachlan's meals herself, most days. But today he'd instructed her to go get a roasted bird from the weasel woman across the way. But it was hard- she couldn't even begin to span the language barrier.

The only word she and any hordebeast jointly understood was 'Lachlan'. Even then, they pronounced the name differently than her, gruff with undertones her throat couldn't replicate.

Tallulah tried for the umpteenth time to communicate with the weasel, repeating,

"Lachlan want a roasted bird for lunch." She flapped her paws like wings, pointed at the roasting bird and mimed eating.

The weasel just glared up at her and kept rotating the roasting spit. Tallulah sighed, frustrated and clueless. She ws about to repeat the whole thing again when a voice spoke behind her, rough and commanding. "Geben Sie ihr den Vogel und zwei Eier."

Tallulah spun to see Lachlan, back from a weapons practice, shirtless, fur darkened and dampened with sweat, sword in paw. The weasel woman immediately bowed her head and murmured a gurgling response. Tallulah tried hard to tear her eyes away from the wolf: even through thick fur, muscles bulged prominently.

The weasel woman gave Tallulah the roasted bird, still speared on the roasting spit, and two eggs from a basket beside her.

Tallulah struggled not to burn herself on the bird or break the eggs as they were blindly thrust into her paws. Lachlan walked on by toward his tent, calling over his shoulder, "Come, Tallulah."

The coyotemaid muttered "Thank you," to the weasel, then walked as quickly as she could without tripping on her hobble. In the tent, she quickly laid out the meal while Lachlan put on a tunic and put away his blade. From what she'd seen, he loved the thing more than anybeast alive; caring for it as tenderly as she'd once cared for her ducklings.

When the wolf sat to eat, Tallulah bowed and moved to leave the tent. Lachlan's voice stopped her. "Stay a mIoment, Tallulah."

Tallulah turned back to face him. "Sir?"

"You'll have a hard time in this horde if you don't learn a few phrases in our language."

Tallulah didn't respond, waiting for him to continue. "First off: ' _Ich verstehe nicht'_. Say it."

Tallulah tried to repeat him, but the phrase ws mangled on her clumsy tongue. "'I - itch ver-sete niche'?"

"Again. ' _Ich verstehe nicht'._ "

Tallulah tried twice more before Lachlan deemed her pronunciation good enough. "' _Ich verstehe nicht'_ means 'I don't understand'." Lachlan chuckled to himself. "I believe you'll be using it often."

Tallulah felt a smile tug her muzzle.

"All you need to know is ' _Lachlan bestellt'_."

Tallulah tried it. "Like that?"

"Very good. It means 'Lachlan orders'. Nobeast will argue with it."

Tallulah understood why. A question hung on the tip of her tongue, but she held back. Lachlan offered her an egg. "Egg?"

"N-No thanks, sir."

"You don't like eggs?"

Tallulah's stomach churned; eating eggs was, to her, like eating children. "N-Not specifically, no."

Lachlan's chuckles rumbled out of his chest. "Such a scared little rabbit."

"P-pardon?"

"Not once in four days, Tallulah have I ever seen you not afraid."

Tallulah hesitated. "Well, there's a good deal to be afraid of."

"What are you afraid of?"

Such a personal question... "Lightning. Earthquakes. Death." _You_.

"And now you're afraid to ask me a question."

Tallulah swallowed hard. "Y-yes."

"Go ahead and ask. You need not fear me."

"Is- is it... difficult... to have two different languages in your horde at once?"

"Not really. I just have to repeat everything I say twice."

"Sounds like twice a chance for a mutiny." It was out before Tallulah could stop it.

Lachlan surged to his feet, his paw flashing out to grab Tallulah's wrist, his grip tight enough to make her gasp in pain.

He tugged her closer to him, so she was bent flat across the table. "Where did you hear that?"

"I didn't!"

"You've heard of a mutiny in my horde?"

"No-" Tallulah whimpered. "No, I haven't!"

Lachlan seemed to realize he was hurting her and released her wrist, watching her get off the table and back on her footpaws. "You're to report to me if you ever a whisper of mutiny. Do you understand?"

Tallulah rubbed her wrist and didn't dare meet his eyes.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Tallulah bowed and turned to leave. Again, Lachlan's voice made her pause. This time, his tone was dangerously low. "Unless... you are the one planning a mutiny..."

"I would never!" Tallulah protested, spinning back around.

Lachlan's dark eyes roved over her, and Tallulah was sure the knew her every thought and secret. "At first glance, you seem like too much of a scared rabbit to do such a thing. But I don't know you at all. Your fear could very well be a facade."

"Trust me; my fear is all too real," Tallulah assured him, her voice trembling.

"You are a stranger to me," Lachlan replied. "I don't know what you're capable of."

"Lachlan, please," Tallulah pressed. "I am not part of any mutiny. Trust me."

"Not quite yet, Tallulah. Not quite yet. You are dismissed."

Tallulah spun back around and left. So much for _bonding_.


	59. Chapter 59

Somehow, someway, the Singers began singing again. Not with their usual vigor or volume, not near as often as they had before Tallulah left, but they sang.

Lyxa, preparing a tray in the kitchen, caught herself crooning a melody under her breath. Not for the first time that day, she cut herself off. As long as Tallulah was gone, the badgermaid wasn't ready to sing.

She focused once more on her task; making a meal for Sister Perkle. The poor Infirmary Keeper was nearly run off her footpaws, caring for the sick and wounded. She rarely had time to come downstairs for meals; so Lyxa had begun bringing food up to her, and taking over the Infirmary for a few hours to give her a break.

Lyxa looked over the tray, making sure she hadn't forgot anything. When she hadn't, she went to the ovens for one last item; a kettle of tea. With her apron corner pulled up to protect her paw, she picked up the steaming kettle and headed back through the kitchens.

She passed a work table where Mrue was trying hard to make icing for her first-ever batch of cinnamon rolls. Sitting across the same table was Lukas and Coda; the hare was helping the otter learn to play a Salamandastron ballad. Lukas would sing a verse and Coda would pick it out on his guitar, putting the melody together completely "by ear".

Lukas looked up at Lyxa as she passed, eyeing the platter she held and signing the next verse. '" _And seconds just for me?_ '"

Lyxa half-smiled. "No."

Coda plucked out the notes with painstaking skill, grinning and leaning toward his ladylove with the unspoken question. Mrue held the mixing bowl away, shaking her head. "None for you, either."

Coda huffed dramatically, slumping back into his chair, strumming and signing a familiar tidbit of song. "' _I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me..._ '"

Mrue playfully rolled her eyes at him. " _I_ love you, you doof."

Stepping out of earshot, Lyxa smiled fully. Mrue and Coda didn't freely give eachother kisses like Lukas and Muri- they often joked that they were saving their kisses for a bigger day- but their love was no less real, their bond no weaker.

She didn't meet anybeast in the halls; beasts tended to stay in the lower levels, where they were closer to the cellars or the doors. Turning the corner to the long Infirmary hall, though, Lyxa saw Mack stride down the hall and caught a flash of red eyes. She stepped back as he approached- she'd seen the aftermath of his Bloodwrath ferocity, and she had no wish to see him in the full throes of it; it quite honestly scared her.

She shoved her fear away and tried to think rationally. There was no reason for the Bloodwrath to have arisen in him. Taking a deep breath and a step forward, Lyxa asked in her gentlest voice, "Are you alright?"

Mack turned his head toward her, and she saw his eyes clearly. They weren't clouded over with the red bloodlust, just bloodshot. Mack blink furiously, trying to clear his wetness-blurred eyes. "I was helping my hares and Skipper Roc's otters make hotroot bombs, and I got some in my eyes. I came to see if Sister Perkle could help me, but she's overworked as it is, with the injured."

Lyxa winced; she could barely stand sniffing the fiery spice-she could hardly imagine getting a load of it in both eyes. "I'm sorry. Your eyes must hurt terribly."

Mack shrugged; although his eyes did sting, he would never admit to it. "I've dealt with worse."

Lyxa had already seen the scars along his arms and face, and the bandaged more recent wounds. She remembered all too clearly his bloody leg and exposed bone. She figured he hurt enough already. "I can help you; just let me get this to Sister Perkle."

Mack gave her a queer look through stinging eyes. "I sent your sister to a vermin camp. You hate me for it. Why would you help me?"

"I _don't_ **hate** you. And even if I did, I'd still help you."

Lyxa hurried a little quicker to the Infirmary. She set the tray down on the one table not littered with jars and bandages, explaining to Sister Perkle that she had more work to do downstairs and apologizing for not being able to help. Busy grinding herbs into a powder, the hedgehog merely thanked her for the tray and waved her off.

Lyxa and Mack were relatively silent on their way to the kitchens. Mack's watery eyes blurred out his surroundings; he bumped against the walls and staircase, and against Lyxa when she tried to help him. "Sorry."

Lyxa lightly took his arm to guide him in a straight path. "It's alright."

They descended the stairs much like they had when he was first recovering from his leg wound; but unlike then, she kept a distance between the two of them, only barely touching his arm. Lyxa helped him through the crowded kitchens to her worktable, where she made him sit. She left for a moment, returning with a cloth she'd soaked in cold water. She folded it into a compress, quietly remarking, "This should help..."

She was about to lay the cool compress over Mack's eyes when she heard a shout behind her. "Leave 'er along ya big bully!"

She turned to see Riggy running across the tabletop, launching into a flying kick toward Mack. Lyxa caught him before the kick landed, holding him swinging in midair. "Riggy! What do you think you're trying to do?"

Riggy squirmed, paws fisted and swinging at a nonplussed Mack. "He's gone Bloodwrath bonkers, Lyxa!"

"No, he hasn't."

"Look at his eyes!"

"He got hotroot in them," Lyxa calmly explained. She lowered Riggy to the ground, turning him and patting his back to urge him along. "Now go... wrestle with Lukas or... something..."

Riggy scampered off; Lyxa picked up the compress she'd dropped, calling after him, "Don't over-exert yourself!"

She waited to hear Riggy's shouted reply of "I won't!" then turned back to Mack, gently laying the compress over his eyes.  
"Here, this should help."

Mack winced at the sudden sharp relief, reaching up to hold the cloth in place; his paw brushed Lyxa's, and she immediately pulled away, returning to her work. She picked up a mixing bowl and a spoon and began stirring her cookie dough.

"What are you making?" Mack rumbled, lifting the compress to peek at her.

"Cookies- put that cloth back where I had it, please."

Mack obeyed, speaking out in blindness. "What are 'cookies'?"

"Creatures here call them biscuits." Lyxa set the bowl down and began scooping out globs of dough, rolling them into balls and placing them on a baking sheet.

Mack couldn't help but ask, "Are you sure you don't hate me?"

"I'm furious at you, the thought of you boils my blood, but I don't hate you."

"What makes your blood boil?"

Lyxa all but slammed a ball of cookie dough onto the sheet. "You sent my _sister_ off to the enemy; no training, no weapons, no backup, and not a very good plan. You might as well have sacrificed her!"

Mack pulled off the compress. "Lyxa, Lyxa, calm down."

The badgermaid's lip lifted in a slight snarl. " _Don't_ tell me to _calm down_ , Kringle. And put that cloth back on."

Against his better judgement, Mack didn't obey. He met Lyxa's burning eyes. "My name is Mack, and you used to use it. Now listen, I didn't leave Tallulah as helpless as you think."

Lyxa went back to making balls of dough, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"I have birds of my own watching her at all times, from the trees or the sky. They'll report directly to me if anything goes even slightly wrong."

Lyxa was surprised, but not quite pleased just yet. "Do you trust these birds not to turn a blind eye to Tallulah because they see her as 'vermin'?"

Kringle nodded. "I trust them completely."

Lyxa's mouth was still drawn in a scowl, but her anger had abated. Her paws stilled their assault on the dough. Mack hesitantly covered her paw with his. "I'm not going to sacrifice Tallulah. No need to worry."

Lyxa eyed his paw, but didn't shake it off. She scoffed at his statement. "Oh, I'll still worry."

Mack lightly shook his head. "I wish you wouldn't. You're already carrying a big enough load." He added an afterthought, "Perhaps I should take a bit of your load for you?"

Lyxa felt a smile tug at her lips. "You have a big enough load as it is; I can fully handle my load on my own." Her voice was softer as she added, "Thank you anyway, Mack. I appreciate it."

The bigger badger smiled to himself at her use of his name. Lxya added, even quieter, "I'm sorry for being so angry with you, Mack. I was in the wrong."

Mack turned his smile on her. "It's alright, Lyxa. You're vibrant when you're angry."

That made the badgermaid's mouth open in either surprise or shock, a protesting cough escaping her. "I was going for more of an intimidating air. "I was going for more of an intimidating air."

"Oh, don't worry." Mack grinned at the phrase, the meaning it had between. "You're a force to be reckoned with."

In a swift move of mischief, he scooped up a ball of cookie dough, dodging Lyxa's swatting paw and winking a red eye. "But so am I."

* * *

 _The first little scrap of song is Brian Jacques', the second is Bohemian Rhapsody. And I own neither._


	60. Chapter 60

The night of the conflict, the nightmares began.

Tallulah's sleep that night started as dark peace, but molded into something else. It was as if, in the midst of slumber, she blinked; she found a place in the darkness, as if she was standing in a cave. Faint light came from behind her; she turned to see Martin the Warrior, kneeling beside a pile of glowing crystals. "What are you doing?"

Martin looked her dead in the eye, face expressionless. "I am shedding light where darkness lies."

He flicked a crystal; it clicked against another and light exploded. Tallulah's eyes reeled from the sudden change, colored mists rising where nothing was really there. Voices hissed through her ears, a taunting, repeated refrain. "' _Who are you? Who who, who who? Who are you?'"_

Tallulah blinked away the mists and spun to look around her. Her Singer family stood in ranks to her left; her joy at seeing them faded when she realized something was terribly wrong. They all stood stiff as stone statues, lips scarcely moving as they sang, faces grim and glossed-over eyes staring beyond her. Tallulah whirled to her right, desperate to see what they were so fixated on. She gasped when she saw Lachlan only a few paces away.

Martin's voice boomed out above the hissing melody, "You must make a choice, Tallulah!"

"How can I?" She shouted back. "How?!"

Her family's singing changed and surged louder; he voices they used weren't their own.

" _There are voices all around you, To comfort and to guide you.'"_

Creatures faded from Tallulah's sight, the Abbot, Marmy and Rucci standing out clearly as the others sang, "' _Fathers and teachers-'"_

Tallulah felt an unseen force, stronger than instinct, whirl her around to face Lachlan.  
"' _Powerful creatures_.'"  
She was turned again, this time to face Martin. "' _And the voice that sings inside you.'"_

She was shoved against Lachlan's hard, unyielding chest. His iron grip encased her upper arms. Gasping at the pain, Tallulah looked up into his face; his eyes, his beautiful amber eyes, had turned a dark, cold sable. His voice was too deep and gruff as he snarled a verse at her.

 _"'Or you can turn back around, run along home_!" He gave her an uncharacteristically savage shove back towards the Singers. "' _Back to the place where your friends are_!'"

The shove sent Tallulah staggering backwards. Before she hit the ground, a new grip closed around her wrist. Tallulah looked up to see Lyxa; but it couldn't have been her. Her eyes were too cold, her voice too hard. She never so much as looked down at Tallulah, her gaze never leaving the middle distance."' _Perhaps that is best, You need to rest_.'"  
A touch of cruel amusement touched her tone. "' _Who wants to go on a ridiculous quest?'"_

She threw the coyotemaid to the middle ground. Tallulah hit her knees and cried out, too weak and scared to rise. The other Singers began again."' _Unless you want to know..._ '"'

Martin added his own. "' _You truly want to know_..."

Lachlan repeated, "' _Unless you want to know_...'"

They all joined together, voices overpowering Tallulah, who cringed and whimpered, curling in on herself and covering her head. "' _Who you really are.'"_

The light was was sucked out of the air, leaving Tallulah kneeling alone in the dark, hissing refrains echoing in her ears. "' _Who are you? Who are you?'_ "

* * *

 _The song is "Who Are You" from Balto 2_


	61. Chapter 61

The next night, Tallulah waited up for Lachlan. If she were being completely honest, she didn't want to go to sleep; she couldn't handle another nightmare. When the guard was dismissed, she tiredly supplied an answer before Lachlan posed the question. "I haven't heard any news if a mutiny, Lachlan."

The wolf kept his eyes on her, gaze never wavering. "Don't lie to me, Tallulah."

"I'm no liar. I wouldn't- couldn't- lie to you." The untruth bit at her, and she didn't meet his eyes.

Lachlan crouched down in front of her, taking her chin and tilting her face up to him. She flinched at the tiuch, and kept her eyes downcast.

Lachlan's voice was firm. "Look at me, Tallulah."

His tone did not allow disobedience. Tallulah reluctantly raised her eyes to meet his gaze. His unwavering gaze on her made her feel oh so vulnerable; she trembled with the want to look away.

Some form of emotion, perhaps pity, touched his deep - voiced words. "Such a scared little rabbit."

"I must seem so pathetic to you," Tallulah murmured, voice quavering.

"I do not see you as pathetic, Tallulah. You have fear, yes, but you fight against it, and that makes you anything but pathetic. You have so much fear in you-why can't you let it go?"

Tallulah shuddered at his voice, murmuring under her breath, "I don't know..."

"Are you cold, or do I scare you that much?"

Tallulah closed her eyes and nodded against his hold on her chin not wanting to admit to either. Lachlan released her chin and took off his long red cloak, draping it over her thin shoulders. It fit his tsll, broad-shouldered frame very well, but it drowned her scrawny form, hanging off her shoulders and pooling around her.

Tallulah was grateful for the comfort- the cloth still held Lachlan's warmth- but she was shocked by the gesture, so tender compared to the wolf's usual gruffess.

Tallulah raised her head to breifly glance at him, then glanced back away. Lachlan cupped her cheek in his broad, rough palm. Tallulah again flinched away, but slowly relaxed into it.

Lachlan's voice was low and unusually soft. "I usually enjoy seeing beasts tremble in terror at my presence, Tallulah, but not you. Fear does not suit you."

He stood and pulled his paw away, then went back to his tent, leaving Tallulah confused, with hot chills going through her, despite the warm cloak.


	62. Chapter 62

By the third day, Tallulah was at the end of her rope; Lachlan had left her in a new state of confusion each night, and her nightmares had only gotten worse.

Tallullah didn't speak or react when her guard was dismissed, or when Lachlan sat beside her. The wolf kept his voice quiet. "You seem tired."

Tallulah mumbled a reply. "I haven't been sleeping well." She'd stayed up all night the night before, pondering the red cloak to avoid nightmares.

"Any news of a mutiny?"

"There never was, Lachlan. Why don't you believe me?

"I don't trust a beast I know nothing of."

Tallulah snapped. "I've told you all I know about myself!" She cried out, tears of fearful frustration beading in her eyes. "I'm a coyote, from a land I no longer remember. I'm scared of almost everything, I can sing but not well. I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm most definitely not starting a mutiny!" She choked back a barely-concealed sob, murmuring, "I wish you'd trust me..."

Lachlan was surprised by her outburst-it was the loudest and most outspoken she'd ever been with him. He gently brushed a tear from her cheek with the back of a bent knuckle, pleased to notice that she didn't flinch; Tallulah was too tired to do much, truthfully, and the outburst had sapped what little energy she had.. "I'm beginning to."

Tallulah took a shaking breath, blinking more tears away. Curious, Lachlan asked, "Do you really not remember where you came from?"

Tallulah shook her head, staring at the ground. "No. I don't remember much past a few years ago. I just remember songs."

Lachlan laid on his back, burly arms behind his head as he looked upward. "You have a decent view of the stars out here."

Tallulah looked up. "I suppose."

"You'll hurt your neck, craning it like that."

Tallulah slowly laid down on her back, holding the cloak tight around her and folding her paws over her stomach, keeping a distance between her and the wolf. Tallulah knew many of the Singers loved to gaze at the stars-creatures loved them, songs were written to them. But Tallulah wasn't so star-struck- to her, stars were just tiny pinpricks of light far away. Stars were almost selfish, she thought; they light up themselves and the area close to them, but never shared that light with the earth below. The full moon was kinder, sending a gentle glow upon the whole forest.

Lachlan's voice was a rumble in the near-dark. "You know, I never actually heard you sing."

Tallulah sighed. "I'm still not very good."

"I'd still like to hear you."

Tallulah sighed again, staring blankly at the sky. A song rolled off her tongue with no effort; she was too tired to care about whether her single listener would like it or not.

" _'Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

 _Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast_

 _Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
And ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_

 _Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast."_

Heartbreak found Tallulah anew, and the last verse petered out past a lump in her throat, slow and painstaking, not at all the loving, soft refrain it was supposed to be.

 _Tale as old as time_  
 _Song as old as rhyme_  
 _Beauty beast...'"_

Lachlan waited for a moment, then murmured, "I'd be the beast, then?"

Tallulah sat back up, holding her knees close to her trembling chest and whispering, "No, Lachlan, I'm a much worse beast."

Lachlan sat up, too, sensing the coyotemaid's distress but not having a clue how to help her. Tallulah finally got herself under a tremulous control. To help ease the tension, she muttered a question. "Lachlan?"

"Yes?"

"Do- Do you ever sing?" She looked up to see his confused expression; she looked back down at her footpaws and squeezed her knees tighter. "I think I remember, there were wolves where I'm from... I'm not sure... But each night, somebeast would howl at the moon. I never knew why they did it, but..." Sudden memory swept her away, breathless and eyes bright. "It was so beautiful... just raw emotion and a melody, no words or harmonies to complicate things. Just singing."

Lachlan glanced from her to the moon. "Sing it for me."

"I-I couldn't." Tallulah blushed at the idea. "I don't have a wolf's heart."

Lachlan's order was soft. "Try it."

Tallulah took a breath and lifted her muzzle, then let out a small croon that rose for a heartbeat before cutting off and dying. "I can't."

Lachlan put a heavy paw on her shoulder. "Try again. Take a deeper breath, tilt your chin up a bit more."

Confused and a little surprised, Tallulah did as told. The pitiful melody lasted a few heartbeats longer, then died in her throat. Lachlan nodded. "Better. But you're still thinking too much about it. Just close your eyes and let whatever's in you come out. Again."

Tallulah took an even deeper breath, closing her eyes. At first it was hard to bare her emotions in front of the wolf; her melody stumbled, coming out haltingly. Then, gradually, it got better. Tallulah delved into herself, letting all her feelings out. Her worries for her friends and Redwall came out as soulful, sorrowful notes; her fears of being in the vermin camp came out shrill in a waxing-and-waning melody. She delved deeper, and up came her thoughts about Lachlan. She stuttered to a halt, out of breath.

Lachlan's paw was still on her shoulder; He spoke quietly, gently. "Deep breath. Let it all out."

Tallulah began again, hesitant notes ringing out; her fear, her confusion and surprise; and more recently, a more confusing feeling that wriggled in and warmed her belly.

A deep, mellow howl joined hers. Tallulah's eyes flew open, gaping at Lachlan. The wolf had his own eyes close, muzzle lifted proudly toward the moon. His howl never faltered, soaring deep and strong out of his chest. His voice was a near perfect match for hers; they harmonized instinctively, and scarcely separated. Lachlan carried on long after Tallulah had run out of breath. He looked back to her; his grin was sincere, and no longer sent a horrified shudder down Tallulah's spine. "You've got the heart of a wolf, Tallulah."

The coyotemaid didn't respond, still staring. Lachlan moved his paw from her shoulder to her face, briefly cupping her cheek. "You need rest." He stood and walked away. "Sweet dreams, Tallulah."

* * *

 _The song is "Beauty and the Beast" from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. When I'd originally written this, the live action version wasn't out yet._


	63. Chapter 63

Surprisingly, Tallulah didn't have a nightmare—but she didn't have a good one, either.

She was sitting in the middle of oblivion; she couldn't see anything but a mirror in front of her. She couldn't move—but her reflection could. Her reflected self pressed a paw against the other side of the glass. "You have to stop lying to Lachlan."

"I can't."

Her reflection pressed closer to the glass, voice insistent. "It's tearing you up inside—it's driving you cra—"

"I am not crazy!" Tallulah abruptly cut her off. She repeated the words quietly, reassuring herself. "I'm not crazy."

"You can't keep lying."

"I have to. The Abbey…"

Her reflection gave her a pitying look, one of disappointment, like both her inside self and outside self didn't recognize what the other had become. Tallulah heard her own voice singing, but it wasn't coming from her.

 _"' You can be amazing_

 _You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug._

 _You can be the outcast_

 _Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love._

 _Or you can start speaking up._

 _Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_

 _And they settle 'neath your skin._

 _Kept on the inside and no sunlight_

 _Sometimes a shadow wins._

 _But I wonder what would happen if you_

 _Say what you wanna say!_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave!_

 _With what you want to say_

 _And let the words fall out,_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave!_

 _Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down_

 _By the enemy._

 _Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing_

 _Bow down to the mighty._

 _Don't run, stop holding your tongue!_

 _Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live._

 _Maybe one of these days you can let the light in._

 _Show me how, big your brave is_

 _Say what you wanna say,_

 _And let the words fall out._

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave!_

 _With what you want to say,_

 _And let the words fall out._

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave!_

 _Innocence, your history of silence,_

 _Won't do you any good._

 _Did you think it would?_

 _Let your words be anything but empty_

 _Why don't you tell them the truth?_

 _Say what you wanna say,_

 _And let the words fall out._

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave!'"_

* * *

Tallulah woke up before dawn thanks to that dream. She spent the dawning hours thinking it over. She was torn two was. Her responsibility to the Abbey tugged at her, but so did her want—no, need—to be honest with Lachlan… and she couldn't tell with tug was harder. She finally made a feeble decision to tell him… not the whole truth, but at least a half-truth.

Lachlan visited her that day, when the noon sun was high. "Sleep well?"

"A bit better, thank you." Tallulah absently fingered the cloak on her lap, her thoughts desperately avoiding her plan and purpose. The cloak was dirty, now—so was her dress—both garments needed a good washing. The hem of her dress was ripped—the cloak was, too. Maybe she could sew it for him, if she could find a needle and some thread.

Lachlan had been saying something, but she'd been too deep in her scared, distracted musings to hear it. Lachlan lightly touched the paw she rested on her knee, covering it with his. "Are you alright?"

"Lachlan." Tallulah swallowed hard, mouth dry. "I—I have something I need to tell you."

Inside her, her will and bravery wobbled. Her resolve cracked and began to crumble. She wasn't sure whether she would clam up or spill the truth entirely. But she bucked up and barged on. "I—you have to understand—I haven't been— _please_ don't be angry…" her panic peaked with the last words, pinching her voice and closing her throat.

"Tallulah." Lachlan stopped her. "Calm down; I won't be angry. Just tell me."

Tallulah took a deep breath and gulped. "Lachlan, I—"

A dark shadow passed over them, cutting Tallulah off. The coyotemaid and wolf looked up. A big bird, silhouetted against the sun, spiraling in circles above the camp. Lachlan squeezed Tallulah's paw.

"Just a moment, Tallulah." He stood and whistled a sharp note. The bird stopped spiraling and flew directly to him.

Tallulah shrunk back from the flapping wings. Lachlan held up a brawny arm and the raven perched on it, shuffling and folding in his wings. Lachlan ran his free paw down the bird's back. "Aah, Kraai, my faithful spy." Fear surged like ice through Tallulah at the name and she froze. With his back to her, and his wide shoulders blocking the crow's view, neither of them noticed as Lachlan continued. "Any news from Salamandastron?"

The raven crawed. "News, yes. But not very much."

"You can tell me later. First, I want to introduce you to a companion of mine."

Tallulah knew without a doubt that Kraai would recognize her. If he saw her, her cover would be blown, and she didn't want to think of what Lachlan's punishment would be. She shrunk further, protesting. "Now, please no—I, I," her back pressed against the pole and her mind raced for an excuse. "I-I'm afraid of birds—please—please don't…"

But Lachlan had already turned enough for the raven to see her. "Chkkah! What is _she_ doing here?"

Lachlan looked from Tallulah to Kraai. "You know Tallulah?"

Before Tallulah could interrupt, the bird flapped off Lachlan's arm and hopped toward her. "Kraakah! Yes! She's from the Abbey!"

Lachlan locked eyes with Tallulah. "What?"

Tallulah started babbling an explanation. "No, no, I'm not from the Abbey—I've only been there once—and only for a vi—"

A deep growl rumbled from Lachlan's throat. "You said you'd never been to the Abbey. You _lied_ to me."

"I'm sorry—I didn't want to. It just—"

He took a step toward her, black lips lifting clear of ivory fangs. "Why would you lie?"

Tallulah had no more room to shrink. She cast her eyes aside, unable to meet Lachlan's bright amber eyes. A quaver was back to her voice. "I…I thought I'd get worse than a tether around my ankle if I told you."

Lachlan took her chin and made her face him. "Tallulah, look at me."

She glanced into his eyes, then glanced quickly away, murmuring, "I was afraid."

Lachlan's voice was surprisingly kind in its depth. "You had a good reason to be. "

"Chhhkraah!" Kraai cried, then pecked his sharp beak into the ground dangerously near Tallulah's footpaw. "Spy! She's a spy!"

Tallulah froze. She could feel Lachlan's eyes boring into her. "I can forgive fear, Tallulah. I could even forgive lies. But I cannot forgive a spy. If that is what you are, you cannot remain in my camp."

Tallulah grabbed his wrist as he removed his paw from her chin. "I am not a spy."

"Yes she is yes she is!" the raven insisted, flapping black wings.

Tallulah was near tears, and she knew Lachlan could tell. "Lachlan, please. I was going to tell you, I just couldn't figure out how."

"I cannot abide liars, Tallulah."

"You said you were starting to trust me. Was that a lie?"

Lachlan stood. "Trust is a fickle thing, Tallulah. Hard to build, and easy to destroy. "

He walked away, Kraai cawing insults on his arm. Tallulah crumbled in on herself, sobbing despairingly. It had all gone so, _so_ wrong.

* * *

 _The song is "Brave" by Sara Bareilles._


	64. Chapter 64

The second Lyxa saw Mack on the walltops, talking with a robin, she knew something was up. The robin had to be one of the birds he'd sent to watch over Tallulah, and its unexpected presence wasn't a good sign.

They hadn't heard from the coyotemaid in a while; Kramer hadn't been able to get to her for the past week because the wolf was spending so much time with her.

The fact that the wolf often talked at length with her sister made Lyxa uneasy. It put Tallulah in danger; and there was no telling what vile lies he was putting in her head. Other beasts didn't see it that way. As Lyxa had walked through Great Hall scarce minutes before with her basket of wet laundry, she'd overheard a gaggle of hares talking. Of course, Buckbob was their leader and the one who spoke the most, and the loudest; the other hares mostly listened and murmured agreement. "She's vermin, what else did you expect? Of course she'd spend some _quality time_ with her own kind. Aye, an' she's probably telling that wolf all our secrets, too..."

Fuming internally, Lyxa had sent Riggy to clamp a clothespin on the loudmouthed hare's tender tail. She kept walking; Buckbob's pained yell met her ears as she made her way down the front steps. She smiled to herself, shifting her basket to one arm and holding her skirts away from her footpaws with her other paw. She owed Riggy a batch of cookies for this little bit of underhanded justice.

That's when she'd seen Mack and the robin. They talked for a while; Lyxa began to hang wet laundry on a clothesline strung between two fruit trees in the orchard. She looked back up to the walltops with every other piece of cloth she pinned up, worrying. Her worry only increased when Mack's leading officers joined him on the wall. Lyxa couldn't see their expressions or hear their words; she prayed it wasn't bad news.

They stayed up there discussing for a long time; long enough for Mrue, Rhea and Cae to come pester the badgermaid. Lyxa was surprised to see Rhea outdoors; she'd stayed inside for most of the siege, for some reason. But the fresh air and warm sunshine would do her good. The three smaller Singermaids began pinning up their own baskets of wet laundry. Mrue was the first to notice Lyxa's frequent glances toward the walltop. "Nice view, eh? Especially with a certain somebeast...?"

Lyxa shook out a sheet with a snap. "Oh hush."

"I don't think I will," the ottermaid impudently returned. "Looks like a certain mountain badger's caught the attentions of our Lyxa. What do you think, Rhea?"

Rhea was always up for a good tease. She pinned the last corner of a tunic to the line and reached for another pin, replying in all mock-seriousness. "Judging by Lyxa's blush, I'd say you're right, Mrue. What do you think, Cae?"

The mousemaid giggled and handed her another cloth, too short to reach the clotheslines. "I'd say it's about time!"

Mack concluded his discussion with his officers feeling very worn down and anxious. He pondered over what to do as he descended the wallsteps and crossed the lawns, trying to figure out a plan of action. Jovial singing caught his attention and he looked up to the orchard, smiling at the show he saw. Mrue, Rhea and Cae were dancing, at a safe distance, in circles around Lyxa, who was trying to ignore them and do the laundry. He leaned against a tree, watching the scene play out with a faint smile. The three dancing maids roughly harmonized, "' _In Upendiiiiii!'"_

Mrue's grin was wide and impish, her singing heavily accented. "' _Y'bettah watch ya step, cuz the path is steep_!'"

Lyxa swatted out with a wet cloth; Rhea skipped out of the way, singing, "' _Y'bettah hold ya breath, cuz the water's deep_!'"

Cae's dance was more of her usual bouncing. "' _It's a long way down off of lov-_ '" Lyxa flung out with the cloth, snapping it on Cae's rump. The mousemaid yelped, giggling with her mischief.

It seemed to Mack that the song was disjointed, like they weren't singing it in the right order. The two ottermaids harmonized again, "' _In Upendiiiii_!'"

Mack shook his great striped head and approached just as Rhea began singing again, back to him. " _You can find Upendi, wherever you are, underneath the suuuuun_!'"

Rhea spun around and bumped into Mack's rib cage, rebounding back a step. She craned her neck to look sheepishly up at him. "Oh, sorry 'bout that."

Mack's mouth formed the faintest of smiles. "And what would 'upendi' mean?"

Mrue piped up, grinning. "'Upendi' means 'lo-"

Lyxa quickly cut her off in a low voice. "I've many sharp knives in the kitchen..."

Mrue took the hint and Rhea's right arm. Cae took her left and they marched off arm-in arm, laughing. Mrue led them in singing a farewell. "' _Adios and vaya con dios_!'"

Mack watched them go for a moment, then turned back to Lyxa. "So what does 'upendi' mean?"

Lyxa blushed, fussily pinning up an apron. "It's just a bit of gibberish in a song."

Mack kept his eyes on her, as if waiting for a different answer. Lyxa cleared her throat and began pinning up the remains of Mrue's basket. "What was the meeting on the walltops for?"

"Kraai went to spy on Salamandastron."

Lyxa stopped her work. "You mean the wolf's planning on sieging Salamandastron, too?"

"It would seem. But he won't- we'll send him packing before he can. Sending a spy wasn't useful, either. There's no way the bird could've gotten in the mountain."

Lyxa returned to the wet cloth she held. "I suppose that's a good thing, then. But what about the robin? Was he one of the birds that watch Tallulah?"

Mack grimaced to himself. He didn't want to break the bad news to Lyxa, but it was better she heard it from him. "Yes, he is. Lyxa," she caught the tone of his voice and paused her work. "Kraai returned to the vermin camp. He recognized Tallulah, and accused her of spying. In front of the wolf."

He heard Lyxa's sharp inward breath before her stricken reply. "Tallulah has to be brought back to Redwall. Now. That wolf will- he could..."

Mack closed the space between them and took her shoulders, one paw moving to cup her chin. "Tallulah will be fine. We won't let her get hurt. But right now we need to get the Council together for a meeting."

Lyxa closed her eyes and sighed. "I'll get the Abbot and the Sisters."

* * *

The anxiety in the air was palpable as the Council meeting began. Lyxa and Rucci were the only Singers in attendance; Marmy had broken into tears and hysterics when she heard the news. They waited, panicked, as Mack outlined the situation for the rest of the Council. "We must bring Tallulah back safely. But we must do so carefully, so she doesn't get hurt before we can retrieve her."

A Long Patrol officer began his spill. "The wolf will have high security on the maid now. If we send a retrieval mission, there's a high chance of death and injury for all involved. We'll have to wait for a few more days, at least."

"What if a few days is too long?" Rucci argued. "The wolf could exec-" She couldn't finish the word and instead chose another. "Could easily harm her within that time."

Nobeast wanted to speak after that. Mack finally broke the heavy silence. "We'll keep a close watch, day by day, until we can safely retrieve Tallulah. If she is in danger at any time, we'll instantly extract her, no matter the conditions. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

 _The first song is Upendi from Disney's The Lion King 2, and the second is Toes by the Zac Brown band._


	65. Chapter 65

Lachlan didn't visit Tallulah for the next three days. She was left in veritable isolation, driven out of her mind with new thoughts and fears. She was sure that at any next moment she would be led to the platform, where her fresh lifeblood would rewet the long-dried blood of the two rats. And she was _positive_ she felt many eyes watching her from the trees. As much as she tried to ignore it, it never went away...

She was yanked into a fitful sleep that night, and was dragged into another nightmare. Rhea and Mrue stood before her, faces dark and blank, Their harmony was eerie, foreboding. At first they just stared hard at Tallulah and keened an almost shrieking cry.

Tallulah tried to reach out to them. "You have to get me out of here! Tell Martin I can't take it anymore! I-"

Rhea and Mrue ignored her, issuing a dire warning.  
" _'Stand on the box,_

 _stomp your feet,_

 _get clapping_

 _Got a real good feelin'-_ '"

Their voices dropped low- _"'Somethin_ ' _bad about to happen_.'"

They began to back up and fade away, their gazes never once faltering, repeating their vague refrain. "' _Ohhh, somethin' bad. Ohhh, somethin' bad._ '"

* * *

Tallulah was jerked awake by something heavy landing on her footpaws. Everything was dark to her sleep-stricken eyes, the late night only lit by the embers of faraway campfires. She heard to rough voices whispering nearby. "Hello? Who-"

She saw a sharp glint, then felt a sharp steel edge press against her throat. She gasped and tried to jerk back, but the pole was in her way. A paw grabbed the neckline of her dress, bunching it into a tight noose, and two other paws found her wrists and held them in an unbreakable grip. With whatever was on her footpaws holding down her legs, Tallulah was restrained and completely vulnerable.

Whoever was holding a blade to her throat growled. " _Was wissen Sie von der Meuterei_?"

Tallulah was trembling, but she managed to whimper, " _Ich verstehe nic-_ "

The blade was pressed closer, the grips tighter. The same harsh voice hissed, "Mut'ny! De mut'ny!"

"I don't k-"

The beast snarled and Tallulah felt sharp pain on her neck. She screamed, a wild, tortured coyote shriek, and managed to kick off the weight on her footpaws and plant a knee into her attacker. He fell away, ripping the front of her dress; Tallulah saw another glint as the blade was flung away. Her scream had stirred a few beasts in the camp; the former blade-wielder ran to escape capture. Tallulah opened her mouth to scream again; the beast behind her dropped one of her wrists, moving a massive paw to clamp over her nose and mouth. Tallulah struggled and squirmed for a breath, trying to pull the unmovable paw away.

Just as black unconciousness was about to overtake her, another, fiercer snarl came from the night. This new beast ripped her suffocator away with furious power, disarming him with a very audible punch. Tallulah gasped and dragged in breath, feeling the cool night air on her exposed chest and hot blood running down her neck. A howl rang through the night, awakening the camp. As hordebeasts ran from their tents with weapons ready and torches lit, Tallulah started sobbing. Her hero was Lachlan. He'd heard her scream and ran to save her, even after she'd lied to him.

Even in her distraught terror, Tallulah had the presence of mind to pull up the ripped neck of her dress- only the span of fur above her bosom was exposed by the tear, but she didn't want the whole horde to see that. As she pulled it up, she felt the wetness covering her neck. She touched her other paw to her throat, then pulled it away and opened her eyes. The torchlight lit the night just enough to see: her palm and the undersides of her fingers were coated in red. Tallulah lifted her eyes and shrieked, sobbing harder. Her guard's murdered body laid just past her footpaws, where she had kicked him off; his dark blood soaked her skirts.

Lachlan shoved the ferret he'd torn off her to another three hordebeasts, snarling out orders. Another trio had caught her second attacker, a fox, as he ran for the trees. Lachlan snarled more orders and the two were dragged off. The other hordebeasts were sent away after them. Then Lachlan turned to Tallulah. She was shaking and sobbing with terror, neck freely bleeding. The wolf picked up his red cloak from where the coyotemaid had discarded it after their recent argument, crouched and wrapped it about her. Tallulah choked out a repeated phrase between wracking sobs. "Lachlan, I'm sorry- I'm so, _so_ sorry, I-"

Lachlan untied her tether and helped her to her footpaws, murmuring in her ear. "Ssh, Tallulah, don't speak..."

He led her back to his tent, keeping her away from the rest of his horde. Her knees refused to hold her weight; Lachlan had to keep his grip on her hip and elbow to hold her up. Once they were in the privacy of his tent, Lachlan turned her to face him. Tallulah's paws were clutched to her chest and her head was down, ears flat back as tears coursed down her face. "This is all my fault," she cried. "If I hadn't lied..."

"The fault is mine, Tallulah. If I hadn't scared and pressured you, you wouldn't've lied."

Tallulah sobbed anew. Lachlan brushed away her tears, then tried to lift her chin. The coyotemaid just bent her head down further. "Tallulah, you've been hurt. Let me see."

Tallulah dropped one of her bloodstained paws, clutching his brawny arm. The movement opened the cloak enough for Lachlan to see the blood running down her neck. He gently touched his fingertips to the underside of her chin, lifting her head up. A cut stretched along her throat, just under her chin. It wasn't shallow, not deep enough to kill, but Lachlan didn't like it all the same. His eyes followed the rivulet of blood down her throat, to her fisted paw... and then he noticed the torn cloth of her dress. "Tallulah. Did that fox... did he violate you?"

Tallulah shook her head. "No. Y-you came before he c-could..." She couldn't finish through a fresh bout of tears. Lachlan pulled her close; Tallulah cried into his bedshirt, twisting the fabric of it in her paws. "L-lachlan I was s-so sc-cared. I th-thought I was g-going to d-d- _die_!"

Lachlan felt her scrawny frame wracked by each heartrending, gut-wrenching sob, her whole body shaking with terror. He gently rubbed her back, rocking her. "There, there, Tallulah, it will be alright. I'm here, I'll protect you."

If she wasn't so distraught, Tallulah would have been shocked to hear such tender words from the wolf. But right then, she needed something to hold her breaking pieces together, and Lachlan was the only one strong enough.

When she'd cried out all her salty tears, she slumped limply against him, exhausted and weak. Lachlan murmured in her ear. "I'm going to go fetch somebeast, alright? Will you be okay alone for a moment?"

Tallulah's grip on his shirt tightened and she whimpered against his chest. "Please come back."

"I will, I will," he reassured her. "You're going to have to let go of my shirt, though."

Tallulah didn't let go; if she did, she was sure she would crumble. Lachlan scooped her up bridal-style and set her on his cot, then gently removed her paws from his shirt. He crossed to the door; Tallulah whimpered almost silently and he looked back once before splitting open the tent flaps and conversing with his guards. They saluted, then ran off. Lachlan returned to sit beside Tallulah.

She sniffled. "I thought you were going to leave?"

He drew her to rest against his side. "I was, but you need me here."

They sat for a few minutes in silence, but for Tallulah's occasional sniffle. A tentative call came from outside the tent. Lachlan called back, "Enter."

Two weaselwifes entered, meekly curtsying. Lachlan issued orders to them, voice still as commanding as ever even as he kept his volume low. "Get her bathed, and into a new dress. Burn this one. Take care of her until I get back."

It seemed the two understood Mossflower's native language, but couldn't speak it. They chorused a humble, " _Jawohl_."

Lachlan squeezed Tallulah's shoulders. "Now I must leave you, Tallulah. Sara and Elska will take good care of you."

He brushed his lips between her ears, then stood and left.

* * *

 _The song is "Somethin Bad", sung by Carrie Underwood and Miranda Lambert, and I own neither._


	66. Chapter 66

Lachlan left to take care of his "business", leaving Tallulah in his tent with the two weaselwives. They brought in a tub and hauled in water, bucket after bucket. While the water warmed over a fire, they brought some soap and cloths to use as towels. They seemed to understand Tallulah's want for privacy; they hung up a sheet between the tub and the closed tent flaps. They stood on the other side while Tallulah stripped, then took her bloody, dirty, torn dress and left to burn it. Tallulah stepped into the tub, washing away blood and dirt until the water turned a dirty pink and brown. She hoped the weasels would be back soon; she didn't want to be alone anymore.

She had gotten out of the tub, dried off, and gotten into her underthings by the time somebeast opened entered the tent. She thought it was the weaselwives, until a very deep voice called out, "Tallulah?"

Lachlan. Tallulah fumbled to tie the laces up the back of her corset. "Just a mom-"

She heard the sheet shift and spun around, pressing a paw to her chest to keep her untied corset from falling down; the straps had slipped down her shoulders, anyway. Her cheeks heated with a flush; there was no doubt that Lachlan had seen most of her exposed back, and now she was just standing in her underthings... She looked back up to see he had averted his eyes. He quickly turned, letting the sheet fall back into place. "Tallulah, I need to speak to you. Did Sara and Elska bring you a new dress?"

Tallulah began to quickly tie the laces, clearing her throat to try to make her voice sound less shaken. "N-ahem. Not yet."

"Can you lift the lid of my trunk?"

"I think so."

"Try it."

Tallulah knotted the last lace and stepped over to the big black trunk. The latch on it wasn't locked; the lid was heavy, but she could lift it. Lachlan easily heard her quiet exertion. "Did you get it?"

Tallulah held the big lid up, arm quavering. "Yes."

"There should be some clothes in a pile in the far left corner."

Tallulah peered into the trunk. She saw his beloved sword, a few other objects carefully wrapped and stowed away, and in the farthest corner, a pile of neatly folded clothes. She had to sit her hips on the trunk edge and lean in until her toes left the ground and she was tilted so far forward she thought she would tumble in headfirst. She grabbed the first items that touched her fingers; a large white tunic and a black cloak. The tunic was much too large, of course; the hem reached the points of her scrawny hips and the sleeves fell past her paws. The neckline was open, and reached almost down to her bosom, but her corset didn't show. It would have to work. She pushed up the sleeves and tied the cloak around her waist, knotting it on her right hip. "I'm decent," she called out, rolling up the sleeves.

Lachlan pushed aside the sheet and paused, looking her over. He then entered and let the sheet fall behind him. Tallulah felt his gaze lingering on her as she rolled up the other sleeve to her elbow and kept her head down. Lachlan approached the table and motioned for her to sit. Tallulah slid into the chair, very conscious of the long slit in her makeshift skirt and her somewhat low neckline. Lachlan sat across from her and rested his paws on the table, interlocking his fingers.

"With this attack, it's clear that you're not in any mutiny."

"I told you." Tallulah hoped the remark didn't come off as brazen; in her own ears, her voices sounded tired and unassuming.

"I should have believed you." Lachlan took a deep breath. "We have a few other things we need to clear up. First: Kraai said he saw you at Redwall?'

"Yes. I was there, briefly."

"And then?"

"I was... sent away." Tallulah supposed that was truthful enough. As was, "They thought I was v-"  
She couldn't finish the offensive slang, but Lachlan seemed to understand anyway.

"They treated you terribly, didn't they?"

"A...few." Memories flashed through her mind. Sister Bercka. Buckbob. The shrews. "Most of them, actually."

"Then you're not a spy, then?"

The lie was painful as it worked its way up her throat. "No."

"Then I suppose all is well."

"Wh-what about the fox and ferret?"

"I will see to their punishment." Lachlan saw her cringe. "You won't have to see it. But first, I must figure out why they attacked you. Did they say anything to you?"

"The fox said something like," Tallulah did her best to mimic the words but stumbled on the last one, "Was wishen see vonder muteh-mutear-mut-"

Lachlan interrupted. " _Was wissen Sie von der Meuterei'_?"

Tallulah nodded. "What does it mean?"

"It means 'what do you know about the mutiny'." He growled low. "So there _are_ traitors in my horde. And they've heard me pressuring you about a mutiny. They must have thought you'd figured them out and were exposing them to me. They've targeted you."

Tallulah swallowed hard. "T-targeted?"

"Yes, and it's my fault. You can't be tethered away from the camp anymore. It's dangerous. I'll have my guards set up a tent for you, and then I'll have a few trustworthy beasts guarding you at all times."

Tallulah splayed her paws on the table, watching them instead of the wolf. "Lachlan, wouldn't it be easier to just to make me leave?"

One of Lachlan's massive paws covered hers. "Tallulah, I don't think I could do that."

The coyotemaid stared at that huge paw, holding hers. The sheet rustled and both canids looked up. Sara and Elska were back with a dress and shawl, awakwardly staring. Heat ran through Tallulah as Lachlan removed his paw and stood.  
"I'll leave you ladies to your business. You can keep the shirt and cloak, Tallulah. You look better in them than I did."

Tallulah blushed harder, praying the two weaselwives didn't know enough of the language to understand. Lachlan strode to the sheet, tail flicking lazily.

Before he left, Tallulah called softly after him."Thank you, Lachlan."

He looked back. "For what?"

"For going through all this trouble, just for me. I've caused a lot of discord in your horde. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. For you, Tallulah, it's no trouble at all."


	67. Chapter 67

Lachlan waited in his tent, sharpening his sword, until Elksa came to report that Tallulah had fallen asleep. Then he stalked into the forest, the world falling silent with every predatory step.  
The ferret and fox had been dragged into the woods and tied by their wrists to overhead branches, dangling under the watch of three guards. Nobeast heard the wolf approach until he announced himself. "Guards."

The guards jumped, whirling. All they could see in the midnight shadows of the forest was Lachlan's hard amber eyes, the shadows darkening his broad, muscled frame, the gleam of bone-white fangs. They hastily threw a salute; Lachlan's eyes never left the mutineers. "You are dismissed."

The guards scrambled off; Lachlan approached his prey, voice low and all the more threatening for it. "Who else is in the mutiny?"

The fox and ferret kept their silence, fear paralyzing their tongues. Lachlan's eyes hardened further. The captives shook in absolute terror as he drew his sword with a hiss of steel on scabbard. Lachlan's voice kept it's deadly calm as he examined the blade. "You've no doubt seen my skill with this blade."

The captives gulped and glanced at each other. They'd seen his skill; the way the wolf commanded the blade like an extension of his own body, always in iron-pawed control, flicking the flashing steel with blurring deadly speed, his face either creased in a devilish smile or as expressionless as stone, deadly blank and unfeeling.

Lachlan maneuvered his sword to hold the hilt in one paw, blade down. "But my steel is too good for cowards and traitors." He stabbed the sword into the earth. "Nature has gifted me with natural weapons to deal with filth like you."

All of a sudden, the flash of white fangs was much more horrifying.

Lachlan grabbed the fox by the throat, digging in his claws and snarling. "Who else is in the mutiny?" He pressed on the quaking jugular. " _Tell me_."

The ferret quickly spoke, fear blurring his words. "N-nobeast, Lord! Just us two?"

Lachlan released the choking fox, turning to the other beast. "Do you take me for a fool? Why would two beasts risk capture and discovery as traitors, just to kill maid?"

"She's a spy from Redwall," the fox rasped, finding his voice. He wasn't getting out of this alive- he might as well speak his mind. "We were protecting the horde from that wench, because you're too blind to see she's a bloody sp-"

With unseen speed, Lachlan's claws were at his throat, squeezing life out of him. "Don't you _dare_ sully her. You're the one that cut her throat and ripped her bodice. You're not going to touch or speak of her again." He released the fox's throat, now bleeding from deep clawmarks. The fox now hung with an all new kind of limpness, lifelessly dangling from the tree. Lachlan growled to the body. "I've made sure of that."

The ferret stared, terrorized at the sudden death of his friend, the ease at which the wolf took life. He mewled and began begging when Lachlan's bloodthirsty, cold eyes settled on him.

Lachlan ignored the pleas, approaching with a killer's slowness. "Now, I'll make you speak. Don't scream too loud- Tallulah's asleep."

* * *

 _I remember a lot of you just loved Lachy's last line there: feel free to review and share your feelings all over!_


	68. Chapter 68

Kramer was sent back out to spy: he returned very shaken up, without the information they had sent him for. But he did have some startling news...

"Tallulah's in a tent." Kramer was shaking, trying not to bend in half with each clench of his gut. "I can't get to her."

The squirrel, Mack Kringle and his three leading officers had met in an empty storeroom, where they were guaranteed privacy. Kramer's attempts at hiding his dry-heaving were futile against the keen eyes of the Salamandastron warriors. The oldest hare eyed Kramer. "Summat's amiss with ye, lad. Wot's got yer bushy tail in a bunch?"

Kramer gagged openly. "The wolf's killing- he's _torturing_ \- his hordebeasts. I saw their bodies hanging from the trees- parts of them, anyway."

He finally turned away from them and started gagging. Mack felt concern for him, of course, but this new brought bigger concerns. "You are dismissed, Kramer. I'd suggest going to the Infirmary- you need to be treated for shock."

Kramer staggered away. "I'll just find Lyxa."

The badgermaid was no doubt busy, but they all knew she would drop everything to care for her family. Mack hoped the squirrel, now long gone, wouldn't tell her about Tallulah or the torturings.

The officers waited for the door to shut, the stale storeroom air now tense and serious. "So... the wolf is killing his own."

Sergeant Di'Lollop's mustache bristled. "Torturin' 'em, the squirrel said. Leavin' parts of 'em hangin' from the trees."

"He has a mutiny in his horde," Mack rumbled. "Or he thinks he does."

The scruffy Lieutenant dryly remarked, "If we leave them alone, maybe they'll kill each other off, wot?"

Major Ocksworth looked to Mack Kringle. "What about the coyotemaid? What'll we do if she can't report back?"

"We're extracting her," Mack decided, much to the surprise of his officers. "That wolf put Tallulah in that tent for a reason- he's hiding her, cutting her off from the outside world. I'm worried for Tallulah's safety; the wolf is a killer, and killers must kill. He hasn't attacked the Abbey in months, and now he's killing off his own hordebeasts."

The hares realized his point before he said it. "How long, then, before he turns on Tallulah?"

Mack strode to the door. "Gather the Gousim, the Long Patrol, and the Abbey Council."

Lyxa didn't go the the impromtu Council meeting- she was too busy, between her chores in the kitchen and the Infirmary, and taking care of Kramer. She felt like she couldn't do enough for the squirrel: she sat for nearly an hour with him, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders and letting him break down into her shoulder. He mumbled something about dead bodies and torture, and Lyxa felt her heart clench and stomach flop.

The meeting dragged on through the afternoon and into the evening- supper was held in Cavern Hole, and without so many bodies making so much noise, it felt empty. Lyxa ended up setting out a second supper- a simple, filling stew, cheese and breadrolls- for the Council, Long Patrol and Gousim, when the meeting got out late that night.  
They all looked weary and worn, like they'd been put through the wringer. They didn't speak much throughout the meal, and trudged wearily to bed. Lyxa sent the aged Friar to bed after them; his poor old bones could barely take the stress of running about the kitchens all day; he was sore by the end of the day, and the cool of the night air seeped into him. He wasn't fit to spend the night awake, cleaning the kitchen.

Lyxa was alone, washing dishes and humming a melody to herself, when Mack came in. The badgermaid didn't hear him over the sloshing dishwater and her own melody.

"Lyxa?"

The badgermaid gave a start, dropping the plate she was scrubbing into the sink; dishwater splashed up, soaking her apron- and shirt-front. She turned to see Mack only a step away and let out a breath. "Landsakes, Mack, you scared me."

He took a towel from a nearby countertop and offered it to her. "Apologies, Lyxa. But I need to speak with you."

Lyxa accepted the towel, but immediately set it aside. "And I need to talk to you- Kramer said he saw tortured bodies- what happened? Is Tallulah alright?"

Mack took her paws in his. "The wolf's getting restless- he's begun to kill his hordebeasts, and he's cut off our communication with Tallulah."

Fear joined the worry in Lyxa's brown eyes. "He didn't... did he?"

Mack squeezed her paws firmer. "He didn't hurt her. He put her in a tent next to his. Kramer can't easily get to her."

A bit of the fear left, but the worry remained as evident as ever. "What are you going to do?"

"We're bringing Tallulah back to Redwall."

Lyxa's eyes flew open and she gasped. Mack didn't realize what she was doing til her arms were around his thick neck, dishwater-soaked front pressed to his. She was _hugging_ him, standing on tiptoe to do it. Mack could hear the emotion thick in her voice as she murmured into his ear. "Thank you..."

The badger Lord paused a moment in shock, then lightly returned the embrace, laying his paws on Lyxa's back.

Lyxa was surprised by her reaction, and by Mack's counter-reaction; her muscles tightened, but she relaxed them under his touch. "When does she come home?"

Mack's voice rumbled through her. "In a fortnight at the most. We're trying to figure out the safest way to retrieve her."

Lyxa's arms loosened around his neck. "What will the wolf do when we take Tallulah?"

Mack's tone turned weary. "I don't know. He'll most likely retaliate... violently."

Lyxa pulled back to look him in the eye. "Can the Abbey take another attack? I want Tallulah home, but if it will endanger the Abbey..."

"The Abbey can take an attack, Mack reassured her. "Tallulah might be in danger if she stays in the vermin camp any longer."

Lyxa stiffened in his arms. "How?"

Mack hated telling her, but she had the right to know. "The wolf is killing those close to him. We don't want Tallulah to be there any longer than she has to be, just in case..."

Worry and fear overtook Lyxa. Her voice came quiet and strangled from her throat. "He put her in a tent next to his... where we can't get to her..."

Mack cupped her cheek. "We'll get her out before anything happens. Don't worry." The phrase had been a joke between them before, but now it was an earnest plea, begging to be obeyed.

Lyxa's eyes closed and her head drooped. "What do I tell the others?"

Mack brushed a kiss to her forehead, between her black stripes. "Tell them... tell them to sing her home."


	69. Chapter 69

Lyxa only told Marmy and Rucci the news that night; she didn't tell them why Tallulah was being brought home, the danger she was in, just that she was coming home and Mack's suggestion. Marmy immediately broke into joyous sobs; Rucci passed her a kerchief, near tears herself. "Kringle's right; we'll sing her home. We won't stop singing til she comes home."

* * *

Rucci called her students to gather in the choir room before breakfast the next morning. She stood at the front of the room, grinning uncharacteristically wide; Marmy sat at the harpsichord, eyes red but beaming.

The Singers quickly found their spots and sat, uneasily waiting in the quiet. When every Singer, except Lyxa, who was at work in the kitchens, was accounted for, Rucci held up her paws for their attention. "I have some good news..."

Singers held their breath, leaning forward in anticipation.

Rucci's grin spread. "Tallulah's coming home!"

The choir broke into tears and cheers, laughing and whooping, babbling with fast words of jubilation. Rucci basked in the uproar, then had to quell it for her next announcement. "We're home-singing her. We start today, and we don't stop til she's in the Abbey. Now, I know you all have other jobs; but whoever can sing, come up to this room and sing!"

A Soprano squirrelmaid raised a paw. "What do we sing?"

"Anything! Just don't stop. We'll figure out night rotations later. As for now, we'll start with 'As Good As Home'. Mais, Iona: solo."

As the opening bars were played, Kelp and Kale ran to throw open the windows, to let their joyous song be heard all through the Abbey. Iona and Mais began to harmonize from their places on either side of the choir.

"' _You think you're lost_

 _But that's not true,  
You've simply lived,_

 _A dream or two...  
You've traveled all this way to find,_

 _You never left, your home behind...'"_

The rest of the choir joined in, voices ringing loud and joyous where the song bade the be solemn and quiet, euphoric with the news: Tallulah was coming **home**!"

* * *

 _The song is from an old choir arrangement- i think the Wizard of Oz? Anyway, I don't own it._


	70. Chapter 70

A week passed quickly, the Abbey constantly echoing with song. Not a single break was taken between songs; the ending notes of one melody began the another. At any time of the day, the choir room was packed with Singers, singing their lungs out. Even if they were busy elsewhere, Singers sang if they could draw breath. At least three Singers were in the choir room each night, sitting at the open windows and singing to the moon, their quiet voices strained with barely-contained joy.

By the fourth day, Singers were losing their voices, struggling to croak out a song. Redwallers joined in, lending their voices when they could.  
Ever since Tallulah had left without saying goodbye to them, Barid, Tolus, and Armarie had been sad and confused. Tallulah's closest friends understood why she'd left without saying goodbye- it would've broken her heart, and hurt the Dibbun trio. They felt the same cut each time they had to answer the question, "Where's "Llulah?" with, "She went away for a while."

The cut was sharper when the Dibbuns asked, "When will she come back?"

And they had to answer, in all honesty, "I don't know."

The Dibbun trio were overjoyed when they were told Tallulah was coming home; they wanted to sing for her, too. Mrue and Rhea taught them a song, then held them up to the windows while they sang, the dying sun casting them in amber glow.

In Rhea's arms, little Tolus squeakily started, voice stammering. Rhea quietly joined in, lovingly coaxing him into the song.

 _"'Somewhere out there,_

 _beneath the pale moonlight,_  
 _someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight...'"_

Mrue held Barid on one hip and Armarie on the other. The little squirrelmaid sang out in childish Soprano, confident and proud.

 _"'Somewhere out there,_

 _someone's saying a prayer,_  
 _that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there.'"_

Barid was calm and sang with his usual quiet confidence, holding a wad of Mrue's dress front with one paw and Armarie's paw in the other.

 _"'And even though I know how very far apart we are,_  
 _it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star.'"_

Tolus was calm enough now that Rhea let her voice fade, smiling as he took the verse all on his own.

"' _And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,_

 _it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky.'"_

Rhea and Mrue looked lovingly down on their young charges, proudly listening as they joined together in as hard-practiced harmony.

 _"'Somewhere out there,_  
 _if love can see us through,_  
 _then we'll be together, somewhere out there,_  
 _out where dreams come true!"_

Rhea ushered the Dibbuns off to bed; it was Mrue's turn to sing the night shift. Mrue had puzzled all through the day on what song she would sing to beckon Tallulah home, and she'd found one she though suited best.  
The window hadn't been shut since Kelp and Kale opened it: Mrue had always been afraid of heights, and the prospect of tipping out the window and falling to the grounds below wasn't at all inviting. So she sat on the floor with her legs and tail curled beside her, dress pooling about, and rested her folded arms on the windowsill. From this position, she could look up at the moon and stars in the night sky.  
The whole world was wrapped in soothing peace; it was a shame to break it, but the quiet grace of one maid's voice seemed to add to the beauty.

 _"I'm staring out into the night_  
 _Trying to hide the pain_  
 _I'm going to the place where love_  
 _And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_  
 _And the pain you feel is a different kind of pain_

 _I'm going home_  
 _Back to the place where I belong_  
 _And where your love has always been enough for me_  
 _I'm not running from_  
 _No, I think you got me all wrong_  
 _I don't regret this life I chose for me_  
 _But these places and these faces are getting old_  
 _So I'm going home_  
 _Well, I'm going home_

 _The miles are getting longer it seems_  
 _The closer I get to you_  
 _I've not always been the best man or friend for you_  
 _But your love remains true_  
 _And I don't know why_  
 _You always seem to give me another try_

 _So I'm going home_  
 _Back to the place where I belong_  
 _And where your love has always been enough for me_  
 _I'm not running from_  
 _No, I think you got me all wrong_  
 _I don't regret this life I chose for me_  
 _But these places and these faces are getting old_

 _Be careful what you wish for_  
 _'Cause you just might get it all_  
 _You just might get it all_  
 _And then some you don't want_  
 _Be careful what you wish for_  
 _'Cause you just might get it all_  
 _You just might get it all, yeah_

 _Oh, well I'm going home_  
 _Back to the place where I belong_  
 _And where your love has always been enough for me_  
 _I'm not running from_  
 _No, I think you got me all wrong_  
 _I don't regret this life I chose for me_  
 _But these places and these faces are getting old_  
 _I said these places and these faces are getting old_  
 _So I'm going home_  
 _I'm going home...'"_

Mrue sang song after song until midnight, when another Singer came to relieve her. She heard them quietly enter, but kept her face turned to the moon, finishing her song. A paw gently touched her shoulder. She turned, still singing, to look up at Coda. The other otter sat beside her, waiting for her to finish before he began his own song.

Mrue couldn't bring herself to get up; she'd much rather stay and listen to Coda's mellow, calming voice. She leaned against the windowsill, Coda's song coaxing her to close her eyes and sleep. As she drifted off, she felt Coda move so she rested safely against his chest, supported in her sleep.

Coda watched his sleeping ladylove, smiling at how she snuggled into his chest and wrapped her rudder around her footpaws in her sleep; all the little quirks that made her so lovable. He stayed awake the rest of the night, watching over her and singing song after song.

 _"'I'm coming home_  
 _I'm coming home_  
 _Tell the world I'm coming home_  
 _Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_  
 _I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_  
 _I'm coming home, I'm coming home_  
 _Tell the world that I'm coming home...'"_

* * *

 _The songs are:_

 _Somewhere Out There, from An American Tail_

 _Home by Chris Daughtry_

 _I'm Coming Home by Diddy-Dirty Money_

 _And I don't own any of them_


	71. Chapter 71

Tallulah didn't realize what was happening; Lachlan was careful to torture the mutineers far away from the camp, late at night when the coyotemaid was asleep.

But Tallulah noticed a few things. She noticed how the hordebeasts no longer met her eyes or spoke in her presence- it was like they were afraid of her. Lachlan was exhausted most the time, like he hadn't slept all week. On one notable night, Tallulah was woken in the middle of the night by a bloodcurdling scream. She'd ran to Lachlan's tent in fear, footpaws bare and his tunic- which she used as a nightgown- offering very little protection from the night's cold. But Lachlan wasn't in his tent. Her mind confused with fear and sleep, Tallulah sat on a chair to wait for him. She ended up falling back asleep; she awoke the next morning tucked into Lachlan's bed, the wolf himself asleep in the chair, one elbow planted on the table and his head held in a paw.

Tallulah got out of bed, crossing quietly to Lachlan. He looked peaceful in slumber, not so intimidating. Tallulah smiled softly, reaching out to smooth his disheveled ruff. Before she could, Lachlan's free paw flashed out, catching her around the waist. Tallulah gave a quiet cry of surprise as she was pulled to sit on the wolf's lap.

Lachlan's eyes remained closed, but he lifted his head off his paw. His voice rumbled out slowly, each word forced and weary. "Couldn't sleep last night?"

Relaxing a little in her concern for the wolf, Tallulah nodded. "Sounds like you didn't get any sleep, either."

The wolf yawned, exposing sharp ivory teeth. "I had some business to take care of."

"I heard a scream," Tallulah murmured softly. Lachlan's amber eyes slid open to meet Tallulah's subdued green gaze. "And you weren't here."

"There was a murder," Lachlan explained.

And he left it at that, closing his eyes and pulling Tallulah to lean against his chest. Exhausted, he was soon deeply asleep, his head now rested on top of Tallulah's his strong arm holding her in place.

Knowing she wasn't going anywhere until he woke up, which wouldn't be any time soon, Tallulah leaned in close and pondered. She hadn't heard from the Abbey in a few months; she didn't know their plans, what they needed from her, anything. For all she knew, it would be weeks more before they brought her back to the Abbey... and she didn't mind the wait.

* * *

That was three nights ago. There had been no more nighttime screams or scares. Knowing safety- Lachlan- was only yards away, Tallulah slept peacefully.

Til a paw clamped over her mouth. Her eyes flew open and she jerked back on the mattress, but the paw remained. Tallulah started to struggle and writhe, memories of her previous assault flashing through her mind. Shadowed by the night, somebeast towered over her bed, whispering loudly, "Hey, hey, it's okay!"

Tallulah finally focused in on the beast; she immediately recognized the twitchy, curled ears and almond eyes, the quiet voice that assured her, "It's me."

Tallulah sat up, ogling in shock; the paw slipped away and she whispered, " _Kramer_? What are you doing here, Lachlan's gonna-"

He cut her off. "We're taking you back to the Abbey."

"' _We_ '?"

Tallulah heard a loud, cheery shout outside. "Hello, vermin, this is your wake-up call!"

Kramer grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of bed, then out the hole he'd cut in the back of the tent. There was a thunderous yell as beasts poured out of the trees, rushing in on the unsuspecting camp from all sides.  
Kramer tugged Tallulah into a run for the trees; she wrenched out of his grasp, watching in dismay as hordebeasts stumbled sleepily out of their tents, weapons in paw but not at all ready for an attack. She knew Lachlan had posted sentries all around the camp- a quick look showed them all missing.

Beasts fought, indistinguishable silhouettes clashing under the moon. Somebeasts was pushed into the campfire's embers, scattering them abroad. They caught and leaped into flame, highlighting the silhouettes in red, gleaming along the sharp edges of warring steel.

Somebeasts threw a flaming something Lachlan's tent; the whole structure instantly erupted into flames. Tallulah screamed, a wild, tortured coyote shriek.

A beast stronger than Kramer grabbed her arm and started to drag her away. Tallulah pulled back and clawed at the paw. "Let me go, let me _go_!"

A deep voice spoke next to her ear. "It's Junn, Tallulah- stop clawing me! We've got to get you out of here- come on!"

He pulled her into a forced run, his grip too firm to pull out of. Tallulah could only run, and look back over her shoulder. She saw Lachlan burst out of her tent, now on fire as well, his sword in paw. He'd been looking in her tent, and she wasn't there... and she wouldn't be there after the fight...

Tallulah couldn't draw breath to scream again, but she did give a wild, broken shout " _Lachlan_!"

He briefly met her eyes; for a frozen moment there was calm in the chaos. It shattered when an assailant attacked his unprotected blindside. The wolf turned to face the assault, bringing up his sword to black enemy steel.

That's all Tallulah saw before she was pulled into the blocking cover of the forest. Junn and Kramer took her to a clearing far away, where they sat to wait for the others. Tallulah didn't speak or react in any way, frozen with every muscle tense and jaw clenched, eyes gazing unseeing.

The rest of the distraction group returned only a half hour later; they instantly continued on to Redwall, Tallulah kept at the mass' forefront, between two hares she didn't know. The night was broken by hushed sound; moans and groans of injured, whispered words among the fighters, leaders urging them on, _faster faster faster_. Many questions passed by Tallulah- " _Are you okay?_ " " _Is she alright?" "What's wrong with her?"_

Tallulah heard it all, muffled as if she were underwater. She didn't make a sound.

The Abbey gates opened to reveal every abbeybeast awake, waiting in the night for their return. The two groups surged to eachother, the commotion of family and lovers reuniting muted in Tallulah's ears.  
Singers clustered close around her, staring at their sister with teary eyes even as they joyously hailed her return. She stood barefoot in their midst, wearing a men's shirt as her only clothing. Her eyes were blank, and something about her was off. She was different in a way they couldn't name. None of their usual smothering could earn even a blink from her. Rucci and Marmy pushed through, enveloping her in a hug and crying over her. "Oh, thank heavens you're home safe!"

That night's events crashed down on Tallulah, shattering the muted silence she heard and enveloping her in a chaos all her own. It was only then that Tallulah made any noise, breaking down into heart-rending sobs, crying on Marmy's shoulder. The aged squirrelmum rubbed her heaving shoulders, crooning, "There, there, sweetheart. Come along with me, and we'll get you into a warm bath, and get you some clean clothes, and a warm meal, and then we'll find you a nice, comfy bed..."

With Rucci on one side and the still-crooning Marmy on the other, the coyotemaid was guided into the Abbey. Many Singers followed, concerned for their sister; but a few stayed behind, concerned for loved ones among the warriors. Rhea weaved her way between the clumps of warriors, the smell of smoke and sweat stinging her nose. She found Junn among them, a few spikes on his back broken, winding a bandage around his paw. She laid a paw on his charcoal-smudged arm. "How did it go? Was anybody hurt?"

The hedgehog shrugged. "It went as good as it could. A few of us got cuts or burns, nothin' too bad."

Rhea gently took his wrapped paw. "And you?"

"I grabbed Tallulah- she got scared and clawed me. It'll heal." He pulled his paw away, smirking down at her. "Don't waste your worry on me; go find your boyfriend."

Worry formed a knot it Rhea's stomach. "Roc? Is he okay?"

"He got a little burned, from what I hear."

"Where is he?"

Junn jerked a thumb. "Over by the wall."

Rhea thanked him and scurried off, lifting her skirts out of her way.

She found Roc sitting on the ground beside the closed Abbey gates, Coda sitting beside him, administering white salve, and Mrue standing behind Coda, administering to him.  
Rhea gasped, then ran to kneel by Roc. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Roc looked terrible; his tunic was black with soot and singed, as was his fur. Livid burns stood out all over on his back, arms, legs and rudder. But still he smiled, a dark bruise under one eye and a bleeding cut on his bicep. "I'm fine, Rhea. I was just stupid enough to step backwards into some embers."

Coda looked up from slathering burn cream on Roc's leg. "He was pushed, actually."

Mrue tapped his knee with her rudder. "Hold still- you got burned, too, and I don't want to get this cream all over."

Coda obediently held as still as he could, trying to administer to his friend as he did. Rhea held out her paw for his bottle of salve. "Here, I'll do it."

Coda passed it over; Rhea dipped a paw in, gently daubing it onto Roc's many burns. "Thank you two, for getting Tallulah back."

There was a silence.

"Something's up with her," Coda mumbled.

"Probably just shock," Roc rumbled. "She'll get over it soon."

* * *

Tallulah sat in the tub, tears rushing down her face. Knowing Marmy was just outside the door, she bit back the gut-wrenching soba threatening to rip out of her. The effort made her stomach ache; she was hurt all over, her eyes stinging and whole body feeling beated, but there wasn't even a bruise on her.

" _Why_?" her strangled whisper sounded in the silence. "Why does it hurt this _bad_? It wasn't supposed to hurt at _all_."

Marmy's sweet voice came through the thick wooden door. "Tallulah? Sweetie, are you almost finished? The Friar and Lyxa fixed you up a good, hot meal, and it's waiting for you in the Infirmary."

Tallulah watched a teardrop fall into the cold bathwater, sending ripples along the surface. "Yes, Marmy," she called hoarsely. "I'm done."


	72. Chapter 72

The morning's rising mists covered the horde as they approached the abbey, then lifted with the rising sun. Lachlan howled up to the walls.

At ease on his watch, Kramer suddenly jerked to attention, managing to whack himself on the head with his spear. He rubbed the stinging spot, peeking around a battlement. "Can I help you?"

Lachlan's voice held a barely-concealed snarl. "I'm looking for a coyotemaid; the Abbey stole her in last night's attack."

Kramer's eyes widened and panic swelled in his chest. "Umm... I dunno what you're talking about, but I can che-"

Lachlan cut him off with a harsh snarl. "Don't play the fool with me! I know you have her. Where is she!"

An excuse popped into Kramer's mind and out his mouth without stopping. "She's-"

* * *

Tallulah had sat awake all night in her Infirmary bed, staring at the far wall. Sister Perkle had sat with her through the night, eventually falling asleep in her rocking chair. She'd arisen and left to do chores at morning light. Now Tallulah was alone in the silent room, not moving nor speaking. A tray of tea sat cold on the bedside table; Sister Bercka had brought it up after Tallulah didn't eat the hearty meal Lyxa had made her the previous night. The mouse had stood awkwardly at the edge of the bed, wringing her paws. "I, erm... I've realized how _horrible_ I've been to you. And..." Her voice broke. "I don't expect forgiveness, but I want to apologize. You've done a great service for my home, and I'm grateful to you."

Tallulah hadn't responded. The mouse sighed and walked away; before she could slip out the door, Tallulah's quiet murmur reached her ears. "I forgive you."

* * *

Those were the last words Tallulah had spoken. She'd not done much since, just sit stiff and upright in bed, and let the tea grow cold and untouched. When they saw Tallulah's untouched dinner tray, her friends had rallied together to help her. They all came up to the Infirmary the next morning, each carrying a loaded breakfast tray.  
They found places to sit around her; Mrue plopped a tray down on Tallulah's lap, full to bursting with her own vague form of love, toughened as it was. "Alright, scrawny, you're eating today."

"I'm not hungry," Tallulah monotoned.

Rhea was more tender in her approach, perching on Tallulah's other side. "Tallulah, you need to eat. We've got pancakes, pudding, fruit..."

"Thank you," Tallulah murmured. "But I'm not hungry."

Rin offered Tallulah a honeyed scone. "You'll offend Lyxa if you don't start eating. She fixed all this up especially for you."

A barely audible "I'm sorry" was the coyotemaid's only response.

The other maids looked from one to the other. Mrue was the only one to act; she took a spoon and scooped up a glob of pudding, eating it. Rhea frowned at her. "Hey! That's not for you."

Mrue ignored her, swallowing and scooping up some more, which she offered to Tallulah. "It's really good, Tallulah. Just try some."

Tallulah turned her head away from the pudding-laden spoon. "No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

Mrue dropped the spoon in the pudding bowl, her voice coming out low and mournful, tinted with saddened anger. "What did that wolf _do_ to you?"

The other maids took in a breath. Tallulah didn't answer, instead looking around at all of them. "Why are you all here?"

The maids all chimed in with a forced-ness Tallulah was only beginning to notice. She looked for a weak link; Cae. Penetrating the mousemaid with her hollow, empty stare, she pressed, "You're keeping something from me. What is it?"

Cae gulped, feeling the intense gazes of the other maids as they silently pressured her not to break. "We're not-"

Tallulah lifted a paw, cutting her off. Her eyes were distant, ears turning in search of something. Then they all heard it; a dying howl, coming from the open window. Tallulah's breath audibly hitched. " _Lachlan_?"  
She turned on the others. "He's here and you didn't tell me?"

"We didn't know," Rhea blurted.

Cae nodded. "We were just supposed to keep you in here so the Council could-" Rin clapped a paw over the other Soprano's mouth, too late.

Tallulah made to rise from the bed. "I need to walk."

Rhea and Mrue exchanged glances, then each gently took Tallulah's arm. "We'll come with you."

* * *

The Abbey Council had heard the howl too, and had made their way to the Abbey doors, where they were met by Kramer. He'd reported, ashen-faced. Now several maids were weeping at several mums were panicking, none of their babble at all helpful. Mack was hurriedly addressing his officers. "We must prepare; Di'Lollop, Ocksworth-"

"What did he say?"

Everybeast went quiet at the voice, turning to see Tallulah in the doorway. She wobbled on her footpaws, ragged and wild-eyed, still in the white tunic that she'd refused to take off, clutching the doorframe to steady herself.

Sister Perkle pursed her lips. "You're supposed to be restkng! Where's Rhea and the others; they're supposed to be watching you."

As if summoned, Rhea and Mrue came running. "'Llulah!"

Mrue took the coyotemaid's arm, supporting her, and Rhea apologized. "We're sorry, Sister, we were watching her and she-"

Tallulah cut her off staring at the Council, "What did he say?"

Mrue tried gently easily Tallulah away. "C'mon, 'Llulah, let's just get you back to bed..."

Tallulah shook her off with surprising strength. "No. Lachlan was outside. What did he say?"

The Abbot folded his paws into his wide sleeves. "The wolf saw the cut in your tent before burned, and saw Junn and Kramer pulling you into the trees. He assumes we kidnapped you, and he wanted to know what became of you."

"And what did you tell him?"

Kramer nervously cleared his throat. "Actually... uhh, um... I told him you were dead."

"You what?" Tallulah shouted. "Kramer!"

"I'm sorry! It was the first thing that came to mind!"

Tallulah refocused her eyes know the Abbey doors. "I've got to talk to him!"

The Abbot forestalled her. "The wolf has declared all-out war on Redwall. Anybeast seen on the walltops will be immediately killed."

Tallulah shook her and took a step forward. Her legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor. Mrue caught her before her head cracked on the floorstones. "Good job, Kramer."

"What did I do? She just passed out!"

"She's never gonna rest easy now! She'll keep trying to go out and talk that wolf out of this war!"

Kramer twitched his tail. "Maybe that would be better."

Now both ottermaids rounded on him, holding the unconscious coyotemaid between them. "Kramer!"

"The wolf obviously wants her, and she wants to go to him! If it'll give them what they want and get us out of a war, why not do it?"

The rest of the Council had left on war preparations, but Buckbob was listening in. He offered a languid comment. "Perhaps it won't stop the war. She might be in cahoots with the wolf."

"She wouldn't turn on us!" Mrue snapped.

"Then why would she want so badly to return to him?"

For once, Buckbob's argument struck a point they couldn't counter. Rhea glanced to Mrue. "You don't think they actually... _formed a relationship_ , do you?"

Mrue shook her head vehemently. "Tallulah's not that stupid. And a true, good love wouldn't leave a beast so broken like this. We're not giving her back."


	73. Chapter 73

Tallulah's body finally gave in to trauma and lack of sleep; she lapsed into an almost comatose state about midway through the afternoon. When she opened her eyes she was in another dream. She wasn't anywhere in particular, just sitting on a grassy knoll in the dark, the stars blooming in swirls and clusters above her. They looked no kinder than they had the last time she'd thought to look up at them. She'd been with Lachlan then. She felt another sharp stab to her heart, painfully familiar ever since she'd been separated from her wolf. And the stars shone on, mocking her pain.

She couldn't even produce tears any longer, to reals ease the pain. She had to sit and feel her insides clench and tear apart. She turned her head and bit down hard, hoping the new physical pain would distract her.

Of course, Martin sat many paces from her. He reached out a paw, a look of pain on his own features. "Tallulah, I'm sorry... "

Tallulah didn't respond to him any more than she responded to anybeast else, giving him an empty stare.

Martin still tried to get through to her. "It wasn't meant to happen this way..."

Tallulah still didn't reply. She laid down in the grass and rolled over, turning her back to him. She heard Martin's sigh, then willed herself awake.

* * *

Tallulah laid motionless on the sickbed, staring at the cieling. Sister Perkle, had fallen asleep in her rocking chair hours ago, her knitting lying in her lap, her head tipped onto her chest, nose twitching as she snored. Darkness had come hours ago, complete and all-encompassing. Marmy's silhouette laid on the bed next to Tallulah's, gently breathing. Tallulah was the only alert resident of the Infirmary.

She sat up and slid out of bed, sheets barely rustling. The cold immediately bit at her bare footpawd, seeping through her nightgown- Lachlan's shirt, thst had long since lost his scent. Tallulah pulled a brown knit blanket off the bed, wrapping it around her. Then, makeshift cloak brushing the floorstones, she stole out of the Infirmary. She walked the hallways and swept down the stairs, silent as a wraith. The Abbey doors creaked as she pitted her weak strength against them barely managing to open them enough for her to slip outside. The cold midnight wind pulled at her, roughly caressing her cheeks. Tallulah shuddered and pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders, stepping down the Abbey's front stairs. The nighttime dew was even colder on her footpaws. But at least there was a half-moon above, sending faint pale light to wash over everything.

Tallulah climbed the wallsteps, then wandered the walls until she had a clear view of the far off vermin camp.

'I'm going to be in trouble if I get caught,' she thought. She took a breath and closed her eyed, mentally reassuring herself. 'It's okay. The Gatekeeper moved into the Abbey for the siege. No windows were left open, Abbot's order. Everybeast's asleeo. Nobeast can hear you through stone walls.'

'Besides,' her heart moaned. 'You need to do this.'

Tallulah let out a breath, opened her eyes, and began singing, quiet enough for only the sharpest ears to hear.

" _Far longer than forever_  
 _I'll hold you in my heart_  
 _It's almost like you're here with me_  
 _Although we're far apart_

 _Far longer than forever_  
 _As constant as a star_  
 _I close my eyes and I am where you are_

 _As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise_  
 _We've an unshakable bond_

 _Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond_

 _Far longer than forever_  
 _I swear that I'll be true_  
 _I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you_  
 _Far longer than forever_  
 _Like no love ever known_  
 _And with your love I'll never be alone_

 _Far longer than forever_  
 _Much stronger than forever_  
 _And with your love i'll never be alone."_

A voice sounded below her, barely a strangled whisper. "Tallulah?"

Tallulah fell to her knees and almost started crying, her voice choking with tears. "Lachlan."

"I-" his voice, his beautiful deep voice, choked. "I was told you were dead."

"No." Tallulah whispered. "It was a lie. They were trying to protect me."

The change from mourning to joy in his voice brought a lump in Tallulah's throat. "Could you come down?"

Tallulah's heart wallowed in misery. "No. I can't. I'm sorry."

There was a long moment of silence. Scared that he had left her, Tallulah called in a quiet voice. "Lachlan?"

"I'm still here, my little rabbit. It's cold tonight; are you okay?"

Tallulah shivered and pulled her blanket closer. "Yes. Are you?"

"Yes."

Another quiet moment. "Tallulah?"

"Yes?"

"Would you sing for me?"

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything. Don't stop."

"Alright." Quietly, she began:

" _Come stop your crying_  
 _It will be alright_  
 _Just take my hand_  
 _And hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_  
 _From all around you_  
 _I will be here_  
 _Don't you cry_

 _For one so small,_  
 _You seem so strong_  
 _My arms will hold you,_  
 _Keep you safe and warm_  
 _This bond between us_  
 _Can't be broken_  
 _I will be here_  
 _Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
 _From this day on_  
 _Now and forever more_  
 _You'll be in my heart_  
 _No matter what they say_  
 _You'll be here in my heart_  
 _Always_

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel_  
 _They just don't trust what they can't explain_  
 _I know we're different, but deep inside us_  
 _We're not that different at all_

 _And you'll be in my heart_  
 _Yes you'll be in my heart_  
 _From this day on_  
 _Now and forever more_

 _Don't listen to them_  
 _'Cause what do they know_  
 _We need each other, to have, to hold_  
 _They'll see in time, I know_

 _When destiny calls you, you must be strong_  
 _I may not be with you_  
 _But you got to hold on_  
 _They'll see in time, I know_  
 _We'll show them together_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
 _Believe me you'll be in my heart_  
 _I'll be there from this day on_  
 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_  
 _No matter what they say_  
 _You'll be here in my heart_  
 _Always."_

Slow songs trickled off her tongue without thought. She sang without stopping, one song after another. _If I Never Knew You_ finished, the last note becoming _Love Will Find a Way_ , then turning to _Into the Open Air, then It Will Be Me._

 _"If you hear a voice in the middle of the night_  
 _Sayin' it'll be alright_  
 _It will be me_

 _If you feel a hand guiding you along_  
 _When the path seems wrong_  
 _It will be me_

 _There is no mountain that I can't climb_  
 _For you, I'd swim through the rivers of time_  
 _As you go your way and I go mine_  
 _A light will shine_  
 _And it will be me_

 _If there is a key that goes to your heart_  
 _A special part_  
 _It will be me_

 _If you need a friend_  
 _Call out to the wind_  
 _To hold you again_  
 _It will be me_

 _Oh, how the world seems so unfair_  
 _Creating a love that can not be shared_  
 _As you go your way and I go mine_  
 _A light will shine_  
 _And it will be me_

 _Past the ever after, there's a place for two_  
 _In your tears of laughter_  
 _I'll be there for you_

 _In the sun and the moon_  
 _In the land and the sea_  
 _Look all around you_  
 _It will be me_

 _There is no mountain that I can't climb_  
 _For you I'd swim through the rivers of time_  
 _As you go your way and I go mine_  
 _A light will shine_

 _And it will be me."_

She choked for a moment on the last refrain. The last time she'd heard that song, Lyxa had sung it to comfort her, before she left to go to the camp. There was no comfort noe, just heartbreak and pain.

The sunrise was a glimmer on the Eastern horizon when Tallulah drowsed off, midway through the second verse of _Can You Feel the Love Tonight._

"Tallulah," Lachlan murmured. He'd sat all night below Tallulah, back to the wall, listening to her sing. "Tallulah."

"Hrmmm?" came a sleepy mumble.

"You're tired. Go back inside and go to bed."

"But," she paused to yawn. "Lachlan..."

"Shh..." The wolf lulled. "Go back inside and get in bed. I'll see you again."

Tallulah rose off her stiff knees, leaning on the battlements for support, mumbling, "Goodnight, Lachlan."

On the ground far below, Lachlan whispered back, "Goodnight, Tallulah."

He stood and rested a clawed paw on the bloodred stones, growling to himself. "I will get you out of this red prison. Any way I can, I will. And your 'protectors' be warned; death will come, and it will be by my paw."

* * *

 _The songs are"_

 _Far Longer than Forever from the movie The Swan Princess_

 _You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins, from Disney's Tarzan_

 _It Will Be Me from Disney's Brother Bear 2_

 _I don't own any of these songs, nor the ones listed, but if you put all of them together you'll get the lovey-dovey thing Lachlan and Tallulah have going on here._


	74. Chapter 74

Tallulah's body couldn't take another moment without proper sleep. She barely managed to get back to the Infirmary, where she collapsed onto her sickbed, crashing into sleep like she'd never left it.

Martin's face was immediately before her, commanding, "I know a lot has been asked of you, but your duty is not finished."

He disappeared and a force gripped her shoulders before she could turn away. " **Pay attention**."

The scene blurred and flashed. Tallulah felt pressing fear that wasn't hers, smelled smoke that wasn't there, heard screams and pounding drums. Scenes flashed and spun away before she could see what they held, her own voice, not coming from her closed mouth, soaring hauntingly through it all.

" _How loud are the drums of war?"_

Her view skipped between the Abbey defenders, lined in ranks for battle, clutching weapons and their standard flag waving in the red sky above them; she saw her brothers, the Redwallers, the Gousim, the Long Patrol and Mack, the otters and Skipper. She was spun to see Lachlan and his hordebeasts, likewise ranked and armed, both sides chanting,  
 _"'We will sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages!_  
 _Now we sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages!'"_

The two opposing armies began to charge toward each other, Tallulah caught in the middle of their thundering footpaws and angry voices.  
 _"'Now we see what comes of trying to be chums._  
 _Now we sound the drums of...'"_

Tallulah couldn't move as the armies came closer, threatening to crush her. Her voice broke through the warriors', quick and desperate.  
 _"'Is this the death of all I love carried in the drumming of...'"_

Images flashed, faces and words and feelings, spinning faster, faster, ever dizzingly faster, stopping suddenly with the last sung word: "' _WAR!_ '"

Tallulah was stiff with the shock of sudden stillness and silence, staring up at the gleaming steel of Martin's legendary sword. She didn't care if Martin was listening to her tired insolence or not. "What is all this supposed to mean?"

* * *

 _The song is Savages from Disney's Pocahontas, and I don't own it._


	75. Chapter 75

Everybeast awoke to a blood-chilling howl- echoing _inside_ the Abbey.

Mack was out of his bed and on his footpaws, reaching for his battleaxe before his eyes were open. There was no time for armor- he'd do without it. He charged out into the hall. Lyxa met up with him there, a score of Altos at her back, all in nightgowns and bare footpaws.  
Lyxa didn't mince words; her voice was strong, though her eyes held more fear than he'd ever seen in her before. "The wolf's in the Abbey."

"Sounds like it. Get the women, elders and babes to a safe place."

Lyxa nodded. "The cellars."

They sprinted around a corner, to the balcony-hallway, then slammed to a halt. The beasts behind them tried to stop; they piled-up, pushing the two badgers belly-up to the ornately carved railing. Mack put out an arm to catch Lyxa, though she managed to get a grip before she could be sent toppling. The badgermaid gasped at the sight below them; Mack clenched his teeth and growled deep in his chest.

Great Hall was swarming with vermin, each armed to the teeth, pouring out of the cellars.

Cae popped her head around Lyxa's broad hip, squeaking, "How...?"

Lyxa gently pushed the mousemaid behind her, glancing to Mack. "So the cellars are off."

"Head for the upper levels," Mack ordered, turning to face a group of vermin charging up the stairs. "Find some place safe, barricade the door, and _don't come out."_

Lyxa swallowed hard at the blood beginning to tinge his eyes. She turned back to the creatures gathered behind her, raising her voice in an order. "Head for the choir room, _now_."

She didn't have to tell them to run; they sprinted off, nightgowns flapping and nightcaps flying off. Lyxa spared a glance to Mack's turned back; his battle-blood was up, coursing through his bulging muscles and clenched jaw. Lyxa's focus shifted to the approaching vermin. Her dry throat constricted and she forced herself to turn away, praying silently: ' _Heavens help us all._ '

Rucci and Marmy met them at the choir room, leading the Sopranos and the Chummers too young to fight. Lyxa stood to the side, watching her family crowd in. There were a few missing. And there were still all the Redwallers who needed refuge. Lyxa took off running, ignoring Marmy and Rucci's shouted protests. There were beasts out there seeking shelter, and she had to find them before they met their deaths.

* * *

Lukas had one thought in his mind, one mission.

Protect Muri.

That night had been the haremaid's turn to take the nightwatch in the Dibbun's dorms. So the second the howl rang, he'd grabbed his lance and fought his way to the Dibbun's hallway. He was blood and bruised when he got to the door, at the end of a long hallway. There were no locks, of course, but something blocked the door when he tried to open it. Laying his ear to the door, he could easily hear children whimpering and weeping, and Muri trying to quietly comfort them.

"Muri," Lukas called out.

He heard a shuffle, the whimpers of Dibbuns begging Muri not to go, then Muri's voice, small and quavering on the other side of the door. "Lukas?"

He pressed harder against the door, as if he could push his way to her. "Are you alright? Are the Dibbuns okay?"

"They're scared, but they're okay." He heard her voice catch in her throat, a shuddering breath. "I am, too." She started breaking down, trying to pull herself together for the Dibbuns, but her whispered voice showed just how terrified she was, how close she was to crumbling. "Lukas, I'm scared- I am so, _so_ scared, I-"

"Ssh, ssh, it's okay," Lukas soothed her, deep voice low and mellow. "Ah'm here now, Muri, you're safe."

He heard her gulping back tears, swallowing fear and putting up a facade to comfort the children. Lukas cursed the door between them, knowing it was her protection but hating how it blocked im from comforting his darling lady.

"Muri, have you blocked the door?"

"Yes. It's only a little truckle bed, but it's the biggest thing I could move. It's not going to hold."

"Ah'll stay and guard the door. Git you an' the babes in a corner, away frae the door."

"Lukas," Muri desperately protested. "You'll get hurt-"

"Ah'll be jist fine."

Muri choked. "I love you."

"I love you too, my darling lady."

Muri sighed and bit back a sob at his pet name for her, pressing her forehead to the door; the cold wood was no substitute for Lukas' warm, protective embrace. She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing a tear out and holding the others back, then turned away and ushered the little ones in the farthest corner, urging them to be quiet. They tried valiantly to be brave, but terror like they'd never known in their young lives had gripped their little hearts. Their chins quivered, big eyes looking to her for comfort; the tears rushing down their cheeks broke her heart. No babe should be subject to this kind of torment. Muri wiped their tears and murmured hushed reassurances, covering them with blankets.

She was small, the smallest hare she'd ever seen, and her strength was scarce. Still, she managed to push a truckle bed in front of the Dibbuns. She wished she could tilt it on its side and wall-in the Dibbuns, but that was beyond her abilities. She needed somebeast strong- she needed Lukas.

Muri held in another sob. She climbed back to the Dibbuns' side of the bed, kneeling among hem and drawing a few under her arms and onto her lap. The others pressed in, little bodies trembling, seeking solace. Muri forced a lullaby out of her clenched throat. It distracted the Dibbuns, but not her. She flinched and held back a cry each time the door rattled, at every gruff noise of pain she heard, praying each heavy thud she heard wasn't Lukas.

Lukas' lance blurred, the points and shaft bloody, stabbing out and blocking enemy blows. He was bleeding from his side, both his shoulders and from many different spots along each leg. Blood trickled down from his ear, running down his temple and dripping from his square jaw. The hallway was only wide enough for one opponent to approach at a time; vermin bodies piled around him, blood pooling over the floorstones, making it easier to fall than to stand. But Lukas fought on despite it all, his one thought now joined by an addition:

Protect Muri, or die trying.

* * *

Rhea and Mrue sat among the growing group of beasts seeking refuge in the choir room. Rhea was huddled down, holding Rin and Cae close, trying not to sob and murmuring disjointed prayers. Mrue sat tall, scanning over the heads of the seated beasts, jaw clenched and every muscle tense as she counted and recounted who was there... and who was not.

Her paw suddenly flashed, gripping Rhea's knee. "Rhea."

Rhea looked up through a veil of unshed tears. "Mrue?"

Mrue's face remained as carefully masked as ever, but her voice betrayed her panic. "Rhea, Tallulah's _not here_."

Rhea's tears dried with a new panic. "What?"

"She's not here." Mrue scrambled to her footpaws. "She's gotta be in the Infirmary still. I'll go get her."

Rhea stood, too. "I'm coming with you."

Mrue picked her way through the seated beasts. "No, you're not."

Rhea was right behind her. " _Yes,_ I _am_."

" _No, you're not_ ," Mrue repeated, firmer this time. "It's dangerous, you could get hurt."

Rhea scowled, getting a grip on the back of Mrue's nightdress. "Like you won't?"

Mrue didn't have an argument for that. She scowled harder, heart twisting with fear as she found a way out of the room, past the beasts trying to get in. When they were in the hall, Mrue spun and grabbed Rhea by the shoulders, muttering low under the clashing steel and dying screams of battle. "Look, we're going straight to the Infirmary, getting Tallulah, and coming right back. It's gonna be fast, and we're not gonna die. Got it?"

Rhea swallowed hard against her heart, pounding hard in her throat. "Got it."

"Good." Mrue pulled her into a brief hug, then released her. "Now stay behind me."

* * *

The vermin eventually stopped pouring out of the cellars, spreading to the various floor of the Abbey. Gousim, the Long Patrol and Abbey defenders fought hard to keep the fight on the lower levels, away from the helpless elders, women and babes. They tried their best to drive the battle out to the Abbey lawns; but they were outnumbered and had the lower paw. They were disoriented and unprepared, without a battleplan and barely enough breath to utter a warcry.

Nellie, Glibby and Jyn had headed to the only refuge they could think of; the cellars. They snuck in through the kitchen's entrance, with only small candle stubs to light their way.

Nellie and Glibby walked ahead, muttering back and forth darkly about getting woken up so early.  
"It's so dark down here," Glibby whined. "Dark and creepy."

"I know," Nellie agreed, curling her lip in disdain. "You'd think they'd put in lanterns or something."

Only a pace behind them, Jyn grew a sly grin, then reached out her free paw and ran her claws along the wall, letting out a chilling scrape.

Nellie and Glibby froze in fear; the effect would've lasted longer, but Jyn couldn't hide her chortle very well. The two maids ahead of her turned back, scowling. " _Jyn_!"

The haremaid burst out laughing.

Nellie spun to face forward, stomping huffily ahead. "Not funny."

They started walking again; the scrape came a second time.

"Jyn, knock it off," Glibby snapped.

The scrape came a third time; longer and harsher.

Nellie and Glibby spun around, shouting, "JYN!"

The haremaid had gone pale, trembling and eyes wide, ears wilted and voice wobbling. "Th-that wasn't m-me."

Nellie and Glibby felt the blood drain from their face. "W-wha-"

A ferocious snarl cut them off; a shadow sprung out of the darkness, raising a blade for a cutting downward blow.  
Another shadow sprinted between the attacker and the maids, raising a blade of their own. There was the clash of steel on steel.

Skipper Roc grunted as his borrowed blade locked with the wolf's. He didn't dare glance away to check on the maids; but he could hear them running away, screaming. They had dropped their candles; the flames scarcely illuminated the dark cellars, casting faint light around, enough for Roc to see the wrinkled muzzle and bared, gleaming fangs. Above his own head, the flames reflected in furious dark eyes.

The wolf shoved against Roc's blade, throwing the smaller beast back. Roc stumbled back, keeping his feet by sheer force of will. Swordplay had never been Roc's strong point. But he tried his hardest to fight back, going on the defensive, blocking each crushing blow, his arm going numb. But the wolf was far better, far stronger. He hammered skillful blows down, relentless, seeking to cut and stab flesh, to draw blood. And he often found what he sought.

Roc was fighting a loosing battle; he was tiring, bloody and bruised. The wolf was untouched, despite his best efforts, and showed no sign of fatigue. He didn't really need his sword; he wielded it in one paw, lashing out with his wicked hooked claws. The wolf caught Roc a terrible swipe to the chest; the otter gasped out, the point of his sword dipping. The wolf took that chance, swiping with his sword, opening a gash along Roc's belly. The wolf struck again and again, causing horrific injuries with each blow. Soon Roc was thrown to his back, his whole front a ghastly mess of deep wounds and gushing blood. The wolf stood above him, now panting hot breaths between his fangs, murder in his gaze. Roc didn't close his eyes, wanting to see his death coming.

The wolf didn't finish him. He left the otter to die slowly and with much anguish, tormented in the dark cellar. Lachlan could hear the otter choking on his own blood as he ascended the cellar steps, not bothering to close the door behind him. He was on the warpath, looking for one beast only, and fully ready to kill anybeast in his path...

* * *

With Mrue shielding Rhea with her own body, they snuck to the Infirmary. It took longer than Mrue had expected; they'd had to take an obscene path to avoid the battle, climbing out-of-the-way staircases and running through halls littered with blood and mangled bodies. Neither of them spoke the whole time, their pounding pulses reigning in their tongues.

When they finally got to the door, Mrue quickly noted the door was- _mercifully_ \- untouched and in one piece. Mrue opened the heavy door, pushed Rhea in, then closed it behind her. Turning to face the room, her heart immediately dropped; the Infirmary was empty. The two ottermaids sent eachother a panicked glance, then searched the Infirmary; kneeling to peer under rows of beds, opening cupboards and closets, checking the closed-off privacy rooms and calling Tallulah's names in whispers.

They finally stood together in the empty, silent room. Mrue swallowed hard. "She's not here."


	76. Chapter 76

The silence of the Infirmary pressed hard on them, panic settling in. Rhea grabbed her friend's arm. "M-maybe somebeast else found her. Maybe she's in the choir room."

Mrue nodded, then lead them back to the door, stammering, "Y-yeah. Let's go."

They had to take another erratic path, covering half the Abbey before getting to the choir room. Mrue placed herself behind Rhea in the newest group herding through the door. As soon as Rhea was safely inside the choir room, Mrue shot off down the hall. Something in her gut told her: Tallulah wasn't in the choir room. The wolf was in the Abbey; Tallulah wouldn't be in the choir room.

Mrue tried to keep her footfalls silent as she ran through the Abbey, silently thinking an apology. ' _I'm sorry, Rhea. But what I'm doing is insane, and I don't want your blood on my paws.'_

* * *

Mrue wouldn't find Tallulah. The coyotemaid had awoken to the howl, but without the sheer terror everybeast else felt. She'd dragged herself from her bed, weak and weary. She tripped and almost broke her neck going down the stairs, but she'd managed to descend them, slowly. Her disoriented mind led her on a strange path, down three more staircases. She was almost crawling by the time she got to the base floor. She sagged on the floorstones, as limp as the dead bodies around her, and took a while to rally her strength. Then she staggered on. She'd find Lachlan, find him before he hurt anybeast. If she could only find him...

* * *

Mack alone had taken out scores of vermin with his battleaxe and bare paws. His eyes were as red as the blood dripping from his paws and running from his many wounds. He didn't notice whether the blood was his or not; he didn't care. He was unstoppable, a force none stood a chance against. None but one...

* * *

Mrue glanced around the corner, then slid around it. She'd covered two floors already, and she'd managed to keep out of the battle. She ran down the empty corridor, drawing to a halt at the next turn. She peeked around it; again, empty, save for a few unmoving bodies. She took a step forward, peering cautiously down the next corridor. A paw clapped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist, trapping her arms and lifting her off her footpaws, pulling her backwards. Mrue's screams were cut off, her wildly kicking legs useless against her assailant as they dragged her into a dark nook.

A low voice whispered in her ear, "Calm down, stop fighting!"

Mrue didn't obey, tossing her head and writhing.

"I'm not gonna hurt you!" When Mrue still didn't relax, the voice broke above a whisper. "Mrue, it's _me_!"

Mrue was released and spun around, held fast by a firm grip on her paw. At the sight of her assailant, tension and fear washed out of her, leaving her limp on her feet. " _Heavens_ , Coda," she breathed, letting him draw her back to his chest. "You scared me."

Coda kissed her forehead, then rested his chin on her head, soaking in the feel of her, her warmth and the way her shoulders moved as she breathed. "Sorry, love. But what are you _doing_ out here? Rhea told Lyxa that you ran off; we've been searchin' for you. You'll get killed out here."

Mrue breathed in deeply, searching for his scent under the odor of blood, sweat and death. "I was looking for Tallulah; she's not in the Infirmary, or the choir room. I'm worried about her."

" _I'm_ worried about _you_ ," Coda pressed, still holding her paw but letting her go, placing himself in front of her. "Come on, I'm taking you back to the choir room."

"Coda-" Mrue tugged him to a stop. "What about Tallulah?"

"We'll find her," he assured her, then started off again.

Mrue still didn't follow. "Coda-" she waited for him to look her in the eyes. "I love you."

He stooped and kissed her; sure, swift and solid. Mrue returned the favor, tilting her chin up and raising on her tiptoes. After a breath, Coda eased away, pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you too. Now, let's go."

* * *

Mack and the wolf locked eyes across the expanse of Great Hall, just as he was battling his way down the stairs and Lachlan was coming up from the cellars. Strings of destiny and power drew them together, fated to battle each other, to match mighty strengths. Creatures moved out of their path or were killed; nothing could stop this solitary fight.

* * *

Tallulah struggled to her footpaws and forced herself on, stumbling through the halls. She barely remembered passing through Cavern Hole and into the kitchen, then smacking into a worktable and collapsed to the floor. She didn't know how long she stayed their, time and sound and sight jumbled in her mind, but she did remember pulling herself back up, her body screaming from fatigue and pain, and her throat ripped raw with replying screams, her only purpose to go, to somehow fix this, to change something before it could happen...

* * *

Lachlan and Mack roared as they collided, sword skimming along battleaxe. Neither gave ground but he made it up; one step forward, two steps back. They grappled and shoved, claws ripping flesh, steel ringing on steel, hot blood spurting, snarling and howling. Theirs was a deadly dance, marked in dodges and devastating blows, colored with blood and sweat. Lachlan wore armor; Mack did not. The badger's blows often deflected off the wolf, denting his armor and sometimes cutting straight through. But in all, the badger received more wounds, his blood running away unnoticed.

* * *

Tallulah staggered through the kitchen into the Great Hall, tripping on the stairs and crawling through the Hall. Some force pushed her down after every hard-earned pace; each time, a new blade soared over her, the wind off the steel felt through her fur. She got up on a knee, and the safe force kicked her back down; she landed on a sword, with a blade like ice and a handle wrapped in black, a stone like a sphere of blood set for the pommel. Martin's sword. Heaven knows how it got on the ground; act of fate or thieving vermin, but now it was in her paw.

* * *

Lachlan got inside the battleaxe's reach, close enough to sink his fangs into Mack's shoulder. The badger Lord roared anew, grabbing the wolf by scruff and throwing him off, through one of the ornate stained glass windows. Colored glass tinkled as it shattered and fell, spilling over the floorstones and out into the lawns. Mack climbed through the empty space, ignoring the shards of glass that sliced his arms and legs, sticking in his footpaws.

* * *

Tallulah heard the shattering of glass and spun around to see Mack climbing through a broken window, Lachlan on the lawns beyond him. Disjointed thoughts ran through her head, pulse throbbing like the echo of drumbeats. _Save Lachlan save Redwall save Singers save save save..._

Another thought struck, cracking through her delirium and confusion like a wedge driven through stone. ****_Take the sword!_****

* * *

Lachlan rolled to his footpaws as Mack climbed through the window, sword out and at the ready. He was breathing hard, as was the badger; his right neck and face were cut by the glass, blood dripping from his muzzle into his mouth. The two lords faced each other, stalking in circles, eyeing each other, sizing up injuries and stamina left, strength held in reserve. Mack made the first move, swiping out with his battleaxe, aiming to cleave the wolf in half. Lachlan dropped and rolled, stabbing with his sword. Mack managed to dodge; the sword only sliced his side, but his dodge over-extended his ax arm. Lachlan seized the chance, standing and hailing blows down on the badger, driving him back.

* * *

Tallulah gasped like cold water had been thrown over her. _Save Lachlan save Redwall save Singers save save save..._

She grabbed the sword.

Strength of the elders, those who'd held this blade before her, flowed through the coyotemaid. She found she could stand, the force that once pushed her down now pushing her along, toward the window, splitting her a clear path through the battle. _Save Lachlan save Redwall save Singers save save save ..._

* * *

Mack tried to bring his battleaxe to block the wolf's onslaught, but Lachlan was just to close. Blow after excrutiating blow was landed; Mack roared out in pain. Lachlan threw his whole body forward into a shove, knocking Mack off his footpaws. The massive badger landed on the lawns, back down, barely able to see past the Bloodwrath and the black mists swarming across his vision. Lachlan panted, dashing blood out of his eyes, then tightened his grip on his sword and stalked forward, lifting his blade for the kill, aiming the point straight for the heart...

* * *

" _LACHLAN_!" screaming, Tallulah burst through the window, cutting her paws and legs, shredding the wolf's tunic she still wore. She landed between Mack and the wolf, panting. "Lachlan, back down."

"Stand aside, Tallulah," Lachlan growled back. "I intend to kill this badger."

Tallulah held her ground voice firm. "You can't kill him."

"This is war, Tallulah. You know nothing about it. Now, stand aside."

"No." Lachlan's ears laid back, but Tallulah kept going. "Redwall has done nothing to you, Lachlan. You have to take your horde and leave."

"What? Tallulah, the Abbey beasts took you-"

"But I am not harmed," Tallulah cut him off. "Lachlan, if you love me, you will take your horde and leave."

The wolf lowered his blade and took a step toward her. "Come with me."

In Tallulah's paws, the sword of Martin wavered. She glanced back at Mack, at the Abbey, thoughts and memories flashing effort her eyes, songs and voices echoing in her ears. "I..."

Save Lachlan.

"I..."

Save the Redwall.

"I..."

Save the Singers.

"I..."

Tallulah choked. "... can't. I can't, Lachlan. My place is here."

The wolf looked like she'd torn out his, and he was furious at the loss. Tallulah softly repeated, "But if you love me, you will leave."

Lachlan and Tallulah locked eyes. The the wolf threw back his head and howled, savage and heartbroken. Inside the Abbey, his hordebeasts heard the command and retreated, leaving whatever fight they were in to arch outside, across the Abbey lawns and out the gates.

The Abbey defenders watched in shock and confusion, following the vermin as they left.

Tallulah crumpled to the ground, wasted and utterly empty, the sword heavy and cold in her loose grasp. She had no more tears to cry, nothing but one last thought.

 _Save Lachlan save Redwall save the Singers..._

 _...but couldn't save yourself..._

* * *

 _Make sure to comment, tell me about your rage and heartbreak._


	77. Chapter 77

Still shocked and confused by the battle's sudden, unforeseen end, the Redwallers began to sort their way through the the aftermath, rushing the injured to the Infirmary and taking the dead to an empty storeroom , to await preparation for burial.

The women, elders and children were supposed to stay in the choir room; but, as soon as they were told the battle was over, the hardier women and the sturdier elders left, eager to help. The children were forced to remain in the choir room with the other women and elders; the remnants of a battle were not fit for their young eyes.

Rhea stepped through the carnage, nearly dissolving into sobs at the moans of the injured and do the keen in wails of beasts finding their loved ones among the dead. But there was hope amid all this loss- wounded beasts somehow managed to smile as they were taken to the Infirmary, loaded on stretchers, or supported between the shoulders or carried in the arms of their friends.

Rhea did her best to help, sorting out the hurt from the dead. She barely noticed when somebeast tied an apron around her waist, murmuring in her ear, "You'll get blood all over your nightie."

As she worked, she looked for her own loved one; fortunately, none of them were numbered among the dead. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Mack, awash in blood and stumbling, carry Tallulah inside.

But in all her administrations, Rhea couldn't find one beast she was looking for. Frantic, she began to ask others if they'd seen him. Each negative answer sent a heightened swell of fear through her, seizing her lungs and heart in a tighter grip. Cavern Hole was nearly empty when she finally parted her lips to shout his name. But the sound never came- she noticed the cellar door ajar and promptly held back the shout.

Taking a small candle somebeast had left behind, Rhea opened the door with a grinding creak and descended the cold stone steps. The darkness seemed to smother any light her faint flame sent out. In the dank, dark belly of the cellars, Rhea could smell blood- but she couldn't tell if it was just her nose being clogged from the bloodbath upstairs, or if it was the blood splattered on the hems of her apron and nightgown... or if somebeast was down here, bleeding or already dead.

She took a few forward steps, calling softly, "H-hello? Is somebeast down here?"

Something behind her gave a rattling breath. Rhea bit back a shriek and whirled, the small flame of her candle flickering but burning doggedly on. Rhea took a wary step toward the noise, holding out her candle in a shaky grip. The faint light it gave of barely illuminated pools of glistening blood, then a nightshirt that was more shreds than shirt, more blood stains than white cloth, a ravaged, ripped torso, arms cut and bloody, a throat working hard to draw air, and then a face...

"Roc!" Rhea gasped, dropping to her knees beside him, not noticing the pool of his blood soaking into her skirt. Her paws hovered and fluttered over him, unsure where to begin with his extensive injuries. "Roc, oh heavens..."

His chuckle rattled dryly in his throat. "You found me..."

Rhea couldn't understand how he could find humor through the massive pain he must've been feeling, and she was willing to bet it wasn't a good sign.

"Of course I found you."

He cracked a smile down at her, grimacing at the effort. His chuckle had broken congealed blood, letting more pour forth. Rhea tore off her apron, laying it over Roc's destroyed torso.

Just like she had at the concert, all those many months ago. Only now, her apron turned red so, so much faster.

Roc needed more advanced help, the kind Rhea couldn't give. She scrambled to her footpaws, murmuring, "I'll be right back."

The she sprinted away to the cellar door, taking the stairs two at a time.

By a stroke of luck, a Redwall Sister was at the other end of Cavern Hole. Though she tried to fight back her hysteria, Rhea's shout was more of scream. "Roc's down here an' he's hurt really bad! Get a stretcher, an' hurry!"

The Sister scrambled off- Rhea ran back downstairs. As soon she was kneeling at her side, Roc chuckled again. "You've got quite a pair of lungs, Rhea."

Rhea touched a paw to his cheek, rubbing a thumb over his dark fur as if trying to smooth out his pained grimace. "Sssh, sssh, don't do that. You'll hurt yourself even worse."

Roc turned his cheek more fully into her palm, rumbling, "I don't think I could if'n I tried, darlin'." He took in a ragged breath. "An' I don't think your apron's ever gonna be white again."

Rhea looked from his eyes to his chest, where her apron lay like a red blanket sodden with blood. She didn't want to touch it, didn't want to risk hurting Roc. She swallowed hard, fighting back bile and tears. Blood never got to her- but she'd never before seen this much come from one beast. "Roc, I'm so sorry..."

Roc's paw twitched, trying to reach up and brush tears from Rhea's cheeks, but he couldn't lift his arm. He finally gave up, leaning his head back against the stone wall behind him and mumbling, "C'mere."

Rhea leaned closer, but not close enough. Roc twitched his shoulder, repeating, "C'mere."

"Roc, I'll hurt you." Rhea snuffled.

"I'm already hurtin', and your tears are making it worse. C'mere."

Rhea rested against him, head on his shoulder. Roc couldn't summon the strength to raise either paw, to rub her back; the most comfort he could give her was to turn his head, to lay his cheek against hers and whisper into her ear, "Don't cry, sweetheart. This won't get the best of me."

Rhea snuffled again, holding back tears but not moving away. The Sister and a few other Abbeybeasts found the two otters a few moments later. Only then did Rhea move away, taking her place at the edge of the stretcher to keep a hold of Roc's paw.

* * *

Lyxa had received a few wounds during her trips to and from the choir room, gathering beasts and herding them to safety. She opted to let her wounds be, knowing there were many more beasts in need of Sister Perkle's attention. Mack chose to wait as well, claiming the last dregs of Bloodwrath in his veins would dull the pain a little longer. He refused any medical attention, though he perhaps had the worst wounds- the second worst, Lyxa amended, watching as Skipper Roc was brought in via stretcher, Rhea walking beside him.

The badgermaid took up a needle and thread, joining the ranks of women acting as nurses. Lyxa may not have known much about the healing arts, but she could sew a neat stitch and tie off a bandage.

By the late afternoon, everybeast but the two badgers had been fixed up. Unfortunately, Sister Perkle had run out of numbing salve by then. So the badgers held paws while they were sewn up, squeezing fingers, clenching jaws and furrowing stripes in pain. Mack, of course, took a lot longer to be fixed up; he gritted his teeth and tried not to accidentally break Lyxa's paws. The badgermaid did her best to soothe and distract him, murmuring quiet melodies to him.

When she'd finished stitching the big beast back together,

Sister Perkle left Lyxa to bandage him up.

Lyxa held his burly arm with one paw and wrapped linen bandages around his wrist with the other. "So... what happened with the wolf and Tallulah?"

The badger Lord heaved a sigh. "I did terrible thing by sending her to that camp. Perhaps worse by bringing her back. That wolf had me on my back and was going to kill me, but Tallulah stepped between us. She couldn't have fought him. But she stood her ground, and talked him into not killing me, and leaving the Abbey with his horde."

Lyxa glanced over to the closed door of a private room, where Tallulah had been laid in a bed. She had been so badly distraught that Sister Perkle had given her a sleeping draught, and she hadn't awoken since. Lyxa let out sigh of her own. "The Abbot's called a meeting; we'd better go."


	78. Chapter 78

The crowd assembled in Great Hall was a strange one. Beasts leaning on crutches, wrapped from head to toe in bandages and stitched together like an old quilt stood next to beasts perfectly healthy; all were either crying or wearily, ruefully smiling- and some were doing both simultaneously. The Abbot took his stand at the head of the room- his great chair had been broken into splinters and shards of firewood during the battle. Folding his paws into his wide sleeves, as seemed to be habit of his, he addressed the crowd. "Today is a terrible day. Our Abbey was attacked, battle raged within our walls. We lost many of our loved ones, and we will mourn them. But today is also a day of happiness. The wolf gave his word to one of our number; he will not return to Redwall, in peace or war. This war is over. Thus, we are called to the most solemn and saddening of affairs; we must bury those who fell and never rose today. But they would not want us to spend all our time bemoaning their loss. Instead, we shall grieve for a time, and then we will feast and celebrate, to remember our courageous comrades and their brave sacrifice."

Beasts nodded their heads at the sentiment, wiping away tears and snuffling, trying to put on a brave face. The abbot issued his last statement, then shuffled away with the crowd. "The funeral will start this afternoon, before lunch. I ask that you all be there, if you are able."

The sun shone on the funeral; there was no biting rain to make things more miserable- not that it could get any worse. Bodies were lowered into individual graves, names and eulogies called out, markers placed. Many beasts had asked the Singers to give one last song to the dearly departed, a last, heart wrenchingly beautiful farewell. The only Singer who could hold themselves together to deliver such a song was Lyxa; through sheer force of will and self discipline, she was able to stand firm and keep her voice from breaking as they trudged from grave to grave, then walked en masse back to the Abbey.

 _"'There's a light in the darkness_  
 _Though the night is black as my skin_  
 _There's a light burning bright_  
 _Showing me the way but I know where I've been_

 _There's a cry in the distance_  
 _It's a voice that comes from deep within_  
 _There's a cry asking why_  
 _I pray the answer's up ahead 'cause I know where I've been_

 _There's a road, we've been travelin'_  
 _Lost so many on the way_  
 _But the riches will be plenty_  
 _Worth the price we had to pay."_

The rest of the Singers joined her, singing past lumps in their throats.

 _There's a dream in the future_

 _There's a struggle, that we have yet to win_  
 _And there's pride in my heart_  
 _'Cause I know where I'm going yes I do_  
 _and I know where I've been yeah_

 _There's a road (there's a road), we must travel (we must travel)_  
 _There's a promise (there is a promise), we must make (that we must make)_  
 _But the riches (oh, but the riches) will be plenty (riches will be plenty, yeah)_  
 _Worth the risk (worth the risk) and chances we take_  
 _There's a dream in the future, there's a struggle that we have yet to win (we have yet to win)_

 _Use that pride (pride) in our hearts (in our hearts)_  
 _To lift us up, to tomorrow_  
 _'Cause just to sit still would be a sin_

 _(I know it, I know it_  
 _I know where I'm going)_

 _Lord knows I know_  
 _Where I've been!'"_

Everybeast knew that mourning would continue for a great time longer, months or years longer. But for now, they would do their best to put on a smile- no matter how shaky it was- and speak joyful praise and call toasts to the dead- no matter how their voices wavered- at the feast.

* * *

Rhea attended the funeral, bawled her eyes out, and decided against feasting. There was somebeast who needed company, and she needed them just as badly. So she took a tray of food Lyxa had prepared with her special beast in mind, and went up to the Infirmary.

Roc was asleep when she got there; he was too injured to get out of bed, much less have attended the funeral. She knew missing the service ripped him up inside; he could have very well been one of the bodies buried today.  
Shoving that thought aside, Rhea put the tray down on his bedside and began preparing it; stirring soup, pouring drink. Roc jerked awake at the quietest noise she made, giving a short cry of pain. Rhea dropped a spoon and spun to him. "Roc, are you alright?"

He slumped back against the pillows, twitching a grin at her. "Oh, I'm fine. Just dozin'. Is that food?"

Rhea smiled back fondly. "Don't smile, you'll pop your stitches."

Roc maneuvered his mouth so only one corner was lifted. "Better?"

"I suppose." Rhea picked up a bowl of stew and a spoon, perching next to him on the bed. "A doze, huh? You were dead asleep, Roc. And yes, Lyxa made you a tray."

"Bless that badger. And it was just a doze, I was aware of what was going on."

"I'm sure you were." Rhea teased back, scooping up a spoonful of soup and holding it out to him. "Here. It's shrimp stew."

Roc sniffed it. "No hotroot?"

"No hotroot. Sister Perkle said, I quote: "all that contorting you otters do when you have that devilish spice would rip out all Roc's stitches, and I don't have the time or medicine needed to stitch him up again'."

"But I'll die without hotroot," Roc teased, straight-faced.

"I'm sure my cooking can stand on it's own," Rhea held out the spoon. "Just try it."

Roc ended up eating all the soup, and splitting the rest of the food with Rhea. The ottermaid tried to refuse, repeatedly explaining it was for him, he was the injured one, she'd already eaten or wasn't hungry. But Roc proved a bit more stubborn than she, ending her protests with a simple, "Malebeasts are supposed to care for their ladies. If'n you're feeding me, then I can no doubt feed you."

So Rhea would have to take whatever food he was offering, and eat it too. She smiled as she did, thinking that if two beasts could still tease and joke, then perhaps the rest of the Abbey could heal, too.

* * *

Down at the feast, Mack sat in the background, trying not to show his pain for the sake of everybeast else. He supped a drink here and nibbled something there, but he was too busy watching Lyxa. She was injured, too, but she refused to obey the Friar's orders to sit; instead, she did her usual duties, serving out food and gathering up dishes.

The badger Lord had been mulling over a decision for a few days, one that could tip a balance between him and the Singer badgermaid. When Mack saw her smile at a few Dibbuns and gently wipe food from their faces, Mack made up his mind. He'd do it, and he'd do it soon.

* * *

 _The song is "I Know Where I've Been" from Hairspray._


	79. Chapter 79

Tallulah slept on through the whole funeral and the feast, well into the next day. She dreamed, too...

She was standing in a roiling fog, with not a clue where she was. She could only see Martin the Warrior paces ahead of her. She scowled, voice raising in a shout. "I've done what you've asked of me! Now leave me **alone**!"

"You have some last amends to make," the Warrior said, then faded away.

Something cracked. Tallulah whirled, then nearly dropped to her knees. "Lachlan?"

The wolf kept his distance, staring silently at her. The burn in his amber eyes was dulled, and something about him was off... but that didn't stop Tallulah from trying to get to him, apologizing as she did. "Lachlan, I'm so sorry, I-"

He cut her off, voice hollow. "We had the right love at the wrong time, Tallulah."

"What?" The wolf disappeared under her paws as she reached for him. Tallulah whirled, trying to catch sight of him again. "Lachlan, I-"

He appeared again out of the mist, far away from her. "Some people are meant to fall in love, Tallulah, but not meant to be together."

Tallulah ran to him, trying to grab his paw and make him stay. "No, Lachlan. We-"

He vanished, stepping out of the mist where she previously stood. "Our love was strong, but our timing was wrong. Love decided we didn't belong."

"What's wrong with you? You're not-" again, her paw met nothing but more mist.

He didn't reappear, but his voice echoed through the dream. "Goodbye, Tallulah."

Tallulah awoke with a start, tears running down her face to soak her pillow. She didn't rise, didn't move; it hurt her heart less to remain still. A hoarse whisper came between her fangs. "It wasn't him. He wouldn't do this to me."

* * *

 _Last time I posted this, people were confused and upset about this chapter- they didn't think Lachlan would do this. They were right, and so is Tallulah: this dream-scape Lachlan is only an illusion made by Martin, a fake, an attempt to give Tallulah peace and/or a reason to move on. The attempt doesn't work, obviously._


	80. Chapter 80

Mack ended up asking two of Lyxa's closest friends, Mais and Iona, for help. They readily, happily agreed. Under the excuse that he was "searching the woodlands for remaining vermin", Mack would meet up with them a little ways past the wallgates, and they'd practice. Although Mack had a wonderful voice, he needed a lot of practice.

The day finally came when they deemed him ready, and Mack felt anything but. He'd charged into battle uncounted, killed vermin unnumbered, and almost died so many times it wasn't worth keeping track, but he'd never felt as nervous as he did now.

Still, he did what he did best; he put on a brave face, acted the stolid, stoic leader he was, and walked through the Abbey with Mais and Iona. The trio stepped just outside the kitchen doors. Mais smiled at him. "Okay, this is your big moment! I'm sure you'll do great. Just..."

Mack eyed her silently, not trusting his anxious tongue to speak. The mousemaid's grin faltered for a moment, then she forced it wider. "Maybe try to remember to smile? Try thinking of... rainbows! Birdies? Dead vermin? _Lyxa_ , for goodness' sake!"

From her place lounging against the wall, Iona added her own thought. "Wouldn't excessive brightness seem a bit off to Lyxa? Shouldn't he just play it casual?"

Mais pondered for a moment, then nodded. "Good point."  
She looked up- _way_ up- into Mack's confused eyes. "Just act as casual as you can. Remember, start a conversation, wait for a lull, _then_ start whistling, _then_ sing. Got it?"

Mack nodded. "I believe so."

Iona opened the kitchen door. "Good luck."

The massive badger Lord looked into the near-empty kitchen, took a deep breath, and descended down the steps. Iona quietly shut the door. Mais put her paws to her cheeks, chattering as fast as her mouth could move, "Oh, he's going to mess up or Lyxa won't recognize the song or she'll say n-"

Iona cut her off with an unladylike snort, moving to where she could guard the door but still keep a listening ear to the wood. "Oh, hush. You act like _you're_ the one proposing."

Lyxa was the only one left in the kitchens; everybeast else had found something that needed done elsewhere. Lyxa stood at the sink, washing dishes, her back to the stairs. Mack watched her scrub a dish, humming to herself. Sighing, he summoned his courage and stepped down into the kitchen.

Lyxa heard his sigh and half-turned, still holding the dish and rag, arms wet to the elbow. Seeing him, she smiled and turned to her work. "Hello, Mack."

Mack stood awkwardly in the center of the kitchen. "Hello, Lyxa. How's your day been?"

She didn't seem to notice how inwardly upset he was. "The same as an other. Strange, though. After lunch everybeast found something else that needed done. Not even any of your hares came to snitch leftovers. I wonder why..."

Mack nodded. He'd more or less commanded his hares to stay out of the kitchens today. "Yes, I wonder why. I guess they have their reasons."

Lyxa set the dish aside, where it could dry in the warm air. Mack waited a few moments; when Lyxa didn't offer any other conversation, he took a breath and pursed his mouth, ready to whistle.

Lyxa spoke up before he could begin. "Mack? Would you mind stirring that pot on the stove?"

Mack glanced at the ovens. A lone stewpot sat bubbling, giving off a please aroma. Mack picked up a wooden ladle and began stirring. "Smells wonderful, Lyxa. You must've made it."

Lyxa laughed."It's just a simple broth with noodles. But yes, I made it. For Tallulah. Poor thing, she hasn't been the same since the battle. She's been refusing to eat, ever since since she came back from that camp." After a moment of silence, Lyxa took a breath and continued. "How was your trip to the woodlands?"

Mack watched the steam curl away from the stirring ladle. "It went well. Hopefully today was the last trip."

Lyxa didn't answer and the two badgers fell into a companionable silence interuppted only by the slosh of water the clink of dishes and clunk of ladle against pot. Mack watched Lyxa's turned back for a few moments, then laid the ladle down and began whistling.

Lyxa smiled as she reached for a cup and dunked it under the water. Mack took a few steps toward her, placing himself behind her, placing a paw on the counter to either side of her. Lyxa noticed but didn't mind, and kept scrubbing. Mack took a breath and began singing, his voice a low rumble.

 _"'I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
 _With never a fear of drowning_  
 _And gladly ride the waves of life_  
 _If you would marry me...'"_

Lyxa stiffened and took a sharp breath, straightening up. The cup slipped from her fingers. Mack caught it before it dropped, setting it aside. Lyxa braced her arms against the sink, watching the soapy water with wide eyes. Mack continued singing, his deep, warm voice growing slightly louder.

 _"'No scorching sun nor freezing cold_  
 _Will stop me on my journey._  
 _If you will promise me your heart'"_

Lyxa didn't catch on.

"' _And love_ ," Mack prompted.

Lyxa still didn't sing. Mack's heart broke and sank; he stepped away and sighed, casting his eyes away. After a moment, he heard a ragged intake of breath and Lyxa's clear, hesitant voice.

"' _And love me for eternity.._..'"

Mack's eyes flew open to watch her. Lyxa's eyes were wide, but she wouldn't look at him. Instead, she stared unseeing into the dishwater, singing quietly.

 _"'My dearest one, my darlin' dear_

 _Your mighty words astound me_  
 _But I've no need for mighty deeds_  
 _When I feel your arms around me.'"_

She eventually turned around, watching him with a smile clear on her stripes. Mack took her paws and led her in a merry dance, voice coming hearty and happy.

 _"'But I would bring you rings of gold_  
 _I'd even sing you poetry!"'_

Lyxa laughed at the thought of her mighty badger Lord crooning love ballads "Oh, would you?"

Mack grinned wider at her laugh, voice booming.  
 _And I would keep you from all harm_  
 _If you would stay beside me'"_

Lyxa couldn't stop smiling as Mack guided her through steps and twirls.

 _"I have no use for rings of gold_  
 _I care not for your poetry_  
 _I only want your hand to hold...'"_

Mack twirled her back tight to his side. "' _I only want you near me!'"_

Their voices joined together as easy and natural as breathing, soaring loud and clear.

 _"'To love and kiss to sweetly hold_  
 _For the dancing and the dreaming_  
 _Through all life's sorrows_  
 _And delights_  
 _I'll keep your laugh inside me_  
 _I'll swim and sail a savage seas_  
 _With never a fear of drowning_  
 _I'd gladly ride the waves so white_

 _And you will marry me!_ "'

Breathless and filled to bursting with an unknown, indescribable joy, the two badgers burst into laughter.

* * *

Mais and Iona could clearly hear them through the door and they grinned at eachother as they leaned away from the door.

"Sounds like sparks flying to me," Mais teasingly elbowed Iona. "You owe me."

* * *

 _The song is "If You Will Marry Me" from How to Train Your Dragon 2. Originally this was the last chapter, but a lot of you weren't to happy about it. So I wrote the epilouge._


	81. Chapter 81

_From the writings of Sister Bercka, Recorder of Redwall Abbey:_

It's a beautiful fall, as ever. The Abbey has patched up very well, after that terrible wolf and his horde left. The Gousim left a few days after the feast. Log-a-Log Lanen bid Rucci a very fond farewell, mind you. Rucci seemed a little annoyed, but she did end up giving him a peck on the cheek. I thought Lanen was going to faint, he went so red.

The Long Patrol left a week after the shrews; they had to wait for Lyxa and Mack to be wed. At Salamandastron, Mack would've performed the ceremony; but he can't very well wed himself! So The wedded them in the Great Hall. Neither badger is fond of extravagance, so the ceremony was short and sweet; the Abbot fastened the silver wedding braces on their wrists, then they kissed and the Singers broke into heavenly, rejoicing chords. The Long Partol left off for their Mountain the next day, Lyxa and Mack in the lead. The Singers were, of course, overjoyed for their sister, but sad to see her go. Lyxa hugged them all and promised to come back and visit, then took her place by Mack, singing a farewell song as they went away.

Of all our injured, Skipper Roc was the worst by far. Sister Perkle didn't bother to count his stitches, but she tells me they must've been in the triple didgits! The only Abbeybeast to have near that many was Lukas- he only needed about forty-five stitches overall (twenty for the wound in his side,about ten for each leg, and five for his ear. His other wounds will heal by themselves. He is up and about, though Muri doesn't let him push himself too far. She's a sweet thing.

Skipper must remain at the Abbey for a good while longer, due to his injuries. He doesn't seem to mind. He's waited on by a very lovely ottermaid, after all. Rhea is such a saint, for tending to him so well.

The Singers will stay, for now; they don't plan on going roving for a long while yet. They all seem to be coping well... except for one member.

Tallulah has only left her sickbed a handful of times, and only for brief moments at that. She has never quite recovered from her ordeal with the wolf. Nobeast knows what he did to her- she won't talk about him. Heaven knows it must've been terrible; she sleeps either like a deadbeast or in fitful, fevered nightmare, and she cries at any mention of the wolf or that last battle. She doesn't eat much, or speak at all, either. Despite all this, Sister Perkle assures everybeast that Tallulah is perfectly healthy, as far as she can physically be. But her mind... she's not quite "all there", as some would say. It is almost as if some unseen thing is pulling her away; she's beginning to fade...

Whatever Tallulah said to the wolf, it worked. He's never returned to Redwall, and he didn't move on to attack Salamandastron, either. In fact, there's been no hide nor hair of him and his horde seen anywhere in Mossflower country. Nobeast knows where he went; but I assume he went back North, to his homeland.

So Redwall is safe again. If you're ever passing by, feel free to enter out gates. We accept all here; so come in, sit yourself down. The food is plentiful, the company fine, and the music never stops.

* * *

 _And that's the end, folks! I don't think I'll do any of the in-between stories or the second book, just because I don't have them saved and the second book is crap and wasn't even fully planned out. So this is all you get, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! Can we just appreciate that I uploaded 78 chapters in one day? Cuz it took a whole two three hours and holy crap it was a process._

 _Anyway, here's my deal: I finished this (and reposted it), so please tell me what your favorite part was, what your least favorite part was, and what I can improve on, and your favorite couple (even if you told me everything before, repeat it please!) So, leave me a nice long review, and THANK YOU FOR READING!_


End file.
